L'ange et le prêtre
by L'historienne
Summary: Mellye Daemonheart, un hybride mi-ange, mi-démon dont les pouvoirs ont été scellés par le Maître Shinigami doit se présenter à Shibusen. Le Grand Dévoreur s'est réveillé et sa famille a été convoquée pour assister le Dieu de la Mort dans sa traque. Elle y fera la rencontre de nombreux personnages, dont le Death Scythe légendaire Justin Law, pour qui son cœur finira par chavirer.
1. Une invitée de marque à Shibusen

**Bonjour lecteurs et lectrices!**

 **En cette journée de canicule qui frappe le Québec, je publie ma toute première FanFiction sur un manga que j'adore! Pardonnez-moi si mon style d'écriture est un peu maladroit, je suis davantage habituée au style de rédaction universitaire. Théoriquement, il n'y a pas de fautes d'orthographe (je mets tout de même mes années d'études à profit! Et puis, je trouve que ça rend la lecture beaucoup plus agréable). Pardonnez-moi tout de même, s'il y a des coquilles qui ont échappé à mon attention. Vous y trouverez parfois des Québécismes. Je m'efforce d'écrire dans un Français international, mais parfois, l'accent prend le dessus malgré tout. Pour les amateurs de « sacres québécois », il n'y en a pas dans cette Fanfiction, venez nous visiter au Québec plutôt! Et puis, ça s'entend mieux que ça ne se lit!**

 **J'ai imaginé cette FanFiction pour les admirateurs de Justin Law qui souhaitait peut-être le voir dans un couple autre que Justin/Giricco. Vous retrouverez vos personnages de Soul Eater et parfois quelques brèves apparitions des personnages de Soul Eater Not! En fait, je reprends l'histoire de Soul Eater à partir du réveil du Grand Dévoreur jusqu'à la fin.** ****

 ** **Je tiens à préciser que l'œuvre originale appartient au mangaka Atsushi Ohkubo. C'est lui qui détient tous les droits d'auteurs.****

 ** **Pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient pas encore lu le manga, je mettrai des avertissements pour vous indiquer où mon histoire est rendue par rapport au manga. Mon histoire revisite une intrigue de Soul Eater et je ne voudrais absolument pas vous gâcher la surprise. Et si vous décidez de la lire tout de même, ne venez pas vous plaindre par la suite que je ne vous avais pas avertis.****

 ** **Tant qu'à y aller dans la rédaction de ma toute première FanFiction, je me suis essayé à des moments plus érotiques qui viendront plus tard dans l'histoire. Par mesure de précautions, je la note « M » dès le départ. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, mais vos commentaires seront les bienvenues! Mon histoire est déjà pratiquement entièrement écrite, donc vous verrez la fin de cette histoire, si vous décidez toutefois de la lire jusqu'à la fin !****

 **Sans plus tarder, voici le premier chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Rien que la vue de cette ville la dégoûtait. Si elle n'y avait pas été contrainte, elle aurait volontiers décliné d'aller à cette rencontre. Elle haïssait au plus haut point le Maître Shinigami.

* * *

Toute jeune, à peine 5 ans, elle se souvenait. Ses parents s'interposaient entre elle et le Dieu de la Mort. Sa mère l'implorait à genoux alors que son père se tenait à ses côtés. Sa mère. Elle était belle. De longs cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés. Des yeux pers. Un visage et des traits doux. Un sourire bienveillant. Et ses ailes! De grandes ailes blanches immaculées. Son père, lui, avait de courts cheveux noirs bien peignés et des yeux gris-bleu. Des traits charmeurs dignes des plus beaux gentlemans anglais. Mais ses ailes étaient noires. De grandes ailes de chauve-souris. Et là où aurait dû se trouver le pouce sur une aile de chauve-souris normale, il s'y trouvait plutôt des cornes blanches bien acérées. Sur son front, l'on pouvait retrouver les mêmes cornes blanches, mais beaucoup plus petites.

— Nous sommes venus à votre aide comme il a été convenu, disait-il. Laissez-nous tranquilles, maintenant. Je vous en prie, partez Maître Shinigami. Et ne refaites pas une nouvelle erreur. Débarrassez-vous de lui pour de bon!

Cachée dans un petit placard en compagnie d'une jeune servante, elle regardait par l'entrebâillement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le Maître Shinigami ignorait toutes leurs mises en garde et projetait plutôt de les tuer pour qu'ils servent d'exemples. Personne ne dérogerait à l'ordre qu'il avait établi; cela incluait leur amour. Un amour interdit entre les anges et les démons. Ses parents tentèrent de le convaincre pendant de longues minutes que le destin en avait été ainsi. Mais malgré leurs tentatives, ils étaient condamnés à mort.

Soudainement, elle s'était sentie observée. Le Dieu de la Mort s'était avancé en direction du placard, comme s'il avait trouvé sa cachette. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, la dévoilant à tous. Elle aussi serait condamnée à mort. Parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû exister. La jeune servante sortit une dague et s'interposa pour la protéger. La jeune fille n'avait cessé de regarder le Dieu de la Mort. Sa mère vint la rejoindre et la serra dans ses bras.

Le Dieu de la Mort ne put s'empêcher de noter la ressemblance entre la mère et la fille. L'enfant ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Des larmes de tristesse et de rage ruisselaient sur ses petites joues; une haine qui perdurerait. Sa mère implora de prendre sa vie au lieu de la sienne alors que son père clamait l'innocence de l'enfant. Pour la première fois, le Maître Shinigami écoutait leurs arguments. Ils avaient raison. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à prendre l'âme de l'enfant. Elle était innocente dans toute cette histoire. Sa décision était prise, il condamnait la mère à la peine capitale et il scellerait les pouvoirs de sa fille dans des chaînes qu'elles porteraient en permanence. Elle était se souvenait clairement des derniers mots de sa mère. Même si elle souriait, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

— Je t'aime très fort, Mellye. De tout mon cœur. Tu es ma fille bien-aimée. Ton père prendra soin de toi. Je veux que tu sois forte. Bats-toi, Mellye. Bats-toi pour ceux qui sont chers à ton cœur. Tu es une Daemonheart. Bats-toi pour ta liberté. Bats-toi pour que tout le monde sache que tu as le droit de vivre même si tu es différente… Promets-le-moi…

— Je… Je te… le promets… maman…, promit-elle en sanglotant.

Sa mère sourit et assécha les larmes de sa fille avec ses mains, puis l'embrassa sur le front.

— Un jour, vous réaliserez qu'elle vous apportera autre chose que de la peur et de la méfiance. Et quand ce jour viendra, vous réaliserez que j'avais raison…, lança-t-elle à l'intention du Maître Shinigami.

La jeune servante prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et rejoignit le père qui peinait à retenir ses larmes. La mère leur adressa un dernier sourire bienveillant avant d'être décapitée d'un coup net et précis. Sa tête, qui avait conservé son sourire, avait roulé jusqu'à ses pieds. Du sang s'était répandu un peu partout sur le sol. À cet instant, la jeune Mellye avait regardé la scène sans voix. Le corps inerte de sa mère gisait sur le sol. Son âme, en suspension, émettait une faible lueur argentée. Shinigami prit l'âme dans ses mains et la rangea dans sa cape noire avant de se tourner vers la fillette.

* * *

Ce seul souvenir lui suffisait à faire monter une rage profonde qui envahissait tout son corps. Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Elle porta la main machinalement à son cou. Deux minces chaînes y reposaient. L'une en argent; l'autre en or avec une petite croix également en or. Celle-ci appartenait à sa mère. Elle saisit la chaîne avec la croix et l'embrassa tendrement.

Le vent se leva et souleva sa longue cape de voyage beige, dévoilant deux katanas fixés à ses hanches. L'un blanc immaculé avait un chapelet d'argent massif avec des perles blanches attaché à son manche. L'autre noir et or avait à son manche un étrange bracelet de cheveux argentés tressés et entremêlés à de petites chaînes en or. Des petites croix agrémentaient le bracelet de temps à autre.

Une broche attachait sa cape à son cou. Celle-ci avait un fond rouge. De couleur dorée, un démon aux cheveux courts et aux cornes proéminentes sur son front était à genoux. Il tenait dans ses mains une petite boule qui rappelait une âme. Qu'il tendait vers le ciel en direction d'une grille.

Son capuchon glissa, révélant ses longs cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés flottants dans le vent. Elle plissa ses yeux pers et leva sa main pour se protéger du sable. À contrecœur, Mellye se remit en marche vers la ville en remettant son capuchon.

* * *

Spirit arriva dans la Death Room et trouva le Maître Shinigami tourné vers son miroir. Il observait l'image d'une personne qui marchait dans le désert en direction de Death City. La personne qui pourrait leur venir en aide pour venir à bout du Grand Dévoreur.

— Alors? demanda Spirit en s'approchant du Dieu de la Mort.

— Ce n'est pas la personne que j'attendais.

* * *

Arrivée à Death City, elle devait encore monter les innombrables marches qui la mèneraient à Shibusen. Son père avait eu une missive qui réclamait sa présence de toute urgence, sans évoquer les motifs. Sa belle-mère était tombée sur la lettre et avait eu l'idée de l'envoyer. Une habile manœuvre pour se débarrasser d'elle.

Sa belle-mère. Nedria. S'il y avait une personne qu'elle exécrait plus que Shinigami, c'était bien elle. Dès la mort de sa mère, cette démone était passée à l'action. Depuis, son père n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il parlait lentement, sur un ton monotone; le regard vide, sous l'emprise d'un sortilège qu'elle n'avait pu contrer. Il ne semblait retrouver qu'un brin de vitalité que lorsqu'il voyait sa fille. Et pourtant, il la confondait avec sa mère. Elle s'y était habituée, elle lui ressemblait tant.

Son demi-frère Kel'eth n'était pas mieux. De Nedria ou son demi-frère, elle ne savait pas qui remportait le titre du plus grand emmerdeur ou emmerdeuse. Tous les deux ne veillaient qu'à leurs intérêts personnels. Kel'eth passait son temps à la tourmenter et à tenter de l'assassiner pour lui ravir le titre de l'héritier légitime de la maison des Daemonheart. Elle avait vainement parlé de ce problème à son père. Sa nouvelle femme lui susurrait constamment à l'oreille qu'il s'agissait de simples querelles d'enfants. Dès cet instant, elle avait su qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même pour se défendre et pour survivre.

Alors qu'elle entamait la montée d'un nouveau palier de marches, elle se remémora la vaine discussion avec son père; sa belle-mère et son demi-frère étant spectateurs dans un coin de la pièce. Combien de fois avait-elle répété qu'elle n'allait pas lécher les bottes de Shinigami? Elle n'allait pas céder si facilement, car les agissements de sa belle-mère la préoccupaient davantage. Dans une lente réponse, son père l'avait sommé d'aller à cette rencontre. Sa belle-mère avait alors sorti un parchemin signé de la main de son père qui ordonnait à Mellye de se présenter à cette rencontre.

C'est à peine si elle avait été chassée de sa propre maison. Nedria aurait désormais le champ libre pour agir à sa guise. Au moins, Mellye conservait son titre d'héritière. Pour le moment du moins. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'elle trouve le moyen de faire signer un acte de révocation. Bien que son père fût sous son contrôle, il s'obstinait à refuser de signer les nombreux actes d'exécution ou de révocation destinés à sa fille. Elle y trouva cependant un avantage. Celui de ne pas subir leurs railleries et remarques sarcastiques quotidiennes.

Arrivée en haut des marches, elle observa le paysage. La ville de Death City et le désert du Nevada s'étendaient à ses pieds. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que le Maître Shinigami avait une vue imprenable sur les environs. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait davantage apprécié cette vue. Dans un dernier soupir, Mellye se dirigea à l'intérieur de l'école.

* * *

 **Merci à tous et à toutes de me lire ! Vos commentaires seront les bienvenues ! De nouveaux chapitres suivront très bientôt!**


	2. Rencontre avec le Dieu de la Mort

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Après quelques minutes de "maudit gossage de marde", je comprend comment fonctionne ce site. Voici donc le deuxième chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'air maussade, Mellye se trouvait devant la porte de la Death Room. Elle redoutait de cogner à cette porte. Quelle serait la réaction du Maître Shinigami lorsqu'il verrait le visage de celle qu'il avait épargné jadis? Qui plus est, elle avait un mal de tête depuis son arrivée qui la rendait irritable. Probablement, la chaleur du désert. Elle se résigna à cogner à la porte. Pas de réponse. Elle s'apprêtait à cogner de nouveau lorsqu'on lui ouvrit. Elle crut rêver un court instant. Elle avait en face d'elle un zombie bleu.

 _Nom de Dieu! Sur quoi je suis tombé!_ pensa-t-elle alors que la contrariété laissa place à la stupéfaction.

— Oui? demanda le zombie.

— Euh, je… je viens de la part de mon père. J'ai une missive concernant une convocation pour le Grand Dévoreur, répondit-elle en montrant la missive, incertaine.

Le zombie y jeta un bref regard.

— Entrez. Le Maître Shinigami vous attend.

 _Bordel! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois jouer le rôle de l'ambassadrice? Qu'est-ce que je fous ici? Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici!?_ se répétait-elle mentalement alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans le couloir.

Deux silhouettes se dessinaient au loin devant un grand miroir. L'une noire et imposante qu'elle reconnue immédiatement comme le Maître Shinigami. Pourtant, son masque avait quelque chose de différent. Dans ses souvenirs, elle l'avait cru plus… terrifiant. L'autre silhouette, plus svelte, avait un complet noir et des cheveux longs rouges.

— Bonjour, bonjour! Sali-Salut! Yo! Ça va!? Voilà bien longtemps que nous nous sommes revus mon cher Hemry! Eh bien! Tu as bien maigri depuis dis donc! accueillit le Maître Shinigami sur un ton joyeux et amical.

Mellye releva son capuchon qui laissa découvrir sa longue chevelure brun clair.

— Wahooo! s'exclama Spirit complètement sous le charme de la jeune femme.

Il reçut instantanément une baffe de la Mort bien placée.

— Qu'est-ce que…!? Où est Lord Hemry Daemonheart? s'étonna le Dieu de la Mort.

— Pas là! Vous ferez avec! répondit-elle sur un ton méprisant.

Son mal de tête ne s'arrangeait pas et ça ne l'aidait pas à développer les formules de politesse.

— Oh! Quelle bonne surprise de recevoir sa fille. Quel est ton nom déjà?

— Mellye, se présenta-t-elle sur un ton froid et distant.

— Ah oui! Mellye! Pardonne les manières de mon Death Scythe. Spirit, présente-toi et fais tes excuses! Sid, fais de même! Nous avons une invitée de marque à Shibusen!

— Je suis désolé. Je m'appelle Death Scythe, mais tu peux aussi m'appeler Spirit, s'excusa-t-il en se massant la tête.

— Je suis Sid. Meister et professeur à Shibusen. De mon vivant, j'étais serviable et poli avec la gent féminine.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sur quels phénomènes était-elle tombée? Alors qu'elle tentait de se ressaisir de ce qu'elle voyait, le Dieu de la Mort l'informa qu'il avait besoin de la présence d'un membre de la maison Daemonheart afin de l'aider à neutraliser la vague de folie qui frappait le monde suite au réveil du Grand Dévoreur.

Au loin, on cogna à la porte. Le Maître Shingami semblait ravi. Ses effectifs arrivaient juste à temps.

 _Ça commence bien, s'ils sont tous aussi débiles que ceux que j'ai en face de moi…_ songea-t-elle complètement désespérée.

Elle en avait déjà eu pour son argent avec le zombie bleu et l'autre obsédé qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer qui pourrait être ces « autres effectifs ».

— J'aimerais être certain. Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas revu un membre de votre maison, est-ce que les Daemonheart sont toujours croyants? questionna le Dieu de la Mort.

Mellye lui lança un regard noir et souleva sa cape qui laissa voir le chapelet attaché au manche de son katana blanc.

— Tss… Quelle question! Vous croyez que je me balade avec un chapelet pour faire joli?

— Merci beaucoup! C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir! Tu nous seras d'une grande aide.

— Que les choses soient bien claires! N'espérez pas une pleine collaboration de ma part. Je suis ici contre mon gré, grogna Mellye.

— Considérant la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, je te demanderai de faire un effort. Ce qui inclut de mettre de côté la colère apparente que tu portes à mon égard.

— Pff…

— Hé! Sois polie envers le Maître Shinigami! prévint Spirit en prenant cette fois-ci un air plus sévère.

Il avait du culot de lui répondre. Et ce mal de tête! Elle s'apprêta à lui cracher une réplique cinglante quand Shinigami la coupa.

— Hop! Hop! Hop! Ça suffit! Nous avons fort à faire! Nous devons rectifier notre stratégie pour neutraliser Asura. Mellye, tu commenceras demain en tant que nouvelle étudiante! Tu feras assurément un formidable meister. Maintenant, j'aimerais te présenter mes Death Scythes ainsi que le meilleur meister que Shibusen ait connu.

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup de me lire ! Le prochain chapitre suivra dans très peu de temps !**


	3. Les Death Scythes

**Bonjour !**

 **Je n'ai pas vraiment grand chose à dire sauf que je vous offre le tout petit chapitre 3. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mellye se retourna. Quatre personnes s'étaient jointes à eux. Deux hommes et deux femmes. Le premier avait des airs d'un savant fou. Pourtant, dans toute son apparence, ce fut la vis qu'il avait en travers de la tête qui la déstabilisa le plus.

 _Oh mon Dieu! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce type?_ pensa-t-elle un peu effrayée.

Et puis, elle ressentait une désagréable sensation, comme s'il l'a passait aux rayons X.

Le deuxième paraissait plus jeune.

 _Un prieur, aussi jeune? Comment est-ce possible? Et comment fait-il pour écouter cette musique aussi forte?_ songea-t-elle alors qu'elle jetait un regard aux écouteurs qu'il avait probablement monté au maximum.

Les deux autres étaient des femmes. L'une beaucoup plus petite que le reste du groupe avec des cheveux longs blonds et un cache-œil. Elle semblait ravie de faire sa connaissance. La dernière, aux cheveux noirs, avait un air plus sérieux avec ses lunettes carrées.

— Comme tu peux le voir, nous sommes en nombre réduit. Quatre des huit Death Scythes ont répondu à mon appel. Maintenant, faisons les présentations! Je vous présente Mellye Daemonheart; la fille d'un vieil ami. Elle viendra nous épauler dans la traque d'Asura!

— Je suis Azusa Yumi. Ravie de faire ta connaissance. Je suis chargée de retrouver le Grand Dévoreur.

— Moi, c'est Marie Mjölnir. Je suis ravie de travailler avec toi. Je suis professeur à Shibusen et je suis la partenaire du Dr Franken Stein.

— Bonjour, je suis le Dr Stein; meister, professeur et docteur à Shibusen, dit-il en faisant pivoter sa vis.

Mellye n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

 _Ce truc bouge en plus!_ pensa-t-elle abasourdie.

Ne sachant que répondre, elle fit un bref signe de tête à chacun d'entre eux. Seul le prêtre resta muet.

— Oh, j'oubliais! Quelqu'un pourrait dire à mon petit Justin d'enlever ses écouteurs et de se présenter s'il vous plaît? demanda le Maître Shinigami un peu confus.

Azusa donna une bonne claque derrière la tête du jeune prêtre. Celui-ci la regarda. Avec un air sévère, elle traduit les directives du Dieu de la Mort. Le jeune prêtre s'exécuta.

— Je suis Justin Law. Vous êtes? dit-il avec un visage angélique.

— Si tu ne passais pas ton temps à écouter ta musique si forte, tu aurais pu suivre la conversation dès le départ, crétin! s'exclama Spirit irrité.

 _C'est pas vrai, je suis en plein cauchemar. Ce sont tous des cinglés à coup sûr!_ songea Mellye en maudissant intérieurement la manœuvre de sa belle-mère.

— Et je dois travailler avec ces cinglés? chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même complètement anéantie.

Elle ne chuchota pas assez bas, car quelqu'un lui répondit.

— Les garçons sont des cinglés. Moi et Marie sommes beaucoup plus raisonnables, s'opposa Azusa en ajustant ses lunettes avec une pointe de contrariété.

Mellye rit nerveusement.

 _Ça promet pour la suite…_ songea-t-elle.

Le Dieu de la Mort leur donna congé avant de régler les derniers détails avec Mellye.

* * *

 **Merci et au prochain chapitre !**


	4. L'hybride

**Bonjour !**

 **Et voici le chapitre 4 ! Un autre petit chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le Maître Shinigami lui avait attribué une chambre au sous-sol de Shibusen. Perplexe, Mellye s'était étendue sur le lit et se massait la tête. En plus de son mal de tête, une désagréable sensation d'être épiée s'était ajoutée depuis qu'elle avait quitté la Death Room.

* * *

Le Maître Shinigami se tourna vers son miroir et fit apparaître une image de Mellye qui quittait la Death Room. Pourquoi Hemry avait-il envoyé sa fille au lieu de se déplacer lui-même? Cette question tracassait le Dieu de la Mort depuis que Mellye était apparue dans le désert en bordure de la ville. Pourtant, il s'était gardé de poser la question, préférant étaler ses propres théories sur la volonté d'Hemry à lui démontrer la « prétendue innocence de sa fille ».

— Pourquoi avez-vous joué la comédie? demanda Spirit en tirant le Maître Shinigami de ses pensées.

— Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache mes intentions. Je compte bien la tenir à l'œil. Ce n'est pas une personne ordinaire.

— C'est une arme?

— En quelque sorte, c'est un croisement entre un ange et un démon; un hybride. Cela en fait un adversaire redoutable. Son père a brisé ma loi qui interdisait tout amour et procréation entre les deux espèces. Le pouvoir des anges et des démons peut être contrôlé indépendamment, mais rien n'est moins sûr pour un hybride, même si son père m'a assuré à l'époque qu'elle retenait beaucoup plus d'un ange que d'un démon. C'est étonnant comme elle ressemble à sa mère.

— Quels sont ses pouvoirs?

— Un mélange des deux espèces. Les démons ont le pouvoir de contrôler les humains grâce à leurs belles paroles. Ils peuvent donc mener les humains à la folie avec une manipulation adéquate de l'esprit. Quant aux anges, ils ont le pouvoir de sauver les humains de la folie, de toucher les âmes de ceux qu'ils rencontrent. Toutefois, si son désir de vengeance prend le dessus, nous aurions en face de nous un deuxième Asura.

— Pourquoi lui faire intégrer l'école alors? Vous espérez pouvoir la contrôler? demanda Spirit d'un air interrogateur.

— Je veux tester ses capacités. Et pour la contrôler, c'est déjà fait. Je n'ai pris aucun risque. Ses pouvoirs sont scellés dans les chaînes qu'elle porte sur elle. D'ailleurs, je ne me souvenais pas de lui en avoir mis autant… J'en ai pratiquement pitié. Ce doit être très lourd.

— En tout cas, vous avez bien réussi votre coup!

— Seul le temps nous le dira… et malheureusement, nous en manquons…, dit-il en retournant à son miroir qui montrait Mellye désormais étendue sur le lit.

* * *

 **Merci à nouveau de me lire et on se revoit au prochain chapitre !**


	5. L'église baroque de Death City

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici le chapitre 5 de cette FanFiction ! Après avoir publié quelques chapitres pour mettre en contexte l'histoire, nous entrons désormais dans la rencontre de nos deux protagonistes ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Incapable de chasser sa migraine, elle se leva et s'assit en tailleur. Elle parcourra la sombre chambre du regard. Il n'y avait qu'une toute petite fenêtre au bout du lit et la porte était en métal. Ils avaient ajouté un bureau avec quelques tiroirs. Un miroir où le haut du cadre arborait le masque du Maître Shinigami reposait sur le bureau.

Une dame trapue aux cheveux courts et blonds avait apporté tout le nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse dormir et aller à ses cours le lendemain. Après un moment, Mellye décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de son mal de tête. Étrangement, son sentiment d'être épiée la quitta dès qu'elle franchit la porte pour la salle de bain. Par chance, il n'y avait personne. Tant mieux, elle ne voulait pas attirer les regards. Elle retira sa cape de voyage et contempla son habit de combat. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi il ne plaisait pas au Maître Shinigami. Celui-ci avait entrevu sa tenue sous sa cape et lui avait ordonné de porter une tenue décente pour l'école. Cette demande ne lui plaisait guère. Il l'avait fait venir pour combattre et non pour étudier.

Elle détacha la large ceinture blanche où reposaient ses katanas de chaque côté de ses hanches. Elle enleva ensuite ses mini-gantelets de cuir bruns. Ceux-ci étaient renforcés de plaques d'acier trempé, qui recouvraient uniquement ses mains et laissaient ses doigts à nu. À ses pieds, elle avait opté pour de légers bottillons noirs à petits talons qu'elle enleva aussitôt. Elle les massa quelques instants, car elle avait les pieds en compote à marcher dans le sable et monter tous ses escaliers.

Elle enleva ses spallières ainsi que ses canons d'avant-bras. Elle retira ensuite ses tassettes en cuir brunes qui descendaient de chaque côté de ses hanches. Elle enleva ensuite sa veste noire sans manche qui laissait son dos nu. Elle avait un soutien-gorge noir qui mettait en valeur son décolleté généreux ainsi que la croix en or qui se trouvait à son cou. Sa culotte également noire épousait ses fesses et faisait découvrir de longues jambes.

De multiples chaînes très fines en argent entouraient ses hanches. La chaîne en argent qui pendait à son cou était reliée à une cascade de chaînes qui tombait autant dans son dos que sur sa poitrine pour se rattacher à celles situées sur ses hanches. Quelques chaînes couvraient également ses bras.

Elle détestait ces sceaux. Ils étaient lourds et chaque fois qu'elle combattait, ils s'activaient. Une douleur et une pression l'accablaient, ce qui l'empêchait d'aller à son plein potentiel. Elle devait alors se calmer pour ne pas être totalement paralysée par la douleur. Bien qu'elle y fût habituée, elle avait maintes fois souhaité s'en libérer. Elle passa sa main à la chaîne en argent pour soulager son cou et le haut de son dos. Celui-ci laissait entrevoir un tatouage qui occupait le dos entier; des ailes d'anges avec des cornes proéminentes vers le milieu de l'aile. Elle était la seule dans sa famille à avoir de telles ailes; héritage de sa mère. Les autres n'ayant que des ailes noires de chauves-souris.

Elle resta longtemps sous l'eau les yeux fermés à se remettre les idées en place. Puis, elle se rhabilla en prenant soin de mettre une courte jupe noire par-dessus sa culotte et ramassa ses effets. Elle évita de justesse la porte qu'elle s'apprêta à ouvrir.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts s'excusa. Celle-ci se présenta comme étant Maka Albarn et lui souhaita la bienvenue en tant que nouvelle étudiante. Par politesse, Mellye se présenta, mais coupa court à la conversation. Sa migraine ne la quittait pas et elle n'avait pas le désir de parler à qui que ce soit pour le moment. Elle alla porter ses effets à sa chambre et décida de faire une reconnaissance des lieux. Elle décida même de s'aventurer en ville, même si cela impliquait de descendre et de remonter ces interminables marches.

Du haut de Shibusen, elle scruta la ville qui s'étendait devant elle. Elle repéra rapidement l'imposant double clocher qui devait être celui de la cathédrale. Elle passerait la visiter. Si la douche ne parvenait pas à stopper ce mal de tête; l'église le ferait. Il n'y avait qu'en ces lieux qu'elle se sentait en paix. Chez elle, elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans la salle de prière qui lui était destinée. Son demi-frère et sa belle-mère, étant des démons trop puissants, ne pouvaient y entrer. Là, au moins, personne ne pouvait la perturber.

En ville, elle remarqua qu'un quartier précis était en réparation. À en juger par leur état, il sembla qu'un affrontement hors du commun avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant. Lorsqu'elle tourna un coin de rue, elle remarqua une autre église, beaucoup plus petite et plus massive. Bien que l'extérieur s'inspirait d'une architecture baroque, l'intérieur se révéla d'une beauté que seuls les plus grands bâtisseurs étaient capables de réaliser. Elle était ébahie par les fresques qui ornaient tous les murs de l'église. La fresque centrale renfermait un magnifique trompe-l'œil où les couleurs vives se mélangeaient. De toutes les églises et cathédrales qu'elle avait visitées, c'était sans doute la plus belle.

 _Eh bien, il a du goût!_ songea Mellye en observant longuement les fresques du plafond totalement émerveillée.

Elle se dirigea vers la nef et repéra l'endroit où étaient disposés les cierges. Elle glissa quelques pièces dans la boîte à aumônes et en alluma un à la mémoire de sa mère. Elle pria quelques instants. Elle sentit alors une présence à ses côtés accompagnée d'un bruit de musique trop forte.

— VOUS ÊTES CROYANTE?

Mellye sursauta et la colère l'envahit. Le jeune prêtre… Il avait du culot. Comment osait-il crier dans une église? Qui plus est, personne avant lui n'avait perturbé son moment de recueillement.

— Tu sais que tu es dans une église, Petit Prieur?!

Le Death Scythe parut momentanément surpris par ce surnom.

— OUI BIEN SÛR!

Elle avait été momentanément déstabilisée lorsqu'il répondit à la question sans avoir eu besoin d'enlever ses écouteurs. Mais, elle se ressaisit. Peu importe ses capacités, cela ne justifiait pas son comportement.

— Non, mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi!? Arrête de crier, tout le monde nous regarde! chuchota-t-elle irritée.

Et Shinigami qui lui avait expressément dit de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle; c'était complètement raté à cause de l'un de ses propres Death Scythes. Justin se retourna et s'adressa aux autres personnes.

— CHÈRES BREBIS ÉGARÉES, RETOURNEZ À VOS PRIÈRES, JE...

C'en était trop! Il continuait de gueuler comme si c'était le comportement le plus normal de la Terre. Désormais dos à elle, elle en avait profité pour passer à l'action et lui plaqué la main sur sa bouche avant de le retourner de force.

— Hé! C'est quoi ton problème!? Tu t'entends pas parler? Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de crier! siffla-t-elle d'un ton bas.

Elle apprêta à retirer de force ses écouteurs, mais elle ne fût pas assez rapide. Une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouva acculée sur la colonne avec un avant-bras planté sous sa gorge.

— Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous, mademoiselle. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire, avertit-il d'un ton calme, mais menaçant.

Il la regarda d'un air sévère; il était prêt à tuer quiconque les lui enlèverait. Malgré sa jeunesse, il possédait une grande force, ce qui la déstabilisa aux premiers abords. Elle dégaina une petite dague cachée et la pointa sur son abdomen.

— Toi non plus, _blondinet_ …, rétorqua-t-elle en lui indiquant du regard qu'elle le tenait également en joue.

Elle espérait lui faire suffisamment peur pour qu'il la laisse tranquille. Le Death Scythe jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la dague vers son ventre avant de resserrer sa prise; un peu plus menaçant. Quelqu'un accourut derrière Mellye.

— Non! Non! Non! Je te l'ai déjà dit Justin! Pas de ça ici! Tu es dans la maison de Dieu! murmura un vieux curé sur un ton mi exaspéré, mi-implorant alors qu'il accourait dans leur direction aussi vite que lui pouvaient ses vieilles jambes.

Ses cheveux gris-blanc étaient clairsemés au sommet de son crâne. Son visage ridé et ses yeux gris acier transpiraient la sagesse et la bienveillance. Malgré ses épaules légèrement courbées et sa canne, il semblait déborder d'énergie. À la demande du révérend, Justin libéra instantanément sa prise. Mellye porta une main à sa gorge tout en regardant le jeune prêtre d'un air mauvais. Il n'avait plus le regard meurtrier qu'elle avait vu quelques secondes auparavant.

— Mademoiselle, êtes-vous blessée!? demanda le révérend en l'examinant de la tête au pied.

— Euh… Non, je vais bien…

— Il ne faut jamais tenter de lui enlever ses écouteurs de force. Vous auriez pu mourir, mademoiselle. Dieu merci, je suis arrivé à temps.

Peu convaincue, Mellye regarda le révérend. Un Prieur aussi jeune ne serait jamais venu à bout d'elle aussi facilement. Certes, il l'avait pris par surprise, mais elle se serait sortie de cette situation même si elle avait dégénéré. Le jeune prêtre les regarda d'un air impassible.

— Vous êtes dans la maison de Dieu. Aucune violence ne saurait être tolérée en ces lieux. Chacun de vous devriez demander pardon.

Le jeune prêtre saisit son collier et le frotta d'une manière très pieuse. Mellye le regarda avec mépris. Puis, sans un mot, elle laissa les deux prêtres seuls. Ce Petit Prieur avait réussi à la mettre hors d'elle. Au moins, sa migraine s'était apaisée.

* * *

Le révérend regarda Mellye s'éloigner vers la sortie. Dès qu'elle fut hors de la cathédrale, il regarda d'un air sévère le jeune prêtre.

— Tu aurais dû t'excuser Justin.

— Ô Mon Dieu, pardonnez-moi pour…

— Pas au Maître Shinigami Justin, mais à cette jeune demoiselle! soupira le révérend avec une pointe d'exaspération. Vous ne vous connaissez pas. C'est normal qu'elle ne sache pas que tes écouteurs soient si précieux pour toi. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Tu es habituellement gentil et poli avec les gens!

Justin le regarda sans dire un mot. Il jeta un dernier regard vers la porte de l'église et se dirigea vers la chapelle; laissant le révérend seul. Il retournerait prier. Le vieux curé, quant à lui, regarda Justin s'éloigner vers la chapelle.

— Il ne changera jamais, constata-t-il en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

Puis, il reporta son regard vers la sortie où la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns clairs et aux yeux pers avait passé.

 _Que fait un Daemonheart ici?_ songea-t-il.

* * *

Elle avait parlé trop vite; sa migraine recommença peu de temps après son départ. Elle rentra à sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Elle mangea un peu et commença à feuilleter en vain ses manuels scolaires. Incapable de chasser la migraine, elle se changea et se glissa dans ses draps. Ses cours commençaient demain et elle devait être en forme pour survivre à une autre journée à Shibusen.

* * *

 **Pour l'église, je me suis inspirée de la Chiesa del Gesù que j'ai visité lorsque je suis allée en voyage à Rome. Une merveilleuse église dans laquelle j'ai contemplé les fresques pendant de nombreuses minutes jusqu'à en avoir mal au cou ! Si vous allez à Rome un jour, je vous conseille fortement d'aller la voir, elle vaut amplement le coup d'œil ! Merci de me suivre à chaque chapitre ! À la prochaine !**


	6. Premier cours

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Une autre journée de canicule sur le Québec... Pour me faire oublier l'étouffante chaleur, je vous offre le chapitre 6 ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Désastreuse! Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire sa première journée d'école à Shibusen. Étendue sur son lit, elle repensait à sa journée. Déjà qu'elle avait mal dormit, les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées lorsque le professeur qui était entré dans la classe n'était nul autre que… Stein.

Bien qu'elle s'était installée tout au fond de l'auditorium, il l'avait repéré et l'avait présenté à la classe entière. Tous les regards s'étaient dirigés vers elle. À ce moment, elle aurait voulu être n'importe où sur la planète. Elle aurait même souhaité avec une nouvelle altercation avec le prêtre. Shinigami n'avait vraiment pas transmis l'ordre à son personnel qu'elle passe inaperçue. Ou alors, c'était eux qui étaient trop imbéciles pour comprendre…

— Sois discrète, il m'a dit. Hé bien! Pour la communication entre le personnel, il repassera! maugréa-t-elle.

Heureusement, le reste du cours s'était déroulé sans encombre. Quoiqu'elle ne comprit pas la pertinence — et encore moins le lien — entre disséquer des animaux en voie d'extinction et leur mission qui consistait à neutraliser le Grand Dévoreur et l'onde de folie.

Mellye avait décroché rapidement, car sa migraine ne s'était pas arrangée et ça troublait sa concentration. Un groupe d'élève l'avait approché à la fin du cours. Elle avait reconnu Maka. Celle-ci lui avait présenté ses amis. Qu'elle ne fût pas la surprise de Mellye quand elle réalisa qu'elle était la fille de Spirit, le Death Scythe actuel du Dieu de la Mort! Pire encore avait été la surprise quand elle réalisa aussi que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux trois lignes blanches n'était nulle autre que le fils du Maître Shinigami. Elle sentait la frustration monter en elle. L'idée de prendre en otage le fils du Dieu de la Mort lui traversa momentanément l'esprit jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon aux cheveux bleus attire son attention.

Ce dernier riait aux éclats debout sur le bureau du professeur. La crainte de Mellye se confirma; c'était définitivement une école de cinglés. Il la provoquait en duel afin de vérifier ses compétences au combat. Impassible, Mellye l'avait regardé. Elle ne craignait rien de ce genre de personne qui ne faisait que japper sans mordre. Toutefois, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de vouloir lui donner une bonne correction. Et pourtant, elle devait s'abstenir si elle ne voulait pas avoir affaire au Maître Shinigami. Dans un effort de dissuasion, elle lui dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas se battre. Qu'elle avait des ordres. Cependant, il ne voulait rien entendre. Ses menaces commençaient singulièrement à l'agacer. Elle succomba aux provocations lorsqu'il la traita de lâche. Elle n'était pas du genre à frapper la première, mais elle serait assurément la première à contre-attaquer si on la provoquait.

Il l'avait amené sur la place centrale de Shibusen pour que tous puissent voir qu'il était « le mec le plus géant de l'école! ». Des élèves s'étaient rapidement rassemblés autour d'eux pour observer le combat. Mellye le mit en garde. Il ne jouait pas dans la même catégorie. Elle lui ferait mordre la poussière. Malgré tout, il semblait sûr de lui, armé de son arme Tsubaki transformée en grappin-faucheur.

— Tu l'auras voulu! avait-elle dit en dégainant ses deux katanas.

Des chaînes en or apparurent à ses poignets qui les reliaient aux armes.

Elle planta son katana au manche noir dans le sol devant Black Star.

— Tu devrais utiliser ton deuxième sabre, répliqua-t-il avec beaucoup trop d'assurance.

— Crois-moi, un seul suffira! rétorqua-t-elle en empoignant fermement son katana blanc.

Mellye décela une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux de Black Star. Le combat débuta. Bien que Black Star semblait rapide aux yeux des spectateurs, Mellye arrivait à suivre aisément ses mouvements. Il était très lent comparé à son demi-frère. Même ses sceaux ne la gênaient pas pour une fois. Elle esquivait tous ses coups avec beaucoup trop de facilité et il était furieux. Maka et Soul regardaient le combat en compagnie de Death The Kid, Liz et Patty.

— Elle n'est pas une personne ordinaire. Elle est de niveau divin comme moi et Père, constata Kid. Elle est redoutable. Elle a toutes les capacités pour devenir un meister hors du commun. Imagine si elle se synchronise avec une arme.

Maka regarda avec la perception des âmes. Sa longueur d'âme était d'une véritable puissance capable de rivaliser, voire de surpasser Stein et les meilleurs Death Scythes de Shibusen. La forme de l'âme de Mellye l'étonna encore plus. Elle avait de grandes ailes blanches, avec deux cornes blanches. Des chaînes en argent, jumelées à quelques croix, entouraient son âme.

Maka analysait le combat, mais ne pouvait rien tirer de Mellye.

— Elle maîtrise entièrement le combat et elle n'a même pas encore riposté, s'étonna Maka. Elle joue avec les nerfs de Black Star.

Mellye cherchait à le pousser à bout. Pourquoi n'était-il pas tombé dans son piège? Elle jugea qu'il devait être simple d'esprit. Elle décida alors de passer à l'action. Elle avait laissé son adversaire lui imposer un rythme d'attaque, mais il était temps qu'elle impose le sien. Black Star s'arrêta quelques instants. Le grappin-faucheur se transforma en long sabre noir. Il fonça vers elle avec une vive rapidité, mais pas encore assez pour la tromper. Elle para son coup de sabre.

— À mon tour maintenant! dit-elle avec ironie.

Mellye enchaîna un coup de katana. Un seul. Et elle n'y avait même pas mis toute sa force. Black Star avait été projeté au loin. Près de son katana noir. Ce dernier regarda l'arme et la prit dans ses mains. Il avait enfin mordu à l'hameçon. Une grande décharge électrique parcourra son corps. Il lâcha instantanément le katana qui retomba sur le sol dans un bruit métallique. Black Star s'effondra; immobilisé par la décharge. La fureur se lisait sur son visage. Il détestait perdre; ça crevait les yeux. Mellye s'approcha d'eux.

— Personne ne touche à mes armes sans mon consentement, expliqua-t-elle en rangeant ses armes, faisant disparaître les chaînes en or à ses poignets.

Par un moyen qu'elle ne comprit pas alors, Black Star bougea. Il se releva lentement sous les yeux étonnés de Mellye.

— Tu crois vraiment que ta petite décharge va m'arrêter? Moi le grand Black Star!

En colère et un peu surprise par ce retournement de situation, Mellye dégaina à nouveau ses deux katanas. Elle allait en finir avec lui et le mettre K.O. pour de bon. Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à donner son ultime coup, Stein l'arrêta en lui disant que le Maître Shinigami voulait la voir. Le combat était terminé et elle s'était à peine défoulée. Décidément, les nouvelles allaient vite à Shibusen, sauf pour avertir le personnel concernant son anonymat. Mellye soupira et se résigna à suivre Stein alors que Black Star s'autoproclamait vainqueur de l'escarmouche.

Une douleur se fit alors ressentir dans son corps l'espace d'un moment. Cependant, elle ne fut pas assez forte pour la faire vaciller. Elle crut dans un premier temps à ses sceaux, mais la douleur était différente de celle qu'elle connaissait. Mellye n'eut pas le temps de se questionner davantage sur ce qu'elle venait de ressentir tellement la douleur avait été brève.

Alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin parmi les élèves, elle reconnut une silhouette familière. Placé en retrait près de la porte principale; le Petit Prieur la regardait. En le voyant, Mellye le nargua d'un sourire. Il la suivit du regard, impassible. Toutefois, ses yeux semblaient dire « Voilà ce que ça donne d'enfreindre les ordres du Maître Shinigami. Tu as de gros problèmes maintenant ». Il avait raison, ses problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.

* * *

— Je croyais avoir été clair quand j'ai dit : profil bas, dit le Maître Shinigami, découragé. Tu es ici que depuis hier et tu as déjà entamé le combat avec un élève.

Les bras croisés, Mellye roula des yeux en silence. Déjà qu'elle avait fait un effort pour mettre ce qu'il appelait une tenue décente…

— Je vous ferai remarquer qu'il semble être un élève qui adore provoquer tout le monde, se défendit-elle.

— Black Star fait ça avec tout le monde, affirma Stein calmement en s'allumant une cigarette.

Mellye grimaça à la première bouffée de fumée qui vient à elle. C'était dégoûtant… C'est à peine si elle s'étouffait.

— Peu importe, tu as contrevenu à mon ordre, trancha le Dieu de la Mort. Et ce par deux fois jusqu'à maintenant!

— Faites donc en sorte que vos ordres soient entendus et compris par tout votre personnel. Pourquoi est-ce que _lui_ m'a présenté à toute la classe alors que votre ordre indiquait le contraire? répliqua-t-elle en pointant Stein d'un doigt accusateur.

— Stein?

— Euh, oups…

Alors que Stein tentait de se justifier auprès de Shinigami, Mellye continua de remuer sa colère intérieurement. Au bout d'un moment, Shinigami reprit la parole.

— Bon, c'est une erreur entre moi et Stein. Mais ça ne justifie pas ce qui s'est passé hier à l'église.

Un déclic se fit dans la tête de Mellye et elle jura dans sa langue.

 _T'es un petit malin, toi!_ pensa-t-elle.

Cela justifiait la présence du prêtre qu'elle avait aperçu plus tôt.

— J'aimerais avoir des explications! Et même si c'est dans ta langue; cesse de jurer!

Agacée, Mellye leur expliqua à contrecœur la situation. À la fin du récit, le Dieu de la Mort garda le silence. Quant à Stein, il en profita pour lui dire qu'elle avait eu sans doute la pire idée. Ils s'engagèrent alors tous les deux dans une joute orale corsée qui fut arrêtée par le Dieu de la Mort.

— Ça suffit! Vous voulez goûter à mes baffes de la mort? J'en ai pour tout le monde! menaça-t-il en s'exerçant le bras à donner des baffes invisibles devant lui. Bon! Je vais repasser les ordres à tout mon personnel, y compris mes Death Scythes. Cependant, c'est la dernière fois que je te le mentionne : sois discrète!

Quelque temps plus tard, Mellye sorti de la Death Room. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : soigner sa migraine qui était revenue en force. En fait, elle ne l'avait guère quittée depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Death City. Elle variait plutôt d'intensité. Si elle se faisait plus faible en avant-midi et en après-midi, elle était insupportable le matin et le soir. Elle crut même remarquer que la migraine revenait en force aux heures de repas. Elle avait eu beau avoir eu recours à tous les remèdes, rien ne la faisait disparaître. Pourquoi ce mal de tête ne s'estompait-il pas? Comment ferait-elle pour survivre aux prochains jours? Et surtout! Surtout! Pourquoi avait-elle toujours cette sensation d'être épiée?

* * *

 **Vous aurez remarqué que je n'ai pas détaillé les jurons prononcés par le personnage de Mellye. D'une part, parce que j'ai décidé qu'elle parlait une langue typique des démons et des anges. Elle peut donc jurer comme elle le veut, car personne ne pourra la comprendre de toute façon. D'autre part, je n'ai pas inventé cette langue parce que je n'ai malheureusement pas le talent de J.R.R. Tolkien ou de George R.R. Martin et puisque je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée sur quoi m'arrêter, ni même comment j'aurai pu la créer. Voilà pour les précisions.**

 **Merci et au prochain chapitre !**


	7. Première mission

**Bonjour !**

 **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La contrariété se lisait sur le visage de Mellye, même si sa journée avait bien commencé. Elle avait même pardonné à Sid qui l'avait réveillé en tambourinant à sa porte pour lui annoncer qu'elle était convoquée par le Maître Shinigami pour une mission. Il se passait enfin quelque chose! Elle en avait marre d'étudier dans sa chambre et de suivre des cours. Elle devait bouger. Elle avait remis son habit de combat pour l'occasion qu'elle avait masqué sous sa jupe et une chemise. Pourtant, sa bonne humeur relative avait disparu lorsqu'elle se présenta devant le Maître Shinigami.

— Spirit! Je me sens comme si j'étais un morceau de viande en rabais sur l'étagère d'un supermarché. Étrangement, j'ai des pulsions meurtrières qui naissent, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents alors qu'elle sentait le regard de Spirit sur elle pour la reluquer de la tête aux pieds.

— Baffe de la Mort! Mellye cesse tes menaces, sinon tu vas y avoir droit toi aussi!

Le Maître Shinigami avait mis K.O. Spirit. Mellye était satisfaite du châtiment qu'avait réservé le Dieu de la Mort à son Death Scythe. Par contre, ce châtiment n'éliminait pas entièrement sa mauvaise humeur. Une autre personne y était à l'origine. Le Petit Prieur était à côté d'elle et attendait patiemment que le Maître Shinigami lui adresse la parole.

— Bien le bonjour à vous deux! J'ai une mission très importante à vous confier. Mais avant tout, Mellye, j'aimerais que tu fasses la traduction pour mon petit Justin, demanda le Dieu de la Mort en reprenant son ton joyeux.

— Je ne suis pas votre écho! Qu'il enlève ses écouteurs, ce sera moins compliqué! répondit-elle insultée de la demande.

— Je suis d'accord avec elle, Maître Shinigami…, approuva Spirit en se massant la tête.

Shinigami la regarda d'un air menaçant. Mellye leva les yeux au ciel. Cependant, un plan éclair avait germé dans sa tête. Elle ferait une traduction bien à elle de cette conversation.

— Hé! _Blondinet_! nargua-t-elle en se tournant vers le Death Scythe.

Celui-ci la regarda et lui lança un regard noir. Elle lui rendit un sourire narquois. Elle avait touché son point sensible. Il détestait vraiment ce surnom. Elle commença alors à lui répéter la conversation dans sa langue. Celui-ci enleva ses écouteurs, curieux d'entendre de ses oreilles cette langue qui lui était étrangère.

— Baffe de la mort !

Les larmes aux yeux et mécontente, Mellye râla. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que ces baffes puissent faire aussi mal.

—Bah voilà! Pas besoin de répéter! protesta-t-elle en se massant la tête.

Le Maître Shinigami soupira et expliqua l'ordre de mission qui consistait à aller en renfort à des élèves en République tchèque. Contrairement à Mellye, le Death Scythe semblait sanctifié de mener cette mission en l'honneur de son Dieu. Il le remercia par de grandes éloquences qui auraient duré quelques minutes si Spirit ne l'avait pas arrêté.

 _Il y en a au moins un qui déborde de motivation. Un peu trop même…_ , songea-t-elle.

— Y a-t-il des questions? demanda le Dieu de la Mort au terme de son exposé.

— Si! J'aimerais comprendre la logique derrière le fait que je dois maintenant aller en mission alors que vous m'avez expressément dit de faire profil bas? Et puis, pourquoi je dois faire équipe avec lui? demanda Mellye tout en pointant Justin.

Le Maître Shinigami précisa qu'elle devrait utiliser ses capacités hors du commun pour neutraliser l'onde de folie dont était atteint un golem devenu fou, sans toutefois tout faire exploser et démolir autour d'elle. Mellye réalisa très rapidement qu'elle serait inutile sur le terrain, car elle devait, dans la mesure du possible, continuer de faire profil bas. Pourtant, elle se garda de mentionner cette remarque. Si elle devait dégainer ses sabres, elle le ferait et elle se moquerait des conséquences.

Le Dieu de la Mort lui donna également les raisons qu'il le poussa à faire équipe avec Justin. Les raisons classiques : repartir sur de nouvelles bases, s'unir devant l'ennemi... C'était également l'occasion pour elle d'observer le déroulement des missions à Shibusen en compagnie d'un Death Scythe légendaire. À ces mots, Mellye se retint de pouffer de rire. Elle ne voyait pas ce que ce blondinet avait de « si légendaire », mis à part qu'elle le trouva plutôt jeune pour être prêtre.

* * *

À contrecœur, Mellye suivait le Death Scythe en silence. Non loin de la cathédrale, il s'arrêta devant un dune buggy noir et blanc. Elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule place.

— Et moi? Je fais comment? ironisa-t-elle.

Sans un mot, Justin pointa le cercueil. Il n'était pas sérieux. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Mellye attendit quelques secondes. Il allait surement lui proposer de s'asseoir derrière lui ou un autre truc du genre. Il était hors de question qu'elle entre dans un cercueil. C'était fait pour les morts, pas pour les vivants!

Chaque fois qu'elle voyait un cercueil; son traumatisme réapparaissait. Plus jeune, son demi-frère l'avait poussé de force et l'avait enfermé à double tour durant trois jours et nuits. Dans le noir, avec pour seul ami, ses pensées traumatisantes, ses pleurs, les rires sadiques de son demi-frère, elle avait gratté la porte de ses petits doigts jusqu'au sang. Par chance, son aide personnelle l'avait sortie de sa fâcheuse position. Son père, quant à lui, n'avait pratiquement pas réprimandé le fautif. C'était l'élément déclencheur qui lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle devait être plus forte. Autrement, son demi-frère réussirait à la tuer un jour ou l'autre. Elle s'était alors entraînée au maniement de sabre et de bien d'autres armes.

— Ce… C'est une blague?! frémit Mellye en tentant de contrôler le timbre de sa voix.

Elle masqua du mieux qu'elle put ses tremblements. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle désirait cacher par-dessus tout au prêtre, c'était bien ça! Ce dernier la regarda avec sérieux.

— Ou… oublie ça! Je… Je n'irai pas dans ce cercueil! Tu ne m'y forceras pas!

Justin relâcha le frein et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Il avait osé partir sans elle. Mellye poussa plusieurs jurons dans sa langue. Furieuse, elle dégaina son katana blanc et dessina un pentacle sur le sol, puis siffla

— Eidel!

Le pentacle s'enflamma et laissa apparaître une grande jument à la robe blanche immaculée. Mellye monta en selle. Elle allait le rattraper en un rien de temps. Un cheval céleste avait beaucoup plus d'endurance qu'un simple cheval normal. Il lui en faudrait beaucoup pour l'essouffler. Mellye afficha un sourire satisfait et tira les rênes. La jument se cabra avant de se mettre à galoper à vive allure à travers les rues de Death City.

* * *

 **Merci de me lire une fois de plus ! Le prochain chapitre suivra très bientôt !**


	8. La poursuite

**Bonjour !**

 **Je vous offre un nouveau chapitre !**  
 **Mise en garde pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas lu ce chapitre dans le manga. Il correspond au chapitre 26 du volume 7 de la série. (juste au cas...)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Quelque part en République tchèque…**

Mellye ferma les yeux et se concentra sur une sensation; un bruit quelconque. Rien.

— Merde Eidel! Comment je peux perdre la trace d'un véhicule aussi bruyant!?

Mellye était furieuse. Elle était perdue! Elle poussa un juron, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer une réaction chez Eidel. Ce n'est qu'à un croisement de chemin qu'elle repéra les roues étroites du cercueil. Elle remarqua toutefois qu'un autre véhicule avait emprunté l'autre embranchement beaucoup plus étroit. Elle mit pied à terre pour en examiner les traces. Un large virage indiquait qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un véhicule imposant. Une limousine peut-être… Cependant, elle comprenait mal pourquoi une voiture aussi imposante s'engageait sur un chemin aussi étroit. Elle chassa cette question de ses pensées, la priorité était de retrouver Maka et de lui venir en aide si cela était nécessaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait rejoint le village de Loew. Les villageois la dévisageaient. D'autres la dévoraient des yeux. Elle entendit un sifflement et des rires auxquels elle ne fit pas attention. Elle s'était habituée à être un objet de convoitise de la part des hommes. Elle repéra le véhicule inoccupé du Death Scythe tout près de la moto de Soul. Il ne l'avait même pas attendu. Elle mit pied à terre et demanda à Eidel de rester sur place. Elle alla voir quelques personnes qui lui semblèrent plus accueillantes et leur demanda s'ils avaient vu les personnes à qui appartenaient les véhicules. Sans succès. Ils étaient tous muets comme des tombes.

Mellye changea alors de stratégie. Elle détacha sa cape de voyage et enleva sa chemise et sa jupe, laissant voir son habit de combat qui mettait son corps en valeur. Elle avait des charmes et allait s'en servir pour se montrer persuasive. Elle se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être une taverne et se mit en quête d'informations. Au passage, elle entendit de nouveaux sifflements. Exaspérée, elle roula des yeux et entra dans le bar. Quelques instants plus tard, un homme était défenestré. Il tenta de s'échapper, mais elle le rattrapa. Elle s'assit sur son torse et le prit à la gorge avec l'un de ses katanas. L'homme qui avait été trop stupide pour l'inviter à boire lui cracha toutes les informations qu'elle voulait savoir. Mellye le remercia en lui tapotant le visage. Abasourdi, l'homme resta sur le sol couvert de poussière et la regarda s'éloigner à vive allure sur sa jument.

Bientôt, elle ressentit une étrange sensation. Son mal de tête? Un pressentiment? Elle n'était pas sûre lequel prédominait. Elle voyait au loin la bataille qui se déroulait. Les ennemis prenaient la fuite. Mellye les prendrait en chasse alors que le prêtre viendrait en aide aux élèves. Eidel allait les rattraper facilement.

Soudainement, elle eut un violent élancement dans son crâne. Incapable de supporter le choc, elle chuta de la selle. Elle fit quelques tonneaux avant de s'arrêter. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Son crâne lui faisait atrocement mal. On aurait dit qu'il allait éclater d'une seconde à l'autre. Mellye maudit sa migraine. Pourquoi en cet instant fallait-il qu'elle soit si violente? Elle crut devenir folle.

« _Notre Père qui êtes à Death City,_

 _Que votre Nom soit sanctifié et que votre volonté soit faite…_

 _Alors que je me dresse ici, tel le dernier rempart de la vérité…_

 _Permettez-moi d'aller porter votre bonne parole!_ »

— Une… une prière? grogna Mellye.

« _Je suis le glaive de la Justice_

 _Au nom de Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit,_

 _À mort_ »

Elle avait râlé sur le sol jusqu'à ce que la prière soit terminée. Tout s'était arrêté en un seul instant. Mellye grogna de soulagement et resta allongée sur le sol. Eidel revint en trottant vers sa maîtresse. Elle lui donna des coups de nez sur sa tête et chercha ses mains. Avec difficulté, Mellye caressa sa tête et sa longue crinière blanche. Elle remarqua alors une petite boule blanche qui se trouvait au cœur du corps de sa jument qui disparut après quelques instants. Celle-ci lui faisait penser à celle qu'elle avait vue lorsque le Dieu de la Mort décapita sa mère. Elle avait lu quelque chose dans ses livres à propos d'une capacité à percevoir les âmes. Elle devrait vérifier.

Elle ferma les yeux afin de reprendre ses esprits et d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. C'était clairement une prière. Elle avait entendu une personne prier. Dans la foulée de l'événement, elle avait tenté de regarder aux alentours avant de se rendre compte que la voix qu'elle entendait était dans sa tête. Cette voix; elle l'avait reconnu entre mille.

— _Blondinet_ …, grogna-t-elle en se prenant le crâne.

Tout concordait maintenant. La source de sa migraine provenait du prêtre. Plus intense le matin et le soir, aux heures de repas; il devait prier à ces moments précis. Elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à comprendre pourquoi sa migraine ne disparaissait jamais totalement. Mellye grogna une fois de plus en soumettant sa propre hypothèse. Se pourrait-il qu'il priait en permanence? Mellye ne pouvait concevoir une telle chose. Il fallait détenir un grand pouvoir de croyance. C'était impensable chez les humains.

Elle se releva avec peine. Heureusement, elle n'avait rien de cassé, mais aurait en revanche de nombreuses éraflures et des ecchymoses. Elle secoua ses habits avant de regagner le village. Au loin, elle voyait les silhouettes du prêtre, de Soul et de Crona. Mellye s'inquiéta de ne pas repérer Maka. Soul fut le premier à la voir et lui envoya un signe de la main. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle avait un habit plus que révélateur, Soul sembla perdre tout ses moyens. Elle garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût aux côtés des véhicules.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée? demanda Soul alors qu'il tentait de se reprendre en main.

Mellye jeta un regard meurtrier et descendit de sa monture. Soul compris tout de suite le message : ne pose pas de question si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans un état pire que moi.

— Où est Maka? demanda-t-elle.

— Là-dedans, répondit Soul en désignant le cercueil fermé.

— Quoi?

Elle qui désirait garder son calme le plus longtemps possible, cela relevait maintenant de l'impossible. Un bruit se fit entendre du cercueil. Malgré la douleur et les tremblements qui l'envahissaient à la vue du cercueil, Mellye ouvra le cercueil à la volée. Maka semblait soulagée de revoir la lumière.

— Nom de Dieu! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qui t'a mise dans ce cercueil? s'exclama-t-elle complètement affolée.

Pourquoi posait-elle la question alors qu'elle en savait déjà la réponse dans son for intérieur? C'était écrit dans le ciel en lettres majuscules. Peut-être dans l'espoir que Maka lui donne un autre nom que celui qu'elle avait déjà en tête.

— C'est Justin. J'ai eu un sort d'Arachné qui m'a paralysée. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée?

Justin! C'était toujours lui qui était en cause! Ce même Petit Prieur qui lui donnait pratiquement autant de fil à retordre que son demi-frère.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te sortir de là! rassura-t-elle.

Mellye prit quelques grandes respirations avant d'adresser des reproches aux autres pour ne pas l'avoir attendue et conseillée pour ce problème. Pourtant, de toutes les personnes qui parlaient, une seule restait silencieuse. Le blondinet était demeuré impassible comme à son habitude. Mellye avait vu qu'il avait suivi la conversation, mais faisait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il se foutait clairement de sa gueule en l'ignorant et ça l'agaçait royalement.

— _Et toi blondinet_! Lis bien sur mes lèvres : On-ne-met-pas-une-personne-vivante-dans-un-cercueil-point-barre! s'écria-t-elle en détachant bien ses mots. Eidel!

La jument s'approcha et se coucha sur le sol. Mellye installa Maka sur la selle et monta à son tour. Mellye siffla et Eidel se releva comme s'il n'y avait personne sur son dos. Alors que les véhicules partaient en trombe, Mellye donna un léger coup sur les rênes. Eidel avança. Ça ne servait à rien de galoper à vive allure pour tenter de les rattraper. Ils se rejoindraient d'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

 **Dans ce chapitre-ci, j'ai longtemps pensé à une façon de faire intervenir le personnage principal dans le décor, sans toutefois changer toute l'histoire de Soul Eater. Merci à tous ! Le prochain chapitre suivra bientôt !**


	9. Espionnage, étude et perception des âmes

**Voici le 9ème chapitre ! Il n'y a pas de dialogue dans celui-ci, uniquement de la réflexion ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le Maître Shinigami lui avait passé un sacré savon pour la désastreuse mission. À mi-chemin pour un rapport, le Dieu de la Mort avait ordonné que Maka soit transférée dans le cercueil afin que le retour se fasse plus rapidement. Frustrée, Mellye avait utilisé un portail qui la ramena directement à Shibusen. Elle avait attendu pendant des heures en face de l'infirmerie le temps qu'ils reviennent. Elle avait alors entrepris d'astiquer ses katanas pour se calmer jusqu'à ce que Justin se pointe avec les élèves. À leur arrivée, il lui jeta un bref regard alors qu'elle s'affairait à terminer de cirer ses armes.

Pendant ce temps, elle tentait de trouver une solution pour ses insupportables maux de tête. Elle avait eu beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, elle ne trouvait aucune solution et savait encore moins comment elle pourrait couper ce genre de connexion.

Que devait-elle faire? Sa mère lui avait toujours dit de respecter les humains et encore plus les prieurs. De ne jamais leur faire de mal, et même de les sauver des démons si c'était nécessaire. Et elle avait continué de tenir cet engagement en souvenir de sa mère. Seulement, aujourd'hui, ce Prieur avait réussi une fois de plus à la mettre en colère. Elle vivait un véritable conflit intérieur, car elle mourait d'envie de lui donner une correction. Elle chassa cette pensée, elle ne pouvait pas lever la main sur lui, c'était impensable. Lors de l'altercation à l'église quelques jours auparavant, elle avait bluffé. Elle ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, même pas une égratignure. Elle aurait tué bien des démons avant de lui faire du mal. Et puis, elle n'était pas le monstre qu'était son demi-frère ou sa belle-mère; toujours à tuer des humains avec sauvageries, les soumettre, les tourmenter, voire les posséder lorsqu'ils en avaient la chance. Elle se refusait de devenir un tel monstre, car ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était.

Elle, au moins, avait pris le temps de s'intéresser aux humains, de voir comment ils vivaient. Elle avait appris à les respecter, à les aimer comme sa mère le faisait. Non pas à les tuer uniquement parce qu'ils étaient faibles. Même s'ils étaient capables du pire, les humains étaient capables d'accomplir de grandes choses, beaucoup plus grandes que celles des démons si cela se trouvait.

À son bureau en train de réviser, Mellye était espionnée une fois de plus. Elle ne l'avait compris que lorsque le Dieu de la Mort les avait contactés via un miroir pour avoir un compte rendu de leur mission en République tchèque. À croire que le Maître Shinigami ne faisait rien d'autre de ses journées. Elle s'était gardée de lui dire qu'elle avait découvert le pot aux roses. Elle ne voulait pas que le Maître Shinigami soit au courant; de peur qu'une personne soit assignée à la surveiller et à la suivre dans tous ses déplacements. Mellye avait prévu le coup. Depuis sa mission, elle avait fait des efforts surhumains pour rendre sa vie ennuyeuse. Cette stratégie avait porté ses fruits et elle se sentait beaucoup moins observée que lors de son arrivée.

Dans son rapport de mission, elle s'était bien gardée de dire au Dieu de la Mort qu'elle avait développé la capacité à percevoir les âmes. Un jour, elle s'était rendue à la salle de bain afin de ne pas être espionnée par le Maître Shinigami. Elle avait alors réussi à voir sa propre âme. Depuis, elle s'entraînait à développer sa faculté dans les toilettes à des heures où aucun élève ne viendrait. En quelque jours seulement, elle percevait les âmes dans toute la ville et même au-delà : animaux, insectes, humains, tout!

Étonnamment, elle avait analysé un petit nombre d'âmes qui lui semblaient être à première vue celles d'humains et qui pourtant étaient autre chose. Comme si ces personnes camouflaient leurs véritables identités. Mellye trouva le concept ingénieux. Shinigami lui avait demandé d'être discrète et c'était précisément ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle tenta l'expérience sans succès jusqu'à ce qu'elles se rendent compte qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de magie. Mellye avait étudié les composantes du sort et avait fini par faire concorder une incantation pratiquement aussi efficace. Satisfaite, elle pourrait ainsi mettre en pratique les ordres du Dieu de la Mort. Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème. Sa pupille prenait la forme d'une amande. Elle aurait fichu la trouille à une panoplie d'humains si elle utilisait ce pouvoir en public.

Elle s'était également gardée de dire que Justin était à l'origine de ses maux de tête. Mellye tentait en vain de combattre les prières de Justin. Elle lui sembla même que ses maux de tête empiraient. C'était insupportable. Son admiration pour le Dieu de la Mort n'avait donc aucune limite? De plus, elle avait vu juste. Les moments où il ne priait pas étaient rares. Seule la nuit lui apportait la paix. Sa colère remontait chaque fois qu'elle combattait ses maux de tête. Elle lui aurait surement arraché ce foutu collier de croix suspendu à son cou pour l'empêcher de prier, juste pour un instant de calme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal une fois de plus. Mellye soupira et ferma le manuel pour aller dormir.

* * *

 **Dans ce chapitre-ci, je voulais principalement démontrer le conflit intérieur que vit le personnage de Mellye face à sa promesse, mais aussi le fait qu'elle n'a pas confiance dans le Maître Shinigami. Je voulais également démontrer qu'elle découvre beaucoup de choses, car elle progresse dans son apprentissage et choisit de les garder pour elle. Merci beaucoup ! Le prochain chapitre suivra... tout de suite ! :)**


	10. Rencontres imprévues

**Voici le 10ème chapitre ! J'ai eu énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en aurez tout autant en le lisant ! J'ai voulu imaginer le personnage de Mellye dans une situation ridicule et c'est ce que ça a donné. Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle une fois de plus dans le pétrin? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça? Elle s'était cachée _in extremis_. Ses yeux pers trahissaient la panique.

— Merde! C'est pas vrai! avant de jurer à nouveau dans sa langue cette fois-ci.

Pourtant, sa journée avait bien commencé. La cloche avait sonné et Maka l'avait interpellée pour aller voir un combat à l'extérieur sur la place centrale. Le combat semblait très important puisque de nombreux étudiants de Shibusen y assistaient. Mais, elle n'aurait jamais dû s'approcher. Elle ne se serait pas retrouvée à se cacher derrière une porte. Depuis cet instant, elle ne cessait de se maudire et de jurer dans sa langue.

 _C'est pas possible! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici lui?!_ pensa-t-elle en se maudissant une fois de plus.

Il avait battu à plate couture les élèves qui l'avaient affronté. Mellye l'avait immédiatement reconnu. Qui ne l'aurait pas reconnu de toute façon? Ce petit être tout blanc avec sa canne, son chapeau haut de forme, son nez en trompette, ses yeux de poisson morts, son air hautain... Toujours à être le centre de l'attention de tout le monde, à emmerder tout le monde, à raconter son histoire et ses exploits légendaires…

 **EXCALIBUR!**

Elle n'était pas du genre à reculer devant les adversaires. Sauf lui! Et pourtant, jamais personne ne l'avait vu fuir aussi vite. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre raconter ses histoires. Et surtout! Surtout! Elle voulait éviter _ça_ …

 _Pitié mère, faites qu'il ne m'ait pas vu! Pitié, faites qu'il ne m'ait pas vu!_ supplia-t-elle intérieurement, pleine d'espoir et les mains jointes.

Mellye risqua un coup d'œil. Excalibur semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur la porte derrière laquelle elle s'était réfugiée. Elle eut juste le temps de se cacher pour éviter de croiser le petit œil noir du personnage. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Un étrange mélange de panique et de colère l'envahissait. Elle devait se calmer et garder la tête froide. Peut-être regardait-il autre chose?

Elle risqua un nouveau coup d'œil. Excalibur marchait dans sa direction. Mellye jura dans sa langue. Elle devait fuir à nouveau. Elle aurait tout au plus deux minutes. Fuir. Mais où? Sa chambre? Non. Les toilettes. Non plus! Aller voir le Maître Shingami? Encore moins! Se rendre en ville? Impensable, elle était à découvert avec les escaliers. Voler? Impossible, il volait également. Se réfugier dans les tréfonds de l'école? Elle prenait le risque de s'y perdre malgré son excellent sens de l'orientation. Et pourtant, cela semblait être un moindre mal.

Elle marcha rapidement dans le couloir. Celui-ci bifurquait à quelques mètres pour rejoindre l'entrée principale.

 _Ça va me prendre un miracle pour lui échapper et maintenant!_ pensa-t-elle en jetant un regard derrière elle.

Elle s'apprêta à tourner le coin à toute vitesse quand elle se heurta au torse du Petit Prieur. Mellye râla. Elle avait demandé un miracle, mais pas celui-là! Ce dernier la repoussa gentiment à une distance respectueuse. C'était la première fois qu'elle le revoyait depuis la mission en République tchèque, mais la rancœur qu'elle lui portait ne s'était pas estompée. Elle tenta de le contourner à quelques reprises, mais il lui barra la route.

— Arrête c'est pas le moment! dit-elle sur un ton mi-colérique, mi-paniquée.

Effectivement, il tombait bien mal, car il lui barrait sa seule chance de s'éclipser. Mellye jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la porte. Elle frissonna à devoir rencontrer ce petit personnage à nouveau.

— Qui fuyez-vous comme ça? demanda-t-il.

— Laisse-moi passer! ordonna-t-elle.

Il la toisa du regard. Elle n'avait pas le temps de jouer à ce petit jeu stupide.

— Pourquoi?

— Parce que!

— Pourquoi fuyez-vous? répéta-t-il.

Ça prenait trop de temps, elle ne réussirait jamais à passer. Elle devait se résoudre à rabattre son orgueil et lui expliquer la raison de sa fuite.

— Parce que sinon tu risques de célébrer mon mariage! Voilà pourquoi!

— Vous vous mariez? Avec qui? s'étonna-t-il.

Il lui bloqua l'accès une nouvelle fois. Mellye râla une nouvelle fois. Elle ne voulait pas en venir là. Elle ne voulait pas s'y résigner. Elle était bien trop fière. Et pourtant, elle était acculée au pied du mur. Elle devait se résigner à lui demander de l'aide. Après tout, elle avait demandé un miracle et il était apparût.

— Je t'en supplie, Petit Prieur! Je dois m'enfuir d'Excalibur _maintenant_! Je ferai n'importe quoi en échange, mais sors-moi de là! supplia-t-elle en lui empoignant ses vêtements et en le secouant.

— Des excuses.

— Quoi? Non! C'est à toi de t'excuser! s'insurgea-t-elle.

— Alors, ce sera un honneur pour moi de célébrer votre mariage avec Excalibur.

— T'as pas compris? Je ne m'excuserai pas avant que tu ne l'aies fait!

— Très bien. Je m'excuse de vous avoir crié dessus à l'église. C'était maladroit de ma part. Marché conclu? dit-il en tendant la main et en souriant.

Mellye se rendit compte de son erreur. Elle avait dit qu'elle ferait « n'importe quoi » dans la foulée du moment. Ce n'était qu'une locution sans réelle importance et pourtant il l'avait pris comme si c'était une offre pour être sauvée. Elle venait de se mettre elle-même dans la tombe. Elle grogna, mais elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter ce qui se présentait à elle.

— C'est d'accord! J'accepte, céda-t-elle à contrecoeur en serrant la main pour sceller le marché non sans montrer son mécontentement.

Mais ce fût trop tard. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Excalibur.

— Oh! Mais que vois-je! Quelle rafraîchissante surprise pour une rafraîchissante journée! Milady Mellye Daemonheart, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici..., commença Excalibur.

Et c'était parti! Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire possible. Son destin reposait entre les mains du Petit Prieur. Mellye fut forcée d'adopter les politesses habituelles tout en prenant soin d'afficher sa nonchalance. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne démarre sa cassette sur ses exploits légendaires et avant qu'il n'aborde le sujet du mariage.

— Dites-moi, délicieuse amie, désirez-vous faire une promenade? Nous discuterons des termes concernant notre union. J'en profiterai également pour vous raconter quelques exploits de ma légende. Vous savez, elle commence au XIIe siècle…

Mellye frissonna rien qu'à entendre le surnom qu'il venait de lui donner. C'est à peine si elle eut un haut-le-cœur. L'engrenage était désormais en marche. Personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Elle regarda le Death Scythe avec insistance et forma silencieusement les mots « Qu'est-ce que tu attends?! Aide-moi, bordel! ». Ce dernier la regarda; impassible comme à son habitude. Il portait ses éternels écouteurs avec sa musique beaucoup trop forte. Mellye l'enviait. Lui au moins pouvait éviter ce supplice. Pas elle! Elle, elle devait souffrir. Après quelques instants, Excalibur remarqua la présence de Justin.

— Oh! Un prêtre! Dites-moi, jeune homme ! Seriez-vous disponible pour célébrer notre union dès que nous aurons fixé la date de la cérémonie? dit-il en pointant sa canne sous le nez du Death Scythe avec arrogance.

Justin regarda l'épée sacrée sans comprendre.

— Imbécile! dit-il avant de poursuivre ses histoires.

Le petit personnage s'était mis à faire les cent pas en brandissant sa canne de temps à autre devant le visage de Mellye et du prêtre. Mellye afficha un air implorant à l'endroit du Death Scythe. Elle en avait assez. Il avait gagné sa vengeance personnelle. Combien de temps encore devait-elle souffrir avant qu'il ne soit satisfait? Elle avait accepté sa part de marché, mais il ne se pressait pas à l'aider à se sortir de cette fâcheuse position. Alors que l'épée légendaire effectuait les cent pas, Justin prit lentement le bras de Mellye. Celle-ci se déroba et lui adressa un regard sévère.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais? murmura-t-elle silencieusement.

Sans un mot, Justin lui fit un petit signe de tête en lui indiquant le couloir par lequel elle avait voulu s'échapper plus tôt. Mellye comprit alors la tactique. Il voulait profiter de l'inattention d'Excalibur pour la déplacer derrière lui, permettant à la « future fiancée » de s'éclipser.

Justin lui prit à nouveau le bras et la déplaça lentement. Dès qu'Excalibur eût le dos tourné, il lui fit tourner le coin. Le Death Scythe lui jeta un regard furtif et lui fit signe de s'en aller. Mellye ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et déguerpit silencieusement. Malgré la rancune qu'elle lui portait, elle lui devait une fière chandelle.

Mellye trouva un auditorium libre et s'installa par terre complètement au fond. De la porte, on ne pouvait la voir. Elle n'en sortirait pas avant la fin de la journée, et ce, même si elle était tiraillée par la faim. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à nouveau devant Excalibur. Surtout qu'elle ne pourrait pas certifier qu'elle serait sauvée une fois de plus par quelqu'un. Une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant la cloche, quelqu'un entra dans la classe. Mellye s'était approchée furtivement. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle reconnut Maka en compagnie de Soul. Inquiète, elle lui demanda pourquoi elle avait disparu si subitement. Mellye raconta alors sa mésaventure. Soul avait éclaté de rire, mais de courte durée. Il avait eu droit à un pilonnage de Maka. Elle lui avait alors demandé comment elle avait connu Excalibur.

Là encore, Mellye lui raconta tout. L'épée sacrée s'était présentée à une soirée réunissant d'importantes personnes, dont sa famille. Elle avait malencontreusement fait la connaissance de ce personnage et il l'avait demandé en mariage devant toute l'assemblée. Ça avait déclenché l'hilarité générale et Excalibur ne cessa de dire « imbécile » en brandissant sa canne au nez de tout le monde. Ce soir-là, elle fût morte de honte et avait subie plus que jamais les commentaires de son demi-frère. Cette histoire provoqua l'hilarité une fois de plus chez Soul, qui une fois de plus ne dura que quelques secondes avant d'être à nouveau pilonné par Maka. Entre-temps, la cloche avait sonné et les étudiants commençaient à entrer dans la classe. Black Star s'apprêta à entrer en classe, mais fût interpellé par quelqu'un.

— POUVEZ-VOUS ME DIRE SI LA NOUVELLE ÉTUDIANTE EST DANS CETTE CLASSE?

Les regards se portèrent automatiquement sur Mellye.

 _Oh non… Pas encore!_ pensa-t-elle.

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher de crier. Si elle n'était pas obligée de tenir cette promesse, elle lui aurait fait ravaler ses écouteurs. Peu importe s'il l'avait sauvé d'Excalibur. Elle n'était pas obligée de l'entendre crier à tue-tête, que ce soit dans une église ou dans une école! Contrariée, Mellye se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Elle trouva le jeune prêtre à côté de la porte.

— Je t'ai pas déjà dit d'arrêter de crier?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Si c'est pour t'assurer que je vais remplir ma part du contrat, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

— Vous avez 30 secondes pour fuir. Excalibur vient donner sa séance de lecture de plus de cinq heures.

Le cœur de Mellye s'arrêta net. Il venait la sauver une deuxième fois.

— Je peux pas être maudite à ce point-là, c'est impossible…, murmura-t-elle complètement sous le choc.

Les yeux de Black Star s'écarquillèrent à l'annonce de Justin. Il entra en trombe dans la classe.

— Barre-toi Kid! Excalibur est dans les parages!

En quelques secondes, Kid et Black Star fuyaient à toutes jambes avec leurs armes. Il était hors de question pour eux d'assister à cet exposé. Justin lui tendit un bout de papier où était inscrite son adresse.

— Puisque vous avez votre après-midi de libre, nous nous rejoindrons là-bas. J'ai vu que vous cirez à merveille les armes, dit-il en lui souriant des yeux. Maintenant, fuyez mademoiselle.

Elle se résigna à accepter son sort. Elle devait lui concéder la victoire, et ce pour la deuxième fois. Elle détestait vraiment ce prêtre.

— Tsss…, avant de prendre le papier et de s'enfuir dans les couloirs.

* * *

 **Je crois que le personnage d'Excalibur était essentiel pour que le rapprochement se fasse entre les deux personnages et bien sûr ajouter une petite touche de légèreté à l'histoire. Merci à tous ! Le prochain chapitre suivra un peu plus tard !**


	11. Séance de cirage

**Bonjour !**

 **Un vent frais souffle enfin sur le Québec ! Voici donc le chapitre 11 ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Essoufflée d'avoir couru comme une déchaînée dans les couloirs de l'école, d'avoir dévalé les escaliers par paliers, Mellye reprit son souffle dans une rue de Death City. Puis, elle se mit à la recherche de l'adresse sur le bout de papier. Après une bonne demi-heure à errer dans la ville, elle trouva enfin son appartement. Depuis le temps qu'elle cherchait son adresse, il devait certainement avoir eu le temps de se rendre à son domicile. Elle cogna à la porte. Aucune réponse.

 _Combien je parie qu'il porte encore ses écouteurs_ , pensa-t-elle.

Mellye tenta d'ouvrir sa porte, mais sans succès. Elle était verrouillée.

— Vous êtes pressée de célébrer votre mariage? dit une voix derrière elle.

Mellye se retourna et lança un regard noir au Death Scythe.

— Je vois. Vous êtes insensible à l'humour.

— C'était de l'humour? répliqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Justin ne fit pas attention à la remarque et ouvrit la porte. L'intérieur était plutôt petit et sombre. Les quelques décorations étaient des croix à l'effigie du Dieu de la Mort. La demeure disposait du strict nécessaire, sans plus. Toutefois, il ne lésinait pas sur la chaîne stéréo du salon.

— Bienvenue.

— Yééé… Commençons qu'on en finisse, soupira-t-elle.

— Tout d'abord, j'aimerais avoir mes excuses s'il vous plaît, mademoiselle.

Mellye soupira à nouveau. Elle s'était attendue à ce moment et elle voulait le retarder le plus possible.

— Je n'ai eu des excuses que pour ton comportement à l'église, pas pour la mission., se défenda-t-elle.

Justin leva un doigt pour l'arrêter.

— Te! Te! Te! Vous avez dit : je ferai n'importe quoi.

— Tu as profité de la situation. Rien de plus.

Il la toisa du regard en silence. Elle affronta ses yeux bleus. Ce maudit regard impassible qui l'irritait royalement. Mellye grogna et se résigna à mettre son orgueil de côté une fois de plus.

— D'accord, c'est bon! Je… Je m'excuse pour avoir tenté d'enlever tes écouteurs l'autre jour. Je… j'étais à peine arrivée et j'étais un peu sur les nerfs. Donc quand tu m'as surprise, j'ai… j'ai été perturbée et j'ai fait la seule chose qui m'est venue en tête. Désolée… j'ai eu ma leçon, je ne le referai plus.

— J'accepte vos excuses, vous avez mon pardon mademoiselle, dit-il visiblement heureux des excuses qu'elle venait de prononcer.

— Arrête de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'air d'une grand-mère?

— D'accord, mademoiselle.

— Arrête de m'appeler « mademoiselle ». J'ai un prénom! ajouta-t-elle irritée.

Justin fut pris de court. Puis, il lui fit un signe de tête en signe de précision. Complètement atterrée, Mellye ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir. Pendant tout ce temps, il ignorait son prénom. Quoiqu'avec le recul, ça ne la surprenait plus. Elle pouvait s'attendre à n'importe quoi avec lui.

— Mellye. Pas de « mademoiselle », « milady » ou d'autres titres et surnoms débiles. Juste Mellye, dit-elle exaspérée.

Justin sourit légèrement. Puis, ils s'installèrent sur le sofa. Mellye noua ses cheveux et sortit son matériel de cirage et un chiffon qu'elle traînait toujours sur elle. À la vue de la lame sur son avant-bras droit, Mellye tenta de réprimer sa surprise du mieux qu'elle put. Elle comprit pourquoi il avait plaqué son bras sous sa gorge à l'église. S'il avait décidé de passer à l'attaque, elle n'aurait pas été certaine de s'en sortir indemne.

— Transforme-toi totalement au moins! Ce sera plus facile pour moi.

Justin secoua la tête.

— Je n'ai pas assez de place et ce n'est pas assez haut.

Sceptique, Mellye le regarda. Quel type d'armes était-il pour que ça prenne autant de place? Il ne pouvait pas avoir battu un golem avec une telle lame. Et elle était tellement en colère que la question lui avait sortie de la tête à ce moment.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu es? Ça ne peut pas être si encombrant.

— Une guillotine.

Même la réponse ne l'avait pas convaincue. Ça devait être encore son humour qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

— De quoi? Non, non, non, c'est impossible. Ta lame n'est pas celle d'une guillotine. Je le sais, nous en avons une chez moi. Si tu étais une guillotine avec une lame pareille, tu t'y prendrais assurément par deux ou même trois fois pour décapiter ton adversaire. Ça ferait une véritable boucherie.

— Je ne mens jamais.

Voyant qu'il était véritablement sérieux, Mellye fut stupéfiée.

— Sérieusement? T'es _vraiment_ une guillotine? répondit-elle sans cacher sa surprise. Et tu décapites — pardonne-moi le mauvais jeu mot — en un seul « cou » avec _ça_?

Justin sourit au jeu de mots et acquiesça fièrement. Toujours sous l'effet de la surprise, elle s'attarda à regarder la lame sous tous ses angles.

 _Une guillotine! C'est une guillotine!_ se répétait-t-elle inlassablement dans son for intérieur.

C'était une arme prestigieuse. Des gens célèbres de partout à travers le monde y étaient passés. Elle trouvait plutôt ironique de cirer une arme qui décapitait des gens, alors que sa propre mère était morte de la même manière. Elle réprima un frisson alors qu'elle examinait sa lame. La décapitation… Le seul moyen de tuer un ange ou un démon. Même les plus courageux et les plus féroces d'entre eux tremblaient de peur devant cette arme puisque la malheureuse victime se faisait raccourcir d'une tête.

Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de tacher ses vêtements et de devoir ajouter le lavage à sa liste de tâche, elle releva la manche de son bras et commença son travail en silence. Seul le bruit assourdissant des écouteurs l'accompagnait.

— Houlà! dit le Death Scythe alors qu'elle débuta par de minuscules ronds, ce qui lui prendrait une éternité pour cirer la lame.

Agacée, Mellye s'arrêta net et regarda Justin.

— Tu veux que ta lame soit brillante ou pas?

Justin se mura dans le silence pour la réponse.

— Alors, laisse-moi faire, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue.

— Tu ne sembles pas heureuse d'être à Death City, demanda-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

— Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix d'être ici, répliqua-t-elle. Et puis, au moins j'ai la paix, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même à voix basse.

— C'est si pire que ça chez toi?

Elle regretta d'avoir parlé plutôt que de l'avoir pensé. Il avait entendu ou plutôt lu sur les lèvres. Mellye s'arrêta de cirer. Il avait touché un point faible. Elle n'osa pas regarder le Death Scythe.

— Change de sujet, sinon je pars.

Elle était prête à s'en aller s'il continuait à aller dans cette voie. Elle n'aurait eu aucun remords à ne pas tenir son engagement. Le Death Scythe s'excusa et garda le silence. Seul le bruit des écouteurs se faisait entendre. Mellye contenait sa migraine. Seules quelques bribes de prières parvenaient jusqu'à elle.

Après un bon quart d'heure, il lui demanda comment avait-elle connu Excalibur. Mellye avait eu un rire amer et lui raconta l'histoire, ce qui arracha un petit sourire à Justin. Elle demanda alors comment il avait fait pour se débarrasser de lui. Ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'Excalibur était parti de lui-même alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas lire sur ses lèvres. Il l'avait ensuite recroisé avec un autre étudiant qui semblait impatient d'assister à sa séance de lecture avec l'élite de Shibusen. Il avait alors ratissé les classes afin de la trouver.

— Il a bien dû me traiter d'imbécile je ne sais combien de fois.

Mellye eut un léger rire. Le Death Scythe la regarda et sourit à son tour.

— D'où vient ce nom?

— Hmm? dit-elle en levant la tête.

— Petit Prieur. Personne ne dit ça.

— On dit ça chez moi. En fait, on dit « Prieur ». Mais puisque tu es jeune, j'ai dit « Petit Prieur » au lieu de « Jeune Prieur » et c'est resté, expliqua-t-elle en reportant son attention sur la lame.

— Je suis quand même un peu plus grand que toi.

— Je peux aussi t'appeler _blondinet_ , si tu préfères…, se moqua-t-elle.

— Fais-le, si tu préfères mourir décapitée.

Encore son humour étrange… Mellye garda le silence et frissonna à la seule pensée d'être décapitée. Puis, l'image de la tête de sa mère à ses pieds lui revint en tête un instant.

— Si ça te dérange, je peux cesser de t'appeler « Petit Prieur », dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

— Non, c'est bon. Ça m'a surpris la première fois, mais je m'y suis habitué. Tu sais, toi aussi tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

De temps à autre, le Death Scythe fredonnait quelques passages de sa chanson qui jouait en boucle. Elle termina sa tâche juste à temps, car la chanson qui jouait en boucle commençait à l'irriter.

— Et voilà! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut terminé.

La lame brillait. L'air ravi, le Death Scythe l'inspecta et la remercia.

— Tu vas pouvoir faire mes autres lames maintenant! dit-il en faisant apparaître une lame enchaînée qui remplaça sa main gauche.

— Plaît-il?

— Tu n'avais qu'à préciser tes intentions. De toute façon, je t'ai sauvé deux fois!

Mellye râla et changea de place avec Justin.

* * *

 **Merci à tous ! Le prochain chapitre suivra bientôt !**


	12. Le cercueil

**Et voici le chapitre 12 ! Bonne lecture encore une fois !**

* * *

Son regard se porta machinalement sur le couloir qui menait au reste de l'appartement. Au fond du couloir se trouvait un cercueil identique à celui qu'elle avait vu relié au dune buggy. Mellye sursauta et réprima un hurlement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda-t-il inquiet en faisant disparaître sa lame.

Il s'avança vers Mellye pour jeter un œil au fond du couloir où elle avait posé son regard.

— Non, je… rien… c'est bon, répondit-elle peu convaincante.

Son regard se reporta sur elle pour la percer à jour. Comme s'il avait deviné qu'elle mentait. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage de Justin alors qu'il croyait avoir deviné la cause de sa surprise.

— C'est le cercueil?

— Non, couina-t-elle, beaucoup trop rapidement.

— Si. Tu avais la même réaction la dernière fois. Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les cercueils?

— Je… c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas… ça va aller, répondit-elle.

Justin repoussa le matériel de cirage, se leva et lui prit les mains afin de la forcer à se lever.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

— Viens, tu vas voir qu'il est inoffensif.

— Non, c'est… c'est pas une bonne idée. Je le vois bien de loin, dit-elle rapidement alors qu'il la l'amenait dans le couloir.

Justin ouvrit le cercueil.

— Regarde, il est super confor…

La panique s'empara d'elle. Des tremblements naissaient. Sa respiration s'accélérait. Elle avait des frissons. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

— Arrête! Je n'aime vraiment pas ça!

Elle se dégagea des mains du Death Scythe et recula de plusieurs pas. En temps normal, elle serait partie. Elle aurait fait demi-tour sans demander son reste. Pourtant, elle ne trouva pas la force de partir, complètement tétanisée devant le cercueil, incapable de bouger.

— Tu as réellement peur?

— Oo… oouui, j'ai vraiment eu une… une mauvaise expérience et je tiens à ne pas… la répéter, balbutia-t-elle.

— D'accord, mais j'aimerais t'aider quand même, dit-il en se rapprochant doucement.

Mellye était sidérée. Il y avait des limites à vouloir aider quelqu'un et c'en était une!

— Non, non c'est bon, répondit-elle en gardant ses distances.

— Allez viens. Fais-moi confiance. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, on arrête tout.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il prit les mains de Mellye et se dirigea lentement vers le cercueil. Ses tremblements étaient incontrôlables. Il entra dans le cercueil le premier. Il l'encouragea à venir aussi doucement que possible, toujours en lui disant « Viens… fais-moi confiance… là… c'est bien continu… ». Ce à quoi elle ne cessait de répondre les dents serrées « Je te déteste… Je te hais _blondinet_ … Tu es horrible… ». Justin ne fit pas attention à ses remarques. Il lui accorda même un sourire chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait par le surnom qu'il détestait tant.

La respiration de Mellye s'accéléra à mesure où elle entrait dans le cercueil. Elle sentait son cœur battre à plein régime comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Il allait se rompre à tout moment.

— Je te déteste, Justin, dit-elle les dents serrées.

Il l'approcha de son torse et la serra dans ses bras. D'une main, il caressa ses cheveux noués et posa sa tête sur la sienne. De l'autre, il flattait doucement son dos. Il la rassura pendant quelques secondes. Il avait même entamé une prière demandant à Dieu de l'aider à surmonter et vaincre sa peur pour qu'elle soit en paix avec elle-même. Elle trouva cette attention très délicate à son égard. Autant, il l'avait ignorée les premiers jours que maintenant il lui consacrait toute son attention. Quelques jours auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais cru la personne qui lui aurait dit que ce prêtre était doux comme un agneau. Comme quoi les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses.

Elle arrivait à peine à retenir silencieusement ses larmes dans le creux de l'épaule du Death Scythe. Mellye finit par se calmer et réalisa alors qu'elle était dans les bras du Petit Prieur qu'elle détestait encore ce matin. Ses mains sur son torse; elle pouvait deviner ses muscles pectoraux à travers ses vêtements. Ses bras puissants l'enveloppaient et caressaient sa chevelure.

Mellye se blottit un peu plus contre le corps du Death Scythe. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un corps de rêve se cachait en dessous de son accoutrement de prêtre. Inconsciemment, elle avait pris goût à être dans ses bras, à entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Son odeur l'envoutait. Elle était légère, apaisante, voire invitante. Plus encore, elle était attirante.

Justin se pencha vers elle pour regarder son visage et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

— Je te déteste…, murmura-t-elle en prenant soin de cacher son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

Même s'il n'avait pas lu sur ses lèvres, Justin était rassuré. Elle allait bien. Mellye sentit une main du Death Scythe quitter son corps. Il lui sembla que le noir s'infiltrait à l'intérieur du cercueil. Elle releva la tête.

— Noooooooooonnnnnnnnnn! hurla-t-elle en réalisant qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte du cercueil sur eux.

La panique la reprit. Son cœur s'était remis à battre à un rythme effarant. Son traumatisme refaisait surface. Ses tremblements devenaient incontrôlables; de même que ses pleurs. Elle avait le vertige. Ses jambes devenaient molles. Elle se sentait défaillir. Le Death Scythe arrêta immédiatement son geste et la reprit dans ses bras. Il la sortit immédiatement du cercueil. Il s'assit dans le couloir contre un mur; Mellye toujours serrée contre elle à demi consciente.

— Tiens, écoute, dit-il en enlevant ses écouteurs et en ajustant le son avant de les mettre dans les oreilles de Mellye.

Elle écouta la chanson qui jouait en boucle, tentant de se concentrer uniquement sur ça. Le Death Scythe la réconfortait en continuant de l'enlacer et de promener ses mains dans son dos. Après plusieurs minutes qui semblaient une éternité, Mellye reprit une respiration normale. Elle retira les écouteurs.

— Tu es un horrible Petit Prieur… J'ai… une phobie… des cercueils…, chuchota-t-elle sans croiser le regard du Death Scythe.

Justin la serra un peu plus fort. Il se cogna volontairement la tête contre le mur. Mellye raconta avec peine ce qu'elle avait vécu. Pourquoi s'était-elle confiée à lui sur le moment? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Mais c'est comme si elle avait besoin de se justifier d'être dans ses bras et de recevoir toutes ces attentions de sa part.

Justin l'avait écouté. Il s'en voulait et était accablé par les remords. Il avait été naïf de croire qu'il guérirait sa peur, alors qu'elle avait une phobie. La culpabilité naissait dans son esprit. Il n'aurait jamais dû tenter de fermer la porte et de repousser ses limites psychologiques. Si ça se trouvait, il avait aggravé le traumatisme. Il saisit son collier en forme de croix et le frotta. La migraine de Mellye recommençait avec plus d'intensité.

— Pardonne-moi, Mellye. Si j'avais su, je…

— Arrête. Je te pardonne, murmura-t-elle en saisissant son collier.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Comme bien des gens d'ailleurs, car elle avait décidé de garder ce secret pour elle-même. Justin soupira de soulagement. Il était pardonné, mais il sembla qu'elle lui vouait tout de même encore une rancune. Il crut bon de s'excuser une fois de plus. Mellye tenta de contenir sa migraine. Il était hors de question qu'elle ait une migraine. Déjà qu'elle devrait se remettre de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Ça lui prendrait bien une bonne semaine avant qu'elle puisse dormir sans faire de cauchemars et qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur...

— Oh non, réalisa-t-elle découragée.

— Quoi? s'inquiéta le Death Scythe.

— Mes révisions pour l'examen théorique.

Elle venait de se rappeler qu'elle avait un examen théorique que lui avait imposé le Dieu de la Mort. Il lui restait beaucoup de matière à voir et elle ne saurait pas comment elle arriverait à se concentrer.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider pour tes révisions.

Devant son mutisme, Justin avait insisté.

— D'accord, céda finalement Mellye après quelques instants de réflexion.

Justin aida Mellye à se remettre debout. Elle tremblait encore un peu. Ils retournèrent sur le sofa. Le prêtre prit bien soin de la faire asseoir de sorte que le cercueil soit hors de sa vue. Il veilla à ce qu'elle n'ait besoin de rien. Il lui proposa même de la reconduire à Shibusen, mais Mellye refusa. Elle préférait terminer de cirer sa lame avant de partir. Là aussi, le Death Scythe avait insisté. Il le lui avait dit pour la taquiner, mais n'avais aucunement envisagé d'abuser de ses engagements. Et puis, il se refusait de lui demander une telle chose après ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Mellye avait insisté à son tour et l'avait coupé. Ça lui changerait les idées. Justin se résigna à accepter devant son obstination. Mellye commença à cirer machinalement la hache enchaînée. Quant au Death Scythe, il avait remis ses écouteurs. Il regarda Mellye cirer sa hache enchaînée; le regard dans le vide. Tous deux gardèrent le silence. Sa migraine recommençait, mais Mellye réussit à la contenir. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, Justin la remercia maladroitement.

Puis, le Death Scythe la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Sur le chemin du retour, ils avaient croisé à nouveau Excalibur qui venait de tourner le coin de rue avec un étudiant. Mellye s'était enfui dans une ruelle. Au bout d'un moment, elle se risqua un coup d'œil pour savoir si la voie était libre.

— C'est bon, il…

Mellye avait sursauté. Il l'avait surprise en arrivant dans son dos. Elle avait alors soupiré de soulagement voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que du Petit Prieur.

— Bordel! Justin, ne fais plus jamais ça! souffla-t-elle en reprenant son calme.

— Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. J'ai la mauvaise habitude de surprendre les gens par-derrière, s'expliqua-t-il un peu mal à l'aise. C'est utile pour les combats, mais…

Il se tut instantanément pour éviter de s'empêtrer dans ses explications. Ils reprirent leur route en direction de Shibusen. Mellye le remercia et ils convinrent d'une soirée pour faire les révisions avant son examen. Il devait repartir en mission dans les quelques jours qui suivaient pour débusquer le Grand Dévoreur, mais il tiendrait sa promesse.

Avant de la quitter, Justin s'excusa pour une énième fois. Exaspérée, Mellye l'avait coupée. Elle avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux du jeune prêtre et lui avait dit qu'il était pardonné de l'avoir amenée dans le cercueil. Il voulait simplement bien faire et elle ne lui en voulait pas. Celui-ci semblait enfin rassuré lorsqu'il la quitta. Mellye s'assit sur son lit. Elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait pas été espionnée par le Maître Shinigami de tout l'après-midi. Quelle chance! Quelle n'aurait pas été sa surprise s'il les avaient vus dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Blottie dans ses bras, bercée par ses caresses, ses mots et le bourdonnement de sa musique. Respirant l'odeur qu'elle trouvait si attirante… C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser précisément à ce moment.

 _Mel! Qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang!? Reprends tes esprits!_ pensa-t-elle.

Sa migraine réapparue quelques instants plus tard. Mellye grogna en se prenant à nouveau la tête dans les mains.

* * *

 **Enfin ! Nous avons eu droit à un rapprochement entre le personnage de Justin et celui de Mellye. La suite dans le prochain chapitre ! Merci !**


	13. Les prières du Petit Prieur

**En route pour le chapitre (Très court!) 13 !**

 **Par mesure de précaution, ce chapitre est destiné à un public adulte...**

* * *

Étendue dans sa chambre, Mellye se battait une fois de plus contre les prières du Death Scythe. Depuis qu'elle avait été dans les bras du jeune prêtre, c'était pire. Elle combattait non seulement les prières, mais son désir de repenser au moment qu'ils avaient vécu.

— Arrête de prier deux minutes! grogna-t-elle.

Incapable de chasser son mal de tête, elle devait changer de tactique. Elle serait obligée de se concentrer à écouter les voix plutôt que de tenter de les chasser.

— Pourquoi dois-je toujours tout te concéder, Petit Prieur? murmura-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à la prière. Elle entendait clairement tout ce qu'il disait. Comme s'il murmurait à son oreille à ses côtés. Il avait un véritable don. Ses prières étaient touchantes; bienveillantes et rendaient grâce au Dieu de la Mort qu'il tenait en haute estime. Ses mots résonnaient à travers tout son corps. Il touchait directement son cœur et faisait vibrer son âme entière. Elle en avait des frissons et fut envahie d'un bien-être divin. La respiration de Mellye s'accéléra. Elle n'était plus dans sa chambre, elle était ailleurs.

Une fois la prière terminée, Mellye reprit ses esprits. Sa respiration était haletante; son cœur battait encore à tout rompre. Elle ne ressentait désormais que quelques bribes de temps à autre qui traversaient les pensées du Death Scythe.

— Oh mon Dieu…, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle venait de faire la découverte d'une véritable drogue.

Depuis, Mellye tentait de contrôler cette obsession. Ça l'a rendait complètement vulnérable. Chaque fois, elle se déconnectait de la réalité. Comme si elle était transportée dans un autre monde. En fait, elle était entièrement sous le charme de ses prières. S'il y avait de quoi se rendre fou en écoutant ses prières, ça l'était encore plus d'attendre la prochaine.

Elle s'en était rendu compte alors qu'elle s'était surprise à parcourir ses mains sur son propre corps. Elle avait caressé ses mamelons en érection alors que son autre main s'affairait à se masturber. Elle s'était même surprise à murmurer le nom de son Petit Prieur. Elle s'imaginait parfois qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il la caresse partout sur son corps, qu'il la pénètre et la fasse gémir de plaisir.

Elle y avait trouvé cependant un avantage. Ses prières semblaient l'aider à vaincre son traumatisme. Ses tremblements disparaissaient chaque fois qu'elle portait attention à ses prières. Chaque soir, elle s'endormait avec la vision de son Petit Prieur, l'empêchant ainsi d'avoir des cauchemars. Elle avait hâte à demain, elle le reverrait et il l'aiderait dans ses révisions.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Merci et on se revoit au prochain chapitre !**


	14. Séance de révision

**Et voici le 14ème chapitre ! Cette fois-ci, nous retrouvons nos deux protagonistes dans une séance de révision ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mellye se présenta à l'appartement de Justin en fin d'après-midi. Elle le trouva à l'extérieur à entretenir son dune buggy. Il avait troqué ses vêtements ecclésiastiques pour un t-shirt noir avec le masque de Shinigami. Il portait une boucle de ceinture ainsi que son éternel collier de croix à la même effigie. Ça lui donnait un air beaucoup plus décontracté qui s'agençait à merveille à son jeune âge. En l'observant de loin, elle dut accorder le fait qu'il était physiquement de son goût. Ses bras, qu'elle aurait crus chétifs, renfermaient des muscles bien cachés qui se révélaient alors qu'il s'affairait à entretenir son véhicule. Mellye ne put s'empêcher de le trouver attirant. Des papillons naissaient dans son ventre et elle se sentit rougir.

La voyant approcher, Justin lui lança un sourire auquel elle répondit. Il prit de ses nouvelles afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il s'était inquiété qu'elle ait de la difficulté à se remettre du traumatisme qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mellye l'avait rassuré. Elle avait été à l'église à quelques reprises pour tenter de retrouver un peu de quiétude.

— C'est vrai? avait dit Justin. La prochaine fois, passe directement à la chapelle. Elle vaut le détour à Death City. J'y vais souvent.

Mellye acquiesça avec un léger sourire. Puis, Justin s'affaira ensuite à terminer d'entretenir son véhicule. En attendant, elle s'était assise sur le siège de son véhicule. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ferma le capot.

— Tu aurais dû conduire un véhicule la dernière fois au lieu de ton cheval.

— Je te signale que ma jument t'a rattrapé et t'as tenu tête pendant de nombreuses minutes avant que tu ne l'effraies avec ta musique. Et puis, tu crois que parce que j'ai un cheval et que je manie des sabres que je ne possède pas de véhicule?

Même s'il avait lu sur ses lèvres, Justin ne répondit pas à la provocation. Il se contenta de lui jeter un regard impassible avant de l'inviter à entrer. Elle lui lança un regard moqueur avant de se lever et de le rejoindre.

— Je pourrais quand même l'essayer? demanda Mellye.

Justin se contenta de continuer d'afficher son air impassible, provoquant une fausse colère chez Mellye.

— T'es pas sympa comme Petit Prieur présentement!

— J'y réfléchirais, dit-il en lui lançant un regard moqueur à son tour.

Le Death Scythe la laissa seule quelques instants avant de réapparaître. Il s'était changé et portait désormais le collet romain avec une chemise noire avec des croix blanches au bas de ses manches. Il s'affaira à préparer le repas du soir; des crêpes!

 _C'est un vrai de vrai! Pas de viande le vendredi_ , pensa-t-elle.

Mellye se proposa de l'aider, mais il refusa catégoriquement en indiquant qu'elle était l'invitée. En attendant, elle tenta de commencer ses révisions. Incapable de se concentrer, elle changea de stratégie et tenta d'en savoir plus sur lui.

— Law. C'est très anglais comme nom de famille?

Justin la regarda avec un sourire narquois. Il avait deviné sa stratégie et ne comptait pas se donner au jeu. Il s'obstinait à garder le silence tout en continuant de la regarder. Mellye jetait quelques coups d'œil de temps à autre. Elle sentait le regard inquisiteur de Justin peser sur elle. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

— Allez! Avoue Petit Prieur! T'es Anglais non? craqua Mellye.

Rien à faire. Il restait muet comme une tombe. Toutefois, Mellye ne se montra pas offusquée. Il n'avait pas insisté lorsqu'il avait parlé de sa famille la dernière fois et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Ils étaient quittes. Elle remarqua cependant qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la question et considérant qu'il ne mentait jamais, cela aurait pu indiquer qu'elle avait trouvé — tout du moins — une partie de la réponse.

Même si c'était des crêpes, son repas était délicieux. Il avait ajouté une montagne de fruits et une crème anglaise pour rendre le tout appétissant. Il s'était même excusé pour le fait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des gens chez lui. Dieu qu'elle avait grimacé en silence lorsqu'il avait prononcé la prière avant le repas. Elle devrait vraiment faire quelque chose pour ces maux de tête, mais se refusait de lui en parler pour le moment.

Après le repas, ils passèrent au salon et commencèrent les révisions pour le super examen. Mellye n'avait pas spécialement besoin de quelqu'un pour ses révisions, mais il s'était montré tellement insistant qu'elle avait accepté. Ou avait-elle accepté seulement pour le revoir? Probablement, plus la deuxième option que la première. Elle s'était laissé emporter par ses sentiments et ne l'avait pas regretté.

Mellye savait tout par cœur. Surpris, Justin lui avait souri. Elle craquait littéralement pour son petit sourire discret. Et que dire de ses yeux bleus! Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se rapprocher de son corps et de se blottir contre lui une fois de plus. Sentir ses bras puissants entourer son corps. Lui caresser ses cheveux comme il l'avait fait; avec une tendresse infinie. Sentir son odeur qui l'attirait tant. Elle se prit à imaginer se rapprocher de lui et enlever son col romain, déboutonner lentement sa chemise alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Lui, passant ses mains partout sur son corps…

— Mellye? Tu m'écoutes?

Mellye frissonna à entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche du Petit Prieur.

— Hein? Excuse-moi. Tu disais? répondit-elle, distraite par son fantasme.

— J'ai trouvé un trou dans mon emploi du temps juste pour t'aider dans tes révisions, tu sais? Sois plus attentive, s'il te plaît, soupira Justin.

— Je… je suis désolée.

— Complète l'adage : une âme saine…, reprit-il.

— Hum… dans un esprit sain et un corps sain.

— Souviens-t'en, elle se retrouvera assurément dans l'examen. Vrai ou faux : Au combat, une arme autonome est utilisée à son plein potentiel?

Il lui avait posé une colle, car elle dût réfléchir quelques instants.

— Je dirai vrai, répondit-elle après un moment.

— C'est faux.

— Quoi? s'étonna-t-elle. Fais voir.

Ayant trouvé un prétexte pour se rapprocher, Mellye se leva et alla le rejoindre à l'autre bout de sofa. C'est à peine si elle avait repéré cette odeur si invitante. Désormais, près de Justin, ce dernier lui montra la phrase qui confirma qu'elle avait tort.

— Une arme est utilisée à son plein potentiel lorsqu'elle est entièrement transformée, ce qui n'est pas le cas de l'arme autonome, par exemple moi, qui se transforme partiellement, expliqua le Death Scythe.

Mellye n'en revenait pas. Il n'était même pas à pleine puissance lors des combats. Elle n'aurait même pas imaginé ce dont il était capable s'il se transformait entièrement. Pourtant, elle réalisa qu'il était plutôt difficile de convaincre l'adversaire de se mettre la tête dans le carcan et de se faire décapiter volontairement. Il avait hérité d'un cadeau empoisonné, condamné à être autonome alors que d'autres armes étaient développées à leur plein potentiel. Elle préféra toutefois garder le commentaire pour elle.

— Bien! Retourne à ta place, tu as vu que je ne mentais pas pour une énième fois, dit-il avec exaspération avant de reprendre les révisions. Quelle est la règle que doivent respecter les armes jumelées à un meister?

— Il y a une règle?

Justin acquiesça en silence. Mellye réfléchit, mais ne trouva pas de réponse. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait.

— Tu es censée avoir vu ça dans les cours. En fait, c'est une règle fondamentale à Shibusen, précisa Justin.

Mellye secoua la tête en signe de négation.

— La règle veut que lorsque le meister est blessé, l'arme ne peut rien faire.

— Pourquoi? dit-elle avec incompréhension.

— Parce que c'est comme ça. C'est la règle. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'interroger, juste d'obéir.

Mellye rit.

— Crois-moi je vais me gêner pour poser des questions, même si c'est une règle! Je ne comprends pas le raisonnement. L'arme peut toujours se battre tout en protégeant le meister non? Et si le meister ne veut pas qu'il soit protégé quand il est blessé?

— Tu dois savoir que lorsqu'une arme est jumelée à un meister, l'arme est prête à mourir pour son meister.

— Quoi? Mais c'est totalement contradictoire!

Alors que Mellye exposait ses arguments, elle remarqua que Justin l'ignorait superbement. Il pouvait faire ça toute la soirée. Contrariée, Mellye le toisa du regard tout en lui demandant d'avouer qu'elle avait raison.

— Ça suffit! C'est moi qui pose les questions, poursuivit-il en posant une nouvelle question.

— Alors? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas dépendre d'un meister? Tu ne veux pas le protéger et encore moins mourir pour lui? C'est effectivement un moyen de contourner ces deux règles. Est-ce pour ces raisons que tu es seul? demanda-t-elle au lieu de répondre à la question.

Justin ferma les yeux d'un air confiant, puis les ouvrit pour croiser le regard de Mellye.

— Je ne suis pas seul, affirma le prêtre en frottant sa croix, provoquant l'interrogation chez Mellye.

— Je saisis mal.

— C'est pourtant simple : Dieu est avec moi., annonça-t-il sereinement.

— Dieu est…, commença Mellye. Non, il ne peut pas « être » avec toi.

Elle s'était ravisée au dernier moment pour ne pas dire que « Dieu était un concept abstrait ». Ces réponses toutes faites, elle les connaissait toutes par cœur.

— Blasphème! s'exclama Justin sur un ton inquisiteur. Bien sûr qu'il est avec moi, il est toujours avec moi, à mes côtés. Autant qu'il est avec toi, à tes côtés. Mais je te pardonne pour ce péché qui t'égare sur la voie de l'incertitude et du doute, petite brebis. Allez, on continue! À moins que tu aies d'autres péchés à te faire confesser?

Mellye préféra se taire à cette remarque. Le jeune prêtre était un fervent serviteur de Dieu. Probablement le plus zélé de tous les Prieurs qu'elle avait pu rencontrer jusqu'à présent. Elle se souvint alors de l'adage qu'il lui avait demandé de compléter quelques instants auparavant. Jusqu'à quel point l'esprit pouvait-il être sain dans ce cas-ci? C'était dangereux. La frontière était bien mince entre l'idolâtrie et le fanatisme religieux. Jusqu'à quel point une personne pouvait-elle faire la différence entre les deux?

Ils continuèrent les révisions tard dans la soirée. Ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure s'écouler. En fait, Mellye était consciente du temps qui passait, mais n'avait rien dit. Elle voulait savourer chaque moment passé en sa présence. Justin s'approcha soudainement d'elle. Le cœur de Mellye fit un bond.

— Il est vraiment tard et il est plus ou moins conseillé de se promener dans les rues de Death City la nuit. Il y a parfois des âmes malveillantes. Je te propose de te raccompagner à ta chambre.

— Tu as peur que je sois blessée?

— Non, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Surtout que je viens de passer une soirée à réviser avec toi pour ton examen, se justifia-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de Mellye de se rapprocher.

— Tiens donc! On ne m'attend pas pour la mission qui se trouve dans un village très louche sur un autre continent et maintenant tu as peur que je sois blessée si je traverse une ville sous la protection du Dieu de la Mort en pleine nuit? le taquina-t-elle.

Justin eut un léger rire.

— Si tu ne veux pas, tu n'as simplement qu'à dire non. Je te l'ai proposé pour être gentil, tu sais.

Mellye sourit.

— Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi baveux avec tes amis qu'avec tes adversaires? continua-t-elle toujours moqueuse.

Justin sourit à son tour.

— C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça.

— Je veux bien accepter si c'est pour te faire pardonner ton comportement lors de la mission, répondit-elle un peu hautaine en se levant.

— C'est bon, j'ai compris que tu tiens à me le faire payer le plus longtemps possible, riposta-t-il avec exaspération en se levant à son tour. Je m'excuse.

Alors que Mellye rassembla ses effets, Justin tomba sur son cahier de notes de cours. Par curiosité, il y jeta un œil. Justin était fasciné par l'écriture. Elle l'avait regardé furtivement et s'attendait à cette réaction. Mellye adorait ce regard chez lui qui faisait ses yeux bleus scintillants.

— Dans quelle langue écris-tu?

— C'est ma langue natale, expliqua-t-elle en affichant un petit sourire.

Mellye s'approcha et commença à traduire ses notes à voix haute.

— Tu pourrais m'apprendre?

— C'est très laborieux, surtout pour un humain.

— Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Mellye sembla de ne pas comprendre sa remarque.

— Je l'avais oublié cette question. Pour ton information, je ne suis pas à proprement dit « humain ». Nous sommes des hybrides. Des humains capables de se transformer en arme.

Mellye était abasourdie. Il n'était pas plus humain qu'elle.

— Je m'en souviendrai, dit-elle en reprenant son cahier.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Merci et bonne journée/soirée (peu importe le moment de la journée !)! :)**


	15. L'examen théorique

**Bonjour ! Voici le court chapitre 15 ! Bonne lecture encore une fois !**

* * *

À son zénith, le soleil riait à gorge déployée, heureux qu'il fasse aussi chaud. Adossée à l'ombre d'un arbre, Mellye avait écouté la douce prière de Justin. Elle s'était délectée une fois de plus de son ode au Dieu de la Mort. Et pourtant, chaque fois dans son for intérieur, elle souhaitait qu'elle soit l'objet de la prière du prêtre.

Mellye noua sa tignasse. Elle avait chaud avec tous ses cheveux. Le vent vint la rafraîchir. Un calme serein régnait dans le petit bois. Elle n'entendait que le bruissement des feuilles. Elle repensa à l'examen qu'elle venait de faire durant l'avant-midi. Elle était seule dans la classe en compagnie du professeur Stein, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Ce devait être une tactique pour la déstabiliser. Il lui avait remis une copie et disposait d'une heure pour répondre aux questions. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle rencontrait des questions qui avaient fait l'objet de révisions. Stein l'avait surveillé avec insistance. Il avait vainement tenté de la déconcentrer en faisait peser sur elle ses yeux qui semblaient la passer une fois de plus aux rayons X. Comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle triche.

Mellye sortit un livre de conte pour enfants qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. À la fin de l'après-midi, elle se leva et retourna à l'intérieur de l'école. Elle irait chercher quelque chose à manger avant de retourner à sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta un instant aux toilettes. Elle avait pris une décision, si elle n'était pas espionnée par Shinigami, elle irait faire un tour à la petite église baroque ce soir. Alors qu'elle se lavait les mains, elle ressentit la désagréable impression qu'elle était espionnée. « On dirait que je vais devoir passer mon tour ce soir », pensa-t-elle avec tristesse. Elle leva les yeux pour se regarder dans le miroir. Le visage du Maître Shinigami la regardait. Mellye poussa un hurlement.

— QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FICHEZ ICI?! C'EST LES TOILETTES DES DAMES, JE VOUS SIGNALE! C'EST PRIVÉ! hurla-t-elle à deux doigts de briser le miroir.

— Oh! Je suis désolée Mellye, je ne voulais pas te faire aussi peur, s'excusa-t-il. Mais, pourrais-tu passer à la Death Room? C'est au sujet de ton examen.

Mellye se calma et obtempéra. Le Dieu de la Mort l'accueillit chaleureusement. Stein se tenait à ses côtés. Un mauvais pressentiment gagna instantanément Mellye. Son examen s'était pourtant bien passé et elle était sûre d'avoir eu un excellent résultat.

— Je vais y aller directement. As-tu triché? demanda Stein à peine fût-elle devant le Maître Shinigami.

— Plaît-il? répondit Mellye complètement scandalisée par la remarque.

— J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as fait, reprit Stein.

Mellye porta son regard vers le Dieu de la Mort.

— Je n'ai pas triché. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait d'ailleurs? Je n'ai rien à y gagner. Et puis, je n'y suis pour rien si l'examen est trop facile…, se défenda-t-elle.

En silence, le Dieu de la Mort laissa peser son regard sur elle quelques instants.

— Peut-être, mais tu n'es arrivée à Shibusen que depuis quelques jours. Il aurait été impossible d'assimiler autant de matière en si peu de temps. Même en étudiant chaque soir. Alors? continua Stein d'un œil inquisiteur.

— Stein, Mellye n'aurait rien eu à gagner en trichant à cet examen, trancha le Maître Shinigami.

Stein abandonna sa quête d'information. Il donna la copie d'examen à Mellye afin qu'elle puisse y jeter un œil. Un sourire radieux se détacha de son visage alors qu'elle quittait la Death Room. Elle avait 100 %.

— Je crois que nous avons affaire à un petit génie! s'exclama le Dieu de la Mort. Je vais devoir corser l'examen pratique.

— Entendu, approuva Stein avant de quitter à son tour.

Le Maître Shinigami se retourna vers son miroir. Beaucoup de travail l'attendait. Il devait préparer la prochaine mission sur le terrain.

* * *

 **Merci à tous et à toutes de me lire ! À la prochaine !**


	16. La cathédrale de Death City

**Bonjour !**

 **Pardonnez-moi l'attente pour ce 16ème chapitre, j'ai eu une fin de semaine très chargée !**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et l'air frais du soir s'installait graduellement. Mellye avait décidé d'aller faire un tour à l'église baroque pour se recueillir. Mais au-delà de ça, elle espérait y rencontrer son Petit Prieur. Il y avait quelques jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et sa présence lui manquait déjà. Pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas espionnée par le Maître Shinigami, elle se risqua à le chercher dans l'église. Malheureusement, il n'y était pas. Elle fût cependant accueillie par une voix chaleureuse. Elle reconnut le vieux prêtre. Elle avait eu alors droit à une visite complète de l'église. Bien que la chapelle l'ait émerveillée, son Petit Prieur restait absent. Elle avait pris un instant pour se recueillir. À la fin de la visite, Mellye remercia chaleureusement le révérend.

— Avez-vous encore du temps devant vous, mademoiselle? La chapelle de la cathédrale vaut également le détour, vous savez. Allons! Allons! Venez mademoiselle, je vous y conduis, demanda le révérend Cole avec un sourire tout en l'entraînant avec lui.

Mellye marcha aux côtés du vieux prêtre en silence. Les rues de Death City étaient éclairées par les derniers rayons de soleil.

— Alors, dites-moi mademoiselle, que fera la prestigieuse maison Daemonheart pour venir à bout du Grand Dévoreur?

Mellye releva la tête. Comment connaissait-il le nom de sa maison?

— Je vous demande pardon, mon Père? demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.

— Vous savez, la broche que vous arborez vous trahit. Je connais cet étendard et bon nombre des maisons démoniaques. Si le Maître Shinigami désire créer un effet de surprise, c'est perdu d'avance. Cela m'étonne qu'il ne vous l'ait pas dit.

Mellye était sans voix. Ce vieux prêtre était plein de surprises! Mellye porta sa main à la broche qui arborait le visage du démon cornu tenant une âme devant des grilles de fer forgé.

— Co… Comment avez-vous...? balbutia Mellye.

— Découvert le tout? Grand Dieu, je viens de vous le dire. Vous n'avez pourtant pas d'écouteurs dans les oreilles, affirma-t-il après un léger rire.

— Peu de gens connaissent l'existence des maisons démoniaques. Cette broche passe facilement pour un ornement, se justifia-t-elle.

— Vous êtes malheureusement tombée sur quelqu'un qui les connait. Et je vais prier pour que je sois le seul dans tout Death City.

Mellye se retrouva bientôt devant la cathédrale. Imposante et dans un style gothique, l'église surplombait de nombreux escaliers ainsi qu'une place publique. Ils entamèrent la montée des escaliers qui menaient vers la cathédrale. Elle prit le bras du vieux prêtre afin de lui fournir un appui en plus de sa canne. Des enfants jouaient au bas des escaliers. Une jeune fille passa près d'elle pour rejoindre ses camarades. Elle n'en revenait pas, le vieux prêtre faisait partie d'une famille qui vouait un culte à sa maison. Il ouvrit le pommeau de sa canne pour montrer une broche identique à celle que Mellye venait tout juste d'enlever. Elle lui avait alors révélé sa véritable identité. Il en fût ébahi par cette révélation. Jamais il n'avait cru qu'il rencontrerait de son vivant l'héritière légitime de la maison Daemonheart. Ils discutèrent tous les deux de la précarité de son statut et par le fait même de la maison démoniaque. Le prêtre s'en trouvait attristé, mais une lueur d'espoir persistait dans ses yeux gris acier. Ces démons ne devaient pas arriver à leur fin. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la cathédrale, le révérend lui prit les mains et les amena à son front avant de les abaisser.

— C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Milady, déclara-t-il solennellement.

— Tout l'honneur est pour moi mon Père, répondit-elle en faisant de même avec les mains du révérend et complétant par une gracieuse révérence. Mais, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Mellye et ne me vouvoyez pas.

Le révérend accepta un peu gêné.

— Va dans la chapelle, Mellye. Je te rejoindrais dans quelques minutes. Tâche de ne pas créer une nouvelle altercation avec Justin. Je crois qu'il vient à peine de rentrer de mission.

Son cœur s'emballa. Elle sembla déceler un léger sourire chez le révérend. Elle se dirigea vers la chapelle le plus calmement possible. Pourtant, l'intérieur de son corps bouillait d'impatience de le revoir. Pour se calmer, elle jeta un regard à l'architecture de la cathédrale. L'intérieur se révéla lumineux avec les nombreux vitraux. En comparaison avec l'église baroque, la cathédrale faisait pâle figure. À la porte de la chapelle, Mellye voyait Justin agenouillé. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et se concentra sur les prières silencieuses du Death Scythe. Comme elles étaient harmonieuses, elle en ressentait des frissons à en devenir folle. Elle aurait passé des heures à l'écouter.

— Mellye? C'est un réel bonheur de te revoir. Entre, l'accueillit Justin en la tirant de son recueillement.

Justin s'était relevé et la regardait avec un sourire bienveillant. La main tendue; il lui faisait signe d'entrer. Un hurlement déchirant se fit alors entendre dans la nef. Le bonheur de Mellye laissa place à une grande inquiétude.

— Tu vas bien? demanda-t-il devant l'inquiétude qu'affichait Mellye.

Un rire démoniaque résonnait dans la cathédrale. Quelqu'un l'appelait et ce n'était pas le vieux révérend.

— Oh non..., murmura Mellye en portant son regard apeuré vers la nef.

Elle savait à qui appartenait ce rire sinistre. Elle savait qui l'appelait ainsi. Justin la regarda avec incompréhension. Bien entendu, il n'entendait pas les cris à cause de ses écouteurs. Les plaintes du révérend s'intensifiaient et se faisaient maintenant plus déchirantes.

— Reste dans la chapelle…, implora-t-elle.

— Quoi?

— Je t'en supplie, reste là.

Il s'avança, mais Mellye fût plus rapide. Elle ferma la double porte de la chapelle et invoqua une chaîne avec un cadenas. Ça devrait le retenir le temps qu'elle vienne à bout de son demi-frère.

Enfermé dans la chapelle, Justin tenta en vain de forcer la double porte. Il appela Mellye pour qu'elle ouvre la porte. En vain, il devrait se résigner à la défoncer. Quelque chose devait se passer dans la cathédrale. Mellye ne l'avait pas enfermé dans la chapelle par plaisir. Au-delà de son regard suppliant, il avait lu la peur dans ses yeux. Ce n'est qu'à la troisième tentative que la porte fut assez grande pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser. Il allait faire une entrée remarquée comme à l'habitude.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez appréciez ! Merci !**


	17. Kel'eth

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Voici le chapitre 17 dans lequel nous ferons la rencontre d'un nouveau personnage ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mellye mit peu de temps avant de rejoindre la nef. Elle découvrit une vision d'horreur. Le révérend était crucifié sur une croix de bois qui se trouvait tout près de la nef. Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds et le sang coulait abondamment de ses paumes.

Elle y reconnut, à ses côtés, la jeune fille qu'elle avait croisée quelques minutes auparavant. La bouche ouverte; elle semblait se délecter du goût du sang. Elle tenait un marteau au creux de sa main. Pendant quelques secondes, elle détacha son regard de la cascade de sang qui lui coulait au visage pour regarder Mellye de ses yeux en amande avec un sourire dément. Elle reporta son attention sur le révérend et donna un autre coup de marteau afin de terminer la crucifixion des pieds. Ce dernier lâcha plusieurs cris de douleur.

Un rire sadique se fit entendre. Son demi-frère Kel'eth se tenait devant la porte d'entrée de la cathédrale. Bien qu'un peu plus grand qu'elle, il était plus jeune. Un cache-œil masquait son œil droit. Ses cheveux courts noirs étaient bien peignés. Deux toutes petites cornes blanches d'à peine un centimètre se trouvaient sur son front. Il portait une armure en cuir noir de pied en cap. Une longue épée à lame noire était rangée dans son fourreau. Surmontée sur un manche serti de pierres précieuses aussi noires que la lame, l'épée se terminait par un pommeau où reposait une tête de démon à son effigie. Son air renfrogné accentuait sa mauvaise humeur. Toutefois, elle pouvait voir toute la malice sur son visage.

— Chère demi-sœur! Quel bonheur de te revoir! dit-il d'un ton sarcastique et mauvais.

Mellye ne fit pas attention à son demi-frère. Elle devait sauver le révérend. Elle s'apprêta à dégainer ses katanas. Kel'eth leva une main et la secoua pour lui dire d'arrêter.

— Tente quoi que ce soit et tu peux dire adieu au Prieur, menaça-t-il.

La jeune fille déposa son marteau et prit un morceau de bois qu'elle alluma. Mellye comprit. Il ne s'agissait pas d'eau, mais d'essence. Si elle faisait quoi que ce soit, il allait l'immoler. Kel'eth éclata d'un nouveau rire ténébreux. Il prenait plaisir à ce qu'il voyait. Qu'elle bonne idée il avait eu en s'attaquant au prêtre auquel sa demi-sœur s'était entichée.

La jeune fille qu'il avait trouvée s'était révélée d'une aide précieuse. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait entrer dans la cathédrale, il l'avait fait posséder par un démon mineur. Elle avait donc pu s'occuper du prêtre à sa place. Son plan fonctionnait comme sur des roulettes. Les cris du révérend avaient alerté sa demi-sœur qui accourait pour le sauver.

— Laisse-le Kel'eth, c'est moi que tu veux!

— Considérant qu'il est plutôt difficile de venir à bout de toi, j'ai préféré changer de stratégie. Soit dit en passant, je le trouve un peu trop vieux pour toi…

C'était donc ça! Ne pouvant l'atteindre elle, il se vengeait sur celui qu'il croyait qu'elle aimait. En quelques mots, elle avait compris son petit jeu. Décidément, son demi-frère parlait beaucoup trop. Comme toutes les fois précédentes, elle en avait tiré avantage. Par chance — si elle pouvait appeler ça de la chance —, il s'était trompé de cible.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Justin devait essayer de forcer la porte de la chapelle afin de lui venir en aide. Il venait déjà à bout de la chaîne qu'elle avait placée sur la porte. Mellye redoutait l'apparition du Petit Prieur. Elle doutait qu'elle réussisse à se montrer suffisamment détachée pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

— Tu nous causes beaucoup trop de problèmes à moi et à mère, même lorsque tu es à distance. Je viens donc finir le…

Un laser argenté frappa de plein fouet Kel'eth avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase. Mellye profita de ce moment d'inattention pour lancer sa petite dague en direction de la jeune fille possédée. La dague se planta dans la torche et sauta des mains de la jeune fille.

— _Fondateur, juge le traître amené devant toi!_ invoqua-t-elle avant de lancer quelque chose d'autre dans sa direction.

En vol, une dague invisible au manche serti de pierres précieuses se matérialisa. Le pommeau en argent massif avait le visage d'un démon aux cheveux courts et aux cornes proéminentes. Cette fois-ci, la dague effleura la joue de la jeune fille. Au simple contact de la lame sur la peau, le démon qui la possédait quitta son corps; laissant la jeune fille désorientée et apeurée. Justin défonça le mur et la projeta à l'extérieur en lui ordonnant de fuir. Mellye reporta son attention vers son demi-frère. N'ayant eu que quelques égratignures, il se releva en colère. Il se débarrassa de son armure. L'attaque de Justin l'avait réduite en lambeaux. Il n'avait guère apprécié que Justin l'attaque par surprise.

— Tiens donc! Il y en avait un deuxième de cette saleté!

En colère, Mellye dégaina ses katanas. Elle allait lui faire payer l'affront d'avoir osé s'attaquer au prêtre. Kel'eth leva les bras en direction du crucifié.

— J'avais dit de ne rien tenter. Ça te concerne également! vociféra-t-il en s'adressant à Justin sur son ton menaçant.

De nouvelles plaintes de douleur venant du révérend se firent entendre. Mellye jeta un regard vers la nef. Submergé par la douleur, le vieux curé tentait vainement de prier. Les clous enfoncés dans ses paumes et ses pieds viraient au rouge et dégageaient de la fumée avant de s'enflammer. Justin aspergea le révérend d'eau bénite. Voyant que le vieux curé était hors de danger, Mellye se mit à courir en direction de Kel'eth. Il allait le regretter amèrement.

— Quant à toi, ma chère Mellye, l'heure est venue d'aller rejoindre ta garce de mère, déclara-t-il en levant les bras vers le ciel.

Les vitraux éclatèrent; projetant du verre de tous les côtés. Le plafond se mit à trembler; les colonnes se fissuraient. Justin s'affairait désormais à décrocher le brûlé. Mellye fit brusquement demi-tour vers la nef et se mit à courir à vive allure en leur direction.

— Il est foutu le temps des cathédrales…, chantait Kel'eth tout en riant aux éclats.

* * *

Un bruit sourd perturba le Maître Shinigami dans la Death Room. Occupé à préparer les ordres de mission, il releva la tête. La porte de la Death Room s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer Spirit et Sid.

— Maître Shinigami! La cathédrale de Death City vient de s'effondrer! s'écria Sid haletant.

— Quoi?

Sans perdre un instant, il fit apparaître une image de la cathédrale dans son miroir. Il ne restait rien de l'imposant édifice. Hormis un amoncellement de pierre.

— Maudites sorcières! maudit-il alors que Spirit prenait la forme de faux.

* * *

 **Merci à tous !**


	18. Combat divin

**Bonjour !**

 **En route pour le chapitre 18 ! Je fais une référence très subtile à un autre manga que j'adore lire présentement ! Saurez-vous la trouver ? ;) La réponse se trouve à la fin du chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les larmes aux yeux, Mellye poussa un cri de douleur et jura dans sa langue. Elle avait affreusement mal à son aile droite. Elle avait clairement entendu et senti un « crac » alors que de grandes plaques de pierres les avaient recouverts.

Malgré tout, elle était arrivée juste à temps pour sauver les deux prêtres. Elle avait matérialisé ses ailes de manière à les recouvrir. Malheureusement, une pierre s'était écroulée sur son aile droite et la broyait. Des éclats de vitraux avaient entaillé son corps. Le sang ruisselait sur ses bras et ses jambes.

Une faible lueur argentée émanait de ses ailes; les empêchant d'être totalement dans le noir. Justin toussota. Elle sentait le corps de Justin sous elle; le bruit de ses écouteurs bourdonnait près de ses oreilles. Sous lui se trouvait le révérend. Une odeur de peau brûlée mêlée à la poussière avait envahi le petit espace. Mellye toussota à son tour et eut un haut-le-cœur.

Elle se risqua à déplacer sa main droite afin d'enlever les écouteurs de Justin. C'était une mauvaise idée. La pierre encore instable glissa. Elle remit sa main trop tard pour retenir la lourde pierre. Sa main tremblait sous la douleur et l'effort. Pour éviter que la pierre ne les écrase, Justin lui vint en aide. Mellye poussa une longue plainte de douleur alors que la pierre continuait de glisser et terminait de broyer son aile. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et tombèrent sur le sol. Elle sentit le contact froid de la pierre peser contre son épaule droite qui faisait désormais office d'appui pour la pierre. Elle sentait le sang couler lentement sur son articulation, puis dans son dos. Elle tente de reprendre ses esprits et d'ignorer la douleur.

— Ça va? demanda-t-elle quand elle réussit à lui enlever ses écouteurs.

— Ça ira mieux quand je l'aurai exécuté! grogna-t-il.

Mellye eut un rire amer. Il était hors de question qu'il s'attaque à Kel'eth. Elle avait une vengeance à accomplir pour elle et pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et ce serait uniquement elle qui aurait le plaisir de lui ôter la vie. Mais pour le moment, elle devait les faire sortir d'ici. Mellye se concentra à rassembler le reste de son énergie. Ses sceaux s'étaient activés, exerçant une pression et une douleur sur son corps déjà meurtri. Son demi-frère allait le regretter amèrement de l'avoir mise dans cette colère.

* * *

Kel'eth avait apprécié le spectacle. Il se promenait dans les décombres et riait aux éclats. Il savait que ce simple effondrement ne serait pas venu à bout de sa demi-sœur, mais il espérait qu'elle soit suffisamment blessée pour pouvoir l'achever sans trop de problèmes.

— Allons, Mellye, où est…

Quelque chose explosa devant lui, le projetant à une bonne quinzaine de mètres de distance du lieu de l'impact. D'énormes morceaux de pierre étaient projetés de tous les côtés.

— C'EST LE CINQUIÈME FOIS CE MOIS-CI! hurla Mellye tout en dégainant ses katanas.

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage de Kel'eth alors qu'il matérialisa ses ailes noires de démons, semblables à celle de chauve-souris, et aux cornes blanches. Il dégaina à son tour son épée.

— Je vais te faire payer _ça_! dit-il en enlevant son cache-œil.

Au cours d'une altercation quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'arrive à Shibusen, elle lui avait donné une bonne balafre à son œil gauche en guise d'adieu. Il avait crié de douleur comme un porc sous le rire ironique de Mellye. La balafre traversait l'œil. Encore une fois, Kel'eth avait préféré laisser ses facultés de guérisons faire le travail plutôt que de prier pour faire accélérer la régénération de son œil. Celui-ci s'était reformé lentement au prix d'une grave infection.

— Je vais te l'arracher cette fois-ci! Qu'en dis-tu? Tu pourras le mettre dans ta collection! Et avec un peu de chance, ma lame va trancher ton putain de cou une fois pour toutes!

Ses sceaux s'étaient activés plus intensément à la seconde où elle avait fait exploser les amoncellements de pierre qui les retenaient prisonniers. Ses chaînes exercèrent une pression et une douleur beaucoup plus forte. Elle aurait vite fait d'atteindre son seuil de tolérance. Cependant, elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'endurer, voire de repousser cette limite. Bien que son aile droite fût clairement mal en point, elle ignora la douleur et fonça sur Kel'eth avec une vive rapidité.

Justin observa le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, complètement stupéfait. Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était ses ailes. De grandes ailes blanches immaculées avec des cornes tout aussi acérées. Celles-ci émettaient une petite lueur argentée et de larges chaînes s'accrochaient sur chacune des cornes pour se relier à la chaîne dans son cou. Il s'était demandé d'où provenaient cette lumière et les quelques plumes dans son champ de vision jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent des décombres et qu'il réalise que son tatouage s'était matérialisé. Bien sûr, il avait vu son tatouage dans son dos lors de la première mission, mais il en avait conclut que c'était un blasphème d'avoir ce type de tatouage rien que pour ressembler à un ange. Et pourtant, il semblait qu'il en avait un devant lui en ce moment même. Décidément, elle n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire.

Les enchaînements de coups étaient surpuissants et produisaient chaque fois une énorme déflagration. Le quartier près de la cathédrale se détruisait petit à petit à chacun de leur passage. Les deux adversaires se livraient un combat avec une violence titanesque auquel seul son Dieu aurait pu participer. S'il intervenait, il ne ferait que la gêner, voire il perdrait la vie. Il frotta sa croix autour de son cou et entama une prière silencieuse. Il décida alors de planter ses bras dans le sol afin de poser des pièges. S'il ne pouvait prendre part au combat, il ferait en sorte de se protéger pour que Mellye n'ait pas à le faire.

Aveuglée par la rage, Mellye se déchaînait sur son demi-frère. Elle entendait les prières du Death Scythe. Ça l'enrageait encore plus que Kel'eth ait pu attenter à leur vie. Kel'eth tente de s'envoler, mais Mellye le força à redescendre. Il fit alors une belle erreur stratégique qui permit à Mellye de lui couper son aile d'un coup de katana. Son demi-frère hurla de douleur. Satisfaite de son attaque, Mellye fit tourner habilement ses armes dans ses mains. Kel'eth reprit le combat.

Le maniement de l'épée de Kel'eth ne parvenait pas à surpasser celui de sa demi-sœur. Et pourtant, il lui tenait habituellement tête un peu plus longtemps quand elle ne le prenait pas par surprise. Il lui sembla que ses coups semblaient plus puissants, précis, meurtriers. Ses enchaînements; beaucoup plus rapides. Comme si une force invisible venait en aide à sa demi-sœur. À cause de ça, il peinait à maintenir la cadence du rythme d'attaques qu'elle lui imposait.

Son regard. Ses yeux étaient en amandes; les yeux d'un démon. Il y lisait une fureur indescriptible, totalement hors de contrôle. Il devait l'éliminer et rapidement. C'était une étape cruciale du plan qu'ils avaient mis sur pied pour prendre contrôle de la maison Daemonheart. Et il ne devait en aucun cas décevoir sa mère. Il lui restait une faille à exploiter. Kel'eth la repoussa.

— _Que l'armée des Enfers se montre à moi!_ invoqua-t-il.

Des flammes noires apparurent autour d'eux. Des milliers de démons ailés, semblables à des gargouilles, firent leur apparition. Mellye jeta un regard autour d'elle.

— Voyons voir si la Providence t'est encore favorable. Attaquez… les Prieurs! lança Kel'eth.

Les démons s'élancèrent à toute vitesse vers les deux prêtres. Justin regarda la nuée de démons se diriger vers lui. Ses pièges se déclenchèrent. Nombre de démons se retrouvèrent guillotinés. Pourtant, ça ne parvenait pas à les arrêter. Ce fut au tour de Mellye de matérialiser à nouveau sa dague de pierres précieuses et la lancer en direction du démon le plus près de Justin. À peine, la gargouille reçue la dague entre les deux yeux qu'elle s'évaporait en cendres qui aspergèrent les deux prêtres. Les démons s'arrêtèrent automatiquement; d'autres reculaient.

— LE PROCHAIN QUI OSERA S'ATTAQUER À CES PRIEURS AURA AFFAIRE À MOI! hurla Mellye.

Terrifiées par l'avertissement, les gargouilles s'évaporèrent dans un jet de flammes noires, n'osant pas les attaquer tant qu'elle serait en vie. Son demi-frère avait profité de l'inattention pour reprendre son assaut. Il l'agrippa au cou et tenta de la décapiter. Mellye fut plus rapide. Elle le désarma et lui infligea une profonde entaille qui éventrait son visage. Les combats reprirent de plus belle, mais Kel'eth était désormais en mauvaise posture. Il ne viendrait pas à bout d'elle comme il l'avait assuré à sa mère. Il devait battre en retraite pour le moment.

— ÇA SUFFIT! hurla une voix ténébreuse venant du ciel.

Le Maître Shinigami venait d'arriver sur les lieux. Mellye ignora les ordres. La douleur présente dans son corps entier l'accabla davantage, mais ne l'empêcha pas de porter encore quelques coups. Ce dernier les esquiva tant bien que mal et se retrouva rapidement sur le sol sans défense. Il était enfin à sa merci. Elle ne lui laisserait pas la possibilité de s'échapper. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Elle serait sans pitié et le tuerait sur-le-champ.

— Ta garce de mère sera la prochaine…, vociféra Mellye en s'avançant d'un air menaçant vers Kel'eth.

Elle leva l'un de ses katanas vers le ciel, prête à décapiter son demi-frère.

— J'AI DIT ÇA SUFFIT! hurla une nouvelle fois le Maître Shinigami.

Cette fois-ci, la douleur se fit si vive que Mellye s'effondra sur le sol, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Le Dieu de la Mort avait activé les nombreux sceaux de contention. Les chaînes lui brûlaient la peau et exerçaient une terrible pression sur elle. Conscient qu'il venait d'échapper à une mort certaine, Kel'eth la regarda avec un sourire sadique. Il se releva et se tourna vers le Maître Shinigami.

— Merci bien! ricana-t-il avant de dessiner un pentacle sur le sol.

Mellye le regarda dessiner le portail avec impuissance. Elle ne pouvait laisser Kel'eth s'en tirer ainsi. Les sceaux de contention la faisaient souffrir au plus haut point, mais le fait de voir s'échapper son demi-frère lui était insupportable. Dans un dernier effort surhumain, elle saisit l'un de ses katanas et le lança dans sa direction. Le rire de Kel'eth s'intensifiât alors que des flammes léchaient son corps avant qu'il ne s'évapore. Le katana atteignit sa cible trop tard. Seul le rire sinistre de Kel'eth continua de résonner pendant quelques secondes avant de s'évanouir. Mellye hurla et s'effondra sur le sol. Pourquoi le Dieu de la Mort était-il intervenu? Elle lui en voulait à mort d'avoir aidé son demi-frère à échapper à son funeste sort. Les sceaux l'immobilisaient complètement. Mellye râla et serra les dents, accablée par la douleur.

— Inutile de résister. Tu ne bougeras pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmée, lui affirma le Dieu de la Mort lorsqu'il atterrit près d'elle.

La colère lui arracha des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Mellye serra les poings. Spirit reprit forme humaine et resta à ses côtés alors que le Maître Shinigami prenait les mesures nécessaires pour que le révérend puisse recevoir des soins d'urgence. Après quoi, il constata les dégâts. Étrangement, ça lui rappelait la soirée où il avait combattu le Grand Dévoreur, mais en pire. De nombreux édifices autour de la cathédrale avaient été détruits. Les citoyens de Death City se rassemblaient et constataient à leurs tours les dégâts. Par chance, il y avait encore beaucoup de poussière dans l'air à la suite de l'effondrement.

— Je te conseille de te calmer assez rapidement. D'ici peu, la poussière va retomber et tout le monde va te voir au grand jour, conseilla Spirit. On ne voit pas ça tous les jours une fille avec des ailes.

Elle s'en fichait que tous les regards se portent sur elle. Ce serait au Maître Shinigami de se justifier. Avec un peu de chance, il la renverrait chez elle et elle pourrait enfin terminer le boulot. Mellye grogna une fois de plus. Ça lui prendrait une éternité à se calmer. Et encore, elle n'était pas certaine d'y arriver. Elle avait mal partout, ses bras, son aile droite, son flanc, son épaule, ses jambes, même sa tête. Sa tête! Elle avait mal à la tête. Justin devait prier.

 _Petit Prieur…_ , pensa-t-elle.

Mellye se concentra sur la prière de Justin. Les larmes qu'elles retenaient coulaient à présent. Elle s'était enfin calmée.

* * *

 **Avez-vous finalement trouvé la subtile référence au manga ? Il s'agit de Blue Exorcist (Ao no Exorcist) de Kazue Kato. Dans le manga, le personnage d'Amaimon menace d'arracher un œil pour le donner à son cousin qui en fait une collection. Je me suis dit que le personnage de Kel'eth était le personnage qui correspondait à ce fameux cousin. J,ai donc imaginé que les personnages de Mellye et de Kel'eth seraient donc les petits cousins des sept Baal présentés dans le manga Blue Exorcist. Malheureusement, cette FanFiction n'est pas un cross-over, donc vous ne verrez pas les personnages de Blue Exorcist. Cependant, je ne suis pas fermée à l'idée de mettre le personnage de Mellye dans une autre histoire et qui pourrait interagir avec les membres de sa famille éloignée ! Merci et bonne journée !**


	19. Exécution ?

**Bonjour ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mellye attendait dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, le visage enfoui dans ses mains pour cacher ses larmes. Mila Naigus avait pansé ses blessures. Elle s'étonna d'avoir recourir à bien peu de bandages. Mellye guérissait déjà de toutes les coupures qu'elle avait eues.

Pourtant, son omoplate droite lui faisait horriblement mal. Là où se trouvait auparavant son aile. Elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de la couper d'un coup de katana sous les yeux de Spirit. L'aile s'était évaporée en minces fils argentés. Elle avait arraché un cri de douleur. Du sang s'était répandu dans les ruines de la cathédrale.

Son tatouage n'avait désormais qu'une seule aile. L'autre n'étant un simple moignon. Son aile repousserait d'ici quelques jours, mais elle ne pourrait pas voler entre-temps. Un œil attentif pouvait voir que le tatouage se reformait lentement. Le moignon laisserait éventuellement place à une articulation avec une corne, puis de minuscules chicots d'ailes se formeraient avant de devenir matures. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cette douleur. Mais elle s'estomperait pour laisser place à de légers picotements au fil du temps où le tatouage réapparaîtrait. Trois personnes entrèrent dans la salle d'attente.

— Il est dans un état critique, mais stable. Mellye, que s'est-il passé? questionna le Dieu de la Mort.

Mellye prit quelques instants de silence pour rassembler ses idées. Shinigami exigeait des explications. Mellye releva la tête, découvrant ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle se décida à raconter toute l'histoire.

— Très peu de temps après la mort de ma mère, mon père s'est remarié avec une démone; Nedria. Elle ne veut rien d'autre que prendre le contrôle de la maison. Elle a mis au monde un démon, Kel'eth; mon demi-frère. Ce dernier a toujours attenté à ma vie pour devenir l'héritier principal. Ma belle-mère a toujours bien caché son jeu et s'est montrée plus d'une fois persuasive auprès de mon père pour démontrer qu'il ne s'agissait que de simples jeux d'enfants. Sous l'effet du sortilège, mon père n'a jamais rien remarqué jusqu'à ce jour et il refuse de me croire lorsque je lui en parle. Si je suis ici et non lui, c'est parce que c'est elle qui lui a suggéré. Pour qu'elle puisse enfin agir à sa guise. Ce soir, mon demi-frère a décidé de changer de stratégie. Au lieu de s'attaquer à moi, il s'est attaqué aux humains. Il sait que je les tiens en estime. Il a cru que je me sacrifierai pour les sauver, que je serais forcément affaiblie ou blessée et qu'il pourrait finir le boulot.

— Je ne comprends pas. Ton frère et toi êtes de…

La colère de Mellye, de même que la douleur des sceaux refirent instantanément surface. Son frère? _Son frère?_

— Comment osez-vous l'appeler ainsi devant moi? vociféra Mellye avec colère tout en dégainant ses katanas.

Elle était prête à le tuer sur-le-champ pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Seulement, elle n'en eut pas le temps. Justin l'immobilisa et fit apparaître un carcan en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de Mellye. Son cou était immobilisé et il la força à la mettre à genoux et à lâcher ses armes.

— Tente quoi que ce soit et tu seras exécutée devant Dieu lui-même, menaça Justin d'un ton froid.

Il venait de faire apparaître une lame bien aiguisée sur ses bras au niveau de son torse. Au simple commandement du Shinigami, il l'exécuterait sans aucun remords. Mellye lâcha ses katanas qui tombèrent sur le sol en un bruit métallique. Qui aurait cru que sous le visage angélique du jeune prêtre se cachait un exécuteur sans pitié?

— Je ne l'ai _jamais_ considéré comme un membre de ma famille. Il n'est rien à mes yeux. Je ne suis pas l'un de ces monstres qui tuent simplement par plaisir! Je ne suis pas comme _lui_ …, riposta-t-elle avec froideur, dents et poings serrés.

— Il sait pourtant que ta famille m'est alliée, déclara Shinigami.

— Vous n'êtes que l'allié de mon père. Or, il n'est désormais qu'une marionnette dans les mains de Nedria. Pour elle, vous êtes une nuisance. Vous en avez eu la preuve ce soir. Quant à Kel'eth, c'est un idiot. Il attaque tout ce qui bouge. Ç'aurait pu être votre Death Scythe qui se serait retrouvé au bloc opératoire, répondit-elle toujours avec froideur.

— Justin?, s'étonna Spirit.

— Entendu!, confirma-t-il avant d'abaisser sa lame.

— NON SPIRIT!, hurla le Maître Shinigami.

— NON JUSTIN!, hurla Spirit.

Un miracle s'était produit. Sa lame s'était arrêtée juste à la base du cou de Mellye, ne faisant qu'une fine entaille. Elle n'osa pas bouger d'un iota de peur que la lame lui entaille davantage le cou. Elle venait d'échapper de peu à une exécution. Son cœur semblait se rompre dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration était haletante. Des sanglots s'échappaient alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Shinigami entra dans une fureur indescriptible. Il donna une bonne baffe de la mort bien placée à Spirit avant de le traiter de tous les noms qui lui passaient par la tête. Justin semblait avoir cru que son prénom devait être le signal d'exécution. Spirit fut contraint de dire à Justin que ce n'était pas un ordre d'exécution comme il le croyait.

— Dis-lui aussi d'enlever sa lame et son carcan et fissa! C'est à peine s'il lui entaille le cou!

Après avoir traduit les instructions de Shinigami, Justin s'exécuta. Mellye resta sur le sol agenouillée, tremblante comme une feuille. Quelques larmes coulaient encore sur son visage.

— Je te demande pardon, Mellye, tout ceci est un énorme malentendu. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Spirit! Justin! Sortez tout de suite de cette salle avant que je ne vous mute!

Ce n'est que lorsque les deux Death Scythes quittèrent la salle que Mellye releva la tête. Il lui fallut de nombreuses minutes avant de se calmer à nouveau.

— Nous avons eu chaud! C'est bien la première fois que nous arrêtons Justin à temps. La dernière fois que ça s'est produit, nous n'avions pas pu l'arrêter et nous avons été privés d'informations précieuses, déclara-t-il d'un ton léger.

Mellye était tétanisée. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette situation se produisait et ils n'avaient toujours pas réglé le problème. Si elle n'était pas encore sous le choc d'avoir échappé à une mort certaine, elle les aurait surement roués de coups en les traitants de toutes les insultes inimaginables. Elle les aurait ensuite forcés à trouver une façon de se comprendre parmi toutes les solutions qu'elle venait de trouver en seulement quelques secondes. Toutefois, elle ne sentait plus la force de mettre son plan à exécution.

— Sincèrement, je vous conseille impérativement de revoir tous les trois votre système de communication. Il est totalement merdique, conseilla-t-elle tout bas. Il n'y a aucun mot dans ma langue pour décrire à quel point…

Incapable de terminer sa phrase, elle soupira. Mellye n'avait plus la force de se battre et de leur infliger une correction dont ils se souviendraient.

— Nous verrons tout cela plus tard! Pour le moment, je vais devoir dire deux mots à ton père pour qu'il règle ce problème.

— Comment vous écouterait-il alors qu'il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'écoute même plus sa propre fille? répondit-elle anéantie alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

— Alors, je vais contacter cette Nedria sur-le-champ. Elle s'en est prise à Death City; une ville sous ma protection, ce qui constitue un acte grave.

— Vous ne pourrez pas l'arrêter. Elle trouve toujours le moyen de s'en tirer. Elle serait prête à s'associer avec tout le monde pour me nuire.

— Quoi? Même les sorcières? Y a-t-il des chances qu'elles viennent en aide au Grand Dévoreur?

— Je vous l'ai dit, elle est prête à faire n'importe quoi pour prendre le pouvoir de la maison. Vous le savez ce qui se passera si elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains, c'est pour ça que vous avez aidé mon père à en reprendre le contrôle.

Le Maître Shinigami soupira. Il semblait complètement dépassé par la situation.

— Dans ce cas, nous avons de gros problèmes. Puis-je désormais compter sur ta pleine collaboration pour neutraliser Asura?

— Je préfère retourner chez moi et couper la tête du serpent en premier. Mon père vous est venu en aide quand vous n'aviez plus de ressources, je ferai la même chose lorsque vous viendrez nous supplier à genoux pour nous dire que le monde est au bord de la destruction! cracha-t-elle froidement.

Le Maître Shinigami fut bouche bée pendant quelques minutes, n'osant pas répliquer aux menaces de Mellye. Il avait eu toutes les informations nécessaires.

— Ce sera tout pour ce soir. Va te reposer à ta chambre, et je tiens à préciser que cette salle d'attente n'est pas ta chambre. De toute façon, le révérend Cole ne se réveillera pas cette nuit, il est sous sédatifs. Tu reviendras demain.

Le Dieu de la Mort quitta la salle d'attente. À peine avait-il quitté la salle que Mellye ressentit une vive douleur. Ses chaînes lui faisaient à nouveau un mal atroce. Le Dieu de la Mort avait une fois de plus activé les sceaux de contention pour l'empêcher d'en faire à sa tête. Elle se résigna à aller vers la sortie. La douleur s'estompa instantanément.

Mellye était entrée dans l'école endormie. À peine avait-elle passé la porte de sa chambre qu'elle éclata en sanglots. Elle s'assit sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle dessina alors un pentacle sur le sol.

— Azimi…, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Un chat au pelage tigré apparut dans un jet de flammes. Ce dernier vint se coller pour la réconforter. Elle continua de sangloter désormais étendue dans son lit. Il semblait que tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir était de sa faute.

Elle entendit alors la voix de Justin résonner dans sa tête. Il priait une fois de plus. Elle décida cependant de le chasser de sa tête. Elle n'avait guère apprécié être immobilisée dans son carcan et qu'il manque de la décapiter. Elle s'était sentie trahie. Cette fois-ci, ça lui prendrait bien plus que des excuses et des prières pour qu'il obtienne son pardon et qu'elle daigne lui parler à nouveau. Elle maudit son demi-frère et sa belle-mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endormit.

* * *

 **Merci ! :)**


	20. Rumeurs de liaison

**Et voici le court chapitre 20 ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le Maître Shinigami observait Mellye à travers son miroir. Ses yeux rougis et bouffis indiquaient qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Il n'avait pas réalisé que la situation était aussi critique au sein de la maison Daemonheart. Elle s'était bien gardée de raconter ce problème.

Il la regarda dormir pendant quelques instants. Un chat tigré était roulé en boule à ses côtés. Celui-ci regarda au plafond et s'assit. Comme s'il savait que l'on observait sa maîtresse. Il miaula fortement à quelques reprises sans détacher son regard du plafond. Mellye bougea un peu et marmonna « Zimi ». Ce dernier s'arrêta momentanément, mais scrutait toujours le plafond à la recherche du regard invisible du Dieu de la Mort. Il recommença à miauler de temps à autre, mais à plus faible intensité.

Shinigami continua de la regarder pendant un instant. Il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir protégé son Death Scythe, malgré la catastrophe qui s'était produite lors de la mission en République tchèque. Pourtant, l'incident qui s'était produit dans la salle d'attente envenimerait les choses. Le Maître Shinigami délaissa son miroir et se retourna.

— Bien! Si je vous ai fait venir tous les deux, c'est que nous devons régler un urgent problème!

Spirit et Justin se tenaient devant le Dieu de la Mort. Spirit lui avait fait enlever les écouteurs pour une énième fois.

— Mellye a soulevé le souhait de retourner chez elle régler ses problèmes familiaux suite à tout ce qui vient de se passer ce soir. Elle ne daignera apporter son aide, si elle le désire, que lorsqu'elle jugera que nous serions assez submergés par les problèmes. J'ai besoin de tous mes alliés pour venir à bout du Grand Dévoreur et d'Arachnophobia, car nous sommes précisément submergés par les problèmes. J'ai actuellement besoin d'un miracle pour la retenir ici et je m'attends à ce que vous contribuer à ce qu'il survienne! Je ne souhaite pas me départir de cette aide précieuse pour le moment! Il est hors de question d'utiliser la force! Cela ne fera que lui donner des raisons de ne pas coopérer. Je compte donc faire pencher la balance en notre faveur en organisant une soirée pour la présenter officiellement à Shibusen!

— Vous ne vouliez pas qu'elle garde profil bas? demanda Spirit.

— Après ce qui vient de se passer, il est désormais inutile de la cacher plus longtemps! Je m'attends à ce que vous vous excusiez tous les deux lors de cette soirée pour ce qui s'est produit à l'hôpital. Particulièrement toi, Justin.

Justin acquiesça en silence en frottant la croix à son cou. Le Maître Shinigami continua :

— Nous avons frôlé la catastrophe. Je m'imaginais très mal annoncer la mort de la fille bien-aimée à mon ami. Et encore moins de régler à nouveau les problèmes de successions qui accablent leur maison. Nous aurions pu nous retrouver avec un nouvel ennemi et s'en serait fini de l'ordre du monde. J'ai moi-même commis une grave erreur ce soir en laissant filer le démon. Nous avons manqué une occasion en or. Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer! Bonne nuit!

Alors que Spirit et Justin regagnèrent la sortie en silence, le Dieu de la Mort retourna à son miroir. Il devrait se consacrer corps et âme afin que Mellye ne quitte pas Shibusen. Le Dieu de la Mort maudit intérieurement la démone à l'origine de cet incident. Ils se devaient également de neutraliser ces deux démons le plus rapidement possible avant qu'ils ne prennent le contrôle de la maison. Mellye avait raison. Cette démone était effectivement capable de n'importe quoi pour arriver à ses fins.

Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit. Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'il avait rendu visite à Hemry lors de cette soirée. Il avait reçu une information anonyme disant que ce dernier avait une liaison secrète. Shinigami voulait en avoir le cœur net et s'était rendu sur place pour vérifier ces allégations. Il en avait eu confirmation en découvrant la petite âme qui se trouvait dans le placard. Il n'était pas à écarter que cette démone soit à l'origine de cette information.

Et pourtant, il n'était pas question qu'il divulgue cette information. Pas maintenant. Déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à la contrôler plus tôt à la cathédrale. Elle avait lutté contre la douleur, motivée par don désir de vengeance qui l'avait pratiquement rendue hors de contrôle. Il avait alors craint le pire.

Lui-même était incapable de déterminer ce dont elle était capable, l'a craignant plus que le Grand Dévoreur lui-même. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait scellé une partie de sa force dans des chaînes. Pourtant, ce soir elle avait montré l'étendue de son talent, même blessée. Il avait relâché la surveillance alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Maintenant, si elle quittait Death City, il ne pourrait pas la rattraper et même tous ses Death Scythes réunis ne pourraient pas l'empêcher. Le Dieu de la Mort l'observa encore quelques instants, puis la laissa dormir.

* * *

 **Court chapitre, mais très axé sur les pensées du Maître Shinigami et une soirée à l'horizon ! :) Merci et à la prochaine !**


	21. Visite à l'hôpital

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

 **Après une petite période d'absence, je vous offre le 21ème chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le lendemain Mellye rendit visite au révérend. Il l'avait accueillie avec bonheur, mais elle n'avait pu retenir ses larmes devant ce qu'elle voyait. Il était couvert de bandages de la tête aux pieds, comme une momie. Il aurait des cicatrices visibles même après guérison. Elle en porterait le blâme pour le reste de sa vie. La mine basse et accablée de remords, Mellye osait à peine croiser son regard. Il lui fit relever la tête, dévoilant ses yeux rougis. Au travers des bandages, elle décela les yeux gris acier du prêtre. Ceux-ci étaient fatigués, mais semblaient rassurants. Il parvient à lui dire qu'il allait bien. Certes sur un ton lent et faible, mais il parlait. Un peu trop même selon l'infirmière qui s'occupait de lui.

— Vous avez besoin de repos, mon Père, avait-elle dit en jetant un regard accusateur qui semblait reprocher la présence de quelconque visiteur.

— Je retrouve ma force dans ceux qui me rendent visite, se défendit-il lentement alors que l'infirmière sortait de la chambre.

— L'infirmière a raison, mon Père. Vous devriez vous reposer.

Quelqu'un cogna légèrement à la porte. Justin se trouvait à l'entrée et les salua timidement. Mellye n'avait pas ressenti son arrivée et réprima un sursaut. Un frisson parcourra son corps. Elle ne désirait pas le croiser, ne sachant si elle réussirait à se contrôler suffisamment pour lui laisser la vie sauve, retenir ses larmes, ou même si elle prendrait peur en le voyant. C'était ironique. Elle qui habituellement ne craignait pratiquement rien, redoutait désormais de croiser un simple prêtre. Non. C'était d'abord une arme. Le fléau des démons. Une guillotine qui l'aurait exécutée froidement. Elle serra les poings et ferma les yeux un court instant afin de retenir ses larmes et de rassembler son courage. Il n'était pas question qu'elle reste une seconde de plus en sa présence. Elle se leva et s'avança vers la porte.

— Mellye, je…, dit Justin en lui prenant délicatement son bras.

Elle l'arrêta dans son geste en lui agrippant le bras avec force et lui plaqua sa dague sous la gorge avec juste assez de pression pour qu'il puisse sentir sa lame coupante.

— Ne-me-touche-pas! menaça-t-elle.

Pendant cette courte altercation, elle l'avait affronté du regard; les yeux larmoyants. Elle avait aussitôt relâché sa prise avant de jeter un dernier regard au révérend.

— Je suis désolée, mon Père, je quitte Death City, annonça-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

Justin massa son bras. Elle l'avait empoigné avec une force surhumaine qui l'avait momentanément désarçonné.

— Nom de Dieu, Justin! Que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-il tristement en entendant le sanglot de Mellye et ses pas qui s'éloignaient.

En silence, Justin s'assit sur la chaise que Mellye venait à peine de laisser. Sous le regard inquisiteur du révérend, Justin lui révéla tout ce qui s'était passé dans la salle d'attente, mais aussi l'ordre divin du Maître Shinigami d'obtenir son pardon et la soirée qu'il comptait organiser. Le vieux révérend comprenait désormais. Il lui demanda d'approcher. Le jeune prêtre s'exécuta. Avec lenteur, il lui enleva ses écouteurs.

— Mon Père..., râla Justin en tentant de remettre ses écouteurs.

— C'est un cas de force majeure! répliqua-t-il avec sévérité en arrêtant le Death Scythe dans son geste. Maintenant, ouvre tes oreilles bien grandes et je veux que tu m'écoutes très attentivement! Elle a perçu ton acte comme une trahison. Habituellement, une chose pareille mène tout droit à l'exécution chez elle. Avoir son pardon, relève pratiquement de l'impossible. Tu vas devoir déployer des efforts considérables et essuyer plusieurs refus de sa part. Il faudra être persévérant. La pauvre, elle se sent déjà coupable de mon sort…

Ayant retrouvé un peu d'énergie, le vieux révérend continua à parler pendant un moment. Justin croulait littéralement sous ses conseils. Il était venu prendre de ses nouvelles, pas pour que ce dernier s'épuise. Il se résigna à l'écouter malgré tout.

— Mon Père, le coupa-t-il respectueusement avec une pointe de découragement.

— Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois justifier tes actes Justin, mais à elle. Et puis, quand tu feras tes excuses, par pitié, enlève tes écouteurs!

— Pourquoi? Elle peut lire sur mes lèvres, rétorqua Justin un peu irrité.

— Justement, tu auras toute son attention. Fais en sorte que tes excuses soient sincères. Elle se doutera assurément qu'elles viendront d'un ordre du Maître Shinigami. Choisis tes mots avec soin comme tu sais si bien le faire. C'est une princesse, traite-la en princesse. Déjà qu'elle est obligée d'aider le meurtrier de sa propre mère. Justin, je sais que tu assistes rarement à ce genre de soirée, mais ce sera le moment idéal pour lui présenter tes excuses. Montre-toi gentil et poli. Oh! Et puis, prends-lui les deux mains comme ceci et amène-les vers ton front. Et incline un peu ta tête comme ceci, précisa-t-il en prenant les mains du Death Scythe pour lui montrer la marche à suivre.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_? demanda-t-il peu enclin à répéter le geste.

— _Ça_ , c'est ce qui devrait te permettre d'avoir son pardon, jeune homme! C'est une marque de politesse très importante chez eux. Dépendamment des circonstances, il exprime beaucoup. Il démontre tes émotions, ton bonheur, la sincérité, _le pardon_ , expliqua-t-il en prenant bien soin d'insister sur le mot. Cela peut également vouloir dire que tu l'écoutes, que tu la respectes, que tu témoignes de l'affection. Il est utilisé dans les salutations et les adieux ou pour exprimer l'honneur de rencontrer une personne. Bref, ça veut tout dire! Si tu fais ça, elle devrait t'accorder un minimum d'attention.

En silence, Justin soupira et remit ses écouteurs. Puis, il sortit de la chambre sans un mot. Le vieux révérend le regarda. Décidément, le révérend trouvait qu'il formait un drôle de couple, mais certes un beau couple. Mellye semblait avoir une influence positive sur Justin. Son obstination à vouloir communiquer avec lui semblait enfin le sortir de son isolement.

— Je suis certain qu'elle ne te déteste pas autant qu'elle le croit, murmura le révérend tout bas.

* * *

 **Merci et on se revoit au chapitre 22!**


	22. Un bal à Shibusen

**Bonjour!**

 **Voici le chapitre 22! J'ai fait une petite référence à un personnage de Soul Eater Not! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Mellye retournait à sa chambre et rassemblerait ses effets. Le Dieu de la Mort devrait se débrouiller sans son aide pour venir à bout d'Asura. Azusa faisait le pied de grue devant sa porte. Elle lui mentionna qu'elle était conviée à une soirée avec les élèves, les Death Scythes et le membre du personnel de Shibusen. Devant le refus de Mellye, Azusa avait ajusté ses lunettes d'un air sévère. Mellye avait répliqué avec froideur devant ce regard. Les tentatives du Dieu de la Mort étaient pathétiques. Azusa lui avait alors dit qu'elle était l'invitée d'honneur. Mellye refusa catégoriquement. Cependant, Azusa ajusta ses lunettes une fois de plus d'un air sévère tout en ajoutant qu'elle ne pouvait refuser.

— C'est bon! C'est bon! Je serai présente!, avait-elle dit, irritée.

 _Et je quitterai à la première heure le lendemain_ , compléta-t-elle intérieurement.

À contrecœur, elle avait également accepté l'invitation à aller en ville pour courir les magasins avec Azusa et Marie pour qu'elles se trouvent une tenue de soirée. Mellye était découragée. Elle avait cru Azusa lui disant que les filles étaient beaucoup plus raisonnables que les garçons. En fait, elles étaient toutes aussi cinglées. Marie parlait sans cesse de mariage et de retraite et dévoilait son piètre sens de l'orientation, alors qu'Azusa faisait découvrir son côté ultra-autoritaire. C'était à savoir s'il n'y avait au moins une seule personne censée dans cette école.

* * *

Mellye s'était coiffée elle-même. Ce n'était en fait qu'un chignon pêle-mêle, mais ça suffirait. Seules quelques mèches trop courtes restaient libres. Ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais sa chaîne de cheveux l'embellissait. Elle détestait se coiffer et se maquiller. Son aide personnelle était bien meilleure qu'elle pour ça. Et puis, elle attirait déjà les regards à la base, elle n'en avait pas besoin davantage.

Elle avait choisi une courte robe noire se nouant à son cou qui la mettait en valeur. Elle avait jugé bon de cacher son tatouage avec un châle noir aux motifs blancs. Elle éviterait ainsi une partie des remarques et des regards. Mellye poussa un long soupir.

 _Je devrais peut-être refuser l'invitation. Je pourrais quitter Death City dès maintenant…_ , pensa Mellye en se regardant dans le miroir.

À cette pensée, quelqu'un cogna longuement à la porte. Huit coups. Croyant qu'il s'agissait de Justin, Mellye hésita à ouvrir. Elle entrouvrit à peine la porte pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Death The Kid. Habillé en complet blanc, il l'accompagnerait jusqu'à la salle de réception.

— Puis-je te poser une question?

— Comme si je pouvais refuser cette faveur au fils du Dieu de la Mort., maugréa-t-elle.

— Justement, j'aimerais que mon père ne soit pas au courant. Ai-je ta parole?

Mellye s'arrêta net et regarda Kid. Ce n'était pas elle qui irait vendre la mèche au Maître Shinigami.

— Est-ce que le nom d'Eibon te dit quelque chose? Ce serait un Grand Architecte Ensorceleur, demanda Kid.

Mellye fouilla dans sa mémoire. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait déjà entendu ce nom auparavant.

— Je ne le connais que de nom malheureusement. Mon père t'en dirait surement plus à son sujet s'il n'était pas sous l'effet du sortilège de ma belle-mère.

Kid semblait contrarié de la réponse, mais la remercia. Bien que l'enquête de Kid l'intéressait au plus haut point, elle ne pouvait se permettre de l'aider en raison de la surveillance qu'exerçait son père sur elle. Le Dieu de la Mort les attendait en compagnie des Death Scythes. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle repéra au loin Justin qui regardait Spirit. Ce dernier arrêta de parler lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

 _Oh non_ , pensa Mellye.

Elle devrait l'éviter durant toute la soirée.

Ce soir, il ne portait pas ses vêtements ecclésiastiques. Il avait plutôt opté pour une chemise blanche ajustée avec le collet romain. Au niveau de ses avant-bras, la chemise avait des croix dont le contour était brodé en noir et or. Par-dessus sa chemise, il portait un gilet noir ajusté. Une petite chaîne en argent reliée à une montre à gousset partait d'un bouton pour aller dans une poche de son gilet. Il avait remplacé ses petits écouteurs par un énorme casque d'écoute à l'effigie du Shinigami. À son cou se trouvait son éternelle croix et il portait un pantalon noir avec sa boucle de ceinture. Son habit contrastait merveilleusement avec le blond doré de ses cheveux. Ce dernier lui accorda un regard, mais Mellye l'ignora royalement.

— Bonsoir Mellye! Tu es absolument ravissante! Tu ressembles tant à ta mère, s'exclama le Maître Shinugami un peu trop enjoué.

Mellye eut un sourire forcé. Tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade pour la retenir à Death City. C'était peine perdue, elle avait pris sa décision et rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. Marie et Azusa arrivèrent et vinrent la saluer quelques instants. Alors que les Death Scythes étaient appelés à l'intérieur de la salle, Kid lui expliqua qu'ils avaient pour tradition que les étudiants attendent à l'intérieur de la salle. Le personnel présentait les Death Scythes en premier; suivait alors leur entrée. Dans l'une de ses crises de TOC, il lui avait même dit de marcher de manière symétrique. Il avait même tenté de mettre la coiffure de Mellye symétrique, ce qui l'irrita. Le Maître Shinigami était intervenu juste à temps pour calmer son fils quelques secondes avant l'ouverture des portes.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sous une salve d'applaudissements et de sifflements des élèves. Décidément, l'ambiance était bien différente de ce que Mellye aurait imaginé. Un tapis rouge les menait vers la scène où se trouvaient les Death Scythes. Le Dieu de la Mort prononça un petit discours qui se résumait à deux ou trois mots. Puis, il la présenta officiellement aux élèves de Shibusen.

Maka rejoint rapidement Mellye et Kid dès le début de la fête. Mellye s'était efforcée d'afficher sa bonne humeur pour Maka et ses amis. Elle avait un énorme mal de tête qui avait commencé dès qu'elle avait rejoint les Death Scythes et le Dieu de la Mort au début de la soirée. Malgré tout, elle avait résisté et s'était refusé d'écouter à nouveau les prières de Justin. Et pourtant, dans son for intérieur, il lui semblait que des deux qui souffraient le plus de ce manque; c'était elle. Elle avait en vain tenté d'oublier le Petit Prieur momentanément, mais n'y arrivait pas. Il restait toujours en arrière-pensée. Dieu qu'il était beau ce soir dans ses habits. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait passé la soirée avec lui. Elle semblait à présent regretter de l'avoir menacé avec une dague sous la gorge quelques heures auparavant. Elle s'était laissé emporter par ses émotions.

Lorsque personne ne lui parlait dans le groupe, elle le cherchait des yeux en vain pour être certaine qu'elle l'éviterait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se faire croire. Cependant, elle ne le trouva nulle part. De toute façon, la soirée continuait après pour les Death Scythes et le membre du personnel; il y avait une possibilité qu'ils se croisent qu'elle le veuille ou non.

À la fin de la soirée, Mellye salua Maka et le groupe. Elle avait même espérer que Death the Kid resterait pour la suite, mais il s'était vu refusé l'accès par son père. Maka l'avait rassurée en disant que Marie était d'une très bonne compagnie. Un jeune garçon passa près d'eux. Il avait les cheveux châtains clairs qui lui cachaient les yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une ressemblance avec Justin. Grand et mince, le jeune garçon portait un casque d'écoute.

— Hé toi! Attends, un peu! l'apostropha-t-elle. Tu as un frère aîné qui se nomme Justin par hasard?

— Ouais, répondit-il d'un ton monotone avant de continuer à marcher, laissant Mellye complètement abasourdie.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle croyait avoir découvert un lien de parenté entre Justin et ce jeune garçon, un petit groupe d'étudiant l'interpella pour lui dire que même après un an d'études, le jeune garçon nommé Aaron ne disait rien d'autre que « ouais ». À cette remarque, Mellye su que le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment répondu à sa question.

— Euh… Excuse-moi. Mellye, c'est ça? dit une voix timide derrière elle qui la tira de ses pensées.

Mellye se retourna. Une jeune fille aux cheveux brun-auburn se tenait devant elle. Avec nervosité, la jeune fille se présenta et lui demanda d'être son meister. La jeune fille s'enfuit tout aussi vite qu'elle venait de faire sa déclaration. Mellye resta surprise de la demande. Que devait-elle faire dans ce cas? Peu importe, elle en parlerait au Dieu de la Mort. Il s'occuperait de répondre à l'élève et de leur expliquer qu'elle quittait Death City. Mellye se dirigea vers la petite salle qui leur était réservée pour le reste de la soirée. Elle croisa une porte qui menait à un balcon qui lui offrait une vue sur la ville. Mellye décida d'aller y jeter un œil.

La lune brillait et l'air était frais. Elle frissonna et ajusta son châle sur ses épaules avant de s'appuyer sur la rambarde. Elle tenta en vain de se frotter l'omoplate droite à l'endroit où son aile repoussait. Elle détestait cette période de repousse; son dos lui démangeait horriblement. Elle tenta d'oublier ses picotements en portant son attention sur la vue illuminée de la ville. Un grand trou noir indiquait l'emplacement de la cathédrale, autrefois édifiée. Le désert, d'un noir le plus profond, semblait vouloir engloutir la ville. Ou était-ce les lumières de la ville qui semblaient émerger de la noirceur et repousser le désert? Puis, elle regarda le ciel et observa quelques instants l'étrange visage de la lune. Ce regard dément, complètement fou. Elle n'aimait pas le regard qu'elle affichait nuit après nuit. On aurait dit qu'elle était porteuse de malheur. Elle sentit alors une présence derrière elle qui la fit légèrement sursauter. Un bruit de musique trop forte. Son cœur fit un bond. Justin s'approcha et se plaça à ses côtés.

— Bonsoir princesse, murmura-t-il tout bas en enlevant son casque d'écoute qu'il laissa tomber sur ses épaules.

Mellye ne répondit pas. Sentant qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui fausser compagnie, le Death Scythe se lança.

— Je tiens à m'excuser sincèrement pour avoir tenté de vous exécuter. C'est entièrement de ma faute. J'ai très mal compris les ordres et j'ai fait une énorme bêtise. Je ne vous en veux aucunement pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir à la cathédrale. Vous nous avez sauvés. Sans vous, je ne serai pas là ce soir. Je vous suis entièrement redevable. S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi, s'excusa-t-il tout bas.

Devant le mutisme de Mellye, Justin détourna le regard et frotta le collier d'argent qu'il portait à son cou. Il avait appliqué les conseils à la lettre du vieux révérend. Et elle n'avait rien dit. Même pas un mot ou un geste pour signifier qu'elle acceptait ses excuses. C'était pourtant l'ordre de son Dieu.

Impassible, Mellye l'avait écouté sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et soupira tout en se frottant la tête. Ce devait être la raison de la discussion entre les Death Scythes au début de la soirée. Il devait avoir eu un ordre de s'excuser. Ça ne faisait que partie du stratagème. Ça ne venait même pas de lui-même. Une voix s'éleva derrière elle.

— Hééééééé! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tout seuls tous les deux? demanda Spirit en se plantant entre elle et Justin et en plaçant ses bras autour de leur cou, le regard vers la ville. J'espère que notre cher petit crétin de Death Scythe légendaire ne t'embête pas trop? Sinon, il aura de mes nouvelles et de celles du Maître Shinigami, ajouta-t-il en le confrontant d'un air mauvais. Viens, je vais t'amener à l'intérieur Mellye, on sera tranquilles tous les deux.

— Spirit. Je vais t'enseigner un concept très simple qui s'appelle : la fidélité. Et puisque je m'attends à ce que tu ne comprennes pas le concept aussi rapidement que d'autres le feraient, je vais ajouter un mot : Maka! répliqua-t-elle avec froideur et en le toisant d'un regard menaçant.

— Ma petite Maaaaaakkkkaaaaaa! brailla-t-il en faisant demi-tour pratiquement en pleurs.

Ils étaient à nouveau seuls. Mellye ignora le Death Scythe. Il semblait attendre son pardon. Or, Mellye semblait toujours réticente à le lui accorder. Alors qu'elle se décida à faire demi-tour pour retourner à l'intérieur, une voix autoritaire brisa le silence.

— Mellye! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Spirit?

— Il l'a mérité, grogna-t-elle avec froideur en se retournant. Tiens, Marie n'est pas avec toi?

— Non, elle m'a faussé compagnie pour Stein., répondit Azusa en lui prenant le bras et en l'entraînant à l'intérieur; laissant Justin seul sur le balcon.

Mellye regarda Azusa avec interrogation. Avait-elle bien compris? Marie avait un rencard avec Stein?

— Elle couche avec ce gars-là?! lui dit-elle avec une pointe de dégoût.

Azusa lui raconta la petite histoire alors qu'elles se dirigeaient à la petite pièce réservée pour la fête. Mellye n'était pas loin de la vérité; ils étaient déjà sortis ensemble.

* * *

 **Le personnage d'Aaron dans Soul Eater Not! m'intrigue beaucoup. Tout comme Justin, nous ne savons pratiquement rien de lui, si bien que je me suis demandé à plusieurs reprises s'il ne s'agissaient pas de son frère. J'ai donc intégré ce questionnement dans la Fanfiction. Malheureusement, nous ne le saurons jamais. À moins que le mangaka ne dessine une suite de Soul Eater! Merci à tous et on se revoit au prochain chapitre !**


	23. La danse

**Bonjour!**

 **Voici le chapitre 23 où quelques rapprochements se font à l'horizon ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les lumières étaient tamisées et des stroboscopes ajoutaient une ambiance festive et chaleureuse. La musique jouait, mais était beaucoup moins forte que lors de la soirée pour les élèves. Les membres du personnel étaient rassemblés sur des sofas et parlaient entre eux. D'autres dansaient. Mellye se joint à eux en compagnie d'Azusa. Justin les avait suivis quelques pas derrière eux et s'assit en retrait.

Le Maître Shinigami semblait occupé à remonter le moral à Spirit. Il revient en leur compagnie quelques minutes plus tard. Le Dieu de la Mort vient alors accueillir Mellye et lui demanda un moment en privé. Mellye se leva. Elle croyait qu'elle allait marcher en sa compagnie, mais celui-ci l'amena sur la piste de danse. Ils tournèrent lentement en rond. Le Dieu de la Mort semblait chercher ses mots pour aborder un sujet délicat. Ça crevait les yeux.

— Est-ce que mes deux Death Scythes ont formulé des excuses pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir?

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accepterais leurs excuses si elles proviennent d'un ordre. Sachez que je vois clair dans votre jeu, vous organisez cette soirée pour tenter de me retenir. Mais peu importe ce que vous tenterez, je retourne chez moi demain!

— Je ne te retiendrais pas si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Je veux simplement m'assurer que mes Death Scythes formulent des excuses avant que tu nous quittes. Et je ne crois pas me tromper lorsque mes Death Scythes formulent des excuses sincères. J'ose seulement espérer que les relations entre nos deux familles ne se détérioreront pas davantage. En terminant, je te demande pardon encore une fois pour tout ce qui s'est passé.

Spirit s'était levé et se tenait à présent près du Maître Shinigami. Il emboita le pas au Maître Shinigami et prononça ses excuses. Le Maître Shinigami avait raison. Bien qu'ils obéissaient à des ordres, leurs excuses étaient véritablement sincères. Elle décida d'accepter les excuses de Spirit froidement.

Entre-temps, Justin s'était levé et les avait rejoints. Une fois de plus, il avait enlevé ses écouteurs. Il attendait patiemment aux côtés du Maître Shinigami. Spirit céda sa place au prêtre. Mellye jeta un regard noir au Dieu de la Mort. Ce dernier la regarda et lui fit un petit signe de tête. Elle sentit le Death Scythe lui prendre la main. Mellye reporta son attention vers le Death Scythe. Bien qu'il avait son regard impassible, il semblait implorer qu'elle accepte de danser avec lui. Hésitante, sa main se raidit dans celle du Death Scythe.

— S'il vous plaît, Milady, dit-il dans un murmure pratiquement inaudible.

Abandonnant toute résistance, Justin l'attira vers lui avant de poser délicatement une main sur sa taille. Son autre main se joignit à celle de Mellye. Ils tournaient lentement au rythme de la musique. Bien qu'il la tenait à une distance respectueuse, elle s'obstinait à se tenir le plus loin de lui.

Mellye sentait le regard du Death Scythe peser sur elle de temps à autre. Pourtant, elle s'était obstinée à fixer sa main déposée sur son épaule. Elle n'arrivait pas à soutenir ce regard qui l'observait. Elle ne saurait pas ce qui arrivait si elle osait le regarder une nouvelle fois. Elle aurait pleuré de tristesse? De colère? Lui aurait-elle plaqué une fois de plus une dague sous la gorge pour l'avoir touché à nouveau? Pire, elle aurait rougi? Parce qu'elle retrouva cette odeur qui l'attirait tant. Confuse, elle avait peine à résister.

Mellye jeta un regard furtif dans la salle. Le Maître Shinigami en compagnie de Spirit et d'Azusa les observait. Elle entendit alors le son de la voix du Death Scythe murmurer tout près de son oreille. Elle l'écouta attentivement présenter une fois de plus ses excuses avec une infinie politesse. Avec calme, il pesait chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

— Pardonnez-moi, princesse, murmura-t-il.

— Ne crois pas que je vais accepter tes excuses aussi facilement! cracha-t-elle Mellye avec mépris avant de se libérer de ses bras.

Justin la laissa partir sans la retenir. Elle avait trouvé la force de ne pas accepter ses excuses une fois de plus. Malgré son obstination, il ne semblait pas découragé pour autant. C'était la première fois qu'il galérait autant pour réussir une mission confiée par Dieu. Même la mission de tuer une sorcière avait été un jeu d'enfant.

Mellye retourna s'asseoir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir avec son Petit Prieur. Un mélange d'émotions l'assiégeait. La méfiance, la peur, l'attirance, le désir. À présent, elle hésitait à lui accorder sa confiance à nouveau. Le Dieu de la Mort avait bien joué son jeu. Justin l'avait rejoint, mais s'était placé en retrait. Il avait remis ses écouteurs à nouveau. Les yeux dans le vide, il réfléchissait tout en frottant son collier. Il lui arrivait qu'elle sente peser son regard, mais elle fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

Marie revint une bonne demi-heure plus tard en compagnie de Mila. Elle s'était justifiée en disant que Stein avait eu une crise de folie. Spirit en avait profité pour lancer des moqueries à propos d'un rencard avec Stein. Marie, aidée par Azusa, et Spirit s'étaient alors lancés dans une dispute. Mellye en profita alors pour informer le Maître Shinigami qu'elle avait eu une demande pour être meister et qu'elle ne s'occuperait pas de cette situation en raison de son départ imminent.

— Quoi!? s'exclama le Dieu de la Mort. Il n'y a pas à dire, mes étudiants ont du flair!

Devant l'expression de surprise du Maître Shinigami, les trois Death Scythes avaient cessé de se disputer. Même Justin avec son casque d'écoute avait remarqué l'étonnement au sein du groupe et avait momentanément observé Mellye. Mellye était malaisée de sentir les regards de tout le monde sur elle, si bien que Shinigami expliqua la situation. Comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait que de ça, Azusa, Marie et Spirit recommencèrent à se disputer. Seul Justin continua de la regarder pendant quelques secondes avant de reporter ses yeux dans le vide.

À minuit, Mellye se leva. Marie lui avait demandé où elle allait et Mellye prétexta qu'elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes et de prendre un peu d'air frais. Elle reviendrait aussitôt. En fait, elle voulait être seule quelques instants et ne plus à avoir à ressentir le regard que posait Justin sur elle de temps à autre. Elle n'était plus capable de l'ignorer comme elle l'avait fait au début de la soirée. Elle s'était même rendu compte qu'elle lui jetait des regards furtifs à quelques reprises. Dès que Mellye fût suffisament éloignée, Azusa regarda Justin.

— L'inviter à danser était bien tenté, dit-elle. C'est Spirit qui te l'a conseillé?

Occupé à trouver un nouveau moyen d'obtenir le pardon de Mellye, Justin ne répondit pas à la question.

— Je suis désolé Justin. Je croyais que ça marcherait aussi avec toi, s'excusa Spirit.

— Quoi? Et j'ai raté ça!? s'exclama Marie.

— Une chance que j'étais avec toi, tu te serais perdue et tu ne serais probablement jamais revenue à la fête, se moqua Naigus.

Marie vient s'asseoir aux côtés de Justin et posa une main sur son épaule.

— Ne te décourage surtout pas Justin! l'encouragea-t-elle souriante.

Justin la rassura. Il n'était aucunement découragé. II surmonterait cet obstacle et réussirait la mission confiée par Dieu.

— Ne la harcèle pas quand même, avertit Azusa alors que Justin se levait.

— Attends un peu Justin, je vais aller lui parler en premier, dit Marie en le rejoignant. Ça devrait peut-être aider.

— Merci Marie, répondit-il avec une pointe de soulagement.

Marie sourit à Justin et alla rejoindre Mellye. Toutes deux discutèrent pendant de longues minutes de la soirée. Elle en profita même pour demander pourquoi Stein avait dû s'absenter. Marie lui avait alors exposé en détail que le réveil du Grand Dévoreur l'affectait davantage.

— Alors, Justin s'est excusé?

Mellye eut un rire amer. Depuis le début de la soirée, Justin se montrait très obstiné à vouloir son pardon.

— Il ne fait que ça.

— Tu sais, je suis sûre qu'il a mis tout son cœur dans ses excuses. C'est un garçon tellement gentil. Du moins, pour les rares fois où je lui aie parlé. Tu devrais l'écouter. Il tente vraiment de communiquer avec toi et c'est très rare. Nous les Death Scythes, nous ne connaissons que le strict minimum. Nous sommes ses collègues et c'est tout. On m'a dit que tu as même dansé avec lui. Tu es choyée. Habituellement, il ne vient même pas à ces soirées. Ou s'il vient, il reste dans son coin tout seul et finit par disparaître.

Mellye avait regardé Marie peu convaincue. La Death Scythe sourit des yeux.

— Je ne vais rien te cacher, Mellye. Il attend dans la grande salle pour te parler encore. Écoute-le s'il te plaît, conseilla-t-elle avant de la laisser toute seule sur le balcon.

Confuse, Mellye s'était à nouveau appuyée sur la rambarde. À peine Marie l'avait-elle quitté qu'elle sentit à nouveau la présence du Petit Prieur derrière elle. Mellye soupira. Elle l'ignora à nouveau alors qu'il vient à nouveau se placer à ses côtés.

— Pardonnez-moi… Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous, Milady.

En d'autres circonstances, ç'aurait été le moment idéal pour demander un tas d'informations sur sa vie privée qu'il avait refusé de lui donner. Elle aurait pu ainsi le mener par le bout du nez juste par cette petite phrase qu'il venait de prononcer. Toutefois, elle se ravisa et proposa une autre réplique.

— Bien sûr! J'aimerais que tu mesures tes actes autant que tu prends soin de mesurer les paroles, que tu appelles excuses, et que tu prononces à mon égard! répliqua-t-elle sur un ton cinglant.

Malaisé, Justin garda le silence pendant un moment et frotta une fois de plus la croix. Puis, il rassembla tout son courage et dirigea lentement sa main vers celle de Mellye.

— Tu prends un risque énorme, _blondinet_ , avertit Mellye en éloignant sa main légèrement.

Il ne sourcilla même pas à l'appel de ce surnom et continua d'avancer sa main malgré tout.

— Je le fais en connaissance de cause, Milady. Je suis l'unique fautif. Je vous demande de me pardonner…, reprit-il en prenant doucement les mains de Mellye.

Comme le révérend Cole le lui avait montré, il exécuta le mouvement et amena ses mains avec douceur à son front avant de les abaisser sans qu'elle proteste. Mellye ferma ses yeux et détourna la tête. Le révérend Cole lui avait certainement montré cette maque de politesse pour augmenter ses chances d'avoir son pardon. Puis, sans l'avertir, il l'éloigna lentement de la rambarde et l'amena dans ses bras à nouveau. Ils tournaient à nouveau, cette fois-ci au son de la musique qui provenait de ses écouteurs. Une petite voix intérieure lui disait que Marie avait raison. Elle était choyée d'être en compagnie du Death Scythe. Elle s'entêtait encore alors qu'ils avaient tous raison.

— Une chance que tu pries mieux que tu ne danses…, ironisa-t-elle.

— Pardonnez-moi princesse. Je ne suis qu'un Petit Prieur qui excelle dans les prières, pas dans la danse, répondit-il en la faisant tourner maladroitement.

Cette remarque arracha un léger sourire à Mellye qui s'effaça aussitôt. En silence, il garda la mine basse, puis détourna à nouveau le regard.

— Relève la tête, dit-elle doucement tout en relevant lentement son menton. Tu danses avec une princesse.

Justin se laissa faire. Leurs regards se croisèrent une fois de plus alors qu'elle termina de corriger sa position.

— Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à apprendre les pas.

— Si vous le permettez, je vais passer mon tour, marmonna-t-il timidement.

— Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me vouvoyer, dit-elle avec exaspération.

— Oui, princesse.

— Et de m'appeler uniquement par mon prénom.

Justin marmonna un « d'accord ». Tout près du but, il pouvait désormais se permettre d'espérer. Elle semblait désormais encline à accepter ses excuses. Mellye quitta les bras du Death Scythe et reporta son attention sur la vue de la ville. Le Petit Prieur la regarda s'éloigner et frotta son collier de croix. Mellye entendit instantanément la prière.

— Arrête ça, dit-elle sur un ton un peu trop sec. S'il te plaît…, ajouta-t-elle rapidement sur un ton plus doux.

Justin arrêta son geste. Si près du but, il lui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil. Il la rejoignit et restèrent quelques instants à regarder la ville en silence.

— Comment… va ton aile?

— Elle repousse.

— Tu pourras voler à nouveau?

— Oui, mais pas avant quelques jours.

— Puis-je voir? s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il après un court instant.

Mellye hésita et enleva son châle. Justin se plaça derrière elle, ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle joignit ses mains pour masquer ses légers tremblements. Justin jeta un regard au tatouage un peu masquer par les chaînes qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Quelques plumes repoussaient au travers de l'articulation de l'aile.

— Puis-je toucher? ajouta-t-il timidement.

L'hésitation se fit un peu plus longue, mais Mellye acquiesça. En écartant légèrement une chaîne, il effleura du bout des doigts le tatouage. Mellye frissonna au doux contact de sa main dans son dos. Après quelques secondes, il retira sa main et s'apprêta à replacer le châle quand il fût arrêté dans son mouvement.

— Attends. Tu pourrais gratter mon tatouage s'il te plaît? Ça me démange depuis le début de la soirée à cause de toutes ces plumes qui poussent.

Justin s'exécuta avec plaisir. Cela fit un bien fou à Mellye. Après quelques secondes, elle le remercia. Il replaça son châle sur ses épaules et revint se placer à ses côtés. Son attitude était beaucoup moins froide qu'au début de la soirée. Ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelques minutes. Elle prenait surement le temps de réfléchir avant d'accepter ses excuses.

— Je suis désolée… pour la dague…

— Ça va. C'est rien. C'est moi qui n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça. Je l'ai mérité.

Un nouveau silence, cette fois-ci un peu plus long, s'installa.

— Je ne supporte pas de le voir dans cet état…, confia Mellye la voix brisée.

Elle baissa la tête pour cacher une larme. Elle n'aurait su dire ce qui l'avait poussé à se confier si soudainement à lui. Elle en ressentait le besoin à ce moment précis. De lui expliquer qu'elle éprouvait de véritables remords face aux malheurs du révérend. Justin se rapprocha et lui prit à nouveau les mains avec une infinie douceur. D'une légère pression de la main, il releva sa tête pour qu'elle croise son regard.

— Et pourtant, il va bien et semble apprécier la vie plus que jamais, dit-il. Il ne t'en veut pas pour ce qui s'est passé. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, tu le sais très bien. S'il y a une personne qui devrait être exécutée, c'est ton demi-frère. C'est lui le fautif, pas toi. Alors, écoute-moi bien! Cesse de te faire du mouron, tu ne te fais du mal qu'à toi-même. C'est ce que voulait ton demi-frère et je ne crois en aucun instant que tu lui donnerais raison.

Quelques larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur les joues de Mellye. Son Petit Prieur avait raison. S'il y avait bien une personne qui souffrait, c'était bien elle. Ca faisant, Kel'eth avait réussi son objectif. Elle s'en voulait d'être tombée dans un piège aussi stupide. À partir de cet instant, elle se reprendrait.

— Tu as raison. Pardonne-moi Petit Prieur…, répondit-elle en asséchant ses larmes et en reprenant un peu de prestance.

Mellye sentit alors une légère pression dans son dos. Il l'amenait à se coller contre lui pour la serrer. Mellye ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Involontairement, elle répondit à cette invitation. Elle sentit son visage se coller contre le sien alors qu'il promenait sa main dans son dos pour la consoler. Il la pardonnait. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit un léger baiser se déposer sur sa joue. À cet instant, elle sentit des milliers de papillons dans son ventre.

Mellye ouvrit instantanément les yeux. Avait-elle rêvé? Venait-il vraiment de l'embrasser sur sa joue? Comment pouvait-elle refuser ses excuses à présent? Par un moyen incompréhensible, elle trouva la force de plonger son regard dans les yeux du Death Scythe. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne détournent leurs yeux l'un de l'autre.

— Tu devrais retourner à l'intérieur. Ils vont te chercher.

— Euh, oui. Toi aussi…

— Non, ça va aller. Vas-y…, dit-il en la libérant de son étreinte. Et au risque de me faire sermonner une fois de plus. Je vous souhaite de passer une belle fin de soirée, princesse…

Mellye ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire. Elle l'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une révérence, lui spécifiant que c'était elle qui s'inclinait devant les Prieurs. Après sa révérence, Mellye prit une grande respiration et le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui prendre les mains.

— J'accepte tes excuses…, murmura-t-elle avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

* * *

 **Merci de me lire ! Je vous envoi le chapitre 24 d'ici peu !**


	24. Le pari

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Mellye était prête pour son départ. Elle invoqua sa jument Eidel et l'enfourcha. Même si elle avait accepté les excuses de Justin, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de rester à Death City et qu'il soit à nouveau la cible des attaques de Kel'eth ou de Nedria. Et elle souhaitait encore moins que le révérend Cole ne soit victime d'une nouvelle attaque.

Elle décida d'aller lui rendre visite une dernière fois, se sentant malaisée de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre du patient, elle fût accueillie avec joie. Comme toujours. Elle lui fit ses adieux et lui expliqua les raisons de son départ.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Nous sommes habitués d'être en danger. Tiens l'an passé, nous avons eu une sorcière qui avait infiltré la ville et l'avait mise sens dessus dessous. Et nous ne sommes pas morts! Mellye, revois ta décision. Le Maître Shinigami a besoin de toi pour neutraliser le Grand Dévoreur.

— Vous êtes de mèche avec le Maître Shinigami, n'est-ce pas? Et vous êtes impliqué dans les excuses de Justin, lui dit-elle exaspérée.

— Oh non! Je ne suis aucunement de mèche avec le Maître Shinigami. Je dois toutefois avouer que j'ai conseillé Justin sur comment s'y prendre. Mais, ses excuses, il les a faits lui-même. Le pauvre, je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment apprécié que je lui enlève ses écouteurs pour ça. Tu l'as surement remarqué, de par son tempérament solitaire, Justin s'isole par lui-même. Ce faisant, il a de la difficulté avec les contacts sociaux.

 _Non, c'est vrai!_ pensa Mellye ironiquement.

Elle comprenait que le révérend Cole lui ait montré la marche à suivre, mais l'avait-il conseillé pour autre chose?

— Et j'imagine que l'invitation pour danser. Ça en faisait partie?

Le révérend la regarda avec étonnement.

— Ah bon!? Il a fait ça? s'exclama-t-il mi-amusé, mi-étonné. Mais pour revenir à ton départ. Je t'encourage fortement à revoir ta décision. Penses-y bien. Tu feras beaucoup de peine à plusieurs personnes de Death City si tu nous quittes si subitement. Moi le premier!

La réaction du révérend indiquait qu'il disait la vérité. Mellye n'en revenait pas. Ou plutôt, elle n'y croyait pas. Il avait pensé tout seul à l'inviter à danser? Non, quelqu'un lui aurait dit assurément. Quant au conseil du révérend à revoir sa décision, il n'avait pas tort. Elle pensa à Maka, Soul, Crona, Ragnarok, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, et même à Death the Kid. Cependant, elle s'ennuyait de son chez-soi et certaines personnes lui manquaient chez elle.

— Je regrette, mais ma décision est prise. Au revoir mon Père, soupira-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle approchait vers la sortie, elle entendit un hennissement. Mellye accourut et découvrit sa jument qui s'apprêtait à s'enfuir dans les rues de Death City. Justin se trouvait à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée.

— Qu'est-ce que…?

— Je… désolé c'est de ma faute.

Mellye regarda Justin sans comprendre, puis reporta son attention sur sa jument. Mellye siffla et l'appela à plusieurs reprises. Dès qu'elle s'approchait, Eidel la fuyait à nouveau. C'est à croire qu'elle refusait que Mellye quitte Death City elle aussi.

— Obstinée!

Contrariée, elle invoqua un fouet de dressage.

 _Tout comme sa maîtresse!_ compléta-t-elle pour elle-même.

— Eidel! Ça suffit! cria-t-elle en faisant claquer le fouet avec force.

La jument resta sur place, non sans manifester son désaccord. Après plusieurs minutes, Mellye réussit à la calmer à distance, puis à s'en approcher lentement. À la première occasion, elle saisit les rênes. Eidel émit un petit couinement et colla son museau sur la tête de sa maîtresse pour se faire pardonner. Mellye ramena la jument vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Justin l'attendait en frottant sa croix, se justifiant d'un air coupable qu'il était pourtant resté à bonne distance de l'animal.

La jument secoua sa crinière et donna un coup de museau à Mellye pour l'écarter. Elle dirigea son museau et émit un couinement vers le Death Scythe. Incertain, Justin recula d'un pas.

— Elle est simplement curieuse. Elle te souhaite la bienvenue, assura-t-elle. Tu peux la toucher si tu veux.

La main du Petit Prieur s'approcha lentement et se posa sur le museau de la jument.

— Tu t'en vas? demanda-t-il en promenant sa main sur sa crinière.

— Oui… j'ai des comptes à régler avec ma « famille » pour le moment. Et… je ne veux pas que d'autres soient…

— N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de te faire changer d'avis? la coupa-t-il.

Sans un mot, Mellye monta sur sa jument. Avec un petit coup de rênes, Eidel souleva l'une de ses jambes avant et baissa la tête dans une gracieuse révérence qui impressionna le Death Scythe. Mellye inclina légèrement la tête et remercia le jeune prêtre. Elle fit ensuite demi-tour et s'éloigna. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de laisser son Petit Prieur, mais elle devrait vivre avec ce choix. Elle espérait seulement être assez forte pour survivre à son absence et ne pas mourir de chagrin.

Justin la regarda s'éloigner. Il frotta son collier de croix. Son Dieu avait demandé un miracle, et il s'assurerait que celui-ci se produise, même s'il devait s'abandonner momentanément au péché de colère. Il s'excusa brièvement à son Dieu dans une prière silencieuse. Mellye eut un bref mal de tête qui s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'elle se concentra sur les quelques mots que venait de prononcer le Death Scythe.

— Mon Dieu comptait sur ton aide et tu lui fais faux bond. Tu sauras que tout ce qui concerne mon Dieu me concerne également! s'écria-t-il.

Se frottant toujours la tête, Mellye soupira, mais ne répondit pas à la provocation. Voyant qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas pour si peu, Justin lança sa hache enchaînée juste assez près pour faire arrêter la jument. À nouveau effrayée, la jument se cabra et Mellye dût à nouveau la calmer. Frustrée, Mellye mit un pied à terre.

— Je t'interdis de quitter Death City! lança Justin.

Le cœur de Mellye s'emballa, mais elle se reprit aussitôt.

— Tu n'es pas en droit de me donner des ordres!

— Oui, je représente mon Dieu et j'accomplis sa volonté.

— Je croyais que tu avais retenu ta leçon, déclara-t-elle d'un ton impétueux. Mon départ te chagrine tant?

— Ce qui me chagrine tant, c'est que j'aurai bien voulu terminer l'altercation que nous avions eue à l'église il y a quelques jours! rétorqua-t-il en élevant la voix pour la provoquer à nouveau.

Elle ne devait pas céder à la tentation. Ce n'était qu'une stratégie de plus pour la retenir. Pourtant, elle fit demi-tour. Le Death Scythe afficha son air impassible.

— Je te propose de m'affronter dans un combat. Si je gagne, tu restes à Death City pour aider mon Dieu. Si je perds, tu pourras partir, suggéra-t-il sur un ton de défi.

— Parier est un grave péché, Petit Prieur.

— Non, c'est toléré, mais l'orgueil est en effet un grave péché. Tu ne connais pas ta Bible? se moqua Justin.

Il faisait exprès de la mettre hors d'elle.

— Dans ce cas, tu es également fautif.

Mellye grogna. Il avait vraiment le don de la mettre en rogne. Ce dernier ne l'écoutait plus. Il adressa une prière à son Dieu afin d'être pardonné, puis se mit à fredonner un morceau de musique tout en la provoquant du regard. Mellye se frotta la tête à nouveau.

— Tu es bien insolent aujourd'hui, Petit Prieur. Je déteste être ignorée de cette façon et encore moins d'être provoquée! protesta-t-elle tout en le provocant à son tour du regard.

— J'y pense! Tu pourrais cirer mes lames autant de fois que je le voudrais et je veux que tu m'apprennes ta langue.

— Dans tes rêves! Tu ne gagneras jamais contre moi. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à gagner à te donner une raclée, mise à part quitter cette foutue ville.

— Que veut _biquette_ alors?

— Comment tu m'as appelée? s'indigna Mellye.

— _Biquette_! C'est un synonyme de « princesse » et aussi une référence à un animal de ferme parfois très obstiné! Ça te va plutôt bien je trouve, remarqua Justin avec ironie.

— Je sais ce qu'est une « biquette » et je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça! répliqua-t-elle complètement insultée.

— Alors pourquoi tu le demandes? De toute façon, je continuerai de te surnommer ainsi tant que tu n'auras pas pris la décision de rester à Death City… _Biquette_ , ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes.

Mellye lui lança un regard noir et réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle pourrait lui demander des informations sur sa vie privée qu'il avait refusé de lui donner. Mais cela l'impliquait de rester à Death City.

— C'est n'importe quoi! Dans tous les cas, je dois rester, je n'ai rien à y gagner!

— Tu n'as pas besoin de rester à Death City pour avoir mon admiration si tu gagnes _biquette_ , se moqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Cette remarque mit Mellye hors d'elle-même. Elle jura dans sa langue.

— Cesse de blasphémer!

— Oh! Tu ne dicteras pas ma conduite, _blondinet_!

Justin eut un sourire satisfait. Elle céderait à ses provocations d'ici quelques instants.

 _Tant pis! Je resterai quelques jours de plus à Death City_ , pensa Mellye.

La tentation était beaucoup trop forte. Elle accepterait le pari, mais pas sans négociations.

— Bien! Si tu gagnes, je vais uniquement cirer la lame sur ton avant-bras droit une seule autre fois. Et je vais t'apprendre dix mots de mon choix dans ma langue parlée seulement. En revanche, si je gagne, je veux savoir dix détails sur ta vie privée de mon choix et je t'apprends à danser convenablement.

— D'accord pour la leçon de danse, mais si les mots sont proportionnels aux détails de ma vie privée que je dois te donner, je ne me contenterai d'un seul mot.

Définitivement, il savait s'y prendre en marchandage.

— Cinq!

— Un.

— Quatre.

Justin réfléchit un court instant.

— Deux.

— Trois! C'est mon dernier mot. Et je consens à te donner le choix des mots en plus de t'apprendre à les écrire.

Justin réfléchit à nouveau.

— D'accord, ça me va. Mais, c'est moi qui choisis les détails.

— Pas d'accord!

— Dans ce cas, je vais devoir révoquer cette clause.

 _Merde!_ songea-t-elle un peu mécontente d'elle-même.

— C'est bon! J'accepte, grogna-t-elle.

Justin lui tendit la main pour sceller le marché. Satisfaite, Mellye s'apprêta à lui serrer la main.

— Et tu retournes dans le cercueil avec moi pour dix minutes! ajouta-t-il en souriant des yeux.

Mellye retira sa main instantanément.

— Pas question!

— Cinq minutes dans ce cas.

— Zéro!

— Dans ce cas, on va les mettre proportionnelles. Trois minutes. La porte fermée.

Mellye serra les poings et ferma les yeux un moment. Il avait le don de lui faire rabattre son orgueil.

— Une minute la porte ouverte!

Justin secoua la tête.

— Tu es plus courageuse que ça, j'en suis sûr. Où est passé ton orgueil?

Elle céda à nouveau devant cette remarque. Il ne lui restait que son orgueil dans cette situation.

— D'accord. Trois minutes, mais pas de porte fermée, conclue Mellye. Et je confisque tes écouteurs pour 24 heures quand je le voudrai!

— Mes écouteurs entrent aussi dans cette catégorie. Trois heures consécutives.

— Tu ne mourras pas si tu n'as pas tes écouteurs pendant une journée. Moi, je prends le risque de mourir de peur dans ce cercueil. Tu veux avoir ma mort sur la conscience?

Justin fit une moue, mais céda. Mellye serra la main de Justin pour conclure le marché.

— Tu es dur en affaire, _blondinet_!

Justin afficha un sourire satisfait.

— Pas autant que toi, _biquette_ , se moqua-t-il en la faisant éclater de rage à nouveau.

* * *

 **Un combat à l'horizon au prochain chapitre ! Merci !**


	25. Mellye vs Justin

**Bonjour !**

 **Nous voici rendus au combat : Mellye vs. Justin ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le Petit Prieur se trouvait en face d'elle sur le terrain d'entraînement. Sur le moment, elle s'était laissée emportée par ses émotions. Oui, elle désirait lui donner une bonne leçon, mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle briserait son engagement à ne pas faire de mal aux humains, et encore moins aux prêtres. Elle conclut alors qu'elle pourrait facilement retenir ses coups contre lui. Elle avait choisi d'invoquer deux bokkens pour remplacer ses katanas.

— Pourquoi ne dégaines-tu pas tes katanas? Je ne suis pas si faible que ça, _biquette_.

Il faisait véritablement exprès pour la provoquer et la pousser à se donner à fond dans le combat.

— Il faut bien que je descende à ton niveau, _blondinet_ , riposta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

— Tu me sous-estimes beaucoup trop. Je vais te prouver que « jeunesse » ne veut pas nécessairement dire « inexpérimenté ».

— Peut-être, mais sinon tu te retrouveras sur le sol en moins de deux secondes… mort!

— Ah là là…, soupira-t-il.

Mellye fonça. Justin eut à peine le temps de faire apparaître sa lame qu'elle le surprenait en apparaissant derrière lui. Justin para. Sa lame se planta dans les bokkens, mais ne les coupa pas en deux. Devant l'incompréhension de Justin, Mellye se justifia.

— J'ai ajouté une tige de métal.

Justin eut un sourire en coin.

— Tricheuse.

Elle laissa tomber un bokken pour sortir une mini-dague et visa la jugulaire.

— Oh… Je t'en prie, ne retiens pas tes coups avec moi, dit-il en la repoussant.

— Tu serais déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est si je ne retenais pas mes coups.

Une expression satisfaite se dessina sur le visage de Justin. Il allait passer aux choses sérieuses. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle devait se méfier. Debout, il allongea ses bras qui se plantèrent dans le sol.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Mellye sans comprendre.

— Je te motive. Juste un peu.

Soudainement, deux poteaux de bois sortirent du sol. Leurs sommets avaient une hache enchaînée. Une lame sortit du sol. Elle l'évita de justesse et recula à bonne distance pour être hors d'atteinte.

— T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE! J'AI FAILLI Y PASSER!

— Alors, cesse de me prendre pour un enfant et va chercher tes katanas! cria Justin.

Mellye était bouche bée, et même un peu terrifiée. C'était la première fois qu'il criait après elle. Elle voyait clairement l'expression de colère qui se dessinait sur son visage. Il l'empêcherait coûte que coûte de quitter Death City.

Frustrée, elle jeta son bokken sur le sol et alla chercher ses katanas. Elle s'obstinerait à ne pas y aller à fond dans son combat contre son Petit Prieur, quitte à le mettre en colère. Les chaînes en or apparurent sur son poignet et rejoignaient le manche des armes. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira. À peine les avaient-elles rouverts qu'elle fonça à toute vitesse vers le Death Scythe. Une multitude de guillotines sortirent du sol. Elle ne s'était même pas donnée à fond qu'elle les évita avec facilité. Il n'était pas de taille à rivaliser avec elle en rapidité. Elle aurait cependant dû pousser sa rapidité au maximum pour la dernière guillotine qui la séparait du prêtre. Il avait réussi à couper une mèche de ses cheveux. Mellye jura dans sa langue lorsqu'elle sentit la lame couper ses cheveux. Elle lui asséna un regard à la fois ennuyé et exaspéré.

— Ce n'est pas mon problème si tu n'es pas assez rapide pour éviter mes pièges.

Elle décela chez lui un sourire satisfait et confiant. Il se ferait un malin plaisir de la pousser à fond. Toutefois, elle continuerait de retenir ses coups. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Ils engagèrent un court combat rapproché. Il semblait encore plus en colère qu'elle continue à s'obstiner à ne pas y aller à fond malgré toutes ses provocations. En quelques coups, Justin l'immobilisa en entourant ses bras autour des épaules de Mellye. Elle eut juste le temps de lâcher ses katanas et de retenir l'avant-bras droit de Justin.

— Très bien! Si tu continues de retenir tes coups, ça ne sera que plus avantageux pour moi.

— Et tu te dis... Death Scythe? Pi… toyable! Je réussis à te battre… même en retenant mes coups! se moqua-t-elle haletante en luttant avec force pour tenir la lame le plus loin possible d'elle.

Il était fort, mais pas assez pour l'immobiliser. Un frisson parcourra son corps entier et l'empêcha de se concentrer sur le combat. Elle sentait son souffle dans son cou. Elle luttait davantage contre les papillons qui naissaient dans son ventre que la lame qui se dirigea lentement vers elle. Ce faisant, elle avait du mal à rester de marbre. Elle s'imagina qu'il la tenait dans un contexte beaucoup plus intime. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Cette fois-ci, sa lame apparut à l'intérieur de son bras droit et pointait directement sur sa gorge. La frustration remplaça ses pensées intimes. Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

— Tu as perd… aaahh! commença Justin.

Deux longues cornes pointues poussaient lentement dans son dos et s'appuyaient sur le torse du Death Scythe.

— Tu es mort encore! déclara-t-elle avec exaspération. Tu as déjà oublié que j'avais des ailes? Si je le voulais, je t'aurai transpercé depuis longtemps!

Il recula juste assez pour lui donner de la liberté de mouvement pour terminer de déployer ses ailes. Avec l'aide de ses ailes, elle le fit basculer par-dessus son épaule et le projeta sur le sol sur son dos. Elle grimaça, mais devait endurer la douleur. Son aile droite lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle était raide et n'avait pas encore retrouvé toute sa souplesse. D'autres plumes avaient poussé au cours de la nuit, mais on voyait clairement le squelette de l'aile. Elle décida de les faire disparaître pour ne pas souffrir davantage. En reprenant ses katanas, elle se plaça sur lui assise au niveau de ses hanches. Elle approcha le revers de son katana qu'elle mit sous la gorge de Justin pour l'immobiliser, mais pas assez pour qu'il suffoque.

— Mort. Une fois de plus! Tu as perdu. Alors qu'est-ce que ça te fait de te faire dominer par une fille qui retient ses coups? ajouta-t-elle sur un ton moqueur en s'approchant de son visage.

Elle sentit alors les effets d'une prière qui la déstabilisa. Elle devait garder le contrôle de ses émotions et rester concentrée.

— Arrête ça…, dit-elle avec difficulté.

Par gentillesse, elle retira sa lame quelques instants pour le laisser respirer. Il toussota.

— Tenaille sacrée, murmura-t-il.

Son avant-bras gauche se transforma en carcan qui entoura la taille de Mellye. Dans un cri d'exclamation, elle fût projetée sur le côté. Il prit place à son tour sur ses hanches et planta son avant-bras droit sous la gorge de Mellye. Elle tenta de repousser son avant-bras droit avec une main qui se dirigeait vers sa gorge; l'autre cherchant son katana. Déterminée à ne pas le laisser gagner, elle soutint son regard.

— Morte. Avoue ta défaite!

Elle trouva le chapelet attaché au bout de son katana.

— Tu es mort avant moi. Et plusieurs fois! répliqua-t-elle en plaquant cette fois-ci la lame de son katana sur la gorge de Justin.

— Tu n'oseras pas, soupira Justin en commençant à se rapprocher d'elle.

À plusieurs reprises, elle lui murmura « Arrête… » sur un ton implorant, mais ce dernier continuait toujours d'avancer, la contraignant de reculer sa lame pour de pas le blesser. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Justin reprit le dessus pour l'immobiliser et continua d'avancer son visage vers celui de Mellye. Il colla son front sur celui de Mellye et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

— J'en ai assez. Pourquoi retiens-tu tes coups avec moi? murmura-t-il.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour avoir sa réponse.

— Je ne peux pas faire de mal aux prêtres. J'ai en fait la promesse.

* * *

 **Merci à tous et à la prochaine!**


	26. Conséquences du pari

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

 **Voici le chapitre 26! Nos deux protagonistes doivent maintenant subir leurs conséquences au pari qu'ils ont précédemment fait. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Même si Justin l'avait relevé, Mellye conservait la mine basse un peu contrariée.

— Tu as retenu tes coups pour tenir ta promesse que tu as faite à ta mère avant qu'elle ne meure? avait répété Justin étonné.

Mellye acquiesça en silence.

— Moi qui croyais que tu me sous-estimais. Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses pour avoir crié sur toi plus tôt. J'étais un peu en colère sur le coup. Hum… Je crois que nous avons tous les deux perdu notre pari, ajouta-t-il après un instant.

* * *

Quelque temps plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau à l'appartement du Death Scythe. Justin s'était changé en civil. Puis, Mellye cira à nouveau sa lame. Elle lui confisqua ses écouteurs au tout début de sa tâche. Le Death Scythe avait obtempéré, non sans avoir soupiré pour manifester son mécontentement. Malgré tout, ils demeuraient tous les deux silencieux.

Ensuite, elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à lui donner une leçon de danse. Il se révéla avoir un certain talent, mais uniquement en solo. Chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans ses bras, son talent disparaissait. Mellye mit une bonne heure à mettre le doigt sur le problème. Son Dieu! Encore! Bien entendu, il n'avait pas besoin de partenaire, car Dieu était perpétuellement à ses côtés! Ou plutôt, le seul partenaire qu'il acceptait n'était nul autre que Dieu lui-même. Exaspérée, elle invoqua un bandeau noir qu'elle mit sur les yeux de Justin. C'était la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvée pour qu'il danse convenablement avec une partenaire. Après s'être assuré qu'il ne voyait rien, elle reprit la leçon.

À peine lui avait-elle demandé d'imaginer qu'il dansait en compagnie du Maître Shinigami que Justin retirait son bandeau. Ils s'étaient alors engagés dans une discussion corsée où Justin clamait haut et fort un grave péché. Pourtant, il laissa tout de même Mellye remettre le bandeau sur ses yeux.

— Ça ne fonctionnera pas, je sais que c'est toi, prévint le Death Scythe.

— C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai dit d'imaginer, répliqua-t-elle agacée avant qu'ils ne reprennent les pas de danse.

Après un moment, il retrouva son talent. Mellye se risqua à enlever le bandeau.

— Voilà. Tu y arrives maintenant, affirma-t-elle avec douceur.

Justin ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire timide. Il la menait désormais avec une assurance et une aisance hors du commun pour un débutant. Mellye fut la première étonnée. D'un coup, il resserra sa prise sur elle avec aplomb. Déstabilisée par cette manœuvre, Mellye échappa une légère exclamation.

— Oh, désolé. Je t'ai fait mal?

— Non, non, ça va, répondit-elle en détournant subtilement le regard pour éviter de rougir.

— Et ton aile? Je t'ai vu souffrir plus tôt, s'inquiéta le Death Scythe tout bas en déplaçant sa main sur son tatouage. Je ne le voulais pas.

— C'est une nouvelle aile, c'est normal. Bien! Ta leçon est terminée. Tu apprends très vite, dit-elle en arrêtant de suivre ses pas.

Elle savait désormais ce qui l'attendait. Elle avait eu beau se préparer mentalement, elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir entrer dans le cercueil, même avec son Petit Prieur. La sentant se raidir dans ses bras, Justin la rassura.

— Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller tout de suite dans le cercueil si tu ne le veux pas. Ça peut attendre à un autre jour. Ça doit venir de toi.

Mellye se dégagea et ferma les yeux un moment pour rassembler son courage.

— On va y aller doucement, résolue à affronter sa phobie.

— Maintenant? Je te l'ai dit : ça peut att…

— Justement, coupa Mellye. Je veux régler ça maintenant.

Justin la fit attendre un instant et disparut dans sa chambre. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard et lui proposa de mettre son casque d'écoute qu'il portait la veille.

— J'aurais dû t'appeler _DJ_ hier soir au lieu de _blondinet_ , blagua-t-elle en examinant les écouteurs.

Justin sourit timidement. Mellye mit les écouteurs sur ses oreilles et lentement, ils s'avancèrent vers le cercueil au fond du couloir. Mellye prit une grande respiration et approcha sa main pour ouvrir le cercueil. Sa main tremblait à nouveau, son cœur battait à plein régime. La main de Justin se joignit à elle pour ouvrir la porte avant de se diriger lentement à l'intérieur.

Étrangement, elle mit beaucoup moins de temps à se calmer que la première fois. La musique qui jouait dans ses oreilles l'apaisait. De même que se retrouver à nouveau dans les bras du Death Scythe. Elle s'y plaisait. Elle retrouva instantanément l'odeur si attirante. Elle en prit une bonne bouffée pour se calmer davantage. Justin lui parla. Elle amena une main sur le casque d'écoute pour l'enlever. Leurs mains se joignirent à nouveau. Ils avaient eu la même idée.

— Ça va? demanda-t-il en soulevant un côté du casque d'écoute.

Mellye hocha la tête timidement. Il sortit une montre à gousset.

— Bravo Mellye, ça fait un peu plus d'une minute, murmura-t-il en la resserrant sur son corps.

Elle trouva la force de pousser sa chance. Tant qu'à confronter sa peur, elle irait jusqu'au bout.

— Ferme la porte lentement…

— Tu en es certaine? On s'était entendu pour la porte ouverte.

— Promets-moi qu'il ne m'arrivera rien, murmura-t-elle.

— Non, je suis là, la rassura-t-il tout bas.

Lentement, il la referma tout en continuant de la rassurer. Mellye ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer uniquement sur la musique qui jouait dans ses oreilles. Elle se crispa davantage. Sa respiration et son cœur s'accéléraient. Elle serra son Petit Prieur avec force pour masquer ses tremblements. Justin l'étreignit à son tour. Pour la rassurer davantage, Justin avait collé sa tête contre la sienne tout en caressant doucement son dos et sa chevelure. Elle s'imaginait déjà dans le noir total. Après quelques secondes, Mellye ouvrit lentement les yeux. La porte était bel et bien fermée, mais une petite lumière située au-dessus de leurs têtes perçait les ténèbres. Mellye leva la tête et contempla la source de lumière quelques secondes. Justin souleva lentement un côté du casque d'écoute.

— J'ai installé une petite lumière. C'est toi qui m'en as donné l'idée, expliqua-t-il toujours rassurant.

— Merci…, gémit-elle la voix éteinte.

Soulagée, elle versa quelques larmes silencieuses alors qu'il continuait de caresser ses longs cheveux châtains. Puis, tout doucement, il enleva le casque d'écoute et le déposa sur les épaules de Mellye avant de la reprendre dans ses bras.

— Tu voulais avoir trois détails sur moi. Les voici : je suis le Death Scythe responsable de l'Europe. J'ai obtenu le titre de Death Scythe à l'âge inégalé de 13 ans et je suis une légende en raison de cet exploit.

Mellye l'avait écouté non sans difficulté. La stratégie de son Petit Prieur de révéler ses trois renseignements personnels pour la calmer semblait fonctionner. Elle devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait plutôt que de penser qu'elle était dans un cercueil. Elle se calmait. Du moins en apparence, car à l'intérieur d'elle, elle luttait terriblement pour ne pas que sa peur prenne le dessus.

— Le troisième… ne compte pas…, balbutia-t-elle faiblement. Ça va de soi… quand tu deviens Death Scythe… à cet âge.

— D'accord. D'accord.

Il réfléchit un instant. Il semblait indécis sur ce qu'il voulait lui révéler.

— Trois : On me connaît aussi sous le surnom de « L'exécuteur », « L'inquisiteur, ou le bourreau, aux entrées fracassantes » ou « Petit Prieur ». Ah oui, j'oubliais, il y a « blondinet » aussi. Parfois…

Mellye ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Justin l'accompagna. Puis, il ouvrit la porte et la fit sortir lentement. Bien que tremblante et blême, Mellye semblait être en meilleure forme que la première fois. Il la ramena dans le salon, non sans la féliciter. Elle avait tenu près de quatre minutes. Elle avait fait des pas de géant pour vaincre son traumatisme.

Elle s'étendit sur le sofa et ferma les yeux pour tenter de reprendre une respiration normale et se calmer. Elle essuya discrètement quelques larmes silencieuses. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas hurlé, elle vivait littéralement un stress et tentait de le contenir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ressentait des tremblements à l'intérieur de son corps et luttait avec force pour les arrêter. Elle se concentra alors sur les délicates attentions qu'avait portées le Death Scythe à son égard. Elle se trouvait choyée d'avoir pu être à nouveau dans ses bras. Choyée, qu'il ait partagé des détails de sa vie privée, même si elle avait jugé qu'après révélations, ces détails devaient être connus de tous. Cependant, elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il avait tenu sa promesse et n'avait même pas rechigné à avoir une leçon de danse, ce que d'autres garçons auraient fait.

— Tu vas mieux? s'inquiéta son Petit Prieur en s'asseyant près d'elle avec un verre d'eau.

Mellye hocha légèrement la tête. Elle garda le silence pendant quelques minutes.

— As-tu choisi tes mots? demanda Mellye, toujours les yeux clos.

— Tu veux absolument t'en aller?

— Tu veux absolument que je reste? dit-elle doucement en ouvrant les yeux.

— Mon Dieu a besoin de toi.

— Je suis désolée, Justin. Je ne resterai pas pour lui.

— Alors reste pour le révérend Cole.

Mellye secoua la tête.

— Il y a forcément quelqu'un pour qui tu resterais, protesta-t-il.

Le cœur de Mellye s'emballa, oubliant ainsi son stress et ses tremblements. Elle détourna le regard. Son Petit Prieur était très loin de se douter qu'il serait la personne à qui elle dirait « oui » sans hésitation.

— Mellye, nous avons besoin de toi. Et puis, tu as perdu le combat.

— Quoi? Toi aussi, tu as perdu je te ferais remarquer!

— Qu'est-ce qui te convaincrait? questionna le Death Scythe.

— Rien, mentit Mellye.

— Blasphème! Dieu n'aime pas les mensonges. Qu'est-ce que je dois te dire pour te convaincre de rester?

Mellye s'obstinait à se murer dans le silence. Quant à Justin, celui-ci s'obstinait à vouloir la convaincre.

— Reste pour moi alors, _biquette_! renchérit le prêtre.

— Oh non, tu ne recommenceras pas avec ça! dit-elle en toisant le regard du Death Scythe.

— Tu ne veux pas réellement partir. Je le vois dans tes yeux…

Le cœur de Mellye se serra à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Inconsciemment, elle ne voulait pas partir loin de son Petit Prieur. Et puis, il lui avait demandé de rester pour lui. Peu importe s'il l'affublait de ce surnom.

— Tu es aussi borné que moi, _blondinet_.

— Je t'ai interdit de quitter Death City de toute façon.

Cette réplique arracha à Mellye un tendre sourire faussement moqueur qu'elle adressa à Justin. Il avait réussi. Elle ne l'avait pas dit expressément, car il la savait beaucoup trop orgueilleuse pour l'avouer, mais elle resterait. Son Dieu avait le miracle qu'il demandait tant. Heureux de sa décision, il lui prit les mains et les amena sur son front, puis la remercia du fond du cœur. Elle fût touchée par les remerciements de son Petit Prieur. Il sortit alors un petit miroir de poche pour qu'elle contacte le Maître Shinigami immédiatement.

Mellye sortit à l'extérieur un moment, prétextant qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu d'air frais. EN réalité, elle ne voulait surtout pas éveiller les soupçons chez le Dieu de la Mort sur celui qui lui avait fait changer d'avis. Le Maître Shinigami sembla heureux de sa décision et lui rappela qu'elle avait son examen pratique le lendemain.

Dès qu'elle entra à nouveau dans l'appartement, Justin lui indiqua qu'il avait choisi ses mots. Mellye sourit et l'écouta avec attention. Son premier mot était « Dieu ». Elle en aurait juré. Dès que Justin maîtrisait parfaitement l'écriture et la prononciation, elle passa au deuxième : Paix. Celui-là aussi, elle s'y attendait. Il assimilait rapidement les mots. Mellye ne s'en étonna même pas. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était devenu Death Scythe à 13 ans! Il demanda « ordre » pour le dernier mot, mais Mellye avait du mal à le traduire pour rendre justice à la définition qu'il proposait. Justin abandonna l'idée et réfléchit à nouveau. Mellye s'étonna de son choix alors qu'il s'arrêtait sur » Petit Prieur ». Mais, par-dessus tout, elle était touchée par l'affection qu'il semblait porter à l'égard de son nouveau surnom. Malgré le fait qu'il s'agissait de deux mots, elle fit une exception.

Justin la convia à rester pour le reste de l'après-midi. Mellye s'occupa à polir et affûter ses katanas avec soin. Quant à Justin, il continua de s'exercer à l'écriture et à la prononciation des mots. Mellye n'eut même pas besoin de le corriger tellement il avait excellé dans son apprentissage.

— Tu es un véritable petit génie! s'étonna Mellye. J'espère au moins que tu retiens ta leçon de danse aussi!

En guise de réponse, il lui avait souri et avait tendu sa main. Il relèverait le défi et lui montrerait qu'il avait bien appris les pas. Malgré tout, elle dut corriger certaines erreurs, mais il se débrouillait beaucoup mieux. Il resserra sa prise une fois de plus sur elle avec douceur. Gênée, Mellye détourna le regard un moment.

— Tu te débrouilles très bien pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de partenaire, affirma-t-elle souriante au bout d'un moment.

— Je te remercie, répondit-il en la faisant tourner et en la ramenant délicatement. Mais, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas seul.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu danses avec qui en ce moment?

— Cesse de te moquer et de blasphémer, tu n'es pas Dieu. Tu sais, je ne pourrais pas absoudre tous tes péchés si tu continues comme ça.

Mellye sourit légèrement.

— Tu te méprends sur mes intentions. Je voulais seulement dire que tu peux désormais danser avec la personne que tu veux, sans avoir à imaginer que tu danses avec ton Dieu.

Justin fit un imperceptible arrêt dans ses pas. Il sembla réaliser qu'elle avait raison. Il la fit tourner à nouveau. Alors qu'il la ramenait à nouveau dans ses bras, il l'invita à se rapprocher davantage avec une légère pression dans son dos. Si bien que leurs têtes s'étaient entrechoquées involontairement, les stoppant net. Se frottant leur front, ils prononcèrent simultanément des excuses pour cette maladresse.

— Je ne savais pas que tu as la tête aussi dure! blagua Mellye en se frottant le front.

— Pas autant que toi, _biquette_ , répliqua-t-il sur un ton moqueur. Et c'est au sens propre autant qu'au sens figuré!

À ces mots, Mellye ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater d'un léger rire, suivi de près par Justin. Après s'être assuré qu'elle allait bien, Justin reprit les pas.

— Il ne te reste qu'une seule chose à corriger, reprit-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

Justin la regarda un peu étonné. Il croyait qu'il avait déjà corrigé toutes les erreurs.

— Tes yeux. Regarde ta partenaire dans les yeux quand tu danses.

Justin plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux de Mellye. Une multitude de papillons se manifesta dans le ventre de Mellye. Son cœur s'emballa alors qu'elle contemplait ses yeux bleus. Elle se laissa complètement guider par le Death Scythe. Au bout d'une minute, elle n'avait plus la force d'affronter ce regard intense sans rougir. Alors qu'elle se décidait enfin à céder à la tentation de l'approcher pour l'embrasser, elle fût plaquée involontairement sur un mur. Mellye arracha une grimace de douleur. Tout en soupirant, Justin ferma les yeux et grogna.

— Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qui nous entourait.

— Ça va, rassura Mellye en tentant de frotter son omoplate meurtrie. Ça te fait beaucoup de choses à apprendre d'un coup et c'est normal. Avec un peu de pratique, ça viendra.

— Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, si tu veux bien, déclara-t-il en l'assoyant à nouveau sur le sofa, dos à elle. Attends, je vais t'aider.

Il frotta son aile doucement pendant quelques minutes. C'était divin. Ses mouvements étaient si doux qu'on aurait dit un léger massage. Mellye avait des frissons qui envahissaient son corps entier et tentait de calmer les papillons dans son ventre.

— Je… Je peux te poser une question? demanda le jeune prêtre hésitant après un instant de silence. Si tu la trouves déplacée, tu n'es pas obligé d'y répondre.

— Euh… oui… je t'écoute.

— Hum… Pourquoi tu as des ailes? dit-il en passant sa main sur son aile droite. Qui es-tu exactement?

Mellye sourit. Il avait fait un bon choix de mot et l'en remercia. Il avait dit « Qui es-tu? » et pas « Qu'est-ce que tu es? » comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête ou d'un monstre. Mellye se retourna et lui expliqua que son père, démon, s'était épris de sa mère, ange, donnant naissance à un hybride; la première de son espèce. Malgré la douleur, elle déploya ses ailes. Justin les contempla. Complètement fasciné de les voir de plus près pour la première fois, il demanda même à les toucher. Alors qu'il passait ses mains dans la multitude de plumes, Mellye transforma ses ailes en minces fils argentés. Justin fût émerveillé alors que les minces fils argentés glissaient entre ses doigts. Elle précisa également qu'elle n'avait qu'à passer une brosse pour lisser ses plumes. Mellye le regarda; elle aimait voir cette étincelle briller au fond de ses yeux.

— Tu n'as rien de démoniaque, conclut Justin en passant sa main sur la corne.

Mellye sourit avec tristesse. Elle aimerait tellement que le Maître Shinigami pense comme lui. La main du Death Scythe s'arrêta alors sur une lourde chaîne argentée accrochée à sa corne et qui rejoignait la chaîne située dans le cou de Mellye. À peine avait-il reconnu la signature de son Dieu que Mellye fit disparaître ses ailes.

— Pourquoi mon Dieu t'a-t-il mis tous ces sceaux? demanda-t-il avec incompréhension.

Devant le silence et le regard sombre de Mellye, Justin s'excusa d'avoir franchi la limite et lui assura qu'elle n'était pas obligée de répondre à sa question.

— Il y a un tas de raisons à ça. Cependant, considérant que tu le tiens en haute estime, je vais tout simplement me taire, répondit-elle avec tristesse. Et maintenant, si tu me le permets, je vais retourner à ma chambre. Mon examen pratique a lieu demain au coucher du soleil.

Justin hocha la tête et s'excusa une fois de plus, non sans avoir pris ses mains et les amener à son front pour lui témoigner de sa sincérité. Il comprenait pourquoi Mellye ne voulait pas rester à Death City pour aider son Dieu. Définitivement, elle ne le respectait pas autant que lui. Et elle avait raison de vouloir se taire. Ils se seraient probablement disputés encore une fois et il ne l'aurait pas souhaité. Il venait de la convaincre de rester et n'allait pas tout gâcher. Il se décida à l'accompagner.

* * *

 **Merci et on se revoit au prochain chapitre! :)**


	27. L'invitation

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Nous sommes en route pour le chapitre 27 ! Il y aura un nouveau clin d'œil à la série _Soul Eater Not!_ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues de Death City pour la reconduire à sa chambre, Justin décida de briser le silence.

— Tu as faim?

— Ça va. Je mangerai quand je serai rendue à ma chambre.

— Je t'invite si tu veux. Nous devons bien fêter ta réussite d'avoir tenue aussi longtemps dans le cercueil et aussi le fait que tu restes à Shibusen.

Mellye sourit légèrement. Il tenait à savourer sa victoire. Elle accepta devant son insistance et il l'amena dans un petit restaurant. La température était idéale qu'ils avaient profité d'une table sur la terrasse. Justin l'avait prié de prendre tout ce qu'elle voulait. C'était lui qui l'invitait. Malgré tout, elle s'était contentée d'un modeste repas.

Justin l'avait regardé un peu insulté en disant son salaire de Death Scythe n'était pas aussi modique. Mellye avait tenté de se défiler en disant qu'elle n'avait pas très faim. Justin avait flairé la manœuvre et l'avait conviée à partager une entrée avec lui. Devant son insistance, Mellye céda et accepta. Puis, il commanda deux limonades au serveur. Mellye refusa, mais fut contrainte de céder une fois de plus devant le regard faussement sévère que lui portait le Death Scythe. Selon ses dires, c'était la meilleure de tout Death City. Mellye le remercia un peu gêné. Elle détourna le regard un instant. Elle était choyée à nouveau de passer du temps avec Justin. Il était si gentil avec elle. Comment avait-elle pu le détester autant la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés? Elle réalisait à peine qu'il y a encore quelques heures, elle lui en voulait d'avoir tenté de l'exécuter. Il lui semblait qu'une vie s'était écoulée depuis.

Le serveur revint quelques instants plus tard avec les limonades. Ils trinquèrent à sa réussite pour avoir tenu près de quatre minutes dans le cercueil et au fait qu'elle reste à Death City. Death City… Il lui semblait qu'une autre vie s'était également écoulée depuis son arrivée dans cette ville. Machinalement, elle saisit doucement la petite croix en or qui pendait à son cou.

Ce soir, elle avait un peu le mal du pays. Elle n'était jamais partie aussi longtemps loin de chez elle. Loin de tous ceux qui lui manquaient. Elle se demanda alors si ce sentiment était réciproque. Elle s'était rendue à l'évidence de quitter Death City ce matin et voilà qu'elle prolongeait son séjour. Si elle était partie aujourd'hui, elle aurait pu lui raconter toutes ses aventures et l'aurait serré dans ses bras…

— Elle te manque? demanda Justin.

Le cœur de Mellye fit un bond alors que Justin l'a tira de ses pensées.

— La personne à laquelle tu penses, ajouta-t-il.

— Oui…, avoua-t-elle tristement après un moment.

— Qui est-ce? Ton petit ami?

— Non.

— C'est vrai. Je suis bête. C'est ton fiancé.

Mellye sourit légèrement. Justin s'excusa. Il n'avait pas voulu lui manquer de respect. Mellye l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle comprenait son humour désormais. Cela l'avait fait sourire.

— N'empêche! Avec ton caractère, je comprendrais que tu n'en aies pas.

Cette fois-ci, Mellye rit de bon cœur. Justin se joignit à elle.

— Pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir? Tu es un prêtre.

La tristesse assombrit le regard de Mellye un instant. Même si elle avait le béguin pour lui, elle ne pourrait jamais véritablement être avec lui puisqu'il avait des vœux de prêtrise à respecter. Et pourtant, même si son rêve ne se réaliserait jamais, elle se surprit à souhaiter intérieurement de passer la nuit, au moins une fois, avec lui. Si seulement, il n'était pas un prêtre, elle aurait remué ciel et terre pour le séduire. Lui au moins, ne s'intéressait pas à la puissance de sa famille.

— Je dois quand même m'informer. Au cas où je devrais célébrer ton mariage. C'est pour quand d'ailleurs avec Excalibur? taquina-t-il. J'ai un calendrier chargé, tu sais.

Mellye rit à nouveau en compagnie de Justin.

— Tu es définitivement un Petit Prieur très baveux! sourit-elle avant de recommencer à rire. Tes adversaires doivent tellement te détester.

Justin s'excusa une fois de plus de s'être moqué d'elle. Mellye sourit et le rassura à nouveau. Elle était capable d'en prendre tout de même. Justin répliqua qu'elle ne devait pas lui tendre la perche systématiquement. Elle garda le silence quelques instants.

— J'aime mieux rester seule considérant que je suis quelqu'un de très… convoitée, poursuivit-elle après un moment de silence pour peser son mot avec précision.

Cette fois-ci, la tristesse se lut sur le visage de Justin.

— Je n'aime pas ce mot.

— Moi non plus, mais c'est celui qui décrit le mieux ma réalité. Ma famille est très riche, puissante, prestigieuse et influente. Je peux t'assurer que les prétendants ne s'intéressent pas à moi pour mes beaux yeux.

— Pourtant, ils sont bien tes yeux.

Cette fois-ci, Mellye détourna le regard un peu gêné. Toutefois, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être flattée par le compliment. À ce moment, deux jeunes hommes assis plus loin commencèrent à l'aborder en tant que « la fille que le Maître Shinigami a présenté hier soir à la soirée ».

— Pourquoi tu restes avec lui? Viens plutôt nous rejoindre. On va bien s'amuser, dit le jeune homme aux cheveux longs blonds. T'es un meister à ce qui paraît? Tu sais, je suis une arme hyper balèze! Tu pourrais devenir ma partenaire.

— Raid, tu as un don pour repérer les meufs, répondit son ami plus costaud aux cheveux longs noirs.

— Je te l'ai dit Hao, c'est comme ça que tu dois fonctionner avec les filles, reprit-il avant de continuer d'aborder Mellye.

— Je n'aurai pas dû me changer, ils m'auraient certainement reconnu et ne nous aurais pas embêtés, soupira Justin en jetant un regard aux deux jeunes hommes.

— Si tu pensais que tu allais passer une soirée tranquille avec moi au restaurant, tu t'es bien trompé.

— Je le vois bien. D'ailleurs, je te félicite, j'aurai cru que tu aurais dégainé bien plus tôt! nargua Justin.

— Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque.

Le jeune homme nommé Raid tenta à nouveau d'attirer son attention.

— Ah là là… Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour avoir mes écouteurs en ce moment, soupira à nouveau le Death Scythe, exaspéré.

— N'y pense même pas, Petit Prieur! s'objecta-t-elle en lui lançant un sourire moqueur. Et je te jure que s'il m'aborde une fois de plus, il n'y a personne, incluant toi, qui va m'empêcher d'aller leur foutre une raclée.

— Si tu permets, je vais m'en charger. Je crois que tu as de la difficulté avec le concept de « pacifisme ».

— Tu sauras que ma famille est probablement la plus pacifiste! répliqua-t-elle faussement insultée. Si tu ne nous provoques pas, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

Justin lui sourit d'un air confiant.

— C'est à mon tour de te donner une leçon, _biquette_. Regarde attentivement et prends exemple.

Mellye lui sourit ironiquement. Même dans une situation pareille, il se jouait d'elle. Justin se leva et alla voir les deux jeunes hommes. Mellye le suivit des yeux et le regarda. Sans un mot, Justin sortit son portefeuille de sa poche et fouilla à l'intérieur. Mellye s'étira le cou pour observer, mais il était dos à elle.

En quelques secondes, les deux jeunes hommes prononcèrent des excuses à Mellye et détalèrent comme des lapins, visiblement effrayés. Justin revint fièrement s'asseoir sous le regard bouche bée de Mellye. Comment avait-il fait pour se débarrasser d'eux aussi facilement? Devant l'air impressionné de Mellye, Justin déposa une carte sur la table. Mellye jeta un regard et rit instantanément. Il avait montré sa carte d'identité de Death Scythe aux deux jeunes hommes. Elle la prit dans ses mains et la regarda quelques instants.

— Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre Petit Prieur, déclara-t-elle tout sourire en lui rendant sa carte d'identité. Je n'aurais jamais pensé une seule seconde que tu outrepasserais ton statut de Death Scythe! C'est de l'abus d'autorité ça!

Justin sourit d'un air un peu gêné en rangeant sa carte.

— C'est la première et la dernière fois que je fais ça, se justifia-t-il visiblement conscient de sa faute.

Submergé par la culpabilité, il s'empressa de dire une petite prière pour se faire pardonner son comportement. Mellye continua de rire pendant un bon moment. Justin la regarda un moment.

Son sourire… Enfin. Depuis qu'il l'avait fait sourire pour la première fois lorsqu'ils parlaient d'Excalibur, il avait souhaité le voir apparaître à nouveau sur son doux visage... Dès qu'il l'avait vu dans la Death Room à son arrivée, il avait su que son air maussade ne servait qu'à masquer une tristesse qu'elle portait en elle depuis trop longtemps.

— Je sais que nous avons des opinions différentes sur mon Dieu, mais j'aime mieux te voir sourire plutôt que de voir cette tristesse dans tes yeux. Je vois que tu as le mal du pays ce soir et qu'il y a des gens qui attendent ton retour chez toi, mais je crois que tu es mieux ici. Pour le moment en tout cas, avoua Justin.

Mellye détourna le regard un instant pour reprendre ses esprits. Il l'avait ébranlé émotionnellement avec ces quelques mots. Ses yeux lui picotaient et elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il avait raison. Même si elle avait le mal du pays, ça lui faisait du bien d'être loin de Nedria et de Kel'eth. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas sourit et rit comme elle le faisait ce soir. Justin n'était pas dupe et l'avait remarqué. Il faisait seulement de son mieux pour lui enlever la tristesse qu'elle portait en elle et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

— Merci Justin…

Le Death Scythe sourit légèrement et hocha la tête en silence. Le repas était parfois ponctué de silence, mais elle n'en fit pas de cas. Il avait été plus bavard qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'à présent.

— Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question jusqu'à maintenant. Tu es croyante?

Mellye sourit. C'est vrai. Elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question, trop submergée par la colère.

— Tu veux savoir si je fais ma petite prière tous les soirs avant de dormir? ricana-t-elle.

— Si tu ne réponds pas à la question, je vais devoir te considérer comme une hérétique, se moqua-t-il.

— Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être dans un tribunal d'inquisition? répliqua-t-elle sur un ton léger.

— C'est drôle, nous ne sommes pas dans une église.

— Non, mais j'ai un « inquisiteur » devant moi. Arrête de répliquer Justin, je suis la meilleure à ce jeu.

Sur ces mots, Justin ignora superbement la remarque, ce qui provoqua une fausse colère chez Mellye.

— D'accord! J'avoue que tu as un « talent » pour ignorer les autres, complimenta Mellye. Justin? Je te parle. Arrête ça! _Blondinet_! C'est pas drôle, tu sais que je déteste ça!

Rien n'y faisait, il continuait de l'ignorer, même sans ses écouteurs. Agacée, Mellye changea alors de stratégie.

— Seins.

— Comment oses-tu prononcer ce mot en public?! commenta-t-il tout bas complètement révulsé et en jetant des regards furtifs autour de lui.

— Ne fais pas ta vierge offensée! Ça fait partie de l'anatomie humaine! Je pourrais t'en nommer d'autres comme vag…

— Non!

—Pén…

— Ça suffit! vociféra-t-il tout bas avant d'entamer une petite prière pour s'excuser auprès de son Dieu pour les mots « outrageux » que Mellye voulait prononcer.

Mellye le regarda et pouffa de rire. Justin se pencha vers elle.

— Parfois, ton obstination m'énerve tellement.

Mellye sourit et se pencha à son tour vers lui.

— Et tu m'énerves tellement quand tu m'ignores comme ça.

— Tant mieux, répondit Justin, satisfait.

— Pour ton information, j'étais à l'église pour allumer un cierge pour ma mère quand tu m'as vu.

Justin sembla mal à l'aise devant cette révélation.

— Je suis profondément désolé, s'excusa le Death Scythe. J'aurai cru que tu disais simplement une prière.

— Non, j'en disais une aussi. Je ne suis peut-être pas la plus croyante ni la plus pratiquante, mais j'ai certaines convictions. Et puis, les Daemonheart sont assurément plus croyants que n'importe quelle autre maison démoniaque.

— Les quoi? demanda Justin un peu surpris.

— Daemonheart. C'est mon nom de famille.

Justin s'étonna de l'étrange nom de famille de Mellye.

— Donc, si je traduis, c'est le « cœur du démon »?

— Oui, mais nous n'aimons pas vraiment le sens qui est donné. Nous le trouvons trop péjoratif. Nous préférons plutôt le « démon au cœur » ou plutôt le « démon qui a cœur ». Bref, il y a beaucoup de déclinaisons de ce genre. Mais bon, ça ne change pas la prononciation.

Justin sourit.

— C'est vrai que si nous l'interprétons comme ça, ça sonne nettement mieux, réalisa le Death Scythe ce qui provoqua un léger sourire chez Mellye. Mais, tu fais de la magie.

Le ton qu'avait pris Justin pour ces quelques mots semblait un peu accusateur et trahissait la déception. Mellye soupira à cette remarque.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre la magie et les sorcières?

Justin parut désorienté par cette question qui trouvait sa réponse aussi facilement.

— Ce sont nos ennemies.

— Mais, ce ne sont pas les miens. Donc, si je suis ton raisonnement, je suis étiquetée comme une sorcière même si j'utilise principalement la magie d'invocation? répliqua-t-elle avec tristesse. Et pourtant, le Maître Shinigami a fait appel à ma fam…

— Nous allons changer de sujet, si tu veux bien, coupa Justin.

Mellye soupira et donna raison au Death Scythe. Elle détourna le regard un instant avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée de son repas. Ils venaient de trouver un nouveau sujet qui les mènerait à la dispute.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, ce fut Justin qui décida de briser le silence à nouveau.

— C'est Stein qui sera ton adversaire pour ton examen pratique?

— Comment tu sais ça?

— C'est toujours lui qui est désigné pour ce genre d'examen. Je te conseille d'y aller à fond dès le début et méfie-toi de lui, conseilla Justin.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'en ai vu d'autres. Ça ne peut pas être pire qu'avec Kel'eth.

— Justement, tout le monde fait l'erreur de le sous-estimer.

À sa chambre, il la remercia à nouveau de rester à Death City. Il lui souhaita bonne chance pour son examen pratique, car il serait absent. Il se justifia qu'il avait quelques tâches à remplir et devait lire des rapports dans le cadre de ses fonctions de Death Scythes.

— Promets-moi de faire attention, implora-t-il.

— Je te le promets, lui assura-t-elle en lui prenant les mains et en les joignant à son front.

— Je sais que tu ne l'as pas dit expressément, mais… tu ne vas pas t'enfuir de Death City, n'est-ce pas?

Mellye lui accorda un regard un peu moqueur.

— Tu m'as interdit de quitter la ville de toute façon.

— Je sais, mais mon petit doigt me dit que ce n'est pas ça qui pourrait t'arrêter.

Mellye eut un léger rire. Justin sourit légèrement et continua de la regarder pendant un moment avec un air inquisiteur. Il ne se contenterait pas de sous-entendus. Il voulait réellement l'entendre de sa bouche. Même si elle détournait les yeux, elle sentait encore son regard inquisiteur peser sur elle. Incapable de supporter ce regard plus longtemps, elle céda à nouveau devant son Petit Prieur.

— D'accord! D'accord! Tu as gagné! dit-elle, un peu agacée. Je reste à Death City.

Rassuré, le Death Scythe lui souhaita une bonne soirée.

— Tiens, c'est à toi, dit-elle en lui remettant ses écouteurs.

— Je peux troquer les heures restantes pour d'autres mots? demanda-t-il.

— J'y réfléchirais…, dit-elle en lui lançant un sourire.

Justin sourit à son tour, remit ses écouteurs et partit.

* * *

 **Merci à tous et à toutes! Le prochain chapitre suivra très bientôt!**


	28. L'examen pratique

**Bonjour!**

 **Enfin le chapitre 28! Une confrontation entre Mellye et Stein! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Satisfaite, elle se regarda dans le miroir de la chambre. Elle voulait épater la galerie et montrer réellement ce dont elle était capable. Elle avait enfilé son habit de combat et attacha ses spallières sur ses épaules et ses canons d'avant-bras en cuir brun sur ses bras. Les chaînes qu'elles portaient mettaient ses courbes en valeur.

Peu importe les reproches du Maître Shinigami, elle combattrait dans cette tenue. C'était la tenue normale pour les combattantes. Elle ne briserait pas cette tradition parce qu'elle n'était pas conforme aux règlements vestimentaires de l'école et encore moins parce que quelques hommes perdaient leurs moyens devant elle. Toutefois, elle savait que Stein n'était pas du genre à se laisser distraire par la vue de son corps ou de sa généreuse poitrine. Et puis, Justin lui avait appris la veille que l'uniforme n'était pas obligatoire à Shibusen, voyant que Mellye semblait clairement détester les vêtements qu'elle portait. À ce moment, Mellye l'avait regardé et lui avait fait répéter ces quelques mots pour être certaine d'avoir bien entendu. Pourquoi continuerait-elle à le porter s'il n'était pas obligatoire? Elle s'était alors juré qu'elle porterait son habit de combat le reste de son séjour…

Arrivée sur le terrain d'entraînement, le soleil amorçait sa descente vers l'horizon. Elle y trouva Maka en compagnie de Soul, Black Star et Tsubaki.

— On va voir si tu sais faire mieux que nous à notre cours de rattrapage! avait dit Black Star d'un air pompeux.

Mellye lui avait fourni la réponse par un sourire confiant. Malgré les conseils qu'elle avait reçus, Mellye était confiante pour son examen pratique.

— Fais tout de même attention, Stein possède la perception des âmes. Il étudie tout. Il va trouver une parade et adapter sa longueur d'onde en fonction de la tienne, avertit Maka.

Mellye avait prévu le coup. Black Star lui avait fait le coup lors de leur combat. Son katana avait fait office de bouclier et avaient absorbé une partie du choc. Toutefois, elle en avait ressenti les effets.

Bientôt, Stein arriva en compagnie du Maître Shinigami, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty et des Death Scythes. Elle n'avait pas prévu l'arrivée d'autant de spectateurs. Encore moins la présence de Justin qui lui avait assuré son absence.

 _Tiens-toi tranquille s'il te plaît, Petit Prieur_ , pensa-t-elle.

Ses prières étaient le plus gros problème qu'elle avait eu à gérer. Elle ne pouvait pas les ignorer, car son mal de tête la déconcentrerait. En revanche, leur porter une trop grande attention lui causait le même problème. Des jours durant, elle avait réfléchi à une solution pour contrôler les prières, mais sans succès. Elle était alors vulnérable à toutes les attaques.

— Je veux observer les progrès que tu as faits au terme des cours que tu as reçus à Shibusen. Le professeur Stein sera chargé de t'évaluer, expliqua le Maître Shinigami.

Le professeur Stein s'avança. Son air fatigué lui donnait un air inquiétant, comme s'il attendait avec impatience de se mesurer à elle.

— Commençons, il me tarde de commencer l'expérience, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le milieu du terrain.

Mellye enleva sa cape; dévoilant son habit de combat plutôt révélateur. Spirit perdit instantanément ses moyens. De même que Soul. Kid, Maka, Black Star et Liz affichèrent leur stupéfaction. Patty éclata de rire alors que Tsubaki semblait embarrassée. Azusa ajusta ses lunettes avec sévérité et Marie semblait stupéfiée. Quant à Justin, elle crut déceler un léger sourire en coin.

— Où est ton uniforme?

— J'ai appris qu'il n'était pas obligatoire, je l'ai donc brûlé, avoua-t-elle froidement avec une pointe de dégoût.

Le Maître Shinigami soupira. Elle crut même voir Justin décrocher un léger sourire en détournant le regard. Elle le vit saisir son collier de croix et le frotter un court instant. Satisfaite, Mellye s'apprêta à dégainer ses katanas.

— Sans armes. Cela comprend celles que tu pourrais invoquer, ajouta-t-il. Et pas d'ailes bien sûr!

Mellye râla. Elle aurait dû s'en douter qu'il voulait l'amener dans ses derniers retranchements.

— Tiens, tu seras le seul à pouvoir les toucher, annonça-t-elle en lançant ses katanas à Black Star.

Les yeux de Black Star s'illuminèrent. Depuis sa confrontation avec Mellye, il rêvait de toucher les katanas.

— YAHOOO! Merci Mellye! s'écria-t-il en dégainant instantanément les deux katanas et en les faisant tourner dans tous les sens.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le terrain, Mellye sentit une vive douleur envahir son corps. Le Maître Shinigami venait d'activer les sceaux. Juste assez pour rendre ses mouvements plus douloureux et plus essoufflants avec le temps.

 _C'est tricher ça_ , songea Mellye.

Elle se calma en prenant de grandes respirations. Elle devrait oublier momentanément sa douleur pour venir à bout de son adversaire. Elle jeta un regard noir au Maître Shinigami pour signifier qu'activer les sceaux ne viendrait pas à bout d'elle. Sans détacher son regard du Dieu de la Mort, elle porta lentement une main à la croix qui se trouvait à son cou et l'embrassa. Puis, elle se plaça à quelques pas de Stein en face de lui.

— C'est parti! dit Stein en s'allumant une cigarette calmement.

Mellye analysa quelques secondes son adversaire. Elle n'aimait pas attaquer la première, mais après toutes les mises en garde qu'elle avait reçues, elle ferait une exception. Elle prit une inspiration et fonça. Elle porta quelques coups bien placés avant de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout du terrain à la suite d'un coup de pied dans le ventre.

— La vache! Elle est hyper puissante! s'exclama Black Star complètement sidéré par l'attaque.

— Effectivement, confirma Kid en adressant un regard à son Père.

— Et tellement sexy! ajouta Spirit toujours sous le choc.

Malgré les sceaux, Mellye était satisfaite de son attaque. Il ne se relèverait pas de sitôt. Pas avec les coups qu'elle lui avait portés. Pourtant, elle s'était trompée. Stein s'était relevé, comme s'il n'avait pratiquement rien ressenti des coups qu'elle lui avait portés. Il tourna sa vis. L'appréhension la gagna.

— Oh merde…, se dit-elle.

Elle venait de réveiller une bête qui aurait dû rester endormie. Ce Stein n'était pas humain. Les quelques coups qu'elle lui avait administrés auraient dû au moins le neutraliser pendant un petit moment. Qui plus est, la pression et la douleur exercées par les sceaux la gênaient. Mellye en profita alors qu'il était encore à distance pour utiliser la perception des âmes. Elle possédait des points de suture et avait également une vis qui la traversait. Il revient au centre du terrain en marchant tout en affichant un sourire dément.

— Tu es un sujet très intéressant, Mellye. J'ai observé ton âme lorsque tu es arrivée à Shibusen. L'âme d'un hybride; moitié-ange, moitié-démon. Je n'en ai jamais rencontré et ça me donne envie de te disséquer!

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'il passa à l'attaque. Mellye esquiva de justesse ses coups. Elle sentit un courant électrique l'effleurer.

— Hé bien! On fait moins la fière sans armes. Je t'aurai cru plus forte même avec tes sceaux, toisa Stein alors qu'elle prenait ses distances.

— Je commence à peine à m'échauffer. Pour une fois que j'ai un adversaire à ma taille, riposta-t-elle.

— Allez amène-toi, _cocotte_! dit-il en passant à nouveau à l'offensive.

Mellye fût dégoûtée d'être appelée de cette manière.

— Tu vas le regretter de m'avoir appelée comme ça.

— Tu préfères _ma puce_? nargua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Mellye s'élança à nouveau dans une nouvelle salve d'attaques. Il avait attisé sa colère avec ces surnoms dégradants. Bien que les attaques de Stein étaient, en apparence, moins puissantes que celles de Kel'eth, elles étaient dévastatrices.

Stein l'attaqua avec sa paume. N'ayant pas droit à ses armes, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de parer avec ses chaînes situées sur son avant-bras droit. Une onde de choc secoua les spectateurs. Elle avait alors ressenti instantanément un puissant courant électrique parcourir son corps qui s'ajoutait à la douleur des sceaux. Elle supporta le choc avec difficulté. Mellye se sentait faiblir. Chaque fois, la douleur et la pression des sceaux l'accablaient un peu plus. Elle avait désormais de la difficulté à respirer. De plus, elle commençait à sentir la douleur des attaques de Stein.

— C'est intelligent, mais j'en conclus que tu n'es qu'au stade expérimental.

Maintenant, qu'il savait qu'elle testait ses techniques, il s'acharnerait sur elle. En réponse, Mellye lui porta un coup qui le repoussa. Ce dernier mit un genou à terre. Mais il se releva à nouveau; cette fois-ci avec un peu de difficulté. Ils reprirent leurs attaques avec violence.

Sur le côté du terrain, Kid observait le combat. Les attaques devenaient de plus en plus violentes. Le combat durait depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Plus de quinze minutes auxquelles elle tenait tête à Stein; le meilleur meister que Shibusen ait connu.

— Père, je ne sais pas où vous voulez en venir, mais vous devriez arrêter le combat. Il va dégénérer d'ici peu, Stein perd progressivement le contrôle. Père?

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Maître Shinigami ne répondit pas. Il était stupéfait par son talent. Elle avait utilisé ses chaînes de contention de pouvoirs pour bloquer les attaques « d'esprit frappeur » de Stein. Cette manœuvre était intelligente, mais dangereuse. En laissant poursuivre le combat, il prenait le risque que les sceaux se brisent, libérant ainsi les pouvoirs de Mellye qu'il s'était évertué à contenir.

— Ça suffit! cria Kid.

Il ne supportait plus que son père joue à ce petit jeu.

— Kid, ce n'est pas fini, déclara le Dieu de la Mort avec un air grave.

— J'en décide autrement. Mellye, arrête! rétorqua son fils.

Frustrée, Mellye s'arrêta et porta son attention vers les deux Dieux de la Mort.

— Décidez-vous bon sang! Je continue ou paaaaaahhhh! cria Mellye.

S'étant laissée distraire par l'altercation entre Kid et son père, Stein en avait profité pour l'attaquer à nouveau de plein fouet. Mellye se retrouva au sol, paralysée par la douleur. Elle avait très mal, mais c'était supportable. Elle roula sur le côté de justesse pour éviter une nouvelle attaque qui l'aurait assurément achevée. Stein avait perdu le contrôle. Ses attaques semblaient être de plus en plus meurtrières. La confrontation avait dégénéré en combat à mort. Quelques bribes de prières lui vinrent en tête. Elle se frotta momentanément la tête.

 _Merde, ce n'est pas le moment, Petit Prieur. Pas maintenant!_ pensa-t-elle.

Combattre les prières de Justin n'avait servi à rien. Elles ne faisaient qu'aggraver son état et l'affaiblissaient davantage. Elle se sentait désormais submergée par les prières. Elle céderait et deviendrait vulnérable aux attaques de Stein d'ici peu. Une idée lui vint alors en tête. Celle de convertir les prières en force de frappe. Sa tentative était désespérée, mais elle n'avait rien d'autre comme solution. Elle se concentra à rassembler les prières de Justin et les convertir en longueur d'onde qu'elle pourrait renvoyer à Stein. Une ouverture se présenta à elle. Mellye saisit sa chance; probablement la seule qu'elle aurait avait de céder aux prières. En un instant, Stein fût propulsé quelques mètres en arrière. Cette fois-ci, il resta sur le sol, immobile.

Le Maître Shinigami arrêta le combat pour de bon. Les sceaux de contention se relâchèrent, laissant Mellye respirer librement. La pression et la douleur exercées sur son corps l'abandonnèrent peu à peu. Mellye soupira et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle se coucha en croix sur le dos, épuisée d'avoir mené des salves d'attaques aussi rapides et intenses. La rosée était tombée et lui procurait une douce fraîcheur. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer sa respiration.

Elle chercha à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait visé le torse de Stein, mais ce dernier avait reculé au dernier moment pour éviter le coup. Elle n'était parvenue qu'à le frôler. Et pourtant, il avait été atteint avec une puissance phénoménale grâce aux prières du Death Scythe.

 _Si je l'avais touché, j'aurai pu le tuer!_ pensa Mellye avec effroi.

Alors qu'elle prenait conscience de cette redoutable technique, elle ressentait peu à peu la douleur des attaques de Stein. Les contrecoups étaient définitivement beaucoup plus forts que ceux de Black Star.

— Tu vas bien? demanda Maka.

Mellye leva son pouce et rouvrit les yeux. Le soleil s'était couché. Il ne restait que des reflets aux tons d'oranges et de rouges à l'horizon. Maka et Soul se trouvaient au-dessus d'elle et la regardait. Mellye se releva avec difficulté. Cependant, elle garda ses mains sur ses genoux; la tête baissée, tentant toujours de se calmer en prenant de profondes respirations. Ses joues étaient rouges; elle toussota.

— T'es hyper puissante! criait Black Star en lui rendant ses katanas.

— Bravo Mellye, félicita Tsubaki.

Mellye releva la tête. Incapable de parler, elle fit un signe de tête pour la remercier. Son combat contre son demi-frère avait été violent, mais elle s'en était mieux sortie.

— Tu lui as tenu tête pendant plus de vingt minutes! s'écria Black Star.

— C'est pas bon? dit-elle haletante.

— C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un lui tenir tête aussi longtemps. Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul et moi, nous n'avions même pas tenu deux minutes lors de notre cours de rattrapage, déclara Maka stupéfaite.

Elle porta son regard sur Stein. Ce dernier était toujours au sol. Spirit, Marie et Kid s'affairaient à s'occuper de lui. Shinigami, Azusa et Justin étaient en retrait.

— Je suis… désolée… Il va bien? demanda Mellye toujours haletante alors qu'Azusa la rejoignait.

— Tu l'as mis KO, déclara-t-elle.

Puis, le Maître Shinigami s'approcha de Mellye. Elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle allait à nouveau être réprimandée.

— Je suis… profondément… désolée. Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris… Je n'aurai pas dû…, balbutia-t-elle désemparée et essoufflée.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chère Mellye. Il a tout simplement eu une crise de folie. Il s'en remettra. En fait, c'est à moi de m'excuser. J'aurai dû arrêter ce combat bien plus tôt, trancha le Dieu de la Mort. Toutefois, tu t'en es bien sortie, maintenant va te reposer, tu l'as mérité!

Le Dieu de la Mort s'éloigna en même temps que les Death Scythes transportaient Stein à l'infirmerie.

— Marie, excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas blesser ton partenaire. Si je peux faire quelque chose, s'excusa Mellye alors que Marie s'éloignait aux côtés de Stein.

— Non, c'est bon, une nuit à l'infirmerie lui fera du bien, rassura Marie. Ne t'en fais pas, Franken va s'en remettre. C'est un dur à cuire!

Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Marie, elle s'en voulait d'en être arrivée là. À la sortie du terrain d'entraînement, Mellye rassura ses amis qu'il pouvait à présent la laisser seule et qu'elle retrouverait son chemin. Néanmoins, Maka semblait être la moins rassurée du groupe. Cependant, Soul l'avait convaincue en lui disant qu'une fille aussi cool s'en sortirait. Mellye remercia intérieurement Soul de lui venir en aide. Alors que le groupe s'éloignait, Mellye prit un temps pour remettre sa cape de voyage et contrôler la douleur qui l'accablait.

Elle commença à marcher lentement. Soudainement, une vive douleur l'accabla. Elle ressentait à présent toute la force de frappe de Stein. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine et s'arrêta. De l'autre main, elle s'appuya sur un mur.

— Ça va Mellye? Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda une voix inquiète qui lui était familière.

— J'ai… affreusement mal…, murmura-t-elle.

La douleur était insupportable. Elle vacilla.

— Hé! Hé! Hé! murmura la voix.

Un arrière-fond de musique se faisait entendre. À demi consciente, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Justin, son Petit Prieur, qui l'avait rattrapée. Il avait ensuite glissé une main sous ses genoux alors que son autre main enveloppait son dos. Il la tenait à présent dans ses bras. Sa tête reposée sur son torse lui permettait d'entendre clairement les battements de son cœur.

— Je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie, dit-il avec douceur.

— Non, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle serait sur pied dès demain matin grâce à ses facultés de guérison hors du commun. Mellye aurait bien voulu le lui expliquer, mais elle était trop faible.

— Si, tu y vas, insista-t-il.

— Non… t'en supplie… Petit Prieur…, implora-t-elle toujours en murmurant.

Elle ne voulait pas argumenter avec Justin; elle n'en avait plus la force. Et pourtant, elle continua de le supplier avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

 **Merci à tous et à toutes et je vous retrouve dans le prochain chapitre qui arrivera très bientôt!**


	29. Une nuit chez le Petit Prieur

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

 **Voici enfin le chapitre 29! _J_ _e tiens à vous préciser que ce chapitre est côté "M"._ Voilà, vous êtes avertis! C'était la première fois que je fais dans l'érotique. Je crois que ça se ressent un peu, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, donc si vous avez quelques commentaires à me fournir, n'hésitez surtout pas. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Allongée, Mellye avait mal partout. Cependant, elle semblait dans un état de bien-être absolu. Sa tête reposait sur un oreiller moelleux et une couverture la recouvrait. Quelqu'un avait veillé à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. Il lui sembla même que quelqu'un lui tenait les mains. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle avait cru reconnaître ce sofa auparavant. Tout semblait si confus dans sa tête.

— Merci Ô Dieu Tout-Puissant qui règne dans la ville de la Mort, tu te réveilles enfin, soupira Justin soulagé.

Mellye se souvint immédiatement de tout ce qui s'était produit. Le combat avec Stein, la douleur qui l'avait accablé à peine sortie du terrain d'entraînement, Justin qui l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ne tombe, sa supplication afin qu'elle n'aille pas à l'infirmerie. Elle tourna lentement la tête.

— Petit Prieur…

Justin lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Elle se trouvait chez lui, dans son salon, étendue sur son sofa. Il devait prier pour son réveil, ce qui devait expliquer son état de bien-être.

— Tu vas bien? demanda-t-il en écartant une mèche de cheveux qui s'apprêtait à tomber sur son visage.

— Ça ira mieux demain, répondit-elle tout bas.

— J'aurai dû t'amener à l'infirmerie, dit-il d'un air coupable.

— Non, ça va aller. J'ai seulement besoin de sommeil, rassura-t-elle.

— Si tu ne vas pas mieux à la fin de la soirée, je t'y envoie directement, lui dit-il sur un ton autoritaire.

Mellye ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire devant cet avertissement.

— Tu m'as suivie?

— Non, Maka s'inquiétait, car elle te trouvait blême. Elle est tombée sur moi par hasard. Je lui ai dit que j'allais te voir immédiatement.

— Tu as menti. Tu m'as dit que tu ne serais pas là.

— Je n'étais pas censé y être non plus. Marie m'a traîné de force.

Mellye sourit à nouveau. Justin s'assura qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien, puis l'embrassa doucement sur le front avant de la laisser prendre du repos pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Il n'était jamais très loin; juste au cas où son état se détériorait. Il avait passé la soirée à lire divers rapports, notamment sur le sang noir. Quand il vint la rejoindre, Mellye somnolait. Elle semblait aller mieux.

Il releva délicatement sa tête avec l'oreiller un instant afin qu'il puisse prendre place sur le sofa. Puis, il la posa délicatement sur ses cuisses. Il ouvrit sa télévision et écouta le journal du soir. Il jouait de temps à autre avec une mèche de cheveux châtains. L'autre avait pris ses mains et les serrait avec délicatesse. À demi consciente, Mellye entendait vaguement le chef d'antenne relater les dernières nouvelles de la journée. Elle était aux anges, se laissant bercer par les caresses qu'il lui portait. Des papillons dans son ventre l'accompagnaient sans cesse depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans l'appartement du Death Scythe. Un doux frisson de plaisir parcourait son corps de temps à autre.

— Ils parlent encore de la cathédrale, lui dit-il en frôlant sa main sur son avant-bras jusqu'à son épaule.

Un frisson plus fort parcourra son corps alors que son avant-bras frôla sa poitrine. Elle se sentit perdre tous ses moyens l'espace d'un instant. Elle émit un petit grognement. Elle s'en fichait de cette nouvelle et ne voulait que profiter du moment présent. Après que le journal du soir fût terminé, Justin ferma la télévision. Ils restèrent encore un bon moment sur le sofa. Seul le bruit de la musique de Justin se faisait entendre. Les yeux fermés, Mellye se laissait bercer par la musique et par les douces caresses de son Petit Prieur. Sa main allait et venait tout en douceur entre son épaule et ses mains alors que son autre main continuait de caresser quelques-unes de ses mèches.

— Est-ce que tu as un frère à Shibusen? J'ai croisé un jeune garçon avec un casque d'écoute. Il m'a fait penser à toi, demanda-t-elle faiblement au bout d'un moment. Justin? Justin?

Le Death Scythe était resté muet. Il semblait toujours refuser de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur sa vie privée. Mellye abandonna sa quête d'information. Après tout, elle aussi avait des secrets qu'elle gardait tout au fond d'elle-même.

— Il m'a appelé _cocotte_ et _ma puce_ , dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Elle prit sa main avec douceur alors qu'elle revenait dans sa direction.

— Hmm? Oh. Pardonne-moi, j'avais les yeux fermés, répondit-il en recommençant à promener sa main.

Mellye sourit légèrement. Lui aussi semblait profiter du moment présent.

— Je disais que Stein m'avait appelé _cocotte_ et _ma puce_.

Elle entendit Justin rire légèrement.

— Oh… Je préfère _biquette_.

— Moi aussi, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

— Tu es bornée. Je t'avais dit de te méfier de Stein. Tu me l'avais promis, reprit-il après un moment de silence. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est le meilleur meister de Shibusen. Tu n'en viendras jamais à bout, surtout lorsqu'il se synchronise avec une arme.

— J'ai suivi ton conseil, se défenda-t-elle lentement. Mais mes sceaux ont été activés lors du combat. Sinon, je l'aurai eu bien plus facilement. Surtout avec mes kat… Où sont mes katanas? dit-elle un peu paniquée en tentant de se relever.

— Calme-toi, ils sont sur la table du salon, dit-il tout bas en déposant exerçant une légère pression pour la calmer et l'empêcher de se relever. Par contre, c'est très compliqué de les enlever sans avoir de décharge électrique.

Mellye s'excusa profondément, mais Justin la rassura. Il ne s'était pas fait mal. Il la garda Mellye sur ses jambes encore quelques minutes avant de la relever délicatement.

— J'étais bien, murmura-t-elle avec un léger grognement.

— Oui, je sais. Pardonne-moi, mais…

— Je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie. Je vais bien je te dis…

— Je propose que tu restes ici ce soir. Si tu ne vas pas mieux demain, je t'emmènerai à l'infirmerie. D'accord?

— Ok.

— Je vais t'amener prendre une douche. Tu verras, ça te fera du bien, répondit-il en la levant.

Elle pouvait à peine tenir toute seule sur ses jambes, l'obligeant à s'appuyer sur le corps du Death Scythe. Celui-ci la serrait tendrement afin qu'elle ne tombe pas à nouveau. Son Petit Prieur devrait se joindrait à elle. Un frisson gagna Mellye. Elle se sentait rougir alors qu'il la soulevait à nouveau dans ses bras pour l'amener dans la salle de bain. Encore à demi consciente, Justin la déposa, mais la retint par la taille d'une main tout en la gardant tout près de lui. De l'autre, il commença à la déshabiller lentement tout en masquant habilement ses légers tremblements.

— Je garderai les yeux fermés, promit-il alors qu'il détacha la dernière agrafe de son soutien-gorge.

Le soutien-gorge glissa lentement et laissait entrevoir sa poitrine ainsi que les nombreuses petites chaînes argentées qui parcouraient son corps.

— Ne sois pas si prude, c'est ridicule. Je m'en fiche que tu me vois nue…

Justin marmonna un « d'accord » et la déposa sur le banc de la toilette avant de couvrir son corps avec une serviette. Elle se débarrassa très lentement et avec difficulté de son soutien-gorge et de sa culotte. Toujours à demi consciente, Mellye appuya sa tête contre le bord du comptoir de la salle de bain, les yeux fermés. Elle entendait Justin se déshabiller. Pourtant, elle résista à la tentation d'ouvrir les yeux et regarder les morceaux de vêtements quitter un à un le corps du Death Scythe. Par respect ou par fatigue, elle ne le savait pas. Une chose était sûre, elle s'efforçait seulement de rester consciente uniquement parce qu'elle allait prendre une douche avec son Petit Prieur. Elle sentit alors une main passer doucement sur sa joue avant de s'affairer à réajuster la serviette sur son corps.

— Je vais prendre ma douche en premier. Comme ça, je pourrai m'occuper de toi après. C'est bon?

— Hmm…, murmura-t-elle en guise d'accord.

Elle avait tant souhaité ce moment. Qu'il la prenne dans ses bras puissants l'embrasse tendrement. Qu'il lui susurre des mots doux. Qu'il promène ses mains partout sur son corps. Qu'elle sente son sexe à l'intérieur d'elle. Qu'il la fasse gémir. Non. Crier de plaisir. L'excitation grimpa en elle à mesure où elle s'imaginait la suite des choses. S'il se lançait, elle ne pourrait rien lui refuser. Elle ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait avec elle; la soumettant entièrement à lui. Quelle ironie, elle avait l'impression que c'était elle l'arme et lui le meister.

Elle entendit l'eau couler. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Death Scythe l'amenait sous l'eau. Blottie dans ses bras, sa tête reposait dans le creux de l'épaule du Death Scythe. La température était idéale. Elle sentait tout le corps du Death Scythe contre elle. Il la garda dans cette position pendant quelques minutes. Puis, il la retourna.

Elle sentait désormais son souffle chaud dans son cou. Sa tête était collée contre la sienne. Elle entendait clairement la chanson qui jouait dans ses oreilles. Il retenait Mellye par la taille alors que son autre main commença à la savonner.

 _Oh mon Dieu…_ , implora-t-elle dans son for intérieur alors qu'il descendait lentement vers sa poitrine.

Mellye fondait littéralement de plaisir. Des papillons parcouraient son ventre. Son cœur s'accélérait. Une sensation humide naissait dans son entrejambe. C'est à peine si elle n'avait pas gémit de plaisir. Sous l'effet de l'excitation, ses seins se raffermissaient, dévoilant ses mamelons en érection. Justin les savonna doucement, puis continua sa descente vers ses hanches.

Justin l'amena sous l'eau à nouveau. Il passa sa main sur toutes les courbes de son corps, recouvert des cascades de chaînes argentées. Passant du cou à ses seins, Mellye aurait juré qu'il s'était attardé sur sa poitrine quelques secondes plus que nécessaire avant de se diriger vers son ventre.

 _Prends-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Petit Prieur_ , supplia-t-elle intérieurement.

Incapable de garder cette pensée pour elle, elle le murmura :

— Prends-moi…

Justin passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés afin d'enlever le surplus d'eau avant de reposer sa main sur le ventre de Mellye. Elle sentait le cœur du Death Scythe s'accélérer à mesure où ses doigts glissaient lentement vers son entrejambe. Il fit un léger mouvement pour qu'elle déplace sa jambe et qu'elle puisse ressentir toutes les caresses qu'il lui donnait. Justin ne sembla pas porter attention qu'elle était excitée. Mellye émit un petit gémissement de plaisir et murmura son prénom. Elle mit lentement sa main sur la sienne. Justin continua ses caresses pendant quelques secondes. Si seulement, il avait enlevé ses écouteurs… Il aurait pu entendre ses gémissements et le murmure de son prénom.

Pourtant, même s'il portait ses écouteurs et qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre ses plaintes de plaisir, elle sentait son sexe grandir au niveau de ses fesses. Il fit pénétrer un doigt, puis deux à l'intérieur d'elle alors que son pouce continuait de stimuler son clitoris. Il commença par de légers mouvements de va-et-vient qui s'intensifièrent avant de changer pour des mouvements circulaires de temps à autre. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le point de plaisir de Mellye qui la ferait geindre à nouveau. Sa main qui la retenait par la taille vint caresser tendrement ses seins. Il jouait doucement avec ses mamelons. Il les pinçait tendrement avant de les caresser plus intensément. Puis, il l'embrassa avec délicatesse son cou en faisant promener de temps à autre ses lèvres et sa langue, la faisant gémir un peu plus fort. Elle était littéralement submergée par le plaisir et l'excitation. Plus encore lorsqu'il prit sa main et l'amena à se joindre à ses caresses pendant un moment.

Puis, ses caresses et ses baisers semblaient devenir de plus en plus intenses. Son bras étreignait un peu plus son corps alors qu'il lui donnait ces caresses pendant de longues minutes. Les hanches de Justin s'appuyèrent un peu plus sur les fesses de Mellye comme s'il ne voulait former qu'un avec elle. Elle pouvait à présent sentir son sexe en érection au niveau de ses reins, mais aussi sa respiration s'accélérer et devenir plus lourde chaque fois qu'elle gémissait. Elle lui sembla même percevoir que son rythme cardiaque augmentait d'intensité.

Mellye s'abandonna au plaisir; entièrement sous le contrôle du Death Scythe. Pourtant, à peine commençait-elle à ressentir de plus fortes sensations que Justin s'arrêta. Il prit la main de Mellye et la ramena au niveau des épaules. Il la serra très fort dans ses bras. D'un ton très doux, il murmura à son oreille :

— Maintenant, tu vas aller te reposer, Milady.

La déception l'envahit. Elle aurait dû être plus insistante. Elle venait de manquer sa chance. Ou alors, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il faisait une énorme erreur. Elle décida de jouer le jeu. Ils sortirent de la douche. Justin enroula sa serviette autour de ses hanches. Mellye avait eu juste le temps d'apercevoir ses fesses avant qu'il ne les cache avec sa serviette. Il l'enroula dans une serviette et la sécha. Ensuite, il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et la déposa nue dans son lit. Les couvertures étaient chaudes et douillettes. Justin s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants.

— Tu vas mieux? demanda-t-il en écartant quelques mèches mouillées de son visage.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui offrit un léger sourire.

— Oui, merci…

Malgré la faible lumière qui tamisait la pièce, leurs regards se croisèrent. Justin se pencha vers elle.

— Mon Dieu, pardonnez-moi…, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Mellye lui rendit son baiser. Ses lèvres étaient douces; leurs langues tournoyaient lentement. Elle l'attira vers elle et en profita pour passer ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds. Puis, elle enleva ses écouteurs ainsi que la serviette qui entourait ses hanches. Son sexe était en érection. Mellye entreprit de l'exciter davantage avec quelques caresses et de légers mouvements de va-et-vient. Puis, elle descendit au niveau de ses testicules et les caressa tendrement à leur tour.

Ils passèrent de nombreuses minutes à s'embrasser langoureusement. Ses baisers étaient remplis de tendresse et de passion tout comme ses caresses. Ils se caressaient partout où leurs mains les menaient. Chacun partant à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Chaque fois, il s'attardait un peu plus à ses seins en érection, puis vers son vagin. Mellye gémit de plaisir. Il avait repris ses caresses intenses qu'il avait commencées plus tôt dans la douche. Justin délaissa un instant les lèvres de Mellye pour ses mamelons.

Bien qu'elle ait cru qu'il avait conservé ses écouteurs dans la douche, il en avait profité lorsqu'il avait ébouriffé ses cheveux, pour retirer furtivement une oreillette. Il s'était délecté de l'entendre gémir, de murmurer son nom, que son corps frémisse sous ses caresses, qu'elle soit moite de plaisir et entièrement sous son contrôle. Il avait résisté du mieux qu'il avait pu, mais maintenant, il cédait à la tentation. Cédait à ses cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés qu'il adorait tant. Cédait à son regard. Ces yeux pers qui l'obsédaient, qui réussissaient à le détourner de son Dieu. Maintenant, il en voulait plus et lui en donner plus. Il l'obligerait à crier son nom, son titre et même ses surnoms, toute la nuit.

Sa peau était si douce au toucher au travers de ses multiples chaînes argentées. Il s'abandonnait à ses caresses et à celles qu'il lui donnait en retour. Non. Il devait résister. Il se devait de garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Il n'était pas faible. Il ne succomberait pas à la tentation de s'abandonner entièrement à elle. Oui, il avait joué avec le feu avec elle dans la douche. Mais, il l'avait dominé. Elle s'était retrouvée sans défense dans ses bras. Désormais, il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait avec elle, comme un meister pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec son arme. Et ce soir, il ferait monter son ange au paradis. Il frotta son gland près de son clitoris.

— Justin…, gémit-elle.

— C'est Death Scythe.

— Death Scythe… je t'en prie, ne me fais pas languir plus longtemps.

Il s'exécuta et la pénétra lentement. Elle écarta les cuisses pour lui laisser toute la place et avoir le maximum de sensations. Il était enfin à l'intérieur d'elle. Si chaud, humide et serré. Il la fit gémir de plaisir alors qu'il entreprit de faire de doux mouvements de reins. Mellye entreprit des lents mouvements de bassins pour se joindre à ceux de Justin. Il lui sembla que son énergie était revenue. Tous les contrecoups qu'elle avait reçus de Stein, toute la douleur qui l'accablait avait disparu.

— Je croyais que j'étais un horrible Petit Prieur. Tes mouvements de hanches te trahissent, murmura-t-il.

— Tes coups de reins aussi, tu me désires plus que tu ne veux le faire croire, répliqua-t-elle silencieusement à son oreille.

Il grogna de plaisir. Il la releva et la serra dans ses bras. Elle saisit sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents et la tira avec tendresse. Un frisson parcourru le corps du Death Scythe. Il avait adoré ce baiser terriblement sensuel qu'elle venait de lui donner. Il se mit sur ses genoux et l'installa sur lui avant de reprendre leur étreinte avec passion. Leur souffle profond se mêlait au même rythme que leurs caresses intimes. Il plongea son regard dans le sien pour la percer à jour et déceler le moindre indice qui la ferait gémir encore et encore.

— Confesse-toi à ton Petit Prieur. Je veux entendre tous tes péchés, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de la mordiller.

— Péché de colère.

Justin grogna de plaisir entre deux baisers passionnels.

— Arrogance, Or… orgueil…

Justin venait de lui donner un coup de reins un peu plus intense pour ce péché.

— Obstination…

— C'est celui que je voulais le plus entendre.

Il la souleva et la remit sur le dos avant de lui donner un nouveau coup de reins plus violent. Son sexe s'enfonça encore plus profondément et arracha un cri de plaisir à Mellye.

— Prétention. Paresse, confessa-t-elle.

— Quoi? dit-il en arrêtant.

— Je n'ai mis qu'une seule couche de cire sur tes lames, répondit-elle avant de lui donner un long baiser.

Justin eut un léger rire.

— Vilaine… je vais devoir te punir, souffla-t-il avant de la pénétrer une nouvelle fois tout aussi profondément.

Soudainement, il la retourna pour qu'elle se mette sur ses genoux. Puis, il avait agrippé ses hanches avec force et avait continué ses mouvements de reins pour aller toujours plus loin. Mellye avait alors gémit, murmuré et même crié tous les noms, titres et surnoms qu'il lui ordonnait de dire. Il l'avait ensuite plaqué sa main sur sa fesse pour la punir de son péché de paresse. Heureusement, cette claque avait fait beaucoup plus de bruit que de mal.

Il l'avait ensuite appuyé à plat ventre sur son bureau. Il lui avait immobilisé les bras dans ses mains transformées en carcan ramenées derrière son dos, l'empêchant de prendre appui ou même de faire le moindre mouvement. Il avait repris avec force ses mouvements de reins et la faisait crier encore et encore tout ce qu'il voulait qu'elle dise. Même s'il avait entièrement le contrôle sur elle, Mellye s'en fichait. À la limite, elle aimait être sous son contrôle et ressentir les nombreux frissons qui parcourraient son corps. Dieu qu'elle avait des sensations. Son Petit Prieur la faisait monter au septième ciel et il le savait. Et il ne se privait pas pour lui donner de nouvelles sensations qui rehausseraient son plaisir à elle ou à lui.

Dès qu'il lui redonna la liberté de mouvement, elle s'était vengée tendrement. Elle l'avait forcé à se coucher sur le dos et elle l'avait enfourché avec vigueur. Il avait tenté de se relever dans l'espoir d'embrasser et de caresser sa poitrine, mais elle l'avait repoussé avec douceur d'une seule main. C'était elle qui menait désormais.

Justin se laissa faire. Il posa une main sur son collier de croix; l'autre se plaça sur la hanche de Mellye pour suivre la lente cadence qu'elle lui imposait. Il frotta sa croix en silence. Elle ressentit immédiatement les effets de la prière; plus forts que ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à maintenant. Elle était désormais l'objet de tous ses désirs. Complètement vulnérable, mais consciente de la réalité qui l'entourait, elle adorait qu'il la glorifie ainsi; comme sa déesse. Son Petit Prieur lui vouait désormais une admiration sans bornes. Elle voulait qu'il en soit ainsi pour le reste de sa vie. Elle fit apparaître ses ailes aux minces fils argentés dont la lueur argentée éclairait faiblement la pièce.

Justin ne cessait de louanger sa beauté. Ses yeux, son sourire, ses cheveux, sa poitrine, ses fesses, son sexe, ses cuisses, même ses ailes; son corps tout entier y passait. Machinalement, elle passa ses mains sur son corps et se caressa. Elle poussait de temps à autre des gémissements. Il la regarda et afficha un sourire de satisfaction. Il semblait apprécier qu'elle se caresse doucement au rythme de ses mouvements de va-et-vient.

Son âme entière vibrait en compagnie de celle de son Petit Prieur. Des vagues de plaisir l'envahissaient alors qu'elle recevait des vibrations provenant de la longueur d'onde de Justin. Elle lui renvoyait sans cesse ces vibrations avec son âme et elles revenaient à chaque fois en force. Elle fit disparaître ses ailes et accéléra ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Justin délaissa son collier et agrippa fermement les hanches de Mellye. À chaque mouvement, il tentait un peu plus d'accélérer le rythme et d'en augmenter l'amplitude, voulant aller toujours plus profondément à l'intérieur d'elle.

— Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps, ma déesse…, murmura-t-il.

Un frisson de plaisir parcourra le corps de Mellye alors qu'il l'avait momentanément appelé « sa déesse ». Elle avait alors ralenti ses mouvements et s'était penchée pour embrasser son cou et mordre légèrement ses oreilles.

— Ta déesse t'ordonne de résister encore, ordonna-t-elle tout bas avant de l'embrasser.

Un frisson parcourra le corps de Justin.

— Oui Milady…, souffla-t-il.

Elle s'était relevée et se mit dos à lui. Elle reprit ses mouvements de bassin avec vigueur et frôlait de temps à autre ses testicules. Ce fut au tour de Mellye de sourire. Elle augmentait sans cesse la cadence de ses mouvements de bassin. À présent, c'était lui qui gémissait de plaisir. C'était lui qui se tortillait un peu plus à chaque fois, l'implorant de continuer. Il avait des sensations indescriptibles dans cette position. Il était au bord de l'orgasme.

Il mit ses mains sur les hanches de Mellye afin de la faire ralentir. Sa déesse lui avait dit de tenir, mais elle faisait exprès de l'exciter davantage. Mellye reprit ses mouvements avec lenteur pour accompagner les plaintes de plaisir de Justin. Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps avant de se relever et de continuer à embrasser et caresser le corps de Mellye. Il l'amena à se remettre sur le dos dans la position du missionnaire. Il embrassait son cou, passant de temps à autre sa langue. Ce fut au tour de Justin de recommencer ses mouvements de reins. Chaque fois, il réussissait à arracher à Mellye des plaintes toujours un peu plus fortes.

— Je veux que tout Death City nous entende…, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Il lui arracha un frisson qui parcourra son corps en entier. La sensation de plaisir dans son entre-jambe s'accentua. Il venait enfin de trouver son point de plaisir qui la noierait dans l'orgasme. Sur les ordres de Mellye, il accéléra ses mouvements. Elle entendait sa respiration haletante près de son oreille. Il murmurait son prénom à répétition alors qu'elle ressentait des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus fortes.

— Je veux t'entendre jouir, Mellye, ordonna Justin d'un ton plus fort.

Elle arrivait à son paroxysme jusqu'à une libération totale du plaisir. Elle émit une plainte juste au niveau de son oreille alors qu'une intense vague de plaisir parcourra son corps entier et faisait vibrer son âme tout entière. Tout en gardant ses yeux clos, Mellye remercia Justin d'un murmure. Elle avait savouré son orgasme. Il avait été tellement intense qu'elle ressentait encore les contractions de son périnée pendant quelques minutes. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

— Aaaahhh…, murmura-t-elle, déçue.

Mellye referma les yeux. Le jour s'était levé. Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Mais quel rêve! Elle en avait apprécié toutes les secondes, toutes les sensations qu'il lui avait procurées, tous les baisers et les caresses qu'elle avait données et qu'elle avait reçues. Et son orgasme. Il avait été si fort qu'elle s'était réveillée. Déçue que ce ne soit qu'un songe, Mellye décida d'en imaginer la fin. Son Petit Prieur la pénétrait toujours aussi profondément. Elle l'imagina atteindre lui aussi son orgasme dans une petite plainte de soulagement. Pourtant, elle ne réussit pas à avoir la même intensité que lorsqu'elle était endormie.

Mellye parcourra la chambre des yeux. Tout comme le reste de l'appartement, elle n'avait que le strict nécessaire. Le lit se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre. Une commode qui faisait office de table de chevet se trouvait à côté. À l'autre bout de la chambre se trouvait un garde-robe. Un portrait du Maître Shinigami ornait le mur en face du lit. C'était un miracle que le Dieu de la Mort ne l'ait pas espionnée la nuit dernière. Elle aurait été rouge de honte si elle avait dû se justifier devant lui sa présence dans l'appartement du Death Scythe.

Elle changea de position pour se mettre sur le côté. L'odeur qui l'attirait tant chez le Petit Prieur se trouvait sur l'oreiller. Elle prit l'oreiller dans ses mains et s'y blottit davantage. Elle huma durant de nombreuses minutes cette odeur jusqu'à en être saturée. Elle ne voulait pas se lever. Elle était tellement bien sous les draps.

* * *

 **Alors combien d'entre vous ont mordu au rêve érotique!? :P J'ai trouvé que l'idée pourrait très bien s'intégrer dans l'histoire. Je n'ai donc pas pu résister! Si vous portez attention, j'ai voulu faire une petite démarcation entre la réalité et le rêve (précisément au moment où le personnage de Mellye ferme les yeux -où elle s'endort en réalité- et les ouvre un instant plus tard -où le rêve commence-). Merci à tous et à toutes de me lire! Vous aurez la suite d'ici peu!**


	30. Le réveil

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 30. Un très court chapitre encore une fois. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Une odeur de déjeuner s'était immiscée à travers la porte fermée. Emportée par la faim, elle se releva lentement tout en gardant les couvertures à sa poitrine. Sur la commode, elle remarqua qu'il se trouvait une chemise blanche soigneusement pliée. Elle la prit dans ses mains et en huma l'odeur avant de la mettre. Elle était juste assez longue pour que ses fesses soient cachées. Elle laissa un bouton libre dans le haut qui laissait entrevoir son décolleté et la petite croix dans son cou.

Une fois sur pied, elle constata qu'elle était encore endolorie des attaques de Stein. Au moins, elle pouvait désormais se tenir debout par elle-même. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte et tourna la poignée. Elle découvrit son Petit Prieur assis à sa table avec une tasse de thé. Il regardait le journal télévisé.

— J'aurai cru que tu te réveillerais plus tard, dit-il sans détacher son regard de la télévision. Tu n'as pas mis longtemps avant de t'endormir. Je t'ai demandé si tu allais mieux et tu m'as seulement répondu par un grognement, ajouta-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée de thé et se tourner vers Mellye avant de détourner le regard au bout d'une demi-seconde.

— Ah bon…, dit-elle en s'approchant de la table.

Elle tira une chaise et s'assit lentement. À peine avait-elle tiré la chaise que le Death Scythe s'était levé pour aller dans la cuisine quelques instants avant de disparaître dans le reste de son appartement. Il était beaucoup plus distant que la veille. Il n'osait même pas croiser son regard plus que quelques secondes à la fois. Comme s'il tentait d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mellye joua le jeu et choisit d'être distante elle aussi. Après tout, c'était un prêtre et il devait honorer le célibat. Comble du malheur, elle l'avait encouragé à céder à la tentation et ils se retrouvaient désormais dans cette situation.

 _Tu es stupide Mel! Tu as oublié que c'est un prêtre!? T'aurais dû aller à l'infirmerie à la place! Tu ne serais pas dans cette situation maintenant!_ pensa-t-elle en se maudissant.

Les yeux dans le vide et en silence, Mellye déjeuna. Elle sentit tout à coup les effets d'une prière dans sa tête. Elle décida toutefois de l'ignorer pour éviter de s'évanouir une fois de plus. Il devait surement demander pardon à son Dieu pour tout ce qui venait de se passer. Ensuite, elle se leva et rassembla la vaisselle qu'elle commença à laver.

— Non laisse, je vais m'en occuper.

Mellye tressaillit de peur. Il avait un véritable don pour surprendre les gens. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle ressentit des papillons dans son estomac. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Par un moyen incompréhensible, elle se ressaisit.

— Non, c'est bon. Tu as fait… beaucoup pour moi… et je ne sais pas comment te remercier, répondit-elle.

Un malaise naissait. Elle avait bien mal choisi ses mots.

— Justement, je crois que j'en aie fait un peu trop. Je tiens à m'excuser pour... ce qui s'est passé hier soir… dans la...

— J'accepte tes excuses, coupa Mellye. Mais, c'est aussi en partie de ma faute. Je…

— J'accepte tes excuses également, trancha le Death Scythe à son tour.

En silence, Justin essuya la vaisselle. Alors qu'il s'affairait à ranger la vaisselle, il la frôla par inadvertance. Mellye sentait l'excitation remonter en elle. Déjà qu'elle était nue sous la chemise blanche du Petit Prieur, elle avait la chair de poule sur son corps entier de temps à autre. Son esprit dériva alors sur la pensée qu'il pourrait la prendre ici et maintenant dans une étreinte de passion où ils se caresseraient à nouveau et s'embrasseraient langoureusement. Elle s'imaginait déjà en train de faire l'amour sur la table de la cuisine, puis sur le sofa... Elle songea même à imaginer qu'il la prenait dans ses bras et l'appuyait contre un mur, entamait de vigoureux mouvements de reins. Elle lui aurait alors arraché ses écouteurs pour qu'il l'entende à nouveau gémir et crier de plaisir, entièrement sous son contrôle. Elle chassa vainement ces pensées.

 _Non Mel, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu faire. Il te l'a dit, il est allé trop loin… Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase : c'est un prêtre!_ se répétait-elle incessamment.

Malgré tout, son imagination prenait toujours le dessus et elle sentait ses mamelons se raidirent pour entrer en contact avec la chemise et la faire frissonner à nouveau.

 _Dieu qu'il est beau comme prêtre_ , pensa-t-elle alors que ses pensées dérivèrent une fois de plus.

Une fois la vaisselle terminée, elle alla s'habiller. Il avait lavé ses vêtements. Une fois vêtue, elle se contempla un instant dans le miroir. Elle jeta un regard dans son dos. Son aile droite avait entièrement repoussé; elle pourrait à nouveau voler dès qu'elles les auraient lissées et redonner leur éclat. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur la chemise blanche. Elle la prit dans ses mains et en huma le parfum qui en émanait une dernière fois avant de la plier et de la déposer sur la machine à laver. Puis, elle sortit de la salle de bain pour se diriger à la porte d'entrée. Mellye ramassa ses katanas, mit ses bottes à talons ainsi que sa cape de voyage. Elle s'apprêta à le remercier, mais il la coupa :

— La prochaine fois, je t'envoie à l'infirmerie.

Dans un « au revoir » maladroit, Mellye sourit légèrement et passa la porte.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Ça se termine avec un malaise entre les deux personnages! Le prochain chapitre suivra bientôt! À la prochaine!**


	31. Briefing avant la bataille de l'Infusio

**Bonjour !**

 **Après quelques jours d'attente, voici le (très court!) 31è chapitre ! Il se situe juste avant la Bataille de l'Infusion comme l'indique le titre du chapitre. Cela correspond au chapitre 34 du tome 9 de la série! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

— Sali-Salut! Yo! Bien le bonjour tout le monde! Merci d'assister à cette réunion! dit le Maître Shinigami sur son éternel ton enjoué.

Mellye se trouvait dans la Death Room en compagnie des Death Scythes, de Stein, Sid et Naigus. Son cœur avait à nouveau bondi lorsqu'elle avait vu Justin. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis quelques jours déjà. En le voyant dans la Death Room, ils s'étaient tous les deux ignorés superbement. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle était heureuse de le revoir. Elle s'était ennuyée de lui, mais avait réussi à se réconforter de son absence en écoutant ses prières. D'ailleurs, il avait prié plus intensément qu'à son habitude. Une fois de plus, Justin reçut un coup dans le dos pour signifier qu'il devait enlever ses écouteurs.

 _Je veux bien admettre qu'il porte des écouteurs avec une musique assourdissante, mais sont-ils obligés de le malmener à chaque fois?_ se demanda Mellye.

Alors que Spirit s'affairait à distribuer les ordres de ralliements concernant la mission pour récupérer un artefact d'ensorcellement massif appelé « Infusio », le Maître Shinigami clarifia les instructions pour chacun des Death Scythes. Dans le cas de Justin, il annonça que sa motoneige sortait à peine de l'usine et qu'elle était déjà à bord d'un bateau. Jamais elle ne vit son Petit Prieur aussi heureux. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient et étaient remplis de gratitude et d'admiration envers son Dieu. On aurait dit un enfant qui ouvrait ses cadeaux le jour de Noël. Il le remercia dans un grand éloge.

— C'est bon! N'en fais pas trop non plus, mon petit Justin, commenta le Maître Shinigami visiblement flatté.

Mellye ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire qu'elle masqua en se raclant la gorge et en toussotant.

 _Il dit de ne pas en faire trop, mais il est tout de même flatté_ , pensa-t-elle.

— Quant à toi Mellye, dit le Dieu de la Mort.

La concernée leva immédiatement la tête et prit connaissance des ordres de mission. Elle avait uniquement pour tâche de neutraliser les troupes d'Arachnopobia qui pourraient venir en renforts. Elle devait également saboter leurs moyens de transport dans le cas où ils s'empareraient de l'Infusio.

— Je sais que ta famille ne fait jamais les choses dans la demi-mesure. Là-dessus, tu ressembles à ton père. Quoique ta mère ne laissait pas sa place non plus! Je tiens à _préciser_ que tu dois saboter leurs moyens de transport avec _parcimonie._ Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'ils s'enfuient avec l'artefact et _encore moins_ qu'ils attaquent à nos bateaux parce qu'ils ne peuvent plus partir de l'île Perdue. Défoule-toi, mais avec un peu de _retenue_ , précisa le Maître Shinigami en mettant l'emphase sur certains mots.

— C'est bon! Je ne suis pas complètement stupide non plus, répondit-elle, agacée.

— Avant de partir, je vous demanderai à toi, toi, toi et _surtout toi_ de faire un effort pour ne pas faire sauter l'île entière, ajouta-t-il en pointant successivement, Stein, Marie, Justin et Mellye. Vous en êtes bien capables tous les quatre. Bien! Vous pouvez disposer!

 _L'inquisiteur aux entrées fracassantes… Il est si fort que ça? C'est vrai qu'il est une légende_ , frissonna Mellye en se rappelant son rêve érotique où il l'avait fait crié tous ses surnoms.

Le Maître Shinigami la sortit de ses pensées alors qu'il lui demandait de rester en compagnie de Justin.

— Mellye, puis-je avoir ta parole que tu ne vas pas te prendre la tête avec Justin pour un oui ou un non?

— Oui, couina Mellye.

— Bien! Justin, pourrais-tu la déposer à un endroit non loin de son point de ralliement?

— D'accord!

— Mellye, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients?

— Euh… non.

— Merci tu peux disposer! Justin reste, je vais te donner d'autres détails. Tu repars en mission à la fin de l'opération pour débusquer le Grand Dévoreur.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, Mellye eut un pincement au cœur. Elle ne travaillerait pas avec lui pour cette mission en raison de la catastrophe de la mission en République tchèque. Pire, elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de le recroiser avant un bon bout de temps. Cette fois-ci, elle s'ennuierait à coup sûr de lui et de ses douces prières. Le Maître Shinigami donna quelques détails sur la mission prochaine du jeune prêtre. Cependant, il attendit que Mellye fût sortie de la Death Room pour confier une autre mission.

— Mon petit Justin, je te demande de garder un œil sur Mellye comme s'il s'agissait de moi-même. Ce n'est pas que je ne lui fais pas confiance, mais je ne veux pas répéter l'épisode de la cathédrale. Je serais bien embêté s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Puis-je compter sur toi?

— Ô, Mon Dieu, vous avez toute ma confiance!

— Bien! Va en paix mon enfant!

* * *

 **Merci à tous et à toutes! Le prochain chapitre suivra très bientôt!**


	32. La mutinerie

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici enfin le chapitre 32 ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'île Perdue se dressait devant elle, recouverte de neige. Un grand tourbillon noir se dessinait en son centre et montait vers les cieux. Malgré le fait qu'elle endurait bien les températures extrêmes, même peu habillée, elle ajusta sa cape et son foulard. Avec cette température, elle avait eu raison de mettre son bustier, sa courte jupe ajustée et de chauds bas-collants qui lui arrivaient à mi-cuisse qu'elle avait ensuite rattachée à quatre jarretelles. Elle s'était rajouté des couvre-bras et des gants plus chauds sur ses canons d'avant-bras. Elle avait même troqué ses petits bottillons pour des bottes lacées arrivant au mi-mollet.

Les troupes débarquèrent à l'est de l'île et commencèrent à se disperser. Justin semblait impatient d'utiliser sa nouvelle motoneige. De gros caissons de basses étaient disposés à l'arrière du véhicule. Pourtant, Mellye ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si extraordinaire à posséder un tel engin. Surtout qu'il annulerait tout effet de surprise s'il démarrait ses caissons de basses. À l'instant où il démarra la motoneige, le Death Scythe alluma ses caissons de basses. Mellye grimaça instantanément et lui cria d'arrêter.

— QUOI? cria-t-il avant d'arrêter ses caissons.

Mellye réprima sa colère et la transforma en exaspération.

— Tu as oublié la mise en garde de Shinigami ou quoi?

— Je ne vais pas faire sauter l'île avec ça.

— Sauf que tu attires l'ennemi comme ça et tu annules tout l'effet de surprise. Tu les remettras en marche quand tu m'auras déposé, s'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-elle.

— D'accord, soupira-t-il. Allez, monte et accroche-toi, ajouta-t-il avant de démarrer la motoneige.

Mellye ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle avait agrippé Justin par la taille respectueusement. Consciente qu'elle partageait probablement ces derniers contacts avant qu'il ne reparte en mission, ce n'était pas l'envie de se coller le plus possible contre son corps qui manquait. Cependant, elle se contenta de garder une distance, car il continuait de se montrer distant avec elle. Il avait dit « oui » à son Dieu pour la mener à son point de ralliement uniquement parce qu'il ne lui refusait rien. Autrement, elle n'aurait certainement pas bénéficié de cette offre. Le trajet en motoneige lui sembla trop court.

— Sois prudent Petit Prieur, dit-elle après l'avoir remercié.

— Préoccupe-toi de la mission divine au lieu de te préoccuper de moi, dit-il d'un air confiant et distant.

Elle lui adressa un bref sourire avant que le Death Scythe ne reparte en trombe. À peine l'avait-il quitté qu'il alluma ses énormes caissons de basses. Mellye ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il attirerait les ennemis avec cette musique beaucoup trop forte ou pire…

Bien des minutes plus tard, elle repéra en plein milieu d'un flanc de la montagne de vieilles ruines en pierre appartenant à un bâtiment. C'était la cachette idéale qui la dissimulerait des ennemis tout en offrant un excellent point d'observation sur les bateaux d'Arachnophobia situés en contre-bas. Un peu plus haut se trouvait un rocher avec une cavité qui pouvait l'abriter des intempéries. Elle invoqua des jumelles qui lui permirent d'observer longuement les quelques troupes ennemies restées en arrière pour monter la garde. Elle tentait de déterminer le meilleur moment pour saboter leurs bateaux. Elle avait songé à les faire exploser avec une arme de gros calibre, mais elle avait rapidement abandonné l'idée, n'étant pas certaine que le Maître Shinigami approuverait la méthode.

Au loin, les combats avaient déjà commencé. Elle eut une petite pensée pour son Death Scythe favori. Elle entendait de temps à autre des bruits sourds ou des cris que le vent lui portait jusqu'aux oreilles. Cela eut tôt fait d'alerter les troupes ennemies. Une douzaine d'hommes se déplaça en direction des ruines où elle était dissimulée. Elle décida de rester dans les ruines, mais changea de place afin de trouver un meilleur endroit pour se dissimuler. Elle trouva un muret suffisamment à l'écart des ruines, mais assez près pour entendre les conversations. Elle serait obligée de s'accroupir pour ne pas être vue, mais cela ferait l'affaire. Avant de se diriger vers sa cachette, elle ajouta d'autres traces dans les décombres qui confondraient les ennemis. Elle espérait qu'ils seraient assez stupides pour qu'ils croient qu'ils s'agissaient de troupes de Shibusen qui étaient passées là plus tôt.

Puis, elle prit un élan et sauta par-dessus le muret en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher à l'épaisse couche de neige qui le recouvrait. Dissimulée derrière, elle retira sa cape pour se donner de la liberté de mouvement, dégaina l'un de ses katanas et attendit l'arrivée des ennemis, à l'affût.

— Hé! Il y a plein de traces ici, c'est des gars à nous? s'écria un soldat.

— Non, les espions ne sont pas passés par là. Ça doit être ces chiens de Shibusen, confirma un second.

C'était parfait! Les ennemis étaient tombés dans le panneau et ignoraient sa présence.

— Vous deux! Allez voir où mènent ces traces, ordonna un homme que Mellye cru être le chef de patrouille. Toi! Va voir plus haut, sous ce rocher.

Alors que le chef donnait de nouveaux ordres à ses hommes, Mellye entendit quelqu'un marcher dans la neige en direction du rocher. Mellye se risqua à se déplacer au bout du muret où elle aurait moins de chance de se faire repérer.

— Dite chef, on ne pourrait pas faire une pause? demanda un troisième homme.

— Ferma ta gueule, gros lard! Tu ne fais que ça prendre des pauses. Bouge ton cul et fais le tour, ça va te faire maigrir! beugla un quatrième homme visiblement mécontent.

— Toi, tu la fermes! C'est pas parce que tu es le petit nouveau que tu vas commencer à donner des ordres à tout le monde! rétorqua le chef. C'est moi le chef ici!

Quelqu'un s'approcha du muret où Mellye était dissimulée. Mellye resserra son katana. Il lui sembla que deux hommes, peut-être trois vinrent le rejoindre. L'un d'eux s'appuya sur le muret et grommela de mécontentement.

— Je t'avais dit de fermer ta grande gueule! murmura un homme.

— Merde, combien de temps on va devoir supporter ça? C'était pas écrit dans le contrat quand j'ai accepté ce boulot! murmura le nouveau.

Elle entendit une troisième voix acquiescer. Une autre, cette fois-ci un peu plus mûrie, les calma. Mellye avait désormais la confirmation. Quatre hommes au minimum se trouvaient de l'autre côté du muret.

— Contentez-vous d'obéir aux ordres. On prendra le relais quand le moment sera opportun, répondit un homme qui semblait être le meneur du petit groupe.

 _Une mutinerie?_ pensa Mellye.

— J'en ai marre d'attendre... On l'a devant nous! Je vais l'écorcher!

Il devait certainement parler du chef de patrouille.

— Faudrait que tu te décides, c'est pas ce que tu disais hier, ricanât un homme.

Les quatre hommes riaient. L'homme qui était allé vérifier le rocher redescendit et confirma qu'il n'y avait personne.

— Vous quatre! Arrêter de vous marrer et fouiller les environs! beugla le chef de patrouille qui sembla se rapprocher d'eux.

— Ah putain… t'es sûr que c'est pas le moment? demanda le jeune.

Un grand bruit sourd se fit entendre plus important que tous ceux qu'elle avait entendus jusqu'à présent. Le groupe d'ennemis se mit sur ses gardes. Peu de temps après, Mellye entendit instantanément quelques bribes d'une prière.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Petit Prieur..._ , soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle se risqua à utiliser sa perception des âmes un court instant. Alors qu'elle repérait l'âme de son Petit Prieur et s'assurait qu'il allait bien, quelque chose l'étouffa. Par réflexe, elle lâcha son katana pour ne pas suffoquer davantage. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'une chaîne l'étouffait. En un instant, elle se retrouva coincée dos au mur.

— Salut Princesse! dit un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille.

La pupille de ses yeux était en amande. Un démon! Pour être plus précis, quatre. Ils s'étaient infiltrés dans les troupes d'Arachnophobia.

— Qu'est-ce que…? commença le chef de patrouille alors qu'il se rendait compte que les quatre hommes savaient attraper une espionne.

Malheureusement, le chef de patrouille n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il rendait son dernier souffle. D'autres hurlements suivirent. Les ennemis se faisaient massacrer par les démons. Elle tenta en vain de déployer ses ailes pour le transpercer. Le jeune démon l'étranglait juste assez pour la garder collée contre le mur. Un autre démon sauta par-dessus le muret et immobilisa ses jambes.

— Fais attention à ses ailes, elle va te transpercer! Ses katanas! Enlève-lui ses katanas! avertit le démon qui semblait être le chef. Immobilise là! Ne la laisse rien tenter.

À demi étouffée, elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle put. Elle donna quelques coups de pieds bien placés à l'un des démons. À un autre, elle lui avait arraché deux doigts, ce qui avait provoqué sa fureur.

— Petite salope! Prends ça! vociféra-t-il en lui assénant un violent coup de poing au visage et un coup de pied dans le ventre. Ça va calmer tes ardeurs!

Elle fût plaquée contre le sol et ficelée comme un saucisson afin d'être immobilisée sur le dos. Le plus jeune démon aux cheveux bruns en bataille qui l'avait momentanément étouffé enleva la chaîne un court moment. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tousser et de reprendre son souffle qu'il lui avait remis dans la mâchoire pour l'empêcher de parler. Le chef des démons, quant à lui, termina de crier des ordres pour achever d'exécuter tous les autres hommes qui se trouvaient dans les parages. Le plus jeune s'affaira à la fouiller dans les moindres recoins. Il y trouva sa dague, dissimulée sous son canon d'avant-bras gauche. Il n'hésita pas à tripoter ses seins et glissa même une main sous sa jupe pour bien tâter son entrejambe. En furie, Mellye tenta de se dégager, mais en vain. Ses liens étaient beaucoup trop serrés. Celui-ci flaira la vaine tentative d'évasion et ricana en la prenant à la gorge pour l'étouffer à nouveau.

— Tu sais, on a galéré tous les quatre pour trouver un plan qui pourrait te neutraliser du premier coup. Nedria nous a dit qu'il serait difficile de t'attraper, mais tout compte fait, ça été beaucoup plus facile que nous le pensions. Elle nous a dit qu'elle ne voulait que ta tête comme preuve et qu'on pouvait faire de toi ce qu'on voulait avant ou après ta mort, raconta le jeune démon avant de s'allumer une cigarette.

Il souffla la fumée de cigarette sur son visage. Ses yeux lui piquaient et la fumée l'étouffait davantage.

— Et crois-moi, après ce que je vais te faire, tu vas hurler et me supplier que je mette fin à tes jours, termina-t-il en pointant la dague sur la gorge de Mellye.

Lentement, il la déplaça sur son corps tout en la dénudant longuement du regard.

— Laisses-en pour les autres, p'tit frère! Cette salope de princesse va me le payer de m'avoir arraché deux doigts, grogna un autre démon.

Cette fois-ci, un démon aux cheveux bruns à peine plus âgé, mais beaucoup plus costaud se tenait debout. Il serrait sa main gauche était ensanglantée où les deux derniers doigts manquaient.

— Passe-moi cette dague! ordonna-t-il à l'intention de son frère cadet.

Ce dernier lui lança. Le démon costaud tenta de l'attraper maladroitement, mais elle tomba sur le sol enneigé. Mellye ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'état du démon. Elle l'avait à peine blessé et il était déjà si pitoyable. Même son frère éclata de rire devant l'attrapé ridicule de son frère aîné.

— Hahaha! Tu es pitoyable grand frère! Et toi, tu ne devrais pas rire de lui comme ça. Tu vas regretter ce que tu lui as fait. Je tiens à mon grand frère, c'est lui qui m'a montré le métier.

— Tiens le vieux à l'écart deux minutes, je vais laisser un petit souvenir à la princesse.

Le frère cadet se leva et quitta le champ de vision de Mellye. L'aîné s'assit et s'approcha d'elle. Il regarda ses bras liés. Il dirigea la dague vers son poignet et l'entailla avec lenteur. Mellye réprima avec peine un grognement de douleur. Elle sentait le sang couler vers le sol.

Le démon léchait à présent le sang répandu sur la dague avant de l'approcher de son visage en lui proférant de nombreuses menaces. Elle décida de le toiser en le fusillant du regard. Elle prononça une invocation malgré la chaîne dans sa bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentait son katana noir sortir littéralement de son poignet. Dès qu'elle eut suffisamment de lame, elle s'affaira à couper les liens qui la retenaient prisonnière aussi subtilement que possible. Aussitôt libérée, elle leur réglerait leur compte à tous les quatre. Le démon écarta, avec l'aide de la dague, une mèche de cheveux. Mellye suivit la dague des yeux. Sa respiration augmenta alors qu'elle se libérait lentement de ses liens.

— Pathétique, tu as déjà peur! Attends de voir ce que mon petit frère a prévu pour toi plus tard. À côté de lui, je suis un tendre. Et c'est sans compter mon Père et mon cousin. Ta famille nous a fait beaucoup trop de tort et tu vas le regretter amèrement. Mon paternel rêve depuis trop longtemps de te tranc..., murmura le démon sur un ton sinistre.

Le démon n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle lui tranchait la gorge. Le sang gicla, teintant la neige d'un rouge vif. Le démon s'affaissa sur le sol à ses côtés, il suffoquait littéralement dans le flot de sang qui coulait de sa gorge. Avec difficulté, elle réussit à enlever la chaîne de sa mâchoire. Encore clouée sur le sol, Mellye termina d'invoquer son katana et continua de défaire ses liens le plus rapidement possible. Elle pouvait désormais pratiquement se relever et dégager ses ailes pour se défendre. Encore vivant, le démon tenta d'avertir les autres, mais Mellye ne lui en donna pas la chance et le décapita net. Pourtant, elle aurait bien voulu le garder en vie pour qu'il soit jugé. Elle aurait ainsi utilisé son témoignage comme preuve pour condamner sa belle-mère. Le démon gisait désormais à côté d'elle sans vie. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de retourner à ses liens que des pas accoueraient derrière elle.

— SALE GARCE! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT À MON GRAND FRÈRE? hurla le plus jeune démon en se jetant sur elle.

— Vite, aide-le! ordonna le chef des démons qu'elle identifia comme le paternel. Elle ne doit pas s'échapper! Son arme! Enlève-lui! Remets-lui la chaîne!

Elle devait changer de stratégie alors que les trois démons se jetaient sur elle pour l'immobiliser et lui arracher son katana. Elle n'aurait probablement pas d'autres occasions pour se délivrer elle-même. Après avoir tué l'un des leurs, ils ne la lâcheraient pas d'une semelle.

— JUUUSSSSSSTIIIIIN! hurla Mellye juste avant que la chaîne ne lui soit remise dans sa bouche.

Une puissante onde de choc repoussa les démons.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Le chapitre se termine sur un cri du cœur de Mellye pour être sauvée de son kidnapping ! Le prochain chapitre suivra bientôt! Merci!**


	33. Résonnance!

**Woohooo! Nous en sommes actuellement à la moitié de la fanfiction. :-) Tutututuuuuu ! Je me rends compte avec le recul que j'aurai peut-être dû mieux diviser mes chapitres. Ils auraient été plus longs, mais au moins ils n'auraient pas été aussi nombreux... Peu importe, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nue, Mellye semblait flotter dans un espace sombre, noir. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si elle était morte. Non. Elle était certaine que les démons ne l'avaient pas tué. À les entendre parler, ils tenaient beaucoup trop à la faire souffrir avant de l'éliminer. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle trouva une porte où reposait une croix. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait, hormis le noir. Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir à plusieurs reprises, mais celle-ci semblait fermée à clé. Après quelques tentatives, elle réussit à la défoncer. Elle se retrouva alors dans une grande pièce. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle portait désormais une grande robe blanche au dos ouvert. Son tatouage avait été remplacé par ses énormes ailes blanches cornues.

 _Qu'est-ce que…?_ songea Mellye alors qu'elle jeta un regard dans la pièce.

Des croix chrétiennes et le masque de Shinigami étaient disposés sur chaque mur. Même une croix était disposée au-dessus du cadre de la porte par où elle était passée. Mellye s'approcha d'un mur où était disposée une croix. Elle leva la main et s'apprêta à la toucher du bout des doigts.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda une voix inquisitrice derrière elle qui la fit sursauter.

Mellye se retourna. Justin se tenait devant elle. Il semblait en colère et exiger des explications. Mellye semblait soulagée de le voir.

— Justin! dit Mellye en s'avançant vers lui rapidement. Aide-m…

Une vive douleur l'accabla et elle s'affaissa sur le sol. Elle regarda d'où provenait la douleur. Une longue et profonde entaille d'épée avait transpercé son ventre. Elle joignit ses mains pour couvrir sa blessure et faire cesser le flot de sang qui s'en échappait et qui tachait sa robe blanche. Le regard de Justin se chargea soudainement d'inquiétude.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'inquiéta le Death Scythe en la rejoignant rapidement.

— Aide-moi… trois démons… m'ont capturée…, répondit Mellye avec difficulté.

— Où es-tu?

Mellye semblait perdre connaissance. Justin la prit dans ses bras pour éviter qu'elle ne se cogne la tête sur le sol.

— Mellye, où es-tu? répéta le Death Scythe en la relevant délicatement. Mellye, tu dois m'aider. Le champ magnétique brouille tout.

Mellye sentait des larmes monter dans ses yeux.

— Bateaux, Arachné… il y a des ruines… rocher. Je t'en supplie… Sauve-moi… mon Petit Prieur…, murmura-t-elle la voix brisée, alors que des larmes ruisselaient à présent sur ses joues.

Justin assécha doucement ses larmes et la serra dans ses bras avant que son corps ne disparaisse de la pièce.

— Donne-moi deux minutes, j'arrive, murmura-t-il sur un ton sinistre.

* * *

À nouveau immobilisée, Mellye peinait à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Sa position sur le dos était véritablement inconfortable, car ses mains étaient désormais attachées dans son dos. Une épée la transperçait de part en part dans son ventre. Une vague de douleur inondait son corps et lui arrachait des larmes. Elle regarda les démons devant elle. Ils semblaient être en proie à une conversation corsée entre eux. Le plus jeune démon gesticulait; il semblait être hors de lui.

Il voulait lui faire subir maintenant toutes les atrocités inimaginables pour avoir tué son frère aîné. Son cousin, un démon aux cheveux bruns foncés, peinait à le retenir pour ne pas qu'il se jette sur son père. Le père, un démon beaucoup plus âgé, tentait de le raisonner. Ce dernier tenait une boule noire, ce qui semblait être l'âme de son fils aîné.

Son neveux et lui étaient d'accord. Ils devaient partir maintenant. Un soldat avait donné l'alerte avant de mourir et Mellye avait crié. Ils pourraient la violer plus tard comme il en avait été convenu. Le jeune démon entra dans une rage incontrôlable. Son père le somma de se taire. À cause de leur stupidité et de leur soif de vengeance, il avait perdu son fils aîné et le faisait savoir en mettant l'âme de son fils sous le nez de son frère cadet.

— Nous partons _maintenant_! Relevez-la tous les deux et faites attention à ses ailes.

— Tu vas le regretter! dit le démon plus fougueux en lui arrachant l'épée du ventre d'un trait.

Malgré la chaîne, Mellye hurla de douleur et laissa échapper de nouvelles larmes. Il glissa ensuite l'épée en dessous de ses aisselles de façon à placer le plat de la lame au niveau du haut du tatouage. Ceux-ci la tenaient désormais bien serrée, chacun de leur côté, au niveau des bras pour éviter que l'épée ne glisse.

Ils la relevèrent de force. Elle vacilla, mais les deux démons la redressèrent à nouveau. Le cousin du plus jeune démon lui flanqua une bonne gifle. Elle réprima une nouvelle vague de douleur qui parcourrait son corps. Seul l'espoir de voir apparaître son Petit Prieur dans les prochaines secondes semblait venir à bout de la souffrance. Pendant ce temps, le paternel s'affairait à dessiner un pentacle sur le sol.

 _Fais vite je t'en supplie, mon Petit Prieur_ , espéra-t-elle très fort.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Malgré la douleur et les coups qu'ils lui donnaient, elle se débattit tant bien que mal pour les retarder le plus longtemps possible.

— Amenez-la! ordonna le père alors que le pentacle était désormais achevé.

Les deux démons la traînèrent de force. D'ici quelques secondes, ils seraient téléportés à Dieu sait quel endroit. Personne, pas même son Petit Prieur, ne pourrait pas venir la sauver. Ils prirent place sur le pentacle. Le plus vieux démon commença à prononcer une incantation. Une puissante détonation se fit entendre, suivie d'une grande déflagration qui la projeta sur le sol en compagnie de ses deux kidnappeurs. Un nuage de neige brouillait toute vision. Mellye réussit toutefois à y voir une magnifique guillotine noire avec quelques touches de blancs qui surplombait une âme bleue. Justin. Enfin. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait passé plus de temps à contempler son âme, mais elle cessa de recourir à cette capacité pour le moment. C'était d'ailleurs ce même pouvoir qui l'avait déconcentrée et mise dans cette situation.

— QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ENCORE? hurla le fils cadet.

— Mon oncle! s'écria le cousin.

— NON, RESTE! hurla-t-il en tentant de retenir son cousin.

Trop tard, celui-ci s'élançait dans l'épais nuage de neige. Le fils cadet resserra sa prise sur le bras de Mellye. Une lame se fit entendre et quelque chose tomba sur le sol en un bruit sourd. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'épais nuage de neige se dissipa.

Justin se tenait devant eux. Jamais elle ne vit un regard aussi meurtrier. Au fond de ses yeux bleus, Mellye pouvait y lire une colère indescriptible. Il était prêt à en découdre jusqu'à la mort. Il tenait la tête du cousin démon dans sa main gauche. La lame de son avant-bras droit était ensanglantée. Des gouttes coulaient lentement sur le sol. Le corps de ce dernier gisait inerte à ses côtés. Il laissa tomber la tête alors qu'une âme noire apparaissait au-dessus du corps. Le vieux démon semblait avoir disparu, ce qui inquiéta au plus haut point Mellye.

— Tu es le prochain à être exécuté, affirma Justin sur un ton sinistre.

À cette menace, le jeune démon hurla de rire. Justin s'apprêta à lancer son pistolet d'argent à nouveau. Devant ce geste brusque, le démon utilisa Mellye comme bouclier humain et plaqua avec rapidité la dague sous sa gorge.

— Allez, viens la chercher, Prieur! Si tu oses faire un pas, elle mourra devant tes yeux et après ce sera ton tour! cracha-t-il d'un air menaçant.

À cette réplique, Justin garda le silence. Il croisa le regard de Mellye. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais elle semblait heureuse qu'il soit là. Mellye tenta de se débattre, mais le démon resserra sa prise sur sa gorge et huma l'odeur de ses cheveux.

— Tiens-toi tranquille! Sache que Kel'eth a aussi demandé à avoir un peu de temps avec toi, seul à seule… Il veut te faire payer sa défaite. Je crois qu'il a parlé d'un cercueil… Alors, fais tes adieux à ton Prieur! Et _toi_! Recule de quelques pas lentement! Tu es beaucoup trop près de notre porte de sortie.

Mellye trembla instantanément à la seule idée de retourner dans un cercueil. Elle avait eu beau être allée dans un cercueil deux fois avec son Petit Prieur, son traumatisme n'était pas disparu pour autant. Justin ne semblait pas vouloir obéir aux ordres du démon. Il croisa le regard de Mellye à nouveau.

— Oh! Tu tiens à cette fille? Tu l'aimes? remarqua le démon. Pourtant, je croyais que les Prieurs observaient le célibat. À moins que c'est ta pute? Dis-moi, elle te fait bien jouir? Car je compte bien tester la marchandise moi aussi. J'espère que sa chatte est bien serrée...

Alors qu'il proférait des menaces et le sort réservé à Mellye, il passa sa main sur son corps. Elle vit le regard de Justin s'assombrir un peu plus. Il serra ses poings un peu plus fort pour contenir sa rage au moment où le démon s'attardait à caresser ses seins et à relever sa jupe dans l'intention de glisser une main à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement pour rejoindre son entrejambe.

En un clin d'œil, Justin projeta une lame en leur direction. Elle fit une légère entaille sur le bras de Mellye et coupa net le bras du démon avant même qu'il ait pu glisser une main à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement. Le démon poussa un long cri de douleur. Bien qu'il l'utilisait encore comme bouclier humain, Mellye en profita pour se débattre suffisamment afin que l'épée glisse totalement. Deux grandes cornes transpercèrent instantanément le démon. Il hurla à nouveau de douleur et tenta de reculer en vain. Mellye en profita pour le transpercer à nouveau de ses ailes au niveau de la gorge pour le décapiter.

Au même moment, le père du jeune démon, dissimulé dans les ruines, attaqua Justin par surprise. Le Death Scythe engagea un court combat. Le démon était rapide, mais pas assez pour éviter une attaque de Justin qui trancha son bras net. Affaissé sur le sol, le vieux démon hurla de douleur.

Avec ses cornes, Mellye défit les liens qui retenaient ses mains. Elle s'affaira ensuite à enlever la chaîne de sa bouche. En quelques pas, Justin la rejoignit. D'un coup de lame, il défit les derniers liens qui la retenaient prisonnière. Mellye mit instantanément ses mains sur son ventre pour contenir sa blessure.

— Grâce! Je demande grâce! implora le démon.

Le Death Scythe ne fit pas attention à la requête du démon et se remit en position de combat. Mellye leva une main pour arrêter le prêtre.

— Attends! Parle, je t'écoute

— Je me prosterne devant l'héritière légitime de la Maison démoniaque Daemonheart. Je reconnais une fois de plus votre supériorité, supplia le démon.

Le démon lui avoua qu'il avait autrefois été condamné par son Père pour s'être associé au Lord prédécesseur. Pour se venger de son exil, il avait été engagé par Nedria pour la capturer et lui ramener sa tête. Désormais, il se rendait compte qu'il faisait une grave erreur et que cela lui avait coûté la vie de ses deux fils et de son unique neveu. Il la supplia à de multiples reprises d'accepter son pardon. Il était même prêt à la servir pour le reste de sa vie en gage de réparation des torts qu'il avait causés.

— Non, je ne veux pas de tes services.

— Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de conclure un marché, offra plutôt le démon. Laissez-moi avoir les âmes de mon plus jeune fils et de mon neveu. Je me retirerai et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi.

Mellye jeta un regard derrière elle. Une boule noire flottait. Elle prit dans ses mains l'âme du démon qui la retenait prisonnière quelques instants auparavant.

— Soit. Prends son âme et disparais, dit-elle en lui lançant l'âme.

Le vieux démon délaissa son moignon pour ramasser maladroitement l'âme de son fils et de son neveu. Il les mit dans la poche intérieure de son parka en compagnie de l'âme de son fils aîné. Incertain, le Death Scythe regarda Mellye; agenouillée. Il comprenait mal sa réaction. Elle lassait la vie sauve à ce démon après ce qu'il lui avait tenté de faire. Elle lui accordait son pardon, comme ça. Aussi facilement. Alors que lui, il avait galéré pendant une soirée entière afin de se faire pardonner pour le même crime. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Le vieux démon fit de nombreuses révérences et l'inonda de remerciements tout en se traînant au pentacle.

— Merci infiniment, princesse. Votre sens de la justice est louable. Vous êtes une princesse digne de la générosité que peut offrir la maison Daemonheart aux repentants.

— Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris mon marché. Je ne permets pas de _t'en aller_. Je t'ai dit de _disparaître_! Voici la justice que je rends! menaça-t-elle avec colère en posant ses mains ensanglantées à plat sur le sol. Vierge de fer!

Le démon tenta en vain de sortir du pentacle. Une barrière invisible semblait s'être dressée tout autour de lui. Il prononça quelques incantations pour s'enfuir, mais rien n'y faisait. Il était piégé à l'intérieur du pentacle. Le visage reconnaissant du démon passa à la colère instantanée.

— Je te maudis toi et ta foutue maison, traître à notre sang! Vous finirez tous en cendres! J'aurai dû te tuer dès le début avant de remettre ta putain de tête d'hybride à Nedria! Nedria prendra le contrôle et vous souffrirez comme ces chiens d'humains…

Soudainement une énorme vierge de fer sortit du sol et emprisonna le vieux démon. Des cris de douleurs se firent entendre alors que les tiges de fer à l'intérieur du sarcophage transperçaient le démon. La vierge de fer disparue dans le sol aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, emportant avec elle les hurlements du démon.

De nouveaux cris se faisaient entendre. Les troupes d'Arachnophobia arrivaient en grand nombre sur les lieux, attirés par le bruit. Par chance, les golems, plus lents, étaient encore au bas de la montagne. Justin s'agenouilla près d'elle un instant. Mellye semblait submergée par la douleur à son abdomen.

— Tu peux les retenir un moment? Je dois me soigner.

Justin hocha la tête en silence. Puis, sans un avertissement, il l'enlaça. Mellye comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une marque d'affection lorsqu'elle entendit Justin lancer son pistolet d'argent contre des ennemis qui se trouvait dans son dos. Puis, il se releva et engagea le combat seul. Elle ramassa ses armes et décrocha le chapelet sur son katana blanc. Elle le mit à son poignet et murmura quelques prières. Elle eut tout juste le temps de faire cesser l'hémorragie qu'elle fût obligée d'engager le combat. Pourtant, ils devaient rapidement trouver une échappatoire, car elle ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps avec cette blessure. Encore moins avec ses sceaux actifs.

Justin ne cessait de prier pour lancer ses attaques contre les ennemis. Mellye les entendait toutes résonner dans sa tête. Ses attaques devenaient plus puissantes. Elle s'efforçait de les contrôler du mieux qu'elle pouvait en renvoyant la longueur d'âme des prières de Justin aux ennemies. En contrepartie, ses sceaux la faisaient horriblement souffrir. Soudainement, de nombreux ennemis se jetèrent sur elle.

Elle provoqua une grande déflagration qui les repoussa. Une musique assourdissante jouait à présent dans ses oreilles. La même qui jouait en boucle dans les oreilles de Justin. Elle porta la main à sa tête. Elle portait un énorme casque d'écoute blanc immaculé et aux petites touches argentées qui couvrait entièrement ses oreilles. Sur chaque oreillette se trouvait le masque du Maître Shinigami. Entre deux attaques, elle remarqua même que deux mèches de ses cheveux situées à l'avant avaient viré au blond doré. Justin vint à ses côtés et lui parla.

— QUOI? QU'EST-CE QUE…, commença Mellye avant de retirer le casque d'écoute. Mon Dieu! C'est vrai… qu'on n'entend rien. Excuse-moi… t'as dit?

— On doit battre en retraite, dit-il en repoussant d'un coup une demi-douzaine de soldats qui fonçait vers eux sans même leur accorder un regard. Je vais forcer un passage par le sentier. Reste près de moi.

— Non… pourrais pas te suivre… Mes sceaux... Je suis à la limite…, expliqua-t-elle haletante alors qu'elle passait sa main sur la chaîne dans son cou pour vainement alléger son corps.

Ses sceaux la faisaient douloureusement souffrir. Justin n'avait pas été le seul à le remarquer. Les ennemis profitaient de cette faille et de sa blessure pour l'attaquer elle au lieu de lui. Le Death Scythe fit alors apparaître de nombreuses guillotines qui tiendraient les ennemis à distance pendant un moment. Épuisée par la blessure et les sceaux, Mellye regarda autour d'eux. Malgré leurs puissantes attaques, les troupes d'Arachnopobia ne cessaient de croître et s'affairaient à les encercler. Elle accorda un regard à Justin.

— Nous sommes pris au piège. Si je bouge, il n'y aura plus rien qui va nous protéger, expliqua-t-il. Et si…

— Et si on ne bouge pas… c'est eux… qui vont venir à bout de toi…, compléta-t-elle alors qu'ils se plaçaient tous les deux dos à dos pour se défendre mutuellement.

Elle devait réfléchir à un plan et vite. Les golems arrivaient et commençaient à forcer un passage à travers les guillotines. Des soldats tentaient de passer, mais étaient aussitôt exécutés. Ils devaient faire vite avant que les troupes ennemies ne viennent à bout des pièges de son Petit Prieur, mais aussi avant qu'il ne s'épuise à les repousser. Elle regarda autour d'elle en quête d'une échappatoire. Son regard se porta alors sur la montagne, puis sur le rocher avec la cavité. Une idée lui vint en tête alors. Elle remit son casque d'écoute et s'installa sur le sol. Ses sceaux lui faisaient horriblement mal, mais elle devait tenir bon. Justin lui accorda un bref regard pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien alors qu'elle passait encore sa main sur ses multiples chaînes pour en alléger son corps. Puis, voyant qu'elle traçait un pentacle sur le sol, il continua à retenir les soldats.

Soudainement, le casque d'écoute de Mellye se mit à émettre des interférences et à devenir très brûlant et très lourd. Elle l'enleva immédiatement et le jeta sur le sol, non sans se brûler aux mains. Les mèches blondes dans sa chevelure disparurent de même que l'énorme casque d'écoute, laissant derrière lui un trou de neige fondue. Elle n'y porta que peu d'attention et se concentra plutôt à son invocation. Elle acheva deux pentacles avec des croix chrétiennes au centre.

— _Que retentit la voix des anges._

Un grondement se fit entendre provenant du sol. En un instant, deux énormes caissons de basses d'un blanc immaculé d'environ deux étages sortirent du sol. Des touches d'or venaient compléter le pourtour du haut-parleur qui crachait des basses à pleines puissances. Les soldats cessèrent instantanément leur progression. Même Justin accorda un regard pour admirer les gigantesques haut-parleurs, si bien que quelques soldats profitèrent de son moment d'inattention pour s'infiltrer à l'intérieur.

— C'est ça des basses, Petit Prieur! s'écria-t-elle en se relevant et en repartant à l'assaut.

Ceux-ci basculèrent vers l'avant, projetant le son vers le sol. Cette fois-ci, de grandes vibrations faisaient trembler le sol. Justin cessa ses pièges et la rejoignit dans ses attaques. Les combats reprirent aussitôt avec violence. D'autres soldats semblaient battre en retraite, comme s'il prévoyait ce qui allait arriver. Une couche de neige glissa très haut sur la montagne. Elle venait de créer une avalanche qui parviendrait à se débarrasser des troupes d'Arachnophobia. Ils étaient désormais pratiquement seuls dans les ruines. Ayant vu l'avalanche qui se dirigeait vers eux, les ennemis s'enfuyaient. Seuls quelques téméraires continuaient de tenir tête à Justin.

Exténuée et endolorie, elle s'effondra sur le sol, paralysée par les sceaux et sa blessure. Combattre les ennemis, maintenir l'invocation et endurer ses sceaux étaient désormais trop demandant pour son état. Elle devait impérativement se calmer pour retrouver sa liberté de mouvement. Elle regarda son chapelet dans sa main et entama une petite prière. Elle sembla retrouver un peu d'énergie et sa liberté de mouvement lorsque les caissons disparurent. Juste assez pour se remettre sur ses genoux. Elle releva la tête et observa impuissante le nuage de neige qui allait bientôt les engloutir.

Elle sentit Justin la prendre fermement par la taille. Il projeta sa hache enchaînée sous le rocher situé un peu plus haut. Justin eut tout juste le temps de se laisser treuiller jusque sous le rocher. L'avalanche ensevelit d'un coup les ennemis. Malgré la neige qui s'accumulait sous le rocher, ils étaient miraculeusement protégés.

Toujours enchaîné au rocher, Justin la serra très fort dans ses bras. Mellye répondit à son étreinte avec force. Il enleva ses écouteurs et porta une main sur sa tête pour la coller davantage sur lui. Elle pouvait à peine respirer. Elle sentait la respiration haletante du Death Scythe. Son cœur battait à plein régime et semblait vouloir sortir de son torse.

— Pardonne-moi, j'ai eu quelques secondes de retard…, dit-il haletant.

— Je n'ai jamais douté que tu viendrais à mon secours, répondit-elle tout bas tout en laissant couler des larmes de soulagement sur ses joues.

Il la serra un peu plus alors qu'elle pleurait longuement dans ses bras. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse de revoir son Petit Prieur. Encore plus d'être serrée dans ses bras comme il le faisait en ce moment. Lui qui était si distant avec elle depuis leur moment intime dans la douche. Elle aurait même juré qu'il lui avait donné quelques légers baisers dans sa chevelure. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre le temps que l'avalanche se termine. Mellye tenta de lever sa tête ou se retourner pour constater les dégâts. Cependant, son Petit Prieur ne lui en donna pas la chance. Une larme avait coulé sur sa joue et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie ainsi. Il l'essuya promptement. Il était en colère et ça lui prendrait une éternité avant de recouvrer son sang-froid. Il ferma les yeux et prit de grandes respirations.

Il n'avait pas supporté que ce démon la regarde comme il l'avait regardé. Encore moins de la façon dont il l'avait touché. Il serra les dents lorsque l'image du démon qui avait promené sa main sur le corps de Mellye lui revint en tête. Il le revoyait relever à nouveau sa jupe et diriger sa main vers sa culotte. Il n'osa même pas imaginer le reste, ni même ce qu'il avait projeté de lui faire s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps. Il se serait surement laissé emporter dans une colère terrible. Mais heureusement, il l'avait empêché d'aller plus loin. Il voulait être le seul à avoir été à cet endroit si intime. Le seul.

Et puis, son Dieu le lui avait ordonné. Il devait la considérer comme si c'était son Dieu. Il ne devait rien lui arriver. On ne touchait pas son Dieu comme si ce n'était qu'une vulgaire prostituée et on lui manquait encore moins de respect. Il serra Mellye un peu plus dans ses bras pour masquer ses tremblements. Il versa une nouvelle larme qu'il essuya promptement et embrassa à nouveau sa longue chevelure châtaine. Mellye répondit en se blottissant davantage contre son corps. Il aurait tant voulu les faire souffrir davantage, voire les ressusciter autant de fois qu'il le désirait pour les réexpédier lui-même dans l'au-delà.

— Je vais bien, Justin. C'est grâce à toi… Merci…, murmura Mellye la gorge serrée entre deux sanglots.

Mellye continua de le rassurer. Elle en avait besoin. En fait, ils en avaient tous les deux besoin. Après quelques minutes, la respiration du Death Scythe était redevenue normale et il avait ouvert les yeux tout en les gardant dans le vide.

— Pourquoi tu te retrouves toujours dans mes bras? murmura-t-il en appuyant son menton sur l'épaule de Mellye.

Mellye sanglota à nouveau et l'étreignit un peu plus. Elle n'avait pas de réponse à lui fournir. Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait.

— Je suis désolée…, avoua-t-elle dans un sanglot. J'ai eu tellement peur…

— Moi aussi…, avoua-t-il en prenant une nouvelle grande respiration.

— MERDE! QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ICI!? hurla une voix masculine. J'imagine que c'est encore ce foutu cureton!

L'homme, visiblement en colère, semblait constater les dégâts tout près de leur cachette. La colère de Justin sembla revenir en force.

— _Lui!_ Je ne le laisserai jamais mettre la main sur toi… Reste là, je vais l'exécuter, vociféra Justin en se dégageant de leur étreinte.

— Non, non, non, non Justin. Reste ici, implora Mellye.

Rien à faire. Justin remit ses écouteurs. Il était prêt à reprendre le combat. Dans une ultime tentative pour retenir Justin, elle lui prit le bras de force et dessina un pentacle invisible.

— Dors…, souffla-t-elle dans sa langue.

Mellye eut peine à le retenir afin qu'il ne s'affaisse pas sur le sol en un bruit trop fort. Puis, elle le plaça sur le dos et lui prit la main. C'était la seule solution qu'elle avait pour empêcher le Death Scythe d'aller à l'extérieur. Elle attendit en silence que l'homme rejoigne les troupes en contrebas. L'homme apparu alors, dos à elle, dans son champ de vision. Elle se baissa furtivement pour que la neige puisse la cacher momentanément. C'était le même qu'elle avait vu lors de la mission en République tchèque. Ce dernier s'attarda encore un peu avant de continuer sa descente. Justin grogna. Il luttait déjà contre le sort et se réveillerait d'ici peu.

 _Reste tranquille encore un tout petit peu, mon Petit Prieur_ , implora-t-elle mentalement en serrant sa main un peu plus fort.

Mellye resta à l'affût de tout autre bruit qui indiquerait une présence ennemie. Seuls les grognements de Justin se faisaient entendre. Mellye reporta son attention vers son Petit Prieur. Elle contempla sa beauté pendant quelques secondes, puis amena son katana noir. Elle détacha le bracelet tressé argenté. Elle souleva le bas du pantalon de son Petit Prieur et l'y attacha solidement à sa cheville. Ce bracelet repousserait les attaques des démons hostiles. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas voulu de ce cadeau. Il était un prêtre. Il se fiait à Dieu, pas à des superstitions, ni à des croyances païennes. Au moins, il le porterait à son insu et ça la rassurerait. Elle eut tout juste le temps de replacer le bas de son pantalon avant qu'il ne se réveille, désorienté. Il passa une main sur son visage et frotta sa tête. Justin la pardonna pour son geste, mais semblait toutefois contrarié par la nouvelle fuite de son ennemi. Ils sortirent de leur cachette et contemplèrent à leur tour les dégâts de l'avalanche. Celle-ci avait tout enseveli et avait atteint les bateaux situés en contrebas. Les troupes ennemies auraient fort à faire pour quitter l'île.

— Oh merde… Shinigami va me tuer, déplora Mellye complètement anéantie.

— Tu n'as pas fait sauter toute l'île au moins, répondit Justin désinvolte.

Mellye eut un rire amer avant de se diriger vers le sentier enseveli.

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup! Le prochain chapitre suivra bientôt!**


	34. Au revoir Petit Prieur

**Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture encore une fois!**

* * *

Mellye et Justin marchaient en silence dans le sentier. Jugeant qu'elle était assez loin des troupes ennemies, Mellye s'arrêta un instant et s'agenouilla. Inquiet, Justin revint près d'elle. Elle le rassura. Elle n'avait besoin que de quelques minutes pour soigner sa blessure.

Portant, toujours le chapelet à son poignet, elle murmura des prières dans sa langue et passait d'une perle à l'autre à chaque prière. Sous les yeux étonnés de Justin, la blessure se referma lentement, non sans douleur. Même la fine entaille que Justin lui avait faite sur le bras en coupant le bras du démon ainsi que les brûlures à ses mains avaient disparu. Au bout d'un moment, la blessure béante de son ventre s'était complètement refermée. Justin l'aida à se relever. Il regarda son abdomen où se trouvait auparavant l'énorme blessure. Il enleva son gant et mit sa main sur son abdomen afin de s'assurer que la blessure était bel et bien disparue. Sa main était chaude et procurait un doux frisson sur la peau de Mellye.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

— Je vérifie que tu vas bien. Sinon, Azusa, Marie et Mila vont me le reprocher.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je leur dirai, répondit-elle alors qu'il lui demandait de se retourner pour examiner son dos.

Mellye s'exécuta en silence.

— Mellye, tes ailes, s'inquiéta Justin en passant sa main sur le tatouage.

De nombreuses ailes sur son tatouage tombaient et disparaissaient en cendres.

— Oui, je sais. Plus je prie; plus mes blessures guérissent. Mais, c'est le prix à payer, dit-elle morose. Au moins, elles ne sont pas coupées.

Justin marmonna un « ouais » qui trahissait la tristesse. Puis, ils reprirent leur marche en silence. Étrangement, Justin n'avait pas parlé de la synchronisation de leurs âmes. Le croyant en colère, Mellye décida de présenter ses excuses pour avoir « envahi » son espace personnel.

— Tu n'avais pas le choix. Sinon, personne n'aurait su, se justifia le Death Scythe, distant. Par contre, ne le fais plus s'il te plaît. Ç'aurait pu être bien pire que des brûlures.

Malaisée, Mellye garda le silence. Il avait raison. Ils avaient joué avec le feu avec la synchronisation forcée de leurs âmes. Elle avait appris en classe que les conséquences d'une mauvaise synchronisation auraient pu les mener à la mort.

— Qu'est-il arrivé à ta motoneige? demanda Mellye au bout de quelques minutes pour changer de sujet.

— Elle repose désormais en paix dans les limbes, répondit Justin.

— Hein?

— Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir créé une avalanche aujourd'hui. Ô Mon Dieu! Pourquoi me châtiez-vous ainsi? Je venais tout juste de l'avoir! dit-il en agrippant sa croix dans une longue plainte.

Mellye ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Après quelques minutes de marche dans l'épaisse couche de neige, ils croisèrent Sid et ses troupes. Ces derniers se dirigeaient vers le tourbillon au centre de l'île. Des troupes ennemies s'étaient amassées. Au point de ralliement, l'ambiance était morne et Stein était en mauvais état. Mellye apprit également qu'Arachnophobia avait récupéré l'Infusio.

Ils retournèrent ensuite aux bateaux. Mila s'occupait des blessés. Marie était auprès de Stein en compagnie d'Azusa. Justin se dirigea vers elle. Occupée à comptabiliser les blessés, Azusa ne leva pas la tête.

— Azusa, je dois repartir en mission pour traquer le Grand Dévoreur, avertit Justin.

— D'accord. Donne-moi des nouvelles si tu découvres quelque chose, répondit-elle avant de lever la tête. Mellye, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé!? Mila!

Son regard s'était porté automatiquement sur le ventre de Mellye et son bustier transpercé et ensanglanté. Marie se leva et rejoignit Azusa, complètement scandalisée.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé!? demanda Marie horrifiée à la vue du sang sur une grande partie des vêtements de Mellye. Justin!

Marie se dirigea vers Jutin d'un pas menaçant. Justin, quant à lui, se mura dans le silence, impassible.

— Non! Non! Non! Marie! Il n'y est pour rien! Je vais tout t'expliquer! se défendit-elle en se mettant entre Justin et elle.

Exaspérée, Mellye passa une bonne dizaine de minutes à les convaincre qu'elle n'avait plus de blessure. Elle avait soulevé son bustier et avait montré la preuve que la blessure était disparue, ce qui avait les avaient étonnés au plus haut point. Mila demanda tout de même à vérifier elle-même. Alors que Mellye était envahie par les innombrables questions inquisitrices d'Azusa, les inquiétudes de Marie et les conseils d'infirmières de Mila, Justin s'éclipsa. Azusa ne remarqua son absence que pour lui asséner des reproches et le menacer de sanctions. Mellye réussit cependant à la convaincre qu'elle était la seule fautive. Dès qu'elle pût se libérer des deux Death Scythes et de l'infirmière, Mellye partit à la recherche de Justin. Elle le retrouva sur un bateau qui s'apprêtait à partir.

— Tu croyais pouvoir partir sans me dire au revoir? lança-t-elle avec une fausse colère.

Il lui sourit légèrement et la rejoignit. Elle lui fit une petite révérence. Puis, elle lui prit les mains et les joignit à son front. Il en fit de même.

— J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance, Mellye.

— Je voulais aussi te remercier. Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, murmura-t-elle.

— J'avais une dette envers toi. Nous sommes quittes.

— Fais attention à toi Petit Prieur… Promets-le-moi, implora-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude et de tristesse.

— Ne te fais de souci pour moi, répliqua-t-il confiant et rassurant. Et puis, c'est toi qui devrais me promettre de faire attention.

Il avait raison. Il était Death Scythe après tout. Une sorcière viendrait difficilement à bout de lui.

— D'accord. Je te le promets, promit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle avait les yeux vitreux et tentait à tout prix de retenir ses larmes devant lui. Il enleva alors son collier et le mit dans ses mains. Il se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille :

— Garde-le avec toi, dit-il avant de la bénir et de l'embrasser légèrement sur le front.

— Reviens-moi en vie. J'ai si peur de ne plus jamais te revoir, murmura-t-elle implorante pour elle-même alors que le Death Scythe remontait sur le bateau.

Le Death Scythe fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et se retourna.

— Oh j'oubliais! Tiens! ajouta-t-il en lui lançant une clé. Ce sera toujours mieux que ta chambre dans le sous-sol de Shibusen. Et puis, tu pourras t'exercer à vaincre ta peur des cercueils toute seule.

Mellye attrapa la clé et lui sourit.

* * *

 **Merci et à la prochaine !**


	35. Larmes de séparation

**Et hop! Un nouveau chapitre (encore une fois très court!) Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Dans sa chambre, elle s'était recroquevillée sur son lit, la tête sur ses genoux, ses bras enlaçant ses jambes. Ses longs cheveux légèrement bouclés tombaient dans son dos et sur ses jambes pour cacher son visage. Elle ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle se sentait épiée comme lors de son arrivée à Shibusen. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle soit assez convaincante pour qu'il croie qu'elle était simplement fatiguée et abattue par la défaite. En réalité, elle pleurait silencieusement le départ de son Petit Prieur. Elle qui s'était habituée à entendre ses prières dans sa tête tout au long de la journée; tout n'était plus que silence. Rien que le vide.

À peine quelques heures après son départ, il lui manquait déjà. Son souffle dans son cou, son odeur si attirante, la sensation lorsqu'il touchait ses mains, son doux visage, ses cheveux blonds, son regard profond avec ses yeux bleus. Tout s'était volatilisé. Elle repensa au soir où il l'avait enlacé dans la douche, promenant ses mains partout sur son corps. Son rêve où il lui avait donné un plaisir indescriptible. Que ne ferait-elle pas pour qu'il revienne auprès d'elle? Pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras puissants. Pour qu'il passe enfin la nuit ensemble. À ce stade-ci, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire qu'il soit prêtre ou non. Elle regrettait pratiquement de ne pas lui avoir avoué qu'elle l'aimait avant leur séparation.

Elle laissa échapper un petit sanglot. Non. Elle devait se ressaisir. Ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus. Elle sentit le métal froid du collier qu'elle avait dissimulé dans son bustier. Elle ne comptait le montrer à personne. Elle le garderait uniquement pour elle.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue à Shibusen, Shinigami l'avait observée. Le seul répit qu'elle avait eu était lorsqu'elle présenta son rapport. Dans son rapport, elle passa sous silence qu'elle avait échappé de justesse à une tentative de meurtre. Elle redoutait que le Maître Shinigami l'assigne à une surveillance corsée, suite à ce nouvel événement. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle essuya un blâme pour avoir déclenché une gigantesque avalanche qui avait enseveli les troupes d'Arachnophobia. Étrangement, elle s'en était sortie avec une simple excuse. Mais en vérité, elle savait qu'il ne lui accordait pas toute sa confiance et l'épiait encore. Et cela l'attristait beaucoup. La tristesse du départ de Justin en mission fut remplacée par l'agacement. Elle essuya discrètement ses larmes sur ses genoux et releva la tête.

— Shinigami! Cessez de m'espionner, je vous prie! lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec avant d'enfouir à nouveau sa tête dans ses genoux.

La sensation d'être épiée disparut instantanément. Elle n'attendait que ce moment, de pleurer à sa guise; seule. Elle sortit le collier du Death Scythe. Les yeux rougis, elle le contempla longuement. Elle frotta le pendentif comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et embrassa tendrement la croix. Elle ferma les yeux et pria. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne lui arrive rien et qu'il ne découvre pas le bracelet de pouvoir. Dès qu'elle eût terminé, elle cacha à nouveau le précieux cadeau du Petit Prieur près de sa poitrine avant de s'endormir.

* * *

 **Merci et à la prochaine!**


	36. Arrestation et interrogatoire

**Voici, après quelques jours d'attente, le nouveau chapitre! La fin du chapitre correspond à la fin du chapitre 39 du tome 10 où un personnage se fait assassiner dans les rues de Death City. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Bien des jours s'étaient déroulés depuis le départ de Justin. Et pourtant, elle conservait le même sentiment morne. Maka la trouvait davantage distraite, fatiguée et cernée. Mellye ne dormait plus. L'absence de son Petit Prieur laissait un grand vide. Et elle ne réussissait à le combler que d'une seule manière.

La nuit, elle se levait et allait en douce dans l'appartement de Justin. Elle passait des heures à se blottir dans ses draps, à humer l'odeur de son oreiller, à fantasmer. Elle avait véritablement un faible pour ce Petit Prieur. Plus encore, elle en était dingue. Elle qui avait déclaré le premier jour que cette école renfermait un lot de personnes toutes aussi cinglées les unes que les autres. Désormais, elle s'incluait dans ce lot de cinglés. Habituée à entendre ses prières à toutes heures de la journée, elle avait fini par en devenir droguée.

Bien entendu, elle avait tenté de se concentrer à entendre les prières du Death Scythe à distance. Certes, elle y parvenait, mais elles ne semblaient plus la rejoindre autant qu'auparavant. Ces derniers temps, il lui sembla qu'il se surpassait à chaque fois dans l'admiration de son Dieu. Elles dépassaient l'entendement. Elle-même avait toujours du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait avoir autant d'admiration pour une seule personne. Il semblait être prêt à se destiner corps et âme pour amener la paix dans le monde et créer un nouvel ordre. Pourtant, le choix des mots semblait moins la séduire. Elle avait alors cessé de les écouter graduellement et ses maux de tête s'étaient arrêtés. Mais, elle réalisait à présent à quel point les prières du Death Scythe lui manquaient. Il lui semblait que ce manque l'entraînait sournoisement sur une voie très sombre. La folie. Cette maudite folie s'emparait graduellement d'elle. Et elle deviendrait folle très rapidement si elle ne trouvait pas quelque chose pour se changer les idées. C'est alors qu'elle se retrouva devant le cercueil.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Mel? s'était-elle dit tout bas en s'approchant du cercueil.

Du bout des doigts, elle le toucha. Elle avait fait des efforts surhumains pour contrôler sa respiration, ses tremblements et ses pleurs. Elle avait ensuite réussi à ouvrir elle-même le cercueil, malgré ses tremblements. Elle s'était alors assise sur le sol et avait fixé le cercueil tout en se remémorant les moments qu'elle avait passés avec le Death Scythe à l'intérieur.

Au cours des nuits suivantes, elle avait fini par y entrer elle-même, au début pour quelques secondes, puis quelques minutes. Le collier de croix de Justin l'aidait énormément. Elle le serrait contre elle chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans le cercueil et priait de toutes ses forces. Ces jours-ci, elle avait réussi à tenir une minute la porte fermée. Elle était fière d'elle! Et probablement que Justin le serait aussi.

Son cœur se serra un peu plus et la tristesse l'envahissait à nouveau à la seule pensée de son Petit Prieur. Justin lui manquait terriblement. Si seulement le Maître Shinigami daignait l'envoyer en mission. Elle aurait mis un terme aux agissements d'Arachnophobia, débusqué et tué elle-même le Grand Dévoreur, juste pour revoir son Petit Prieur.

Pour se changer les idées, elle rendait souvent visite au révérend à l'hôpital. Ayant entendu parler que la mission pour l'Infusio s'était mal terminée, il avait demandé un compte rendu. Pourtant, le vieux révérend semblait détecter qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit. Mellye lui avoua alors qu'elle avait été victime d'une tentative de kidnapping. Dès qu'il eût son congé de l'hôpital, Mellye le reconduit à sa résidence. Sur le chemin, il s'arrêta pour observer les restes de la cathédrale. Même si le nettoyage avait débuté, il restait beaucoup d'amoncellements de pierre et certains bâtiments aux alentours portaient encore la marque du combat entre Mellye et Kel'eth. Il prit un moment de silence pour faire un trait sur le passé.

Ils avaient ensuite croisé l'appartement de Justin. Elle avait posé machinalement une main à son cou, puis se rappela qu'elle avait glissé son collier sous son oreiller à sa chambre, n'osant plus le porter depuis que le Maître Shinigami avait resserré la surveillance. Chaque soir, elle glissait sa main sous l'oreiller et le serrait tendrement. Malgré tout, elle avait toujours réussi à faire ses expéditions nocturnes en toute tranquillité. Et même si le Dieu de la Mort savait que Mellye pouvait désormais détecter son regard invisible, il n'en fit pas de cas.

Voyant son air un peu triste, le révérend Cole la rassura concernant l'absence de Justin. Ça ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter. Justin était maintes fois parti en mission et n'avait donné des nouvelles qu'à son retour. Mais malgré ses conseils rassurants, Mellye se rendait souvent à l'église baroque pour y allumer un cierge et implorer sa mère de veiller sur son Petit Prieur.

Tout comme Maka, le révérend avait vu que quelque chose clochait chez Mellye ces derniers temps et voulait tirer le tout au clair. Ce soir, il l'avait invité à souper à sa résidence personnelle. Mellye avait accepté l'offre et s'était rendue à l'église baroque en fin d'après-midi. Le regard invisible du Dieu de la Mort l'accompagnait.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter l'église en compagnie du révérend Cole, ils furent arrêtés à l'extérieur de l'église par quatre hommes en complet noir et lunettes fumées. Parmi eux se trouvait Spirit. L'un des hommes en complet noir s'avança.

— Mademoiselle Mellye Daemonheart, vous êtes sous arrestation, dit l'homme d'un air menaçant. Suivez-nous sans opposer de résistance.

Mellye était estomaquée. Elle accorda un regard à Spirit en quête d'explications supplémentaires. Le révérend s'indigna en ordonnant à Mellye de retourner dans l'église et demander le droit d'asile. Mellye l'avait arrêté d'un mouvement de main avant de regarder Spirit. Celui-ci avait un air triste et grave.

— Fais ce qu'ils te disent, Mellye. Comme tu le sais, le Maître Shinigami te surveille. Si tu tentes quelque chose, il va activer tes sceaux.

— Quels sont les chefs dont on m'accuse?

Les hommes, de même que Spirit, restèrent silencieux. Le révérend explosa de colère, leur ordonnant de répondre à la question qu'elle venait de leur poser. Devant leur silence, le révérend ragea. Il jura qu'il demanderait une audience au Maître Shinigami pour que les choses soient clarifiées. Alors qu'un homme s'approcha pour la menotter, elle lui lança un regard noir.

— Touche-moi et tu meurs! menaça-t-elle.

— Tiens-toi tranquille Mellye, s'il te plaît. N'aggrave pas ton cas, dit Spirit.

— Je promets de me tenir tranquille si c'est toi qui t'occupes de mon arrestation.

— Entendu, répondit-il en prenant les menottes de l'homme en complet noir.

La cellule était étroite, sans fenêtre, noire. Seule une petite lampe à lueur bleutée éclairait le petit espace. Spirit la fit asseoir en tailleur sur le sol et l'immobilisa avec de nouvelles menottes et une camisole de force en métal. Sans un mot, il l'enferma à double tour. Le Maître Shinigami avait observé la scène de son regard invisible. Pas un seul instant, il ne daigna se présenter devant elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle éclata en sanglots.

Spirit lui apportait ses repas, mais elle s'obstinait à ne pas manger et encore moins à parler. Il l'avait même imploré de prendre une ou deux bouchées. Seul le Death Scythe semblait s'inquiéter de son état de santé qui se dégradait à un rythme alarmant.

Comble du malheur, elle ne réussissait plus à entendre les prières de Justin. S'il y avait quelque chose qui l'aurait maintenue en vie, ç'aurait été lui. Justin. Son Petit Prieur. Si elle ne pouvait plus entendre ses prières. Si elle ne pouvait plus le revoir une dernière fois. À quoi bon lutter? Elle se laisserait mourir, emportant avec elle ses sentiments. Sa belle-mère Nedria avait gagné. Elle aurait le contrôle de la maison démoniaque et plus rien ne se dresserait devant elle.

* * *

Mellye ne dormait plus que quelques minutes par jour. Le reste du temps, elle gardait ses yeux rivés dans le vide. Son regard transpirait la tristesse, l'abattement et le désespoir. Elle devenait de plus en plus faible. Un jour, une nuit. Elle ne savait plus. Spirit lui rendit visite avec un homme. Appuyée sur le mur de sa cellule, Mellye ne leur accorda pas un seul regard.

— Mellye, voici Beater Joe alias B.J. Il est responsable des affaires internes. Il aimerait te poser quelques questions, dit Spirit.

B.J. lui dit un « bonjour » distraitement, plus concentré à écrire dans son carnet de notes. Il l'informa qu'elle devrait subir un interrogatoire comme tous les Death Scythes à Shibusen. Mellye n'eut aucune réaction. Aucun regard. Lentement, B.J. posa son poing au niveau de sa poitrine et commença l'interrogatoire. Elle s'enfermait dans le silence à chaque question. Immobile, elle ne lui accordait aucun regard. Seuls ses yeux qui clignaient de temps à autre indiquaient qu'elle était toujours vivante.

— Pourquoi avez-vous un camouflâme? demanda B.J. au bout d'un moment.

Cette fois-ci, Mellye lui accorda un regard. Seuls ses yeux avaient bougé. Le peu de lumière qui pénétrait dans la cellule laissa voir ses yeux qui se transformaient en amande. Surpris à la vue de ce regard, B.J. recula hors d'atteinte des chaînes. Sans un mot, Mellye reporta son regard sur le mur.

— Quoi? s'étonna Spirit.

— Il n'est pas aussi bien élaboré que ceux des sorcières.

Il posa encore quelques questions sans succès avant de la laisser seule à nouveau. En silence, Mellye versa quelques larmes avant de s'endormir. Un rêve la gagna.

* * *

Elle arpentait les ruelles sombres de Death City où personne ne la trouverait. Elle cherchait quelque chose. Non, quelqu'un. Elle devait le tuer. C'était sa mission. C'était une personne indésirable à Death City. Pire qu'une sorcière! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser en vie. Ça contrecarrerait tous les projets.

Au bout de la ruelle, quelqu'un marchait et sembla perdre pied. C'était lui qu'elle cherchait; B.J.. Tapie dans l'ombre comme un prédateur, elle projeta sa longueur d'âme. Malsaine. Remplie d'une folie indescriptible. Il la repéra instantanément. Avec un pistolet, l'homme s'avança dans la ruelle. Il semblait l'avoir reconnu, mais voulait en avoir le cœur net. Alors qu'il fût assez prêt pour voir son visage, Mellye sourit à pleines dents.

— C'était toi…, déclara B.J.

Elle lui asséna un coup dans sa poitrine. Mort sur le coup, son corps gisait sur le sol. Il y avait du sang partout. Elle avait rempli sa mission, mais ne désirait pas être découverte. Pas pour le moment. Elle devait porter le blâme sur quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que tout le monde surveillait à Shibusen… Elle s'alluma une cigarette et prit une bouffée avant de la jeter sur le sol près du corps. Elle reporta son attention sur le corps inerte de B.J. Elle avait à présent son âme dans ses mains couvertes de sang.

* * *

Mellye avait hurlé de toutes ses forces. Haletante, elle se réveilla en larmes.

* * *

 **Voilà! Merci beaucoup! Le prochain chapitre suivra très bientôt!**


	37. Une visite inattendue

**Bonjour! Voici le chapitre 37! Bonne lecture encore une fois!**

* * *

Spirit ouvra la porte de la cellule. Un nouveau visiteur se présentait à elle. Mellye avait les yeux mi-ouverts. Tout en murmurant, elle implora qu'on mette fin à ses jours.

— Non, Milady…, rassura une voix.

Cette voix. Elle la reconnaissait. Elle accorda un faible regard au visiteur. Le révérend Cole était devant elle, assis sur une chaise, sa canne dans ses mains. Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Mellye.

— Mon Père…, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle brisait enfin le silence.

Le révérend était dévasté par ce qu'il voyait. Il la trouva beaucoup trop maigre. Elle n'avait pratiquement que la peau sur les os. Ses joues étaient creuses. Ses cheveux; ternes. Sa peau; blême.

— Nom de Dieu! Spirit, retire ces menottes et cette camisole de force.

— Je regrette, mon Père. Je ne peux pas, déplora Spirit.

— Bonté Divine, Spirit! Sois raisonnable! De toute façon, elle est tellement maigre qu'elle pourrait se dégager elle-même.

Spirit soupira, mais s'exécuta. Le révérend se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il prit ses mains squelettiques.

— Pardonnez-moi Milady d'être venu vous voir si tard. Les délais administratifs de Shibusen sont excessivement longs pour avoir une audience avec le Maître Shinigami, même si je suis le Patriarche de Death City.

— Combien de temps…?

— Ça fait plus d'une semaine. Mellye, reprends-toi. Ne te laisse pas mourir.

— Pourquoi? Tous… y compris lui… veulent… que je quitte ce monde, balbutia-t-elle lentement en parlant du Maître Shinigami.

— Non! Grand Dieu! Ne dis pas des sottises pareilles! Je ne veux pas que tu quittes ce monde. Je te dois la vie. Et puis, tu as des amis à Shibusen qui je suis sûr ne serait pas d'accord avec ce que tu viens de dire!

— Moi je ne veux pas! risqua Spirit. Et ma petite Maka ne le voudrait pas.

— Tu vois! Même Spirit et sa fille Maka ne sont pas d'accord! Et je suis sûr que Justin n'approuverait pas ton idée non plus.

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur le visage de Mellye. Son cœur se serra. Son Petit Prieur lui manquait tellement. Les moments passés avec lui semblaient si loin dans son esprit. Le révérend amena de l'eau. Puis, il se risqua à la tourner délicatement pour observer son tatouage. Ce dernier avait perdu de nombreuses plumes. L'une d'entre elles se détacha et tomba vers le bas de son dos avant de disparaître. Si elle avait la faculté de guérir rapidement, elle dépérissait à la même vitesse. Il resta près d'elle pendant un bon moment en silence, tout en gardant leurs mains jointes. Dès qu'il sentit qu'il avait toute son attention, il reprit la conversation.

— Ils ont dit que tu avais un camouflâme.

— Je trouvais l'idée ingénieuse... Shinigami… m'avait dit d'être… discrète…, marmonna-t-elle sur un ton lent et faible.

— Mais tu as forcément dû être en contact avec une sorcière? Il n'y a qu'elles qui sachent en faire.

— Non, je ne savais pas… qu'il s'agissait... de sorcières… J'observais… seulement les âmes.

— Quoi? Elle a la perception des âmes en plus? s'étonna Spirit.

— Tu as observé les âmes de Death City?

— Plus loin encore…, avoua-t-elle dans un faible sanglot.

— Et depuis quand as-tu développé la perception des âmes?

— Après… ma première mission.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues amaigries alors que de nouveaux souvenirs en compagnie de son Petit Prieur refirent surface.

— Tu m'as dit que le Maître Shinigami t'espionnait ces derniers temps. Il trouvait ton comportement bizarre. Et je ne vais rien te cacher, moi aussi. Que se passe-t-il?

Cette fois-ci, Mellye ne répondit pas à la question, préférant sangloter. L'heure était aux confidences jugea le révérend. Mellye avait un lourd secret qu'elle semblait vouloir garder pour elle-même. Étrangement, il semblait deviner l'origine des sanglots. Il demanda à Spirit de les laisser seuls un moment. Puis, le révérend Cole lui parla à voix basse.

— Mellye, si ton secret semble trop lourd, partage-le avec moi. Il n'en sera que très bien gardé. Même le Maître Shinigami ne le saura pas.

— Je suis désolée, mon Père…, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle s'obstinerait à garder ce fardeau pour elle-même.

— As-tu développé d'autres capacités? Comme la résonnance des âmes? chuchota-t-il du ton le plus bas qu'il pût.

Mellye arracha un nouveau sanglot, mais ne répondit pas à la question. Elle ne lui avait rien dit. Et pourtant, il semblait deviner qu'elle souffrait affreusement de l'absence de Justin. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il fit revenir Spirit qui la menotta à nouveau.

— Mellye, je te demande de te battre de toutes tes forces à partir de maintenant. J'ai passé ma vie à vouer un culte à ta maison, suivant la volonté de mes ancêtres. Je refuse de la voir tomber dans les mains d'une démone avide de pouvoir alors que tu es l'héritière légitime. Que penseraient les membres de ma famille s'il te voyait dans cet état? Je serais considéré comme un traître si je ne faisais rien pour te venir en aide. Et mes ancêtres viendraient me hanter pour le restant de mes jours. L'obstination est la principale qualité des Daemonheart, mais elle est aussi son principal défaut. Reprends-toi! la sermonna-t-il d'un ton sévère.

Alors qu'il marchait vers la sortie en compagnie de Spirit, le révérend Cole était absorbé par ses pensées. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait un sermon, mais c'était nécessaire. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour qu'elle se laisse mourir. Elle était amoureuse de Justin. Et l'absence du Death Scythe la faisait souffrir au point où elle se laissait mourir de chagrin. Spirit l'accompagna jusqu'à la Death Room. Le Dieu de la Mort l'attendait.

— Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous remercier de ne pas avoir espionné la conversation, annonça le vieux révérend.

— Nous en avions convenus ainsi. Alors? demanda le Maître Shinigami.

— Je dois vous informer que son état est critique. Elle se laisse mourir.

— Oui, j'avais cru deviner, mais je croyais qu'elle parviendrait à se resaisir. Je conviens que c'est une grave erreur de ma part d'avoir attendu si longtemps. Vous a-t-elle dit quelque chose d'autre?

Le vieux révérend récapitula la conversation.

— Je vois qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal. Elle suivait simplement mes ordres et a mis l'apprentissage théorique à exécution. Toutefois, elle aurait dû m'en parler qu'elle avait développé la perception des âmes. Je l'aurai davantage mise à l'épreuve, constata le Dieu de la Mort.

— Maître Shinigami, avec tout le respect que je vois doit, ce n'est plus le moment de la mettre à l'épreuve. Je vous conseille de la libérer et rapidement, car je ne crois pas que mes encouragements ni ceux de ses amis ou de qui que ce soit, lui feront reprendre goût à la vie! riposta le révérend sur un ton plus sérieux.

— Ce qui m'amène à poser la question suivante : Pourquoi se laisse-t-elle mourir?

Le révérend soupira et changea sa canne de main.

— Mellye veut vous prouver dès le début qu'elle n'est pas un démon comme sa belle-mère Nedria ou son demi-frère Kel'eth. Vous savez, ma famille voue un culte depuis des centaines d'années à cette maison. Nous avons toujours espéré une entente entre les anges et les démons. La maison Daemonheart était la plus prometteuse d'entre toutes de réaliser cette entente. Sa venue au monde a été une véritable bénédiction et nous célébrons le jour de sa naissance chaque année. Et pourtant, elle a été rejetée, notamment par vous, en raison de ce caractère unique. Elle vous en veut, car vous n'avez pas, et n'avez jamais eu, confiance en elle. Elle s'est battue toute sa vie pour être reconnue. Maintenant, elle en a assez. Maître Shinigami, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous conseille de lui présenter des excuses sincères en personne, de cesser ce jeu d'espionnage et enfin de lui accorder votre confiance. Au fait, vous a-t-elle dit qu'elle avait été victime d'une tentative de meurtre sur l'île Perdue?

— Quoi?

La colère submergeait peu à peu le vieux révérend.

— C'est bien ce que je croyais! Pour votre information, quatre démons ont tenté de la kidnapper et de la tuer. Elle est excessivement chanceuse que Justin ait été dans les parages pour lui venir en aide. Mais je suis prêt à être à nouveau crucifié, immolé et enterré vivant sous une cathédrale, que vous lui avez donné l'ordre de la surveiller. Elle n'a pas daigné vous en parler, car elle était persuadée qu'elle serait encore surveillée comme après l'effondrement de la cathédrale. Maître Shinigami, arrêtez de l'observer à travers votre miroir! Allez la voir directement à sa cellule. Voyez comme elle n'a plus rien d'un ange hybride! Cessez de la voir comme un monstre, car c'est vous le monstre!

Le vieux révérend se détourna vivement du Dieu de la Mort. Il était en furie. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il continuait de sermonner le Dieu de la Mort tout en se retournant de temps à autre pour le pointer de sa canne.

— Nous savons tous les deux que la maison Daemonheart est la plus obstinée de toutes les maisons démoniaques! De mon point de vue, vous surpassez la maison, uniquement parce que vous craignez ses pouvoirs qui dépassent largement les vôtres! Maître Shinigami! Le monde change! L'être humain s'adapte; les démons et les anges également! Nous appelons cela l'évolution! La naissance de Mellye a fait entrer le monde des démons et des anges dans une nouvelle ère! Bientôt, nous verrons apparaître de nouveaux hybrides et vous ne pourrez rien y faire!

En furie, il passa la porte de la Death Room laissant derrière lui le Maître Shinigami et Spirit sans voix. Le révérend Cole demanda pardon à Dieu pour avoir été submergé par ce péché capital. Pourtant, sa colère s'avérait nécessaire. Il était plus que temps que le Maître Shinigami ouvre les yeux. Il s'était tout de même abstenu de lui dévoiler qu'il savait la raison officieuse qui la menait à se laisser mourir. Il avait tenu parole même si elle n'avait pas dévoilé son secret.

 _Par Pitié, Justin donne-nous des nouvelles et vite!_ implora le vieux révérend.

Toujours à l'intérieur de la Death Room, le Dieu de la Mort restait de marbre, sans voix.

— Hé bien! Vous vous êtes fait rembarrer, commenta Spirit après que le révérend ait quitté la pièce.

S'attendant à recevoir une Baffe de la Mort, Spirit se protégea instantanément la tête. Réalisant qu'il avait échappé au châtiment, il ouvrit les yeux.

— Euh… Maître Shinigami?

— Spirit, sors de cette pièce, dit le Dieu de la Mort calmement. Veille à ce que personne ne me contacte ou n'entre avant que je l'ordonne.

* * *

 **Merci à tous et à toutes! Le prochain chapitre suivra très bientôt!**


	38. La tombe à l'épitaphe

**Bonjour! Voici un court chapitre encore une fois. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le Dieu de la Mort se dirigea vers le cimetière de croix. Il s'arrêta à une croix, située derrière le miroir un peu plus à l'écart. De toutes les tombes qui entouraient la Death Room, elle était la seule à avoir une épitaphe. Un chapelet y était accroché.

« _Ci-gît Ajalahel; archange guerrier, protectrice des Humains._ »

Le Maître Shinigami regarda la tombe et poussa un soupir. Il se remémora le soir où il avait dû enlever la vie à l'un des plus puissants archanges guerriers. Comme si c'était hier. Ajalahel serrait sa fille dans ses bras et lui faisait promettre de se battre pour son avenir : « … _Bats-toi pour que tout le monde sache que tu as le droit de vivre même si tu es différente… Promets-le-moi, avait-elle dit à sa fille._

— _Un jour, vous réaliserez qu'elle vous apportera autre chose que de la peur et de la méfiance. Et quand ce jour viendra, vous réaliserez que j'avais raison…, lui avait-elle dit. »_

— Tu avais raison Ajalahel… Je te demande sincèrement pardon. Je crois bien que j'ai été l'objet d'une manigance de quelqu'un lors de cette soirée et tu en as été la malheureuse victime, avoua-t-il avec tristesse.

Le Dieu de la Mort se recueillit quelques instants avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Spirit attendait à l'extérieur et faisait le pied de grue.

— Tout va bien Maître Shinigami? demanda Spirit alors que la porte s'ouvrit.

— Spirit, conduis-moi à la cellule de Mellye, s'il te plaît.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Maître Shinigami se présenta devant Mellye. Voilà ce qui restait de l'héritière de la prestigieuse maison démoniaque. Qu'une toute petite masse amaigrie et recroquevillée dans un coin de la cellule, menottée. Cette vue lui serra le cœur. Le révérend avait raison. Le Dieu de la Mort s'approcha et s'agenouilla. Celle-ci avait les yeux mi-clos, le regard dans le vide; elle respirait à peine.

— Je te demande de me pardonner, Mellye. Je n'ai jamais mesuré l'ampleur de tout ce que je t'ai fait vivre. Je t'ai privé de ta mère pendant beaucoup trop d'années et tu en as souffert par ma faute. Je reconnais que j'ai fait une erreur monumentale en refusant de t'accorder ma confiance. Le révérend Cole m'a ouvert les yeux. Il m'a convaincu que tu n'es pas un monstre, mais une bénédiction. Nous avons besoin de toi plus que jamais. B.J. a été assassiné hier soir. Stein, notre principal suspect, s'est enfui avec Marie. La vague de démence qui affecte le monde prend de plus en plus d'ampleur. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi, Mellye… Pardonne à un Dieu de la Mort qui a commis une grave erreur.

Le Dieu de la Mort baissa la tête et attendit. Seule une larme coula sur la joue de Mellye. Il semblait enfin réaliser qu'elle n'était pas un monstre. Elle se sentait partir. Un voile noir entra dans sa vision. Elle inspira faiblement, puis plus rien.

* * *

 **Je sais que dans le manga, la Death Room n'est qu'un reflet déformé de la réalité. Les tombes qui entourent la Death Room ne seraient donc pas "accessibles". Toutefois, pour ce chapitre, je me suis davantage inspirée de l'anime et du fait que le Maître Shinigami pouvait "véritablement" avoir accès à ces tombes. Voilà pour les précisions! Merci à tous et à toutes! :)**


	39. Réveil à l'infirmerie

**Bonjour! Voici enfin le chapitre 39! Il correspond au chapitre 42 du tome 11 ainsi qu'au chapitre 61 du tome 15. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Mellye fit un rêve étrange. Quelqu'un murmurait à son oreille qu'elle devait rester en vie. Justin avait besoin d'aide. Il avait succombé à la folie et avait rejoint les rangs de l'ennemi. Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle resterait en vie pour son Petit Prieur et lui viendrait en aide.

À son réveil, Mellye était confuse. Faible, elle pouvait à peine bouger. Elle avait un masque à oxygène. De sacs de soluté étaient suspendus à une tige à soluté à côté de son lit. Un électrocardiogramme calculait son rythme cardiaque. Elle avait un cathéter dans le creux de son coude gauche; un autre sur le dessus de sa main.

— Bonjour Mellye, dit une voix empreinte de soulagement.

Lentement, Mellye tourna la tête. Le Dieu de la Mort était à ses côtés.

— Je t'en prie, ne parle pas. Tu es encore trop faible. Tu reviens de très loin. Nous t'avons pratiquement perdue. J'ai mobilisé toutes les ressources médicales de Shibusen et de Death City pour te maintenir en vie. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir sans que j'aie pu te montrer quelque chose. Alors quand tu seras en meilleure forme, viens me voir dans la Death Room. Si tu le souhaites, le révérend Cole pourra t'accompagner. Sur ce, je te laisse prendre du repos.

Mellye mit des jours à reprendre des forces. Le révérend Cole, qui lui rendait visite tous les jours, était ravi qu'elle reprenne goût à la vie. Même le Maître Shinigami venait la voir tous les jours et s'assurait qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Depuis son réveil, elle n'avait, à aucune reprise, ressenti le regard invisible du Dieu de la Mort et elle l'en remerciait.

— Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit, mon Père, mais…

— Oh! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça! répondit-il sur un ton anodin. Nous pouvons tous changer.

Entre-temps, elle avait reçu la visite de Maka et de ses amis. Elle lui raconta qu'elle avait été dans une usine désaffectée en Ukraine et qu'elle y avait fait la rencontre d'un clown.

— Un clown? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Il n'y avait certainement pas de fête d'enfants dans une usine désaffectée! s'étonna Mellye.

Sa remarque avait déclenché l'hilarité générale dans sa chambre.

— Pourquoi vous riez? s'indigna-t-elle. Tu m'as dit que tu avais rencontré un clown.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment que Mellye apprit que les clowns étaient des manifestations physiques de la folie. Elle s'était alors jointe de tout cœur aux rires. Au départ du groupe, Maka s'attardait à quitter la chambre de Mellye. Quelque chose semblait la déranger.

— Qu'y a-t-il Maka?

— Oh, c'est juste que je repensais à ce qu'a dit le Hollandais Errant au Clown.

— Il a dit quoi?

— Il a dit que « je ne serais pas aussi facile à dompter que l'autre ». C'est comme s'il lui disait qu'une autre personne avait succombé à la folie. J'imagine que je ne devrais pas m'en faire. De nombreuses personnes doivent souffrir à cause du Grand Dévoreur, répondit-elle tristement.

Mellye garda le silence alors que Maka quittait la chambre. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Son rêve devenait de plus en plus réalité. Elle devait reprendre des forces et rapidement. À son congé, elle fit un détour à sa chambre pour y chercher ses armes. Elle prit au passage sous l'oreiller, le collier de croix que Justin lui avait offert. Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis, le mit à son cou en prenant soin de dissimuler le pendentif. Le métal froid contre sa poitrine la fit frisonner. Toutefois, elle était heureuse de ressentir à nouveau cette sensation qui lui avait horriblement manqué.

Puis, comme convenu, elle alla voir le Maître Shinigami dans la Death Room en compagnie du révérend Cole. Ce dernier les accueillit et ils dégustèrent une tasse de thé.

— Je dois te dire quelque chose Mellye, raconta le Maître Shinigami. Il y a bien longtemps, j'ai eu une information anonyme disant que ton père entretenait une union secrète avec ta mère. Nous connaissons tous la suite de l'histoire. Je crois que ta belle-mère est derrière tout ça depuis le début et a déployé un plan. Je crois avoir été manipulé malgré moi pour servir son objectif et je compte bien la neutraliser aussi vite que possible. Elle nous a fait assez de torts. Maintenant, viens avec moi, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Le Dieu de la Mort amena ses visiteurs à l'endroit même où reposait la mère de Mellye. Elle avait pris avec calme les nouvelles informations que le Maître Shinigami venait de lui dire. Puis, elle tomba à genoux en larmes à la vue de la tombe de sa mère et l'épitaphe qui y était inscrite.

— Son âme te revient de droit. Tu es libre de l'emporter avec toi.

Mellye pleura pendant un bon moment et finit par se recueillir sur la tombe en disant quelques prières.

— Je vais lui faire payer, vociféra-t-elle les dents serrées.

— Si nous avons une preuve en béton que Nedria nous a tous manipulés, nous pourrons enfin nous débarrasser d'elle. Et s'il s'avère qu'elle nous entrave dans notre chasse au Grand Dévoreur, nous pourrons officiellement sévir. Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui aurait pu découvrir ce qu'elle tramait?

Mellye haussa les épaules. S'il y avait un témoin, elle avait dû s'en débarrasser depuis bien longtemps. Au bout d'un moment, ils revinrent face du miroir.

— J'ai une dernière nouvelle à vous annoncer qui m'attriste au plus haut point. Stein et Marie sont revenus et il s'avère que le véritable assassin de B.J. est Justin…

* * *

 **Je vous remercie de me lire à chaque fois! :)**


	40. Un nouveau Death Scythe entre en scène!

**Bonjour! Comme le titre du chapitre l'indique, j'introduis un nouveau personnage ;celui de Tezcatlipoca! :) Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Mellye eut un choc. Elle n'y croyait pas! Justin? Tuer B.J.? Puis, elle se souvint de son rêve étrange où elle parcourrait les rues de Death City à la recherche de B.J… Il était donc bel et bien à Death City ce soir-là. La voix qui lui disait que Justin avait basculé dans la folie n'avait pas menti. Elle devait lui venir en aide et le ramener à la raison. Le révérend, également sous le choc, vacilla. Mellye eut tout juste le temps de l'agripper pour éviter qu'il n'effondre sur le sol.

— Justin m'a trahi et a rejoint les rangs du Grand Dévoreur, déplora le Maître Shinigami tristement. Révérend Cole, je sais que vous le croisiez souvent dans les églises de Death City. J'ai cru bon vous en informer. Quant à toi, Mellye, j'aimerais t'assigner à la recherche de Justin, si tu le veux bien. Avec ta perception des âmes, tu réussiras certainement à le trouver et à trouver la cachette du Grand Dévoreur. J'aimerais donc que tu fasses équipe avec quelqu'un.

— Salut! dit une voix désinvolte.

Mellye accorda un regard au miroir de la Death Room. Un être étrange se tenait debout dans le miroir, les mains dans les poches. Il avait un corps d'homme, mais une tête d'ours.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore?_ pensa Mellye en dévisageant l'étrange créature.

Elle croyait en avoir fini les phénomènes de Shibusen. Et voilà que le Maître Shinigami lui présentait le Death Scythe responsable de l'Amérique du Sud. Alors que ce dernier gagna le cadre du miroir, elle crut l'entendre murmurer : « Ah non… pas elle ». Pourtant, elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le Death Scythe ressortait en chair et en os derrière le miroir.

— Woaaah! Qu'est-ce qui fait? C'est quoi ce type? lança Mellye mi-affolée, prête à dégainer ses katanas.

— Heureux de faire ta connaissance, Mellye c'est ça? Je suis Tezca, le miroir incandescent. Je suis l'ami de Justin. Et voici mon Meister : Enrique.

Mellye était estomaquée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'étonnait le plus. La vue du singe qui s'avançait vers eux en tant que « meister » ou que Justin ait pour ami un type qui porte une tête de mascotte d'ours. Et puis, s'il était son ami, comment faisaient-ils alors pour se comprendre? Étant capable de lire sur les lèvres, Justin n'était pas du genre à enlever ses écouteurs. Quant à Tezca, elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il enlevait rarement son masque.

 _Pourquoi je vois déjà un nouveau problème de communication venir des lieues à la ronde !_ songea Mellye avec découragement.

— Tezca m'a demandé d'être affecté à la mission pour retrouver Justin. Considérant que Tezca et Justin avaient l'habitude de se voir dans le cadre de leurs fonctions de Death Scythe, je n'ai pu refuser, expliqua le Dieu de la Mort. Si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais que tu te joignes à lui pour cette mission. Vous aurez surement besoin de le neutraliser de force. Mellye, je compte sur toi pour nouer de bonnes relations avec Tezca.

Elle crut entendre Tezca réprimer un toussotement, mais n'y fit pas attention. Mellye ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question qui lui démangeait.

— Euh… tu portes cette tête de nounours en permanence? demanda-t-elle en pointant son masque.

Tezca rit instantanément à la remarque de Mellye.

— Ouais bien sûr! J'aime être le seul à admirer mon visage. Par contre, n'espère pas sortir avec moi juste pour le voir. Quoique t'es pas mal, je pourrais faire une exception, ajouta-t-il désinvolte.

 _Oh non, non, non, non, non! C'est pas vrai… pas un autre!_ désespéra Mellye.

Elle frissonna et grimaça, dégoûtée. Elle ne savait pas qui était le pire entre Spirit et lui. Il lui prit d'imaginer que si la fin du monde avait lieu et que le sort de toute vie dépendait d'elle, elle ne sortirait avec aucun des deux… Elle préférerait davantage briser le vœu de chasteté de Justin. Pire, elle laisserait probablement l'humanité mourir avec elle! Et puis, elle avait eu la désagréable confirmation que Justin ne devait jamais comprendre ce que Tezca lui disait. Au pire, il avait dû s'habituer qu'un étrange nounours le suive un peu partout en gesticulant.

— Grouh ah hahaha! cria Enrique, ce qui fit déclencher un nouveau rire chez le Death Scythe.

 _Bien entendu! Le singe parle pas la langue!_ songea Mellye encore plus désespérée.

— OK. Mais attends un peu avant de commencer tes blagues, Enrique.

Mellye regarda tour à tour le singe et le Death Scythe dans l'espoir qu'il lui fournisse une traduction.

— Enrique te souhaite la bienvenue, reprit-il en réprimant un fou rire.

Ce duo serait infernal! À côté d'eux, faire équipe avec Justin était une véritable bénédiction.

— Maintenant que les présentations sont faites! Vous pouvez disposer! Je vous souhaite bonne chance! souhaita joyeusement le Maître Shinigami.

— Bonne chance Milady, souhaita gravement le révérend.

En compagnie de Tezca et d'Enrique, Mellye se dirigea vers la sortie. Même s'il était beaucoup plus sociable, amical et ouvert que Justin, le Death Scythe se révélait être à l'occasion narcissique. Il adorait être le sujet de conversation, ce qui démoralisa Mellye au plus haut point. À peine sorti de la Death Room, il ne mit pas longtemps à étaler ses propres théories sur l'amitié et la rédemption. En chemin, Mellye croulait littéralement sous ses discussions à sens unique alors qu'Enrique tentait de lui parler en grognements et en cris. Mellye se prit la tête et grogna. Elle avait l'impression que c'était elle qui avait besoin d'écouteurs pour s'isoler et, entre autres, d'un traducteur pour lui répéter, tout ce que le primate lui disait.

— Qu'est-ce qui dit le macaque? grogna Mellye.

— Il demande si tu aimes les blagues. Enrique a un don pour ça! C'est super de travailler avec lui. Je ris tout le temps! C'est à en faire dans ses culottes! Hahaha! Tiens, la dernière blague qu'il m'a raconté, c'était la fois où un mec rencontre une fille et…

Mellye se rendit assez vite compte que les blagues dont parlait Tezca n'étaient nul autre que des blagues grivoises. Enrique continuait sans relâche ses blagues. À ses côtés, Tezca riait comme un déchaîné et traduisait de temps à autre les meilleures.

— Hahahaha! T'as compris Mellye!? Le mec a répondu… Hahahaha! Et la fille… Hahahaha! J'en peux plus! Enrique! Arrête!

— Ouais… j'ai compris, répondit-elle froidement.

Mellye ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait encore tenir. Elle s'accrochait seulement à la pensée qu'elle trouverait son Petit Prieur et qu'elle lui viendrait en aide.

— Grouaha haha! lança Enrique.

— Aaaah…, dit-il en reprenant son souffle. Ouais, t'as raison. Elle est insensible à l'humour.

Ce fut au tour de Mellye d'éclater d'un rire bref.

— Tiens donc! J'ai déjà entendu cette réplique avant, ironisa Mellye en accordant une nouvelle pensée à Justin.

— Oh! Qui t'a dit ça?

— Justin.

— Ah oui? Comment tu l'as connu?

— On a eu une petite altercation à l'église.

— Moi aussi, j'ai déjà été le voir à l'église! On avait eu une très longue discussion…, continua le Death Scythe.

Mellye était à la limite d'éclater de colère.

 _Pense à Justin! Pense à Justin! Tu es là pour Justin, tu dois aider ton Petit Prieur! Il a besoin de toi_ , se répétait-elle sans cesse.

— Tu sais, Mellye…

Tezca s'était arrêté et avait adopté un air grave. Mellye s'arrêta à son tour et le regarda, étonnée. Il semblait être sérieux pour la première fois depuis le début de la mission. Le masque d'ours la toisa du regard.

— Je suis sûre que tu es une fille bien, mais ne m'en veux pas… Enrique et moi, on est déjà très loin, déclara-t-il avant de disparaître.

Stupéfiée, Mellye regard autour d'elle. Elle s'attendait à le voir réapparaître, le meister et son partenaire, hurlants de rire.

— Tezca? appela-t-elle. Enrique?

Rien. Pas de réponse. C'était une blague? Un test? Elle scruta les environs et les appela à nouveau, mais elle ne trouva personne. Elle était à nouveau seule… Elle jura dans sa langue.

— J'Y CROIS PAS! J'ME SUIS FAIT AVOIR PAR CE FOUTU NOUNOURS! C'EST PAS VRAI! JE LE DÉTESTE! J'PEUX PAS LE BLAIRER!

* * *

 **Merci! Le prochain chapitre suivra dans quelques jours! Un peu de patience! :)**


	41. Le repaire de Noah

**Bonjour!**

 **Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre! J'aurai bien voulu le publier plus tôt, mais j'ai été occupé par le travail. Ce chapitre correspond au chapitre 69 du tome 17 et aux chapitres 79 et 80 du tome 19. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Mellye était folle de rage. Il l'avait laissée en plan. Comme Justin à sa première mission! À croire que ces deux-là s'étaient passé le mot! Elle se concentra afin de repérer son âme. Elle le trouva après un moment en compagnie d'Enrique à des centaines de kilomètres de sa position.

— Je t'ai trouvé saleté de nounours! ragea Mellye.

Elle déploya ses ailes et les transforma en un mode à fuselage. Des fusées étaient disposées vers le bas des ailes, la propulsant à des vitesses vertigineuses. Elle invoqua une paire de lunettes d'aviateurs et se les colla au visage. Malgré la douleur de ses sceaux, Mellye lança les fusées à pleine puissance. En quelques secondes, elle avait franchi le mur du son.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva à survoler un étrange repaire. En voulant vérifier que Tezca et Enrique s'y trouvaient toujours, elle repéra au passage l'âme de Justin et de la sorcière Médusa. Il y avait de l'agitation dans le repaire. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle devait les rejoindre le plus vite possible. Elle amorça un piqué en direction du repaire. Le toit avait explosé à son passage et des débris jonchaient le sol dans la pièce où elle se trouvait. Un seul mur la séparait de Justin et de Tezca; et il allait voler en éclat lui aussi. Mellye fit disparaître ses ailes et repéra l'âme de Tezca. Elle se mit à courir, katanas parés.

— Que quelqu'un m'apporte un miroir, vite! criait Tezca.

Mellye avait défoncé le mur. Des débris avaient été projetés dans le couloir. Elle avait littéralement sauté sur Tezca. Ses jambes avaient atterri dans le haut de son torse. Ses bras quant à eux, s'étaient séparés des katanas pour venir saisir le col de son polo. Devant la vitesse et la puissance de l'arrivée de Mellye, le Death Scythe bascula et tomba à la renverse.

— ESPÈCE DE CONNARD NARCISSIQUE! hurla Mellye en le secouant avec force. ÇA T'AMUSE DE ME LAISSER TOUTE SEULE ET DE CONTINUER À CHERCHER JUSTIN DANS TON COIN?!

Mellye se retrouva en face de son sosie. Des images de son passé lui vinrent instantanément en tête. Les courts moments passés avec sa mère, son exécution, ses hurlements lorsque le Maître Shinigami plaçait les chaînes de contention... Tous ces douloureux souvenirs furent remplacés par les moments passés avec Justin. Elle se revoyait dans la douche où ils s'étaient enlacés, allongée sur son lit, il lui faisait l'amour, ils se caressaient et s'embrassaient avec passion. Il la faisait gémir, crier de plaisir. Elle revoyait le moment de leur séparation où il lui avait donné son collier de croix, se revoyait pleurer toute seule son départ dans sa chambre... Son Petit Prieur. Justin… Justin! Mellye chassa ses pensées et chercha Justin des yeux. Elle ne put que l'entrevoir avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

— IMBÉCILE! TU L'AS LAISSÉ FILÉ!

Tezca se releva et secoua ses habits. Il en profita pour réajuster son polo et son masque.

— L'âme de Justin s'est reflétée dans mon miroir. Il sera facile de suivre sa trace désormais.

À ces paroles, la fureur de Mellye éclata de plus belle.

— ON EST DEUX À VOULOIR LE SAUVER, CRÉTIN! APPRENDS À TRAVAILLER EN ÉQUIPE! C'EST JUSTIN QUI T'A MONTRÉ ÇA?

— Huhuhuhuhu… Vous n'arriverez jamais à le sauver. La folie s'empare de plus en plus de lui. Le clown le suit en permanence.

Mellye se tourna vers la sorcière Médusa et lui lança un regard haineux. De quel droit se permettait-elle de se mêler à cette conversation? Plus encore, de quel droit osait-elle dire qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à le sauver?

— Oh! Quel regard! Huhuhuhuhuhu! Tu aurais dû le voir quand il a assassiné B.J. C'était une vraie boucherie! ricana Médusa. Allons soyez raisonnables, vous ne pourrez pas le sauvez. Tuez-le! Ça vous fera gagner du temps!

Médusa disparût à son tour dans le couloir. Mellye réprima une furieuse volonté de s'élancer à sa poursuite.

— Allez, viens, dit Tezca. Quelqu'un d'autre s'occupera d'elle.

À contrecœur, Mellye rejoint Tezca. Pour se défouler, elle explosa en un coup de sabre quelques murs. Pendant des heures, ils avaient suivi la trace de Justin. Mellye voulut l'aider en utilisant la perception des âmes, mais Tezca l'arrêta.

— Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé de te sentir épiée. Comme si ton âme entière passait aux rayons X?

Au lieu de répondre à la question, Mellye se renfrogna. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de cette sensation quand Stein l'avait observée. Frustrée, Mellye avait invoqué des jumelles thermiques pour observer le moindre mouvement. En quelques minutes, Tezca avait identifié quatre autres personnes en compagnie de Justin, dont un certain Noah. Mellye lui avait lancé un regard qui disait : « Alors c'est quoi le plan? ». Tezca l'avait arrêté une fois de plus. Il était hors de question qu'ils foncent dans le tas et qu'ils fassent tout exploser. Il ne savait pas ce dont ce Noah était capable et préférait demander des renforts. Bien que Mellye lui avait suggéré de mettre à profit son talent pour faire des clones et les attirer à l'extérieur, Tezca se défendit qu'ils ne seraient jamais assez stupides pour tous sortir en même temps de leur repaire. Elle sous-estimait beaucoup trop les talents de Justin. Il flairerait assurément le piège. Sur cette remarque, Tezca la laissa seule quelques instants pour aller contacter des renforts.

— Si tu me fais faux bond encore, ça va mal se passer pour toi! maugréa Mellye d'un ton bas.

— Ça va! Je t'ai dit que je m'excusais pour ce que je t'avais fait, répliqua-t-il tout aussi bas. Reste sur place bien sagement le temps que je contacte Shibusen.

Mellye lui fit la moue dès qu'il disparût et retourna à ses jumelles.

* * *

 **Merci à tous et à toutes de suivre ma Fanfiction! C'est très apprécié! À tout de suite pour le prochain chapitre!**


	42. La collection de Noah

**Bonjour!**

 **Et hop! un nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

— Je devrais vous ajouter à ma collection, dit-il en regardant la personne qui se trouvait dans l'ombre.

Gopher était debout à ses côtés, prêt à combattre au moindre mouvement suspect.

— Croyez-moi, mon cher. Je ne mérite pas de figurer dans votre collection, assura une voix féminine sinistre avec un accent étrange. Je ferai pâle figure à côté de ce que je vous propose.

Toujours dans l'ombre, celle-ci portait une grande cape noire à capuchon qui masquait sa silhouette et son visage.

— Je vous écoute.

— J'ai quelqu'un de… beaucoup plus intéressant. Elle s'appelle Mellye Daemonheart. Une brunette aux yeux pers qui fait tourner la tête de tous les hommes.

— Qu'a-t-elle de différent des autres femmes? La beauté n'est pas le seul critère pour faire partie de ma collection.

— Le qualificatif de « belle » est bien insuffisant pour la définir! insista la dame en noir. Elle est… unique. Il s'agit d'un croisement entre un ange et un démon. La première de son espèce! Ses pouvoirs pourraient égaler, voire surpasser, ceux du Maître Shinigami. Le Dieu de la Mort en a tellement peur qu'il a scellé ses pouvoirs dans de multiples chaînes réparties sur son corps. Qui plus est, c'est la princesse héritière de l'une des plus puissantes et plus influentes maisons démoniaques; Les Daemonheart. Tenez!

Une main aux longs ongles noirs où chaque doigt avait sa propre bague sortit de l'ombre et tendait une petite photo. Mellye s'y trouvait katanas dégainés et ailes déployées. Malgré sa beauté, elle arborait un air féroce. Visiblement, quelque chose venait d'exploser en arrière-plan de la photo. Gopher prit la photo et la tendit à son maître. Celui-ci la prit à son tour et la regarda un instant.

— Je ne peux pas croire que vous me l'offrez sur un plateau d'argent. Comme ça. Sans rien demander en échange.

— Justement, vous me rendez service en la capturant et en l'ajoutant à votre collection. Et puisqu'elle est alliée à Shibusen, elle finira par vous nuire dans votre quête. Mais si vous déclinez mon offre, je pourrais tout simplement l'élim…

— Non, attendez…, coupa Noah.

Noah garda les yeux rivés sur le livre d'Eibon. Il avait peine à contenir ses tremblements. Un sourire dément se détacha lentement sur son visage.

— Je la veux dans ma collection…, déclara Noah sur un ton sinistre en jetant à nouveau un regard sur la photo.

* * *

Une vive lumière dans la rosace avait momentanément ébloui Mellye. Elle jura dans sa langue. Ça augurait mal. Quelques instants plus tard, Tezca arriva en silence aussi vite qu'il le put.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore? J'ai vu une lumière au loin! Je t'avais dit de te tenir tranquille! siffla Tezca avec une pointe de colère.

— Je t'emmerde la mascotte de service! J'ai rien fait. La lumière était à l'intérieur de l'église. Je crois qu'ils ont un démon dans leur équipe. Sauf que je ne sais pas s'il vient d'arriver ou s'il partait.

— On n'avait pas besoin de ça…, soupira Tezca.

— Combien de temps pour les renforts?

— Trois heures.

Mellye lâcha une exclamation exaspérée à voix basse. Le délai d'attente était beaucoup trop long. En silence, ils continuèrent leur surveillance.

— J'espère que nous pourrons le ramener à la raison, dit-elle après une bonne heure de silence.

— Moi aussi je l'espère. Je pourrais présumer qu'il sera disposé à m'écouter quand il enlèvera ses écouteurs.

— Bonne chance.

— Je sais. Écouter les gens n'a jamais été son fort, il a toujours préféré écouter son « Dieu ». C'est à croire qu'il apprécie davantage sa compagnie que celle d'un être humain et ça commence à m'irriter au plus haut point. Jamais, je ne l'ai vu avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Même en classe! Le Maître Shinigami lui a fait confiance et a accepté d'en faire un Death Scythe, en espérant qu'il se lierait d'amitié avec nous. Mais ça n'est jamais arrivé… Au final, il reste seul. Mellye, « Dieu » n'est qu'un concept et je crois que nous sommes tous les deux d'accord sur ça… Dieu ne peut pas le soutenir comme le ferait un véritable ami. Il faut le faire réaliser à Justin. Mellye, ce n'est pas la réalité, confia Tezca.

— Je suis d'accord.

Tezca garda un moment de silence dans l'attente que Mellye expose davantage son point de vue.

— Quoi? Pas plus que ça? Je croyais que tu allais m'exposer ton point de vue?

— Tu as tout dit. Que veux-tu que j'ajoute de plus? riposta-t-elle irritée.

Soudainement, un jet de flammes apparut à l'entrée de l'église abandonnée. Mellye reconnut instantanément la silhouette de son demi-frère et jura dans sa langue aussi bas qu'elle le put. Tezca semblait découragé à la vue de l'arrivée d'un nouveau démon. Ce dernier semblait attendre quelqu'un. Elle allait lui régler son compte. Elle s'apprêta à mettre la main sur ses katanas et sortir de sa cachette, mais Tezca l'en empêcha. Elle-même se ravisa lorsque deux personnages firent leur apparition. Une personne vêtue d'une longue cape noire et d'un capuchon qui masquait son visage sortait de l'église en compagnie du clown. Mellye reconnut sa belle-mère. Cependant, elle s'étonna de l'allure un peu grotesque du clown. C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait un et elle en profita pour amasser le plus d'informations possible. Malgré son air étrange, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle devrait rester sur ses gardes. Nedria semblait lui adresser quelques mots.

* * *

— Si jamais Noah ne remplit pas sa mission, je te charge de t'occuper de ma belle-fille. Entraîne là dans la folie. Tue-la. Fais ce que tu veux avec elle, je te laisse le champ libre, mais je…

— Mère! S'il vous…

— Tais-toi! trancha-t-elle avec sévérité dans sa langue. Tu m'as déçu lors de ta dernière tentative. C'était pitoyable… Clown! reprit-elle en utilisant à nouveau la langue des Humains. Mellye m'est indésirable, je ne veux plus la voir dans le décor, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

— Bien sûr, confirma le clown en rentrant à nouveau dans l'église.

— Saleté de clown! maugréa-t-elle à voix basse dans sa langue. Si nous restons encore une seconde dans ces lieux, nous sombrerons dans la folie ou nous subirons une attaque.

— Ce sera un honneur de les combattre pour vous, Mère…

— Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Ils s'entretueront pour nous. C'est dommage qu'ils ne soient pas des démons. Il y a de si beaux jeunes hommes dans leur groupe... Et puis, Noah et le clown ont beaucoup plus de ressources qu'ils n'en ont l'air, déclara-t-elle avant de disparaître dans un jet de flammes avec son fils.

* * *

 **Merci! Le prochain chapitre suivra très bientôt!**


	43. Le plan d'attaque

**Bonjour!**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre! Suivant l'histoire originale de Soul Eater nous en sommes aux chapitres 80 et 81 du tome 19.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Giricco marchait dans l'église. Il avait pour tâche d'aller déranger le prêtre pour lui montrer une foutue photo d'une fille et de transmettre les ordres de Noah. Giricco regarda une fois de plus la photo. Un sourire sadique se détachait de son visage. Il la ferait souffrir très lentement avant de la ramener vivante à Noah.

— Hé le cureton! Y'a du nouveau. Si on voit cette fille, on la ramène vivante à Noah. Elle va dans sa collection, grogna-t-il en montrant la photo à Justin.

Contrarié d'être dérangé dans ses prières à son Dieu « Asura », Justin accorda un regard à Giricco puis à la photo. Il grogna. Toujours cette fille… Quelle enquiquineuse! Il avait peine à la faire disparaître de son esprit.

— Ouais, moi aussi j'aimerais mieux la tuer, mais c'est les ordres… N'empêche, elle doit avoir un cul d'enfer la petite garce! Si je la vois, je l'a culbuterait avant de la remettre à Noah.

Justin l'assassina du regard.

— Touche-la et je te jure que je vais t'exécuter, menaça-t-il.

Giricco s'arrêta et eut un petit rire malicieux.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend le curé? Tu t'es déjà entiché d'elle, c'est ça? C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal la petite sur la photo! ironisa-t-il en accordant un nouveau regard à la photo.

— Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris. Personne ne la touche sauf moi.

— De toute façon, tu n'aurais aucune chance! Les femmes veulent des hommes mûrs avec de l'expérience, pas d'un puceau comme toi! Moi, au moins je la ferais hurler toute la nuit! Hé! reprit-il en le bousculant pour le forcer à l'écouter. Je te parle, cureton! Moi je la violerais et je la tuerais! Hahahahahaha!

Justin avait fermé les yeux pour l'ignorer. Cependant, Giricco l'avait bousculé pour le forcer à ouvrir les yeux. Devant les dernières menaces qu'il avait proférées, il s'était ravisé. Sans un avertissement, Justin avait empoigné son adversaire par sa chemise sans manche et avait mis sa lame de guillotine juste au niveau de son cou. Giricco avait instantanément hurlé de rire devant la réaction inattendue du Death Scythe.

— Justin, dit une voix menaçante.

Le clown les avait rejoints à nouveau dans l'église. Justin relâcha sa prise et se frotta la tête. Il devait se reprendre. Ne pas se détourner de son Dieu. Gopher vint les rejoindre.

— Giricco! Maître Noah veut que tu ailles dans le livre d'Eibon. Les troupes de Shibusen sont entrées dans le livre.

— Hahahahaha! Mon heure de vengeance a sonné. Je vais tous les déchiqueter! annonça Giricco avant de repartir.

Gopher le suivit sur ses talons. Justin continua de se frotter la tête en grognant.

— Je t'ai dit de l'oublier. Tu veux être digne de servir le Grand Dévoreur ou non?

— Oui, clown! Je suis son plus fidèle serviteur! Je dois la tuer. Cette fille...

Il grogna à nouveau et se frotta la tête de plus belle. Il devait la tuer. Elle était alliée à Shibusen. Elle allait d'une manière ou d'une autre finir par troubler le repos du Grand Dévoeur. Elle avait déjà commencé. Furtivement… Elle visait les plus fidèles serviteurs d'Asura. Lui! Il ne devait pas tomber dans le piège. Il devait être plus fort qu'elle. Il accorda un nouveau regard sur la photo et la froissa.

— Nous la tuerons au moment opportun. Elle te gêne encore? Alors, va jusqu'où personne n'est jamais allé! La prière n'est pas le seul moyen de rendre hommage à Asura. Montre à ton Dieu que tu te voues corps et âme à la création de son Nouveau Monde.

* * *

À l'intérieur de son âme, Justin se trouvait à genoux devant un autel dédié à Asura. Il priait son Dieu. Le clown lui avait montré la voie à suivre une fois de plus. Il avait raison. La prière n'était pas le seul hommage qu'il pouvait rendre à Asura. Ni le meurtre d'ailleurs. Il se leva et observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se rapprocha du mur et le toucha du bout des doigts. Il activa la lame sur son avant-bras. Un rire dément se fit entendre.

* * *

Tezca semblait soulagé que Kel'eth et Nedria aient disparu.

— OK! Voici le plan! exposa Tezca. Je vais entrer dans l'église par la porte d'entrée avec les renforts. Pendant ce temps, tu vas faire le tour. Il doit certainement y avoir une autre porte à l'arrière. Tu l'emprunteras. Vous avez un excellent don pour entrer par ce genre de porte. Nous pourrons accentuer l'effet de surprise.

Mellye acquiesça, quoiqu'elle n'ait pas compris la remarque de Tezca disant qu'elle avait un talent pour entrer par les portes situées à l'arrière des églises. Décidément, ils avaient tous un sens de l'humour complètement pourri à Shibusen. Elle décida de ne pas répliquer. L'heure était aux combats. Il la laissa à nouveau seule pour aller au point de ralliement accueillir les renforts, puis ils passeraient directement à l'action. Dès qu'elle fut seule, Mellye sortit son collier de croix et l'embrassa tendrement tout en se jurant de venir en aide à son Petit Prieur.

Dès qu'elle sentit la présence de Tezca, accompagnée de Stein, Marie, Sid et Mila, elle se dirigea silencieusement vers l'arrière de l'église. Tezca avait raison, il y avait une porte. À peine était-elle entrée dans l'église qu'elle entendit une grande détonation. Mellye jura dans sa langue. En quelques secondes, elle surgit de derrière la nef. Cependant, plus personne ne se trouvait dans l'église.

 _Ils ne sont pas assez stupides pour sortir tous en même temps de l'église qu'il disait... Qui c'est qui avait raison? C'est bibi!_ pensa-t-elle.

À pas feutrés, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée. Elle entendit quelqu'un rire derrière elle. Elle se retourna et fit face au clown. Elle eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter pour éviter les balles qu'il tirait vers elle à partir de son nez.

— Merde! Il avait raison!

— Viens avec moi dans la folie, dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

— Même pas en rêve! répliqua-t-elle tout en prenant soin de garder ses distances avec le clown.

Le clown se mit à rire intensément. Soudainement, une silhouette familière apparut dans son angle mort. Mellye eut à peine le temps de se retourner et encore moins le temps de répliquer qu'elle reçut un puissant coup sur sa mâchoire. Elle fût projetée sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Un goût de fer envahit l'intérieur de sa bouche. Elle passa son index et son majeur près de ses lèvres pour y découvrir un mince filet de sang. Secouée, elle releva la tête un peu désorientée. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il en arriverait là, à la frapper à pleine puissance et sans aucun remords. Juste avant qu'elle ne reçoive le coup, elle avait reconnu Justin. Celui-ci se tenait là où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Sa main gauche, transformée en carcan, reprenait forme humaine. Elle était sans voix devant ce qu'elle voyait. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son Petit Prieur.

— Lamentable… Et je suis sûr que tu ne peux toujours pas me frapper…, constata-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

— Justin, ce n'est pas le moment. Fais ce que tu as à faire, ordonna le clown alors qu'il se plaçait entre Mellye et Justin.

Justin accorda un regard meurtrier à Mellye.

— Dommage… Que la paix soit avec toi, déclara-t-il avant de sortir de l'église abandonnée.

Impuissante et toujours sans voix, Mellye le regarda s'enfuir. Si elle voulait le rejoindre, elle devrait inévitablement affronter le clown qui lui barrait la route. Elle devrait passer directement au plan B si elle voulait avoir une chance de le rattraper. Elle invoqua discrètement un explosif. Elle devait trouver le moyen de le poser sur lui. Voyant qu'elle se préparait à engager le combat, le clown lança une attaque particulièrement destructrice. Mellye fut contrainte de reculer. Elle prit un court moment pour détacher le chapelet sur son katana et le mettre à son poignet. Il était impensable d'encaisser ces attaques sans y subir de graves blessures.

Mellye engagea un combat rapproché et réussit à placer l'explosif dans le dos du clown sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Puis, elle sauta derrière un banc pour éviter une nouvelle salve des balles. Soudainement, une vive douleur traversa sa poitrine. Une balle l'avait atteinte et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

— Elle n'était pas bien forte finalement, affirma le clown.

Sans un seul regard à sa victime, le clown se dirigea vers l'entrée. Mellye se releva soudainement en sursaut. Sa respiration était effrénée et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle détestait cette sensation à chaque fois. Il lui semblait qu'elle sortait la tête de l'eau après une longue plongée. Stupéfié, le clown se retourna.

— Qu'est-ce que…?

Mellye n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour sortir son détonateur et appuyer sur le bouton en direction du clown. Celui-ci explosa. Elle se leva et retrouva l'âme du clown qui éclata comme une boîte à surprise.

— Je ne mourrais pas d'une simple explosion! ricana-t-il.

— Et je ne mourrais pas d'une simple balle! répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Toujours en ricanant, le clown s'envola. Mellye n'eut même pas le temps de souffler qu'un énorme ver de terre sortit du sol et manqua de l'avaler. Un homme avec un veston de cuir et une casquette venait d'apparaître devant elle. Noah sourit à pleines dents.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais vers moi aussi rapidement! s'exclama Noah en invoquant de nouveaux vers de terre. Tu vaux amplement la description de la femme qui nous a rendu visite plus tôt. Je te garde une place de choix dans ma collection!

Les vers de terre se jetèrent sur elle. Mellye repéra une fenêtre et s'y engouffra. À peine eut-elle sorti de l'église que les vers surgissaient du sol. Au passage, elle en décapita deux, mais il en restait beaucoup trop. Elle n'avait pas entièrement récupéré de la balle qu'elle avait eue.

— Azimi! invoqua-t-elle en faisant un rapide pentacle sur le sol.

Le chat apparut dans un jet de flammes. Cette fois-ci, il portait une armure de cuir brune sur son dos. Quelques explosifs étaient disposés en rangée sur son ventre. Avec une agilité sans pareil, le chat monta sur les vers et disposait des explosifs à des endroits stratégiques. Mellye accorda un regard à un groupe au loin. Elle reconnut Stein et Sid. Ils tenaient respectivement Marie et Mila dans leur bras et assistaient, eux aussi, impuissants à la fuite de Justin. Elle entrevit le corps de Tezca inerte sur le sol entouré d'une marre de sang; mort sur le coup. Noah ne mit pas longtemps à invoquer de nouvelles créatures toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. L'équipe du Spartoi, qui était apparu lors d'une invocation, combattait désormais un énorme monstre à trois têtes.

— Zimi ! s'impatienta Mellye.

Le chat posa le dernier explosif. À peine Azimi atteignit le sol que Mellye appuya sur le détonateur. Au même moment, Kid venait à bout de Noah et du dragon de la crypte.

— Waaaahhhooooo! hurla Mellye alors qu'elle contemplait les explosions simultanées.

Soulagée que le monstre ait disparu, Mellye se dirigea en vitesse vers Stein et Sid. Elle aurait bien voulu poursuivre Justin, mais les blessures de Marie et de Naigus semblaient sérieuses. Malgré les soins prodigués, elles devaient rentrer à Shibusen en urgence. Puis, Mellye s'approcha du cadavre de Tezca. Elle devrait traquer Justin seule désormais. Et elle devrait utiliser la perception des âmes au risque de se faire démasquer. Elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle put pour retrouver Justin, mais en vain. Elle sembla le repérer faiblement au loin. Tellement loin… Mais son esprit était distrait par les derniers instants passés avec le Death Scythe Tezca.

Il s'était vidé le cœur auprès d'elle, mais il n'aurait jamais la chance de le faire auprès de son ami. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était mort aussi facilement. Elle ressentit alors une longueur d'âme. Ça ne pouvait être vrai. C'était surement une erreur. Son cadavre était à ses pieds, alors comment pouvait-il être encore en vie? Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tous semblaient déplorer sa mort. Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien lui qu'elle avait localisé à des centaines de kilomètres de là.

 _Ce connard a refait le coup!_ pensa-t-elle avec exaspération en cessant la perception des âmes.

Elle réfléchit encore. Plus elle le regardait agir et plus ce Death Scythe lui disait quelque chose. Quelqu'un qu'elle avait déjà rencontré? Non, impossible. Mellye remercia Azimi de l'avoir sauvé. Ce dernier miaula de bonheur et disparu. Mellye aida ensuite à transporter les blessés. Le Maître Shinigami demanda à ce qu'elle revienne à Shibusen, mais elle refusa.

Elle s'était justifiée en rappelant la priorité de retrouver le Grand Dévoreur. Elle resterait sur place pour continuer les recherches. Logiquement, Justin les mènerait directement jusqu'à sa cachette. Après tout, c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait fait venir.

Le Dieu de la Mort accepta et lui demanda de la tenir informée régulièrement. Elle s'était gardée de dire que Tezca était toujours en vie et qu'elle comptait partir à sa poursuite dès que cette conversation serait terminée. De toute façon, Tezca devait encore continuer les recherches tout seul.

* * *

 **Merci! À tout de suite pour le prochain chapitre!**


	44. Mort de Tezca

**Bonjour!**

 **Et voici un autre chapitre! Nous en sommes désormais aux chapitres 82, 84, 85 et 86 du tome 20.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Tezca venait à peine de mettre son nouveau masque qu'un léger bruissement d'aile se fit entendre.

— C'est pas très gentil de fausser compagnie à tout le monde y compris Shinigami, déclara Mellye sur un ton légèrement accusateur.

Tezca leva la tête. Ses ailes déployées, Mellye était assise sur le mur. Elle avait passé un sacré bout de temps à le suivre jusqu'en Ukraine.

— Je savais que tu me suivais, mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu me reconnaitrais. Comment t'as fait!? J'avais un super déguisement! s'indigna Tezca.

— Un déguisement? répliqua-t-elle peu convaincue. C'est pas un déguisement! T'as seulement changé ton masque d'ours pour celui d'un écureuil, crétin!

— Peu importe! Je vais devoir me changer encore à cause de toi! Et puis, crois-moi, je regrette de fausser compagnie à tout le monde, mais c'était nécessaire pour traquer Justin en paix. Mais là, je ne crois pas que ça sera encore possible avec toi _dans mes pattes_.

Mellye fit disparaître ses ailes et sauta du mur.

— Je suis d'accord. Et c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit à Shinigami ni à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Et tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter que je sois _dans tes pattes_ , je dois faire un détour à Moscou. Le Death Scythe et son meister ont eu des problèmes.

— Le Tsar Pushka et Féodor? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

— Je ne sais pas, Azusa m'a contacté il y a quelques minutes pour que je fournisse mon aide à Stein. Je viendrai te rejoindre dès que j'aurai terminé.

— Ça me va.

Mellye dégaina un katana et dessina un pentacle sur le sol.

— Sois quand même prudent… J'ai l'impression que ce fichu clown va nous causer beaucoup de problèmes.

Tezca leva le pouce et lui confirma que tout irait bien de son côté. Mellye prononça une incantation et disparu.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Mellye rejoignit Stein. Il la salua et fit un signe aux gardes d'ouvrir la lourde porte de métal boulonnée. Une aura malsaine se dégageait des lieux. Stein lui expliqua la situation. Le Death Scythe Tsar Pushka et son meister s'étaient retrouvés à l'intérieur d'une sphère aussi noire que lisse après leur combat contre Crona. Personne n'avait réussi à la briser.

Mellye examina les sphères pendant de nombreuses minutes. Elle sentait toute l'onde de folie que le sang noir dégageait et qui se mélangeait à leurs âmes. Au bout d'un moment, Mellye sortit de la pièce la mine basse. Des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Elle avait tout tenté, du coup de katana aux incantations. Elle avait même touché les sphères et entreprit de se présenter autant dans sa langue que dans la langue des humains. En vain.

— Je suis désolée… Je ne peux rien faire. Leurs âmes… Leurs corps ont… C'est comme s'ils se sont dissouts dans le sang noir pour ne faire qu'un, dit-elle la voix brisée.

— C'est ce que je craignais. Et la folie s'est emparée d'eux, compléta Stein.

Mellye acquiesça. Un agent les rejoignit haletant. Une nouvelle masse noire venait d'apparaître dans une ville en Ukraine.

— En Ukraine!? répéta Mellye. Oh non! Je dois y aller!

Mellye dégaina ses katanas et dessina un pentacle en vitesse.

— Pourquoi? demanda Stein.

— Justin se trouvait en Ukraine aux dernières nouvelles.

— Aux dernières nouvelles? C'est Tezca qui t'a donné ces nouvelles?

— Shinigami était donc au courant?

— Quand on lui envoie un mauvais corps, il s'en rend forcément compte, expliqua-t-il alors qu'elle disparaissait quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

À son arrivée, le corps de Tezca gisait sur le sol.

— Oh non…, dit-elle en accourant près du corps inerte.

Justin l'avait décapité net. Par réflexe, elle regarda autour d'elle. Comme dans l'espoir de voir apparaître Tezca sortir derrière un arbre ou un buisson en riant comme un abruti. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un clone. Elle devait faire un rapport sur-le-champ au Dieu de la Mort. Mellye invoqua un miroir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à composer le numéro pour le rejoindre, un bout de masque apparut. Mellye laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

— Yo! Je t'ai fait une frayeur non?

— Comment t'as fait!? Je te croyais mort!

Tezca éclata de rire.

— Ouais, moi aussi! Mais j'ai pu au moins sauver mon âme! Je peux toujours m'admirer! Enfin, une façon de parler.

Mellye fit une moue à ce commentaire.

— Ça va aller, dit Mellye rassurante.

— Ouais, bien sûr! Je suis juste confiné sous ma forme de miroir. C'est pas si grave… Mais c'est pour Justin qu'il faut désormais s'inquiéter! Ce fieffé gredin a franchi une nouvelle limite et va se retrouver sur la liste du Maître Shinigami.

Mellye le dévisagea. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait ri de l'expression « fieffé gredin », mais cette fois-ci la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Tezca lui accorda un regard.

— Quoi? Tu vas recoller ma tête et réimplanter mon âme dans le corps? ironisa-t-il avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Bon, je vais avertir le Maître Shinigami. À plus!

Le Death Scythe la laissa seule avec son reflet dans le miroir. Mellye soupira. Il n'avait pas compris l'intonation de son « Ça va aller ». Elle invoqua un sarcophage réfrigéré et déposa son corps à l'intérieur. Elle avait bien observé son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait une queue et ressemblait beaucoup trop à un jaguar. Elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle dirigea sa main vers le masque et s'empressa de jeter un œil.

— Hé bien! Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le supporter! comprit-elle en regardant son visage. J'aurai dû m'en douter…

Dans un dernier soupir, elle mit la tête dans le sarcophage réfrigéré et le fit disparaître. Elle arriverait surement à régler le problème. Si la fin du monde n'arrivait pas avant bien sûr. Quoiqu'après avoir vu son visage, elle n'était plus véritablement certaine de vouloir l'aider. Sinon, Stein y arriverait surement! Peu importe, elle s'occuperait de son cas plus tard. Elle devait d'abord faire son rapport au Dieu de la Mort avant de recommencer à chercher Justin. Alors qu'elle prit son miroir, le visage du Maître Shinigami apparu.

* * *

 **Merci! Bon, vous avez sans doute remarqué qu'il y a une petite intrigue entre les personnages de Tezca et de Mellye. Soyez patients, le tout vous sera révélé quelques chapitres plus loin! Bonne journée et à la prochaine! :)**


	45. La liste du Maître Shinigami

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

 **Pardonnez-moi du léger retard, j'ai eu une semaine très chargée, car j'étais la seule employée qui n'était pas en vacances/à l'école/à l'extérieur de la ville/malade. C'est bon pour les revenus, mais ça écarte momentanément la vie sociale - et vous en souffrez par défaut-. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre! :) Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le Maître Shinigami l'avait convoqué en urgence. Mellye était revenue à Shibusen à contrecœur. Elle avait cependant pris soin de revenir en volant plutôt qu'avec un pentacle. Elle pouvait ainsi continuer de chercher Justin. Malgré tout, elle ne cessait de penser au temps précieux qu'elle perdait en réunion alors qu'elle pourrait l'utiliser autrement. Arrivée à Death City, elle fit une dernière et rapide tentative pour retrouver son Petit Prieur avant d'entrer dans la Death Room. Il semblait toujours aussi loin. Comme s'il n'était plus sur la surface de la Terre. Ce détail avait attiré son attention et elle se promit d'éclaircir ce mystère après la réunion avec le Dieu de la Mort.

— Merci d'avoir répondu à ma convocation. Je dois t'aviser des nouvelles mesures que je compte prendre pour la suite des choses, déclara-t-il alors qu'elle se plaçait devant lui.

Mellye sentait un certain malaise chez le Dieu de la Mort.

— De nouvelles mesures? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, elles concernent Justin Law…

Mellye avait vu juste. Il renoncerait à sa recherche aussi facilement?

— Nous le tenions, il ne faut pas arrêter les recherches! Tezca a dit que…

— Je modifie l'objectif, déclara-t-il catégorique.

— Je vous demande pardon?

— Justin fait désormais partie de ma liste d'indésirables.

— Quoi? Vous vous débarrassez de lui comme ça? C'est votre Death Scythe le plus fidèle. Comment osez-vous faire une chose pareille? s'indigna-t-elle avec colère.

— _C'était_ … Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas d'autres choix.

— Non! Vous aviez fait votre choix depuis le début, protesta Mellye. Tezca et moi, nous croyons qu'il est possible de le ramener à la raison!

Le Maître Shinigami resta silencieux un court instant. Elle avait raison. Il avait pris sa décision depuis un bon moment déjà.

— Même si vous réussissez, il n'échappera pas à une peine de mort. Il m'a causé assez de problèmes. Malheureusement, Tezca ne croit plus en ses chances de rédemption, surtout après avoir été assassiné aussi froidement. Et puis, j'ai besoin de toutes les forces nécessaires pour la bataille qui s'amorce. Le meister Enrique n'est plus d'aucune utilité et j'ai perdu Tsar Pushka et son meister Féodor à cause de Crona. Soit dit en passant, je te remercie d'avoir tenté de les sauver, dit-il en se retournant vers son miroir.

Mellye était anéantie. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et baissa la tête; incapable d'accepter le fait qu'il était désormais sur la liste des condamnés à mort. Pas lui. Pas son Petit Prieur. Lui qui était si cher à son cœur. Sa propre vie et celle de son Petit Prieur étaient en jeu. Elle refusait de laisser mourir son Petit Prieur pour ensuite mourir de chagrin. Une boule se formait dans la gorge. Ses yeux s'embrouillaient.

— Je vous en prie… Maître Shinigami. Il est si jeune…, implora-t-elle la voix brisée.

Shinigami ne l'écoutait plus, toujours concentré à observer des images d'un peu partout dans le monde. Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage Mellye, puis tombèrent sur le sol.

— Asura et Justin sont sur la Lune. Les troupes d'élite sont déjà mobilisées. L'astro-zeppelin a décollé il y a quelques heures. Stein et Marie sont désignés pour le tuer, expliqua le Maître Shinigami.

Mellye releva soudainement la tête. La Lune, bien sûr! Cela expliquait pourquoi Justin semblait si loin. Tout collait désormais.

— Quoi? Pourquoi…? Pourquoi est-ce que…

— Parce que tu y serais allée directement, alors que je voulais organiser une stratégie de combat! Les Daemonheart sont parfois de vraies têtes brûlées! coupa le Dieu de la Mort avec colère en se retournant à nouveau vers Mellye.

Mellye baissa la tête une nouvelle fois en guise de supplication.

— Je vous en prie… Maître Shinigami. Revenez sur votre décision. Je peux le sauver, supplia-t-elle.

L'obstination dont elle faisait preuve irritait le Dieu de la Mort.

— Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à vouloir le sauver? Tu ne l'as jamais toléré depuis que tu es arrivée ici, demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'exaspération.

Ses sentiments. C'était sa dernière chance. Elle qui avait tout fait pour les cacher à la vue de tous et surtout du Maître Shinigami. Voilà qu'elle devait les exposer en face de celui qu'elle avait toujours détesté. Les mots de sa mère lui revenaient en tête : _« Bats-toi pour ceux qui sont chers à ton cœur »_. Elle serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. De nombreuses larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur de sa veste sans manche et en ressortit le collier de Justin qu'elle avait caché pendant tout ce temps. Elle l'enleva de son cou et plaqua sa main sur le sol.

— Pitié, Maître Shinigami. Je ne veux pas le perdre..., supplia-t-elle en baissant la tête et en éclatant en sanglots. Donnez-moi une chance, je vous en prie. Maître Shinigami…

Le Dieu de la Mort resta sans voix. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Croyant qu'elle le détestait depuis le début, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle développerait une affection sentimentale pour Justin.

— Jusqu'à quel point?

Elle releva la tête, implorante.

— Beaucoup plus que je ne le laisse paraître, avoua-t-elle.

Le Dieu de la Mort se rappela les quelques jours où Mellye avait été emprisonnée. Son état de santé s'était dégradé à vue d'œil au point d'être à l'article de la mort. Il comprenait maintenant qu'elle s'était laissé mourir de chagrin.

— Depuis quand?

— Après la mission en République tchèque…

La mine basse et en larmes, Mellye avoua qu'elle entendait toutes les prières du Death Scythe depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Death City. Qu'elle avait réussi, involontairement, à se synchroniser à son âme. Ce faisant, elle lui avoua qu'ils s'étaient vus à quelques reprises et que c'était lui qui l'avait empêché de quitter Death City.

— Je ne veux pas le perdre… pas lui…, termina Mellye la voix brisée avant de pleurer à nouveau.

Shinigami la regarda, agenouillée. Il réfléchissait. Elle l'avait mis dans une situation très embarrassante. Elle irait le sauver même s'il refusait. Même en activant les sceaux, il ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Elle voulait vivre à tout prix. Le destin de Mellye était désormais lié à celui de Justin. Et puis, les dernières paroles que sa mère lui avait dit ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête. « _Bats-toi, Mellye. Bats-toi pour ceux qui sont chers à ton cœur. Tu es une Daemonheart._ »

Ces quatre dernières années, il avait placé toute sa confiance en Justin pour qu'il se fasse des camarades parmi les membres des Death Scythes, mais malgré tout, il restait seul. Ce soir, Mellye prouvait que Justin avait réussi à se faire une amie. Et peut-être plus… Après quelques minutes de réflexion, le Dieu de la Mort reprit la parole.

— Je fondais beaucoup d'espoir qu'un membre de ta famille supporte les troupes sur le terrain, comme je l'aurais fait. Mon âme est ancrée à Death City depuis 800 ans et m'empêche de participer à la bataille. Je suis condamné à observer le monde de mon miroir en simple spectateur, espérant que celui que j'ai créé ne sombre pas dans la folie à cause de mon fils aîné; Asura. Je me rends compte que tu te retrouveras dans la même position que moi, si je t'empêche d'aller sauver Justin. Tu t'obstines à vouloir sauver la vie d'une seule personne alors que le monde entier est sur le point de s'effondrer. Je comprends maintenant les dernières paroles de ta mère. Soit! Tu es libre de tenter ta chance, si bien sûr, Stein et Marie n'ont pas fini le boulot avant, céda le Dieu de la Mort. J'espère seulement que tu vivras assez longtemps pour nous prêter main-forte si jamais Justin meurt

Mellye sanglota un peu plus et serra le collier. Elle releva la tête. Des larmes de soulagement coulaient à présent. Il restait un espoir; une faible lueur. Une toute petite étincelle. Et elle l'attiserait cette flamme. Elle ne le laisserait pas mourir. Elle voulait vivre coûte que coûte. Toujours agenouillée, elle baissa la tête en signe de respect.

— Merci infiniment, Maître Shinigami.

Mellye se releva, remit son précieux collier à son cou et passa sa main sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes. Puis, elle alla sur la tombe de sa mère et prononça une prière avant d'enlever toutes les chaînes qu'elle pouvait enlever. Car, il n'y avait pas que les chaînes du Maître Shinigami sur elle. Pour gagner en puissance, en endurance et en rapidité, elle avait ajouté elle-même au fil des années de nouvelles chaînes. Ainsi, elle pouvait décupler sa force en cas de besoin en combattant uniquement avec les sceaux de contention du Dieu de la Mort. Elle s'était bien entendu abstenue de le dire au Maître Shinigami. Et ce dernier ne semblait avoir rien remarqué. Probablement qu'il devait croire qu'il s'agissait de tous ses sceaux. Puis, elle revient en face du Maître Shinigami. Celui-ci manifesta son étonnement par le nombre de chaînes qu'elle avait enlevé.

Il ne restait qu'une chaîne en argent à son cou. Chacun de ses poignets possédait une chaîne qui se reliait à celle située à son cou. Une autre chaîne passait entre sa poitrine pour rejoindre celle à ses hanches. Une dernière suivait sa colonne vertébrale et rejoignait elle aussi la chaîne sur ses hanches.

— Je te crains plus que le Grand Dévoreur lui-même, mais je me disais bien que je ne t'avais pas mis autant de sceaux, constata-t-il.

Mellye déploya ses ailes blanches avant de les transformer en métal. Deux chaînes supplémentaires apparurent. Celle-ci partait de la chaîne située dans son cou pour rejoindre les cornes blanches sur ses ailes. Puis, elle remit ses lunettes d'aviateur et dégaina ses armes.

— Je suis désolée pour la Death Room..., dit-elle en adressant un dernier regard au Dieu de la Mort.

Elle s'envola, laissant derrière elle un trou béant dans le plafond de la Death Room, provoquant la colère du Dieu de la Mort.

* * *

 **L'opération sauvetage est lancée! Merci et à tout de suite pour le prochain chapitre !**


	46. Les grilles inviolables

**Bonjour! En route pour un nouveau chapitre! Il correspond au chapitre 96 du tome 22. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Mellye repéra l'âme de Stein et de Marie tout près de Justin. Il se mesurait seul contre ce tandem. Le combat avait déjà commencé.

 _Merde!_ pensa-t-elle en accélérant encore et encore.

Elle se posa un peu à l'écart du champ de bataille. Le chaos régnait. Elle ressentait toutes les longueurs d'âmes des combattants. Certaines s'enfonçaient dans la folie, d'autres émettaient leur dernier souffle. Un clown se matérialisa près d'elle. Sans lui daigner un regard et avant même qu'il ne puisse parler, elle le trancha d'un trait.

— Hors de ma vue, insignifiante créature, dit-elle impassible.

Elle se mit à courir en direction du champ de bataille, tuant tous les clowns qui de dressaient sur son passage. Elle se retrouva face au champ de guillotine. Elle ne prit pas la peine de ralentir et s'y enfonça. De nombreuses lames s'actionnèrent, mais elle était beaucoup trop rapide pour être touchée par celles-ci.

À peine sortie du champ de guillotine, elle tomba sur Justin. Il n'était plus le Petit Prieur qu'elle avait vu le premier jour qu'elle était arrivée à Shibusen, ni celui qu'elle avait croisé dans l'église abandonnée. Une horrible cicatrice bleue déchirait le côté gauche de son visage. Il avait repoussé les limites de la fusion avec le clown pour s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la folie. Il crachait beaucoup de sang et criait des phrases incompréhensibles sur la folie et l'ordre du monde.

Stein et Marie préparaient une attaque imminente. Probablement la dernière, car le niveau de résonnance dépassait l'entendement. Machinalement, Mellye prit le chapelet sur son katana blanc et l'enroula autour de son poignet. Elle fit ensuite une toute petite entaille dans la paume de sa main afin que du sang puisse toucher au chapelet. Puis, elle commença à réciter une incantation :

 _Dieu Éternel_

 _Entends la prière du démon qui a cœur_

 _Celui qui quitte l'ombre pour aller vers ta lumière_

 _Celui qui a cœur au destin de l'Humanité_

 _Il rêve_

Elle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces en direction de Justin.

 _L'ange passeur lui apparaîtra_

 _Et lui ouvrira les grilles inviolables_

 _Une âme trouvera alors le repos_

 _Il honorera le contrat avec le passeur_

 _Et transmettra son souhait aux générations futures_

Sept secondes. Stein et Marie commencèrent leur attaque fatale.

 _Le démon qui rêve de devenir un ange_

Six secondes. Elle y était presque.

 _Verra un jour son souhait réalisé_

Cinq secondes.

—… La démence qui t'habite te placera en premier sur la liste! cria Justin.

 _Au nom du fondateur de la maison démoniaque Amès Daemonheart_

Quatre secondes.

— Pour venger B.J.! cria Marie.

Trois secondes.

 _Et du contrat qui nous lie à toi_

Deux secondes. Marie et Stein se rapprochaient de Justin.

 _Je te demande de faire apparaître les grilles inviolables_

Une seconde. Elle avait rejoint Justin. Elle le tenait dans ses bras, sa tête contre son cœur.

 _Ange passeur!_

Une haute barrière en fer forgé blanc pur sorti du sol. Une porte en argent aux motifs complexes se dessinait en son centre. Une croix en or massif agrémentait le centre de la porte. D'énormes chaînes ainsi qu'un cadenas en or en condamnaient l'accès.

L'attaque combinée de Stein et de Marie s'abattit de plein fouet sur la barrière. Bien que désormais tordue, la barrière avait tenu bon. Elle pouvait enfin éloigner Justin du champ de bataille. Mellye activa ses ailes et libéra toute la puissance dont elle disposait. Son corps devint soudainement léger. Les quelques chaînes qui lui restaient se brisèrent; elle s'était enfin libérée des sceaux du Dieu de la Mort.

Elle souhaita être ailleurs, dans un endroit paisible. Où aucun démon ne pourrait les atteindre. Où ils pourraient être seuls tous les deux, dans un endroit qu'ils affectionnaient. Ses ailes émirent une lumière aveuglante qui se transmit rapidement au reste de son corps et à celui de Justin. Bientôt, cette lumière transperça le ciel et aveugla tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité, puis s'éteignit soudainement. Mellye et Justin avaient disparût de la surface de la Lune. De la Death Room, le Maître Shinigami vacilla. Il sentit que les sceaux de contention placés sur Mellye avaient été brisés. Même les entraves qui devaient la retenir n'étaient même pas apparues.

— Petite futée…

* * *

 **Merci à tous et à toutes! À la prochaine! Je ferai en sorte de ne pas trop vous faire patienter pour la publication des prochains chapitres. À la limite, vous en aurez au minimum un par semaine. :)**


	47. L'âme de Justin

**Bonjour chers lecteurs et chères lectrices!**

 **Comme je l'avais promis, une fois par semaine, je vous livre au minimum un nouveau chapitre! Le voici! Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Église baroque, Death City.**

Une lumière aveuglante déchira le ciel. Comme si un éclair s'était abattu. La lumière faiblit et laissait entrevoir deux corps. Mellye tenait toujours Justin contre elle. Elle avait réussi à le sauver d'une mort certaine. Maintenant, elle devait le ramener à la raison. Elle entreprit de dessiner un pentacle invisible sur son torse.

— Dors, je t'en prie…, murmura-t-elle dans sa langue.

Le corps de Justin devient mou. Elle devait agir et vite. Elle mit la tête de Justin sur ses genoux et lui prit la main. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son âme. Elle était devenue sombre, beaucoup trop sombre… Elle ne reconnaissant plus l'âme avec laquelle elle s'était synchronisée lors de la bataille de l'Infusio.

* * *

Mellye se trouva devant une porte sombre où trois yeux rouges étaient dessinés. Elle tourna la poignée et entra dans une pièce aussi sombre que la porte. Seule une petite lumière disposée dans un recoin éclairait faiblement la pièce. Les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient recouverts des symboles d'Asura, parfois gravés; d'autres, peints. Elle aurait juré que ces symboles étaient faits avec du sang.

 _C'est pas vrai, Justin... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton âme…?_ songea-t-elle avec effroi.

La porte se referma derrière elle en un claquement sec.

— Bienvenue, ma chère, ça te dirait de venir dans la folie avec moi? accueillit une voix menaçante derrière elle.

— Au moins, je n'aurai pas eu à te chercher très longtemps, _clown_ , répliqua Mellye sur le même ton féroce.

Mellye se retourna. Le clown se trouvait devant elle. Elle remarqua la taille impressionnante du clown. Elle aurait pourtant juré qu'il était moins grand lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé dans l'église abandonnée.

— Oh! Je t'en prie! Inutile de prendre ce ton avec moi.

— Tu vas faire une chose pour moi; celle de _foutre le camp de la tête de mon Petit Prieur_ , ordonna-t-elle toujours menaçante.

Elle porta ses mains à sa taille pour y chercher ses katanas. Rien! Le clown ria de plus belle alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle était dans son corps d'enfant. Elle portait une petite robe blanche qui laissait son dos ouvert. Peu lui importait, elle viendrait à bout de lui, même si elle avait l'apparence d'un enfant de cinq ans. Par contre, le fait de ne pas avoir ses armes la contrariait au plus haut point. Mellye lança un regard noir au clown et serra les poings.

— C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis : _fous le camp_. Sinon, c'est moi qui le ferai.

— Hahaha! J'ai bien peur de devoir refuser. Vois-tu, j'aime bien l'avoir en mon pouvoir.

Mellye sentait la colère monter en elle.

— _Fondateur, juge le traître amené devant toi!_ invoqua-t-elle alors que la dague au manche sertie de pierres précieuses apparaissait dans sa main.

Elle saisit la dague par le tranchant et la lança de toutes ses forces en direction de la tête du clown. Celle-ci se planta dans entre ses deux yeux.

— Il va m'en falloir beaucoup plus pour me tuer, déclara-t-il en souriant de toute sa malice.

Mellye avait laissé échapper un petit rire satisfait. Le clown chancela.

— Tu… ne me feras pas… sortir facilement. Je… reviendrai, balbutia-t-il.

Le clown s'évapora avant même de toucher le sol. La dague tomba sur le sol avec un son métallique. Sa voix résonnait encore dans la pièce. Elle avait sous-estimé la connexion entre le clown et Justin. Elle allait devoir changer de stratégie pour le sauver. Au moins, elle avait réussi à gagner un peu de temps avant que le clown ne réapparaisse. Mellye ramassa la petite dague et s'approcha d'un symbole d'Asura gravé sur un mur. Elle sentait au bout des doigts les traits de la gravure. Elle effleura un autre symbole; cette fois d'un rouge très sombre. C'était bien du sang séché.

 _Petit Prieur…_ , s'inquiéta Mellye alors qu'elle observait les nombreuses gravures et symboles peints dans la pièce.

* * *

 **Les symboles et les gravures qui envahissent l'âme de Justin me sont venues en tête alors que je cherchais un moyen d'illustrer à quel point le personnage de Justin s'était laissé emporté par la folie. J'espère au moins l'avoir bien rendu dans ce chapitre et le prochain. Merci et bonne lecture ! :)**


	48. La pièce d'Asura

**Bonjour!**

 **Et voici un nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Mellye avait emprunté une porte puis un couloir sombre où de petites lumières très faibles l'éclairaient. Certaines s'étaient éteintes et plongeaient des bouts de couloir dans un noir abyssal. Elle avait fouillé de nombreuses pièces pour trouver Justin. Jusqu'à maintenant, il restait introuvable. Seuls les symboles d'Asura l'accompagnaient pièce après pièce. Sa gorge se nouait et ses yeux s'embrouillaient. La vue de tous ces symboles lui donnait uniquement envie de pleurer. Non! Elle devait se reprendre et continuer de chercher. Le clown pouvait réapparaître d'un moment à l'autre et lui tendre un piège. Elle devait redoubler de prudence. Elle prenait soin de s'arrêter de temps en temps pour écouter le moindre bruit.

Un silence de mort régnait. Que le bruit de ses pas en écho dans les sombres couloirs. Chaque fois l'affreux grincement des portes qu'elle ouvrait et qu'elle refermait. Bientôt, elle remarqua le fait inquiétant que plus elle pénétrait dans les profondeurs de l'âme de Justin, plus les symboles d'Asura avaient une couleur rouge vif. Il lui semblait que même les gravures d'Asura avaient plus de rouge. Certaines d'entre elles laissaient de petites rivières de sang qui se dirigeaient vers le sol. Parfois, elle y trouvait quelques gouttes de sang, voire des quantités plus importantes. Elle avait d'ailleurs descendu un escalier et avait pratiquement glissé en marchant sur une flaque.

 _Bordel, où es-tu Justin!?_ pensa Mellye.

Après un moment, elle tomba sur une pièce où deux portes étaient disposées chacune aux extrémités. Elle se dirigea vers la porte située à gauche. Elle l'ouvrit, mais encore une fois, Justin ne s'y trouvait pas. Le rire du clown se fit entendre dans toute la pièce.

— Mauvaise porte.

 _Saleté de clown!_ pensa-t-elle avec colère.

Mellye serra sa dague et se dirigea vers l'autre porte. Devant la porte, elle entendit un bruit étrange provenant de l'intérieur. Elle colla son oreille et crut entendre un raclement métallique.

 _Oh non! Pas ça, pas ça_! pensa-t-elle avec effroi.

— Allez ouvre! ricana la voix du clown.

Mellye ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle laissa échapper un cri d'effarement. Horrifiée, elle parcourra la pièce des yeux. Du sang frais ruisselait sur les murs où était dessinés et gravés les yeux d'Asura. Un insupportable bruit de métal frottant sur la pierre se faisait entendre dans toute la pièce.

Un jeune enfant se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce faiblement éclairée. Dos à Mellye, l'enfant semblait graver un nouveau symbole d'Asura sur le mur. Il était absorbé par sa gravure et marmonnait quelques mots incompréhensibles. De temps à autre, Mellye entendait : « Dieu… mon Dieu adoré… Asura… nouvel ordre… paix éternelle… ».

Mellye s'approcha avec précaution. Elle se plaça de manière à ce que Justin la voie dès qu'elle s'approcherait de lui. Du coin de l'œil, l'enfant la repéra et se tourna vers elle avec un sourire dément. Mellye réprima un cri. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'observer son visage sur le champ de bataille. L'enfant avait une horrible cicatrice bleue qui semblait s'animer comme du feu sur le côté gauche de son visage jusqu'à son épaule. Son œil brûlé avait perdu son bleu profond et était devenu fluorescent.

Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qui l'effraya le plus dans son apparence. La lame de son bras droit était horriblement émoussée. En fait, il ne restait pratiquement rien. Il l'avait utilisé pour graver tous les symboles d'Asura dans toutes les pièces, couloirs et escaliers qu'elle avait fouillés jusqu'à présent. Son bras, atrocement éraflé, laissait couler une rivière de sang. La manche droite de son vêtement était déchirée et laissait voir son bras atrocement éraflé. Une rivière de sang coulait de l'éraflure et imprégnait ses habits avant de continuer vers le sol.

— Justin? hésita Mellye.

Le rire du clown s'intensifia. Sans une réponse, Justin reprit son travail de gravure avec acharnement tout en recommençant à marmonner. Chaque fois, le métal grinçait un peu plus et du sang coulait, lui arrachant un frisson. Mellye s'approcha de ce qui restait de son Petit Prieur. Lentement, elle se mit à genoux à ses côtés. Elle hésita à le toucher, ne voulant provoquer aucune agressivité chez lui. Elle avait auparavant vu la violence dont Justin était capable. La folie devait l'avoir attisé.

— Justin? C'est moi, Mellye, murmura-t-elle.

L'enfant ne répondit même pas à la question, préférant continuer à graver les yeux d'Asura.

— Il a tellement a été docile. Il s'est laissé faire et m'a suivi dans la folie sans broncher, commenta une voix derrière elle.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, le clown observait les deux enfants. Soudainement, Mellye voyait défiler devant ses yeux et dans son esprit des images. Justin était debout dans la pénombre d'une usine désaffectée. Il semblait frotter un collier comme à son habitude; un collier avec un œil d'Asura. Le clown lui parlait. Il se présentait comme celui qui offrait la paix éternelle aux simples mortels. Il proposait l'absolution et l'avènement d'un Nouveau Monde épuré de tous les hérétiques. Celui d'un nouvel ordre. Justin était séduit par les idéaux de son Dieu. Il se laisserait guider par le clown et se débarrasserait de tous les hérétiques au nom de son Dieu… Asura. Justin riait avec une expression démente. Le même rire se fit entendre dans la pièce. Concentré sur sa gravure, Justin riait. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur le visage de Mellye alors que ces images défilaient devant ses yeux.

— Pourquoi tant de colère à mon égard? Je n'ai fait que montrer le chemin. Justin l'a emprunté de son propre chef. Et quand bien même tu réussirais à me tuer, d'autres clowns comme moi suivront et ils exploiteront sa faiblesse mentale. Il y aura toujours des personnes qui verseront dans la folie et qui rejetteront l'ordre établi. C'est ce qui fait le monde!

Pour contenir sa rage, Mellye resserra encore davantage sa main sur sa dague. Les pierres précieuses sur le manche s'imprimaient dans la paume de sa main. Sans se détourner de son travail, Justin s'adressa au clown.

— Clown, admire les hommages que je crée pour mon Dieu! annonça fièrement Justin.

— C'est très bien Justin, mais il faut mettre encore plus d'ardeur dans ton travail. Ta chair et ton sang doivent s'investir. Donne-toi corps et âme!

— Non, Justin ne fait pas ça! s'interposa Mellye.

Justin l'assassina du regard tout en pointant le reste de sa lame vers elle, prêt à tuer. Celui-ci commença à marmonner « hérétique » à répétition. Mellye recula lentement, tout en s'assurant de garder une distance. Elle s'attendait à ce que son sauvetage soit risqué.

— Oh! Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, avertit le clown. Justin est actuellement très instable psychologiquement. Justin, montre plutôt à ta chère Mellye le chemin à suivre.

L'enfant eut un nouveau sourire dément à l'endroit de Mellye. Dans un mouvement brusque, Justin lui prit le bras avec brutalité. Il la força à tremper sa main dans la flaque de sang à ses pieds, puis à peindre des symboles d'Asura sur le mur.

— Maintenant que tu connais ton travail, je te laisse!

Le clown fit demi-tour et ferma la porte à clé. Mellye tenta de s'élancer vers la porte, mais une douleur aiguë déchira l'intérieur de son avant-bras droit. Elle poussa un cri de douleur. Avec le reste de sa lame, il lui avait lacéré son avant-bras droit.

— Viens m'aider! Je dois ajouter encore des symboles d'Asura. Dieu adoré… Mon Dieu…, ordonna Justin en retournant à ses « œuvres d'art » d'une seule main.

— Je… je crois qu'il y en a assez, répondit-elle en tentant de défaire son bras ensanglanté de la prise de Justin.

— Hérétique! _Il n'y en a pas assez!_ vociféra-t-il en serrant son bras avec force.

Le ton qu'il prit la fit tressaillir, si bien qu'elle lui assura à répétition qu'elle était d'accord avec lui. Un faux pas et elle courait à une mort certaine. Le rire du clown résonnait de plus belle dans la pièce. Avec difficulté, Mellye se défit de l'étreinte de Justin et ramena son bras vers son torse. La lame émoussée de Justin lui avait fait une entaille très large sur le long de son avant-bras, teintant d'un rouge vif sa robe blanche et le sol.

 _Reprends-toi, Mel. Ce n'est pas une véritable blessure. C'est psychologique_ , pensa Mellye très fort.

Avec sa dague, elle déchira un bout de sa robe pour espérer contenir l'hémorragie. Elle tentait d'ignorer tant bien que mal la douleur sur son avant-bras. Après un moment, le petit Justin s'arrêta et la regarda à nouveau.

— Allez, aide-moi! insista Justin.

— Euh… oui… Excuse-moi.

Avec lenteur, Mellye se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Que pouvait-elle faire? Pour le moment, rien, sinon « aider » Justin. Son regard s'attira sur la flaque de sang à ses pieds. Secouée de tremblements, elle y trempa le bout des doigts. Puis, elle regarda le mur qui se trouvait devant elle et s'approcha, puis commença à dessiner les yeux d'Asura. Sa main tremblait alors qu'elle sentait son regard inquisiteur peser sur elle.

— NON, PAS COMME ÇA!

Mellye sursauta. Justin lui prit la main gauche de force et la plongea à nouveau dans la mare de sang tout près de lui de façon à la recouvrir le plus possible.

— Mets-en plus! Et tu fais comme ça! ordonna-t-il à nouveau alors qu'il pressait sa main avec force sur le mur pour dessiner les yeux d'Asura.

Une petite quantité de sang s'imprégnait sur le mur alors que la majorité descendait par gravité et couvrait son avant-bras, puis son bras. Mellye peinait à retenir ses larmes devant ce qu'elle voyait. Sa main tremblait de plus belle. En voyant la dague qu'elle tenait dans sa main blessée, l'enfant prit sa main et la força à graver le symbole d'Asura sur le mur. Chaque gravure lui faisait un mal atroce sur son avant-bras et couvrait un peu plus son bras d'un rouge vif.

— D'acc… d'accord, j'ai compris…, balbutia-t-elle.

Justin relâcha sa main et retourna à sa gravure avec intensité. Mellye versa des larmes de tristesse. Comment Justin avait-il pu en être réduit à ça? Elle mit un bon moment à reprendre ses esprits. Puis, elle repéra un endroit ayant un peu moins de symboles.

— Je… Je vais aller de ce côté.

Justin ne lui accorda aucune attention. Mellye replongea sa main dans la flaque de sang et se déplaça. Piégée dans cette pièce, elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait s'en sortir avec sa petite dague.

 _Maman, que ferais-tu à ma place?_ songea-t-elle désemparée.

* * *

 **Encore une fois, je cherchais à démontrer le niveau de folie qu'à atteint le personnage de Justin par les gravures et les symboles d'Asura. Je cherchais également à l'illustrer comme un enfant. Mon idée était de montrer un petit Justin un peu naïf qui s'est laissé emporté par des belles paroles utopiques comme un enfant l'aurait fait. Finalement, mon idée a quelque peu changé. J'ai tout de même gardé le côté manipulable d'un enfant, car je trouvais que ça cadrait bien. Le prochain chapitre suivra dans une semaine! Merci!**


	49. Séquestrés

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes!**

 **En cette soirée d'élections canadiennes, je vous envoie un nouveau chapitre! :) Pour votre information, le prochain gouvernement sera libéral majoritaire. Et, est-ce un coup du sort!?, le prénom de notre prochain Premier Ministre est Justin!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mellye dessinait sur le mur. Elle ajoutait du sang. Toujours un peu plus. Il en manquait. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Il manquait de sang. Il manquait de tout. Elle devait en faire plus. Elle dessina deux lignes courbes et un cercle en son centre. Puis un autre. Et un autre. Trois yeux. Ceux d'Asura. Son symbole; la folie. Mellye regarda les trois yeux. Machinalement, elle amena sa main sur un autre endroit du mur pour en dessiner de nouveaux. Elle dessina une nouvelle ligne courbe et s'arrêta subitement pour secouer sa tête. Pourquoi faisait-elle ce maudit symbole? Et surtout, depuis combien de temps en faisait-elle? Elle regarda son autre main. Malgré sa blessure, elle avait gravé un œil d'Asura. Elle se frotta la tête et râla le plus silencieusement possible. Le rire du clown se fit entendre en écho dans la pièce. Elle s'était momentanément laissé submerger par la folie. Elle devait faire vite sinon elle aussi resterait prisonnière de la folie; obligée de dessiner et graver les yeux d'Asura.

Mellye jeta un coup d'œil sur Justin. Celui-ci semblait totalement absorbé par son travail, murmurant de temps à autre le nom « Asura ». Soudainement, Justin s'arrêta et l'observa de son regard inquisiteur. Mellye retourna rapidement à un nouveau dessin.

Cette fois-ci, elle resta concentrée à ne pas retomber dans le piège du clown. Elle avait dessiné quelques yeux d'Asura, mais seulement lorsqu'elle sentait le regard de Justin sur elle. Sans plus. Juste assez pour ne pas l'alerter et provoquer sa colère. Elle se refusait d'entraîner son Petit Prieur davantage dans la folie en dessinant ces atroces symboles. Afin de le convaincre qu'elle faisait sa contribution, elle revenait de temps à autre tremper sa main dans les flaques de sang et faisait mine de graver un symbole en frottant sa lame sur le sol pour l'affûter.

Alors qu'elle leurrait son Petit Prieur, elle réfléchissait. Pourtant, tous les plans qu'elle avait imaginés menaient à la mort ou à la folie. Mellye soupira et retourna à la mare de sang. Elle regarda un instant la flaque rouge vif, toujours à la recherche d'un plan. Un mouvement devant elle lui indiquait que Justin venait de la rejoindre. Elle leva la tête et croisa son regard inquisiteur. Il lui lança un sourire monstrueux qui le rendait d'autant plus terrifiant avec l'aspect de son visage et son œil brûlé.

Mellye lui rendit un sourire mielleux et trempa ses mains abondamment dans la flaque de sang à ses pieds avant de retourner à son mur. Puis, elle lui jeta un regard discret. Justin était lui aussi retourné devant son mur. Quelque chose d'argenté attira son attention. Hormis ses yeux écarquillés, Mellye n'émit aucune réaction et retourna face à son mur aussi vite que possible. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se remercia. Son bracelet de pouvoir qu'elle avait attaché à sa cheville lors de la bataille de l'Infusion s'y trouvait toujours. C'était une bonne nouvelle, mais ça ne l'aidait en rien. Elle décida de le laisser là où il était. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas l'utiliser contre le clown, qui n'était qu'une manifestation physique de la folie.

Finalement, qu'avait-elle gagné à se départir des sceaux du Dieu de la Mort alors qu'elle ignorait tout de ses nouveaux pouvoirs et encore moins comment les utiliser? Incapable d'invoquer une arme autre que sa dague, elle commençait lentement à désespérer. Pour éviter de retomber dans le piège du clown, elle s'était évertuée à reproduire ses propres armoiries avec le sang frais qui lui tombait sous la main. Cette idée lui trottait en tête depuis de nombreuses années. Elle avait maintes fois songé à quitter sa maison et à fonder sa propre maison démoniaque. Mais elle s'était toujours refusé d'abandonner son père, et par orgueil, de laisser sa belle-mère gagner. Au fil des années, elle avait imaginé quelques croquis. Par réflexe, elle avait dessiné celui qui lui plaisait davantage dans le bas du mur. Deux katanas croisés avec une paire d'ailes cornues suivit d'une croix chrétienne surplombait le tout. Désemparée, elle observa son œuvre.

— Hérétique! Ce n'est pas un hommage à Asura!

Mellye sursauta. Justin se tenait debout derrière elle et la regardait de son air meurtrier. Justin s'approcha dangereusement et s'apprêta à lui empoigner le cou.

— Non! Non! Non! C'est un hommage à Dieu! C'est dans ma langue! se défendit-elle.

Justin s'arrêta momentanément pour assimiler l'information, puis se ravisa.

— Non, tu m'as déjà montré les mots.

Les mains de Mellye s'appuyèrent sur son torse pour le garder à distance. Justin les écarta d'un geste brusque et la frappa violemment au visage.

— Oui… Mais pas le dessin…, bluffa Mellye alors qu'elle tentait de se remettre du coup.

Justin ne lui laissa pas de repos et la prit à la gorge avant de la menacer de sa lame émoussée. Tout inventer. C'était sa seule option si elle voulait rester en vie.

— C'est… un… Di… eu…, parvint-elle à dire avec difficulté.

Justin desserra sa prise et elle toussota. C'était sa chance. Elle devrait se montrer plus que convaincante.

— Chez moi… celui qui porte ce dessin… est un Dieu… et mérite le respect. C'est un grand hommage et un grand privilège, expliqua-t-elle tout en reprenant son souffle. C'est lui qui décide…. C'est lui le chef et on doit tous le suivre sans exception.

Justin la relâcha, puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés et observa longuement le dessin.

— Pourquoi les deux épées?

— Parce qu'il combat le mal… et les hérétiques, inventa-t-elle.

— Les ailes?

— Il défend les gens de son paradis. Il est au-dessus de tout le monde.

— La croix?

— C'est pour la paix. C'est son objectif ultime.

— Et l'œil? Où est le symbole d'Asura? insista Justin.

— Je n'avais pas fini, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

Justin la regarda avec son regard inquisiteur pour déceler le moindre mensonge dans ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Puis, il reporta son attention sur le dessin pour l'examiner davantage.

— Non, Justin. Elle ment. J'ignore ce que c'est, mais ce n'est pas un hommage à ton Dieu Asura, retentit la voix du clown en écho dans la pièce.

Justin reporta son regard meurtrier sur Mellye et sourit malicieusement. Il passa sa main sur le dessin et l'effaça d'un trait.

— _Comment oses -tu, hérétique?!_ lui dit-il en s'approchant à nouveau pour l'étouffer.

— Tu voulais apprendre ma langue. Quels mots veux-tu apprendre? parvint-elle à dire avant d'être étouffée.

Justin hésita. Mellye en profita pour se dégager et reculer.

— Je t'apprendrais… tous les mots que tu veux… C'est ce que tu voulais, non? balbutia-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

— Non, Justin. Elle te détourne de ton objectif ultime. Tu ne veux pas décevoir ton Dieu, n'est-ce pas? répondit la voix du clown.

— Très peu de personnes savent maîtriser cette langue. Tu honoreras Dieu comme ça, renchérit-elle.

Justin semblait réfléchir à la proposition. Mellye espérait que ça lui sauverait la vie. Cependant, le clown continuait de mettre en garde Justin contre le piège qu'elle lui tendait.

— TAIS-TOI, CLOWN! hurla Justin irrité par ses mises en garde. Tu vas m'apprendre tous les mots que je veux? reprit-il en observant Mellye intensément.

Mellye acquiesça. Justin eût un sourire dément et se rapprocha rapidement d'elle.

— Je veux apprendre « Ordre », « Hérétique » et « Folie », et…, ordonna l'enfant.

Justin n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer le clown.

— Justin, retourne faire des symboles d'Asura, _maintenant_ , vociféra le clown. Ton Dieu veut vérifier que ses fidèles ne l'ont pas abandonné. Tu ne veux pas abandonner ton Dieu Asura et que les hérétiques troublent son repos éternel?

— Non… Je ne veux pas abandonner mon Dieu. Mon Dieu… Asura… Je suis votre plus fidèle serviteur…, répondit-il avec supplication en repoussant Mellye avec force.

— Tu n'as pas besoin d'apprendre cette langue pour rendre hommage à ton Dieu. Il veut seulement que tu dessines ses œuvres d'art.

Sur cet ordre, Justin reprit avec vigueur la gravure et les dessins qu'il avait auparavant entamés. Mellye lança un regard menaçant au clown et s'élança à nouveau pour l'attaquer. Cependant, elle fût immobilisée par des carcans qui sortirent du sol. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais sans succès.

— Tôt ou tard, tu céderas! assura le clown en refermant la porte.

Les carcans la projetèrent sur le mur avec violence, lui arrachant une plainte de douleur. Déterminée, Mellye plaqua son poing sur le sol avec force et releva la tête en direction de la porte fermée à clé. Elle viendrait à bout de ce maudit clown. Son Petit Prieur, quant à lui, n'avait même pas réagi à ce geste brusque.

Elle tenta en vain d'attirer son attention pour lui faire apprendre les mots. Elle avait écrit sur le mur des messages pour l'encourager à retrouver la raison en les faisant passer pour les mots qu'il avait demandés. Elle espérait que son désir d'apprendre sa langue surpasserait sa volonté d'obéir aveuglément à son Dieu et qu'il cesse enfin de faire ces horribles symboles. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il s'entêtait à l'ignorer. Ou plutôt, il était totalement absorbé par ses œuvres, déconnecté de la réalité.

— La réalité..., murmura Mellye en passant sa main sur les dessins et les gravures d'Asura.

Mellye repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Tezca lorsqu'ils espionnaient le refuge de Noah.

« _— Écouter les gens n'a jamais été son fort, il a toujours préféré écouter son "Dieu". C'est à croire qu'il apprécie davantage sa compagnie que celle d'un être humain et ça commence à m'irriter au plus haut point. Jamais, je ne l'ai vu avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Même en classe! Le Maître Shinigami lui a fait confiance et a accepté d'en faire un Death Scythe, en espérant qu'il se lierait d'amitié avec nous. Mais ça n'est jamais arrivé… Au final, il reste seul. Mellye, "Dieu" n'est qu'un concept et je crois que nous sommes tous les deux d'accord sur ça… Dieu ne peut pas le soutenir comme le ferait un véritable ami. Il faut le faire réaliser à Justin. Mellye, ce n'est pas la réalité._ »

Une théorie émergeait dans son esprit; celle de l'allégorie de la caverne de Platon… Justin était enchaîné au fond de cette caverne, immobilisé. Le clown le manipulait et projetait des ombres sur un mur en lui faisant croire qu'il s'agissait de la réalité. Ces ombres n'étaient pas la réalité. Pas plus qu'il s'agissait de « Dieu ». Elle devait trouver le moyen de l'y arracher de force. Elle devrait lui faire douter que la réalité se trouvait au-delà de ces ombres.

Elle porta son regard sur le dessin effacé qui représentait une ébauche de ses armoiries. Son instinct lui disait de graver ses armoiries sur le mur. Un frisson parcourra son corps à cette idée. Elle allait faire souffrir psychologiquement son Petit Prieur et ça lui serrait le cœur. Elle ne le voulait tout simplement pas. De nouvelles larmes firent leur apparition à cette simple pensée. Aucun autre choix ne s'offrait à elle. C'était le seul moyen qui lui venait en tête pour le faire sortir de sa caverne.

— Pardonne-moi…, murmura-t-elle en accordant un nouveau regard à l'enfant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Justin avait désormais entrepris de graver un nouvel œil. Chaque fois que sa lame émoussée grinçait sur le mur, un nouveau frisson plus intense parcourrait son corps. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ce bruit de raclement qui l'agressait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Mellye leva sa main tremblante et commença à graver les deux katanas croisés. Elle jeta un nouveau regard à l'enfant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'était appuyé la tête contre le mur et se frottait le visage du revers de son bras. Puis, elle dessina les ailes… La souffrance semblait envahir Justin. Il grognait et se frottait davantage la tête.

— Pourquoi as-tu cessé de te battre? demanda-t-elle tout bas alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Bats-toi, Justin. Tu peux y arriver. Reviens vers moi, Petit Prieur. Je sais que tu as sentiments pour moi. Tu les refoules, mais tu n'y arrives pas. Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas pu oublier tous les moments que nous avons passés ensemble. Le cercueil, la danse, le restaurant, quand tu m'as sauvé des démons, les soirées que nous avons passées ensemble… La douche… C'est impossible… Je veux croire qu'il reste encore quelque part à l'intérieur de toi le Petit Prieur que j'aime tant… Celui qui me rend si heureuse…

— Oublie tout ça, Justin. Je t'ai déjà dit _d'oublier cette fille_ , menaça la voix du clown en écho dans la pièce.

Elle lui jeta un nouveau regard. Malgré tout, il avait continué sa gravure. Elle avait complètement perdu son attention. Elle avait espéré de tout cœur que Justin se retourne et observe le dessin, mais ce maudit clown continuait toujours de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Sa tête appuyée sur le mur, elle sanglotait. Les raclements de la lame sur le mur se faisaient plus intenses. Par réflexe, elle mit ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre, mais c'était peine perdue. Ce raclement de métal sur le mur ne faisait qu'augmenter et envahissait peu à peu son âme. Mellye n'en pouvait plus. Ça la rendait folle...

— JE T'AI ORDONNÉ DE TE BATTRE! hurla-t-elle avant de plaquer son poing sur le mur.

Justin s'arrêta de graver. Le silence. Enfin.

— Mon Dieu… Honorer mon Dieu… Me battre pour mon Dieu… Protéger mon Dieu…, recommença-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Mellye hurla avant de pleurer davantage. Son Dieu… C'était toujours son Dieu. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour son Dieu depuis le début. Elle en avait marre. Elle avait écouté ses prières; toutes les odes faites à son Dieu. Pour une fois, elle aimerait qu'il le laisse de côté pour elle. Pour une fois, elle aussi elle aimerait être son Dieu. Être l'objet de toutes ses prières; qu'il lui voue sa vie.

Mellye se leva machinalement et le rejoignit. Elle aussi semblait désormais déconnectée de la réalité. Ses gestes échappaient à son contrôle. Elle se laissait complètement guider à nouveau par la folie. Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle lui avait saisi le bras et l'avait retourné de force. Il était furieux d'être dérangé dans son travail, mais elle s'en fichait. Peu lui importait maintenant si elle était à nouveau blessée ou si elle perdait la vie. Il voulait faire un hommage à Dieu. Hé bien, il en ferait un… Justin se débattit, mais Mellye le gifla sévèrement. Cette action aussi avait échappé à son contrôle. Alors qu'elle réalisait lentement qu'elle venait tout juste de frapper son Petit Prieur, elle l'avait traîné de force sur le sol jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Puis, elle prit la main de Justin et lui mit la petite dague entre ses doigts maculés de sang. Elle referma sa main sur la sienne pour le forcer à graver, ensemble, la croix au-dessus des katanas croisés. Justin hurla en regardant les armoiries en pleurs. Alors qu'il gravait la croix de sa main tremblante, le pourtour des armoiries s'illumina d'une lueur argentée et éblouit la pièce entière. Mellye reprenait graduellement ses esprits. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était produit et n'avait pas le temps d'étaler ses théories. Elle espérait seulement, avec ses gestes imprévus, avoir semé le doute dans son esprit. Puis, elle le retourna de force pour qu'il croise enfin son regard.

— Justin! C'est moi, Mellye. Je suis ta déesse! s'écria-t-elle en déployant ses ailes aux minces fils argentés. Au fond de toi, c'est ce que tu veux! C'est ça la réalité! Maintenant, je t'ordonne de te battre et de revenir à la raison!

Toujours en se prenant la tête, Justin s'effondra sur le sol et se recroquevilla. Un rire sinistre se fit entendre du côté de la porte. Le clown avait observé toute la scène en se moquant de sa nouvelle tentative désespérée pour le sauver. Elle s'était à nouveau laissée emportée par la folie. Le clown ricana une fois de plus alors que Mellye tentait de continuer de raisonner le petit Justin recroquevillé sur le sol.

— Pourquoi tu ris comme ça, clown? Je t'avais dit de l'enfermer dans une pièce toute seule! dit une voix ennuyée provenant de la porte.

* * *

 **Et hop! Le personnage de Kel'eth refait surface! Merci et à la prochaine! :)**


	50. Évasion!

**Bonsoir!**

 **Voici votre nouveau chapitre hebdomadaire! J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à la façon dont je sauverai Justin de la folie et je ne suis pas encore tout à fait satisfaite de ce chapitre. Peut-être est-ce moi, ou peut-être il manque véritablement quelque chose... Vous en serez les juges! :) J'aurai bien voulu travailler davantage sur ce chapitre, mais je vous ait promis au minimum un chapitre par semaine! Et puis, il reste beaucoup de choses à régler avant la fin de cette fanfiction alors je n'ai donc pas voulu m'y attarder davantage. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une silhouette se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

— Bonsoir chère demi-sœur! Dis donc, tu as bien rajeuni! Tu sais, tu m'as terriblement manqué depuis la dernière fois. J'étais attristé que notre combat ait été interrompu si subitement. Mais maintenant, nous avons tout notre temps n'est-ce pas? dit-il sur un ton mielleux tout en s'avançant dangereusement vers elle.

Cette fois-ci, il portait un élégant complet noir et son œil avait complètement guéri. Mellye n'eut pas le temps d'engager le combat que de nouvelles images défilèrent. Elle revoyait de nombreux moments tristes de sa vie. Elle se revoyait pleurer dans sa chambre ou dans sa salle de prière. Toute seule. Le clown l'incitait à se venger, à libérer toute la colère accumulée en elle depuis tant d'années, à donner libre cours à toute sa démence intérieure.

En quelques secondes, Kel'eth s'empara de sa petite dague et réussi à l'immobiliser en plantant une corne de ses ailes dans son ventre. Mellye fit disparaître ses ailes juste avant qu'il ne réussisse à les couper. Pour se venger, il appuya son pied sur la blessure située sur son avant-bras tout en posant la petite dague sur sa gorge. Désormais immobilisée sur le dos par la douleur, Mellye était à la merci de Kel'eth.

— Oh! Mais que vois-je ! Le jeune Prieur de la dernière fois! Tout s'explique maintenant! comprit-il en accordant un regard sur les mots d'encouragements sur le mur. Je t'avoue que j'ai fait une belle erreur en pensant que tu t'étais entiché du vieux prêtre. Cependant, j'ai du mal à comprendre en quoi la cicatrice sur son visage t'attire tant... C'est nouveau? dit-il à l'intention du clown.

— Quelqu'un lui a fait ça alors qu'il tentait de le ramener à la raison.

— Et ça? Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il en indiquant d'un coup de tête nonchalant les armoiries avant d'appuyer davantage sur les blessures de sa demi-sœur pour la garder immobilisée.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle a dessiné ça en disant que c'était un hommage à Asura, mais je ne la crois pas, répondit le clown.

— Un hommage à Asura? répéta Kel'eth peu convaincu en regardant les armoiries. Ça ressemble plus à des armoiries. Ma demi-sœur a des idées vraiment étranges pour résister à la vague de folie.

— Elle est coriace, mais elle va succomber comme tout le monde.

— C'est beaucoup trop long. Je vais accélérer le processus, dit-il alors qu'il faisait apparaître un cercueil.

Mellye sentit la panique s'emparer d'elle à la seule vue du cercueil.

 _Non, reprends-toi_ , pensa-t-elle très fort.

Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de vaincre sa phobie si elle voulait survivre. Elle devrait rassembler tout son courage pour ne pas perdre tous ses moyens et ne pas succomber à la démence.

— Tu as échappé aux mercenaires démons. Juste pour ça, j'ai bien envie de te faire souffrir avant ta mort!

Kel'eth la releva de force et la jeta brutalement dans le cercueil. Mellye hurla jusqu'à s'époumoner; plus de rage que de peur. Sa respiration était rapide et haletante et son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine alors qu'elle tentait vainement de défoncer la porte. Elle s'évertua alors à se calmer du mieux qu'elle put. N'entendant plus aucun son, Kel'eth entrouvrit la porte du cercueil au bout de quelques minutes. Pour elle, il lui sembla qu'il s'était écoulé des heures. Lorsque la faible lumière s'immisça dans le cercueil, elle saisit l'occasion pour sortir de sa prison et repousser son demi-frère.

À demi paralysée par sa phobie, Mellye fut à nouveau immobilisée sur le dos par Kel'eth. Furieux, celui-ci lui asséna quelques coups bien placés avant d'agripper ses longs cheveux châtains. Puis, il s'approcha de son visage tout en dévoilant ses dents blanches dans un sourire sadique. Tout en la gardant immobilisée, Kel'eth passa sa langue sur sa joue et lui cracha au visage. D'une autre main, il parcourait le corps de Mellye en s'attardant sur sa poitrine et son entrejambe. Mellye se débattit avec rage, mais fût étouffée. Elle pouvait sentir son érection dans ses pantalons. Avec empressement, Kel'eth défit sa ceinture pour retirer ses pantalons. À croire qu'il attendait de la violer depuis un bon moment déjà.

— J'ai toujours rêvé de te faire souffrir de cette façon. Mellye, ma chère demi-sœur… Si belle et si farouche… Je me demande à quel point ton conserveras ton orgueil et ta fierté après ça. Tu sais, j'aurai bien aimé que Père assiste au spectacle, mais ton Prieur chéri fera amplement l'affaire. Oh et bien sûr, je garderai l'un de tes magnifiques yeux en souvenir! Je te l'arracherais juste avant que je vienne en t…

— NOOOOONNNNN!

Une onde de choc parcourra la pièce et repoussa Kel'eth loin de Mellye. Justin s'était déplacé dans un coin, toujours recroquevillé, la tête dans ses mains. Haletant, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Kel'eth se releva en grognant.

— Saleté de Prieur! maugréa-t-il en prenant la dague de Mellye. J'ai changé d'avis! C'est lui que je vais tuer en premier!

Il n'hésiterait pas à le faire souffrir et à le torturer pour lui enlever toute volonté de se battre. Mellye se redressa lentement. Son demi-frère fonçait directement dans le piège du bracelet de pouvoir.

À la seconde où Kel'eth le toucha, une puissante décharge électrique parcourra son corps. Puis, une onde de choc tout aussi puissante que la précédente traversa la pièce. Kel'eth fût projeté avec violence contre un mur. Même le clown, qui n'était qu'une manifestation physique de la folie, vacilla à cette onde de choc. Le bracelet de pouvoir avait fonctionné à merveille; elle seule avait été épargnée. Secoué par la décharge, Kel'eth peinait à reprendre ses esprits. Mellye en profita pour ramasser la dague. Elle redéploya ses ailes et l'immobilisa à son tour. Kel'eth jeta un regard sur les ailes de sa demi-sœur.

— Tes chaînes!? Clown, où sont ses chaînes? s'exclama Kel'eth apeuré alors qu'il venait enfin de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait plus ses sceaux de contention.

Mellye lui adressa un sourire sadique.

— T'as pas idée de comment tu vas souffrir! vociféra-t-elle avant de l'égorger.

Mellyele poignarda à de multiples reprises autant avec ses ailes qu'avec sa dague, complètement obnubilée par sa vengeance et par son souhait de la faire souffrir le plus possible. Chaque coup, elle les destinait à quelqu'un ou quelque chose de bien précis. Pour elle, pour son père, pour sa mère, pour le révérend Cole, pour tous les démons et humains qu'il avait possédés, torturés et massacrés par pur plaisir, pour toutes les souffrances qu'ils avaient endurés pendant tout ce temps, pour tous les moments de joie perdus par sa faute…

— Et ça, c'est pour Justin! cria-t-elle de colère avait de le décapiter.

Elle prit la tête de son demi-frère dans ses mains et se releva, couverte de sang de la tête aux pieds. Elle adressa un regard assassin au clown avant de s'élancer vers lui. Celui-ci eût un mouvement de recul et referma la porte. Même si elle avait fait disparaître le clown une nouvelle fois sous un rire ténébreux, ils restaient encore enfermés dans cette pièce. À bout de nerfs, Mellye hurla de toutes ses forces et tenta de défoncer la porte. Épuisée de ses tentatives, Mellye fit disparaître ses ailes et s'effondra.

Après un moment, elle regarda autour d'elle et réalisa le carnage qu'elle avait fait. Tremblante et encore sous le choc de ses actions, elle jeta la dague loin d'elle. Encore une fois, elle avait été aveuglée par la rage et s'était momentanément laissée submergée par la folie.

Le petit Justin, quant à lui, était encore recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. Il tremblait et se frottait la tête avec ses mains. Mellye s'approcha lentement. Elle réalisa qu'il pleurait. Il semblait vouloir enfin lutter contre l'influence du clown.

— Tue-moi… je t'en supplie… Mon Dieu…, murmurait-il à répétition.

Mellye l'enlaça et déposa quelques baisers sur son front tout en versant quelques larmes.

— Non, Justin. Il faut que tu te battes.

Souffrant le martyre, le petit Justin pleura de plus belle à cette réponse. Mellye le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras et reprit ses encouragements. Son regard parcourra la pièce remplie des symboles d'Asura. Elle souhaitait tant qu'ils disparaissent. Tous sans exception. Son regard s'attarda sur un œil fraîchement dessiné de sang. Écœurée de voir cet œil, Mellye passa sa main et l'effaça d'un trait. Puis, en effaça un autre… et un autre… Une idée traversa son esprit. Elle profiterait de l'absence du clown pour tout effacer. Tous les dessins au moins. Alors qu'elle s'attelait à la tâche, Justin se recroquevilla un peu plus et se couvrit la tête.

— Pourquoi… tu fais ça? Ça me fait mal…, se lamenta-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Pendant de longues minutes, Mellye l'encouragea à se battre tout en continuant d'effacer tous les symboles d'Asura qui lui tombait sous la main. C'était difficile, mais il devait faire un effort. Il devait se battre et reprendre le contrôle. Par moments, Mellye lui rappelait en détail leurs moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Littéralement déchiré entre elle et Asura, Justin hurlait sa souffrance. Dès qu'elle eût effacé tous les dessins, ses hurlements cessèrent. Recroquevillé sur le côté, des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues. Elle alla le rejoindre et passa doucement sa main sur ses joues pour assécher ses larmes.

— Ai… Aide — … moi…, murmura-t-il avec difficulté.

— Oui, je vais t'aider, mais j'ai aussi besoin que tu m'aides. Tiens. Fais comme moi.

Mellye se posta devant la gravure de ses armoiries. Elle parcourra sa main dans les rainures de la gravure. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour le sortir de la folie. En fin de compte, elle aussi ne faisait qu'exploiter sa faiblesse. Elle ne faisait que remplacer les symboles d'Asura par ses armoiries. Cependant, elle était certaine d'une chose. Justin avait essayé de l'oublier, mais n'y était pas parvenu. Comme avec le démon lors de la bataille de l'Infusion, Justin ne semblait toujours pas supporter que quelqu'un lui veuille du mal. La preuve, il avait empêché, volontairement ou non, que Kel'eth la viole.

Toujours en larmes, Justin se redressa et l'observa en reniflant. Hésitant, il vient la rejoindre et leva sa main tremblante vers le mur. Mellye approcha sa main de la sienne et la prit avec douceur.

— On va le faire ensemble, rassura-t-elle en suivant lentement du bout des doigts les rainures en compagnie de Justin.

Après un moment, il parcourrait la gravure avec un peu plus d'assurance. Elle décida alors de le laisser seul parcourir les traits sur le mur. La gravure avait fini par émettre une faible lueur argentée. Ça faisait un bien fou à Mellye. Elle se surprit à sourire tendrement. Bien sûr… Elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Et encore, elle était au courant de son problème depuis le départ de Justin après la Bataille de l'Infusio. Elle en était atteinte depuis le début. La folie.

Ce mal qui progressait sournoisement. Celui-là même qui lorsqu'on s'en rendait compte, il était déjà trop tard. Elle était complètement folle de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas alors qu'elle en était déjà profondément atteinte. Les prières auxquelles elle était complètement accro, son souhait de devenir sa déesse, le fait qu'elle s'ennuie de lui chaque fois qu'il n'était pas à ses côtés. Tout concordait. Alors qu'elle réalisait tout cela, Justin entreprit de sortir sa lame pour graver le symbole. Toutefois, il fut lentement arrêté.

— Non, range ta lame, Petit Prieur. Tu en as assez fait.

Complètement désorienté par cette directive, ses yeux redevinrent vitreux. Sa respiration s'accéléra et devint haletante, si bien que Mellye dut le calmer. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle parvint à lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin et ne voulait pas d'un tel hommage. Elle voulait seulement lui faire réaliser que la gravure n'était pas un Dieu. Ce n'était qu'un simple dessin. Sa déesse; c'était elle. Et elle avait besoin qu'il revienne à la raison s'ils voulaient sortir de cette pièce. Ce faisant, il n'avait pas besoin de rester enfermé ici le restant de sa vie. Il ne le devait pas. C'était son âme; pas celle du clown. Et elle l'aiderait à en reprendre le contrôle.

— Justin, je ne partirais pas d'ici sans toi. _Je veux sortir d'ici avec toi._ Tu comprends?

Les yeux rougis, Justin acquiesça avec difficulté. Cette réponse soulagea l'inquiétude de Mellye. Il semblait enfin revenir à la raison. Soudainement, la petite lumière qui éclairait la pièce s'éteignit, les plongeant dans le noir total. Le rire inquiétant du clown se fit entendre et s'amplifia dans toute la pièce pendant de longues minutes, provoquant la panique chez Justin. Mellye le rassura et le serra un peu plus contre lui.

— Tu as peut-être réussi à semer le doute dans son esprit, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour le sauver, résonna la voix du clown dans la pièce entière.

— Mellye…, pleurnicha le jeune garçon alors qu'il la serrait très fort. J'ai peur… Le noir. Il fait tellement noir.

Mellye déploya à nouveau ses ailes et les transforma en minces fils argentés. Celles-ci émettaient leur habituelle lueur argentée et semblaient rassurer son Petit Prieur. Même en larmes, le petit Justin semblait toujours émerveillé à la vue de ses ailes. Après avoir passé sa main sur son visage pour assécher ses larmes, il prit lentement quelques fils et les passa entre ses doigts en marmonnant de temps à autre « déesse ».

— Je ne te laisserai jamais tout seul dans le noir, mon Petit Prieur. Je t'en fais la promesse. Pas plus que tu ne mourras ici tout seul, affirma-t-elle avec courage en prenant ses mains et en les amenant vers son front avec tendresse.

Mellye prit la main de Justin et le remit sur pied d'un coup.

— Justin... Mon Petit Prieur… Je veux que tu croies que nous allons sortir d'ici. Tu dois y croire de toutes tes forces…, reprit-elle avec douceur.

Justin releva la tête et regarda les armoiries. Machinalement, il se dirigea vers la gravure. Mellye tenta de l'en empêcher, mais Justin se défit de son étreinte. Face aux armoiries, il passa lentement sa main sur la gravure.

— Je veux sortir d'ici avec elle. Mellye… Ma déesse…, murmura Justin.

La gravure se mit à briller de pleins feux, éclairant toute la pièce d'une lumière blanche immaculée. Un état de bien-être envahit le corps et l'âme de Mellye à nouveau. Même ses ailes semblaient briller de plus belle. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux viraient lentement au blond doré. Il semblait vouloir se synchroniser avec elle. Confiante en sa manœuvre, Mellye le rejoignit.

— Viens, Petit Prieur! On va sortir d'ici ensemble! affirma-t-elle en lui prenant la main et en le traînant derrière elle.

Justin acquiesça avec un peu de difficulté. Il luttait toujours intérieurement contre le clown, mais la suivrait. Mellye se retourna pour chercher la porte des yeux. Rien. À tâtons, elle chercha vainement la poignée pour n'y trouver que le contact froid et rugueux des murs en pierre.

— Vous ne sortirez jamais de cette pièce! Il n'y a plus d'issues! nargua le clown d'un air sinistre.

Terrifié, Justin lui agrippa le bras.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Petit Prieur. _Aut Viam Inveniam Aut Faciam_! Je trouverai un chemin ou j'en créerai un! le rassura-t-elle en regardant le mur et en serrant sa dague.

Sa rage de vivre avait pris le dessus. Tout comme son orgueil. Elle s'était promis de ramener Justin à la raison et elle le ferait. Elle sortirait avec lui de cette prison mentale coûte que coûte. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse mourir ici et elle aussi.

De l'autre côté, le clown, appuyé sur la porte, riait toujours. Soudainement, le mur explosa juste à côté de lui.

— Quoi? s'exclama le clown.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Pour la petite citation en Latin ( _Aut Viam Inveniam Aut Faciam_ ), elle vient d'un camp d'été de Leadership que j'ai fait dans la province de l'Alberta lorsque j'étais dans les cadets de l'aviation. Il s'agissait de notre devise pour notre groupe. Je trouvais qu'elle avait toute sa place dans cette situation et démontrait bien la volonté et l'obstination du personnage de Mellye. **

**Pour ce chapitre, je me suis également inspiré de la chanson _Sortir de l'ombre_ d'Olivier Dion (Candidat dans Star Académie 2012 - version Québec). Bon, je dois vous dire que je ne suis vraiment pas une fan des émissions de télé-réalité. En fait, je déteste ça... Mais! Je trouvais que sa chanson représentait bien la situation de Justin et de l'amour entre les deux personnages. Quoi? Vous ne connaissez pas la chanson? Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici alors? Allez l'écouter sur Youtube! :)**

 **Merci à tous et à toutes et bonne semaine!**


	51. La folie de Mellye

**Bonjour!**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre! Il s'agit de la fin de l'arc de sauvetage! Bonne lecture et Joyeuse Halloween! :)**

* * *

Mellye avait défoncé le mur tout en tenant Justin par la main. Croyant qu'elle était pour s'attaquer à lui à nouveau, le clown recula. Cependant, elle ne lui n'accorda aucune attention et se dirigea vers la porte qui les mèneraient tout droit vers la sortie. Comprenant la manœuvre, le clown sourit malicieusement et s'évapora. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mellye ouvrit la porte à la volée qui les menait à la pièce principale où se trouvait la sortie. Elle s'arrêta nette alors qu'elle découvrait que le clown les attendait depuis un bon moment en leur barrant la route. Mécontente, Mellye serra sa petite dague dans sa main.

— Hahaha! Justin m'avait prévenu que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, mais ce n'est qu'un petit contretemps. Tu seras bientôt en mon pouvoir. Pour le moment, je suis déçu. Déçu de toi, Justin… Tu oses trahir ton Dieu. Je te conseille de retourner faire des symboles d'Asura, menaça le clown. Tu sais, Dieu punit les hérétiques dans ton genre.

Terrifié à cette idée, Justin délaissa la main de Mellye pour se diriger docilement vers le mur. Mellye voulut l'arrêter, mais s'effondra. De nouvelles images défilaient devant ses yeux.

* * *

Elle revoyait la mort de sa mère. Une petite fille en larmes se tenait aux côtés du corps décapité. La tête de sa mère reposait aux pieds de la petite fille. Celle-ci prit la tête dans ses mains et la serra contre son corps. Puis, la petite fille releva la tête et croisa son regard. Sous ses yeux rougis, son regard transpirait une haine profonde.

— Tu es faible… Tu n'as pas sauvé maman. Et tu n'as même pas réussi à empêcher Nedria de manipuler papa.

Le corps de sa mère fut remplacé par celui de Justin. La petite fille reporta son regard vers le corps inerte de son Petit Prieur.

— Et tu ne seras même pas assez forte pour sauver ton Petit Prieur chéri de la folie, ajouta la même petite fille en larmes.

— J'en ai fait la promesse, répondit Mellye en fermant les yeux en se rappelant les quelques mots que sa mère lui avait dit.

Sa mère lui apparaissait clairement dans son esprit. Vivante et souriante, même si des larmes coulaient sur son doux visage. Elle la regardait droit dans les yeux. _« Je t'aime très fort Mellye. De tout mon cœur. Tu es ma fille bien-aimée. Ton père prendra soin de toi. Je veux que tu sois forte. Bats-toi Mellye. Bats-toi pour ceux qui sont chers à ton cœur. Tu es une Daemonheart. Bats-toi pour ta liberté. Bats-toi pour que tout le monde sache que tu as le droit de vivre même si tu es différente… Promets-le-moi. »_

* * *

Toujours sur le sol, Mellye continuait de résister au clown. À la recherche de la moindre faille, il avait fouillé son âme entière. Mellye se prenait la tête et râla de douleur. Celui-ci avait contre-attaqué avec une nouvelle image.

* * *

Recroquevillée, une petite fille pleurait dans un coin sombre. Une jeune femme qui passait par là l'avait entendue. Après avoir jeté un regard furtif autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient seules, elle la rejoignit. Ils lui avaient encore fait du mal. Et cette fois-ci, plus sévèrement qu'auparavant. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la petite silhouette, elle avait remarqué les nombreuses contusions, brûlures et éraflures sur son corps. Une abondante rivière de sang coulait de son dos. Ils s'étaient à nouveau attaqués à ses ailes. Sauf que désormais, cette blessure ne guérirait jamais. C'était de sa faute… Même si elle ne leur pardonnait jamais pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, elle était responsable de cette blessure. Toujours en jetant des regards furtifs pour ne pas se faire repérer, la jeune femme s'assit à ses côtés et consola la jeune fille.

— Je m'excuse…, murmura maladroitement la jeune femme. Je…

— Ils veulent plus que je te vois…, coupa la jeune fille la gorge serrée.

La jeune femme passa une main sur son visage pour faire disparaître discrètement les larmes qui s'apprêtait à couler. Elles auraient dû faire ça depuis le départ. Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire qu'il en serait peut-être mieux ainsi.

— Mais moi, je veux pas. Je suis plus heureuse avec toi…, continua la fillette en larmes. Tue-les s'il te plaît… Je veux qu'ils souffrent…

Encore cette demande. Non, une supplication. Ou était-ce un ordre? Maintes fois, elle lui avait demandé de les tuer tous les deux. Elle pourrait ainsi être avec la personne qui lui était chère à ses yeux et être enfin heureuse. La jeune femme ravala ses larmes et serra les poings. La rage s'emparait d'elle à nouveau. Elle lui en ferait la promesse et se battrait pour cet être cher.

— Alors il va falloir qu'on se batte et que nous devenions encore plus fortes toutes les deux! dit la jeune femme en lui caressant doucement ses cheveux bruns foncés.

La jeune fille releva la tête, laissant voir ses yeux bruns dorés, déterminés. Leurs regards se croisèrent. La jeune femme aux yeux pers la regarda avec le même regard. Elle se battrait pour ceux qu'elle aime.

* * *

À nouveau, Mellye repoussa mentalement le clown.

— J'en ai fait la promesse…, murmura-t-elle en serrant sa dague. Je vais me battre pour ceux que j'aime!

Elle se releva et toisa le clown.

— Tu es coriace! Bien plus que Maka. Mais personne n'est immunisé contre la folie! maugréa le clown.

— Tu sauras que ma folie est différente de celle des Humains, des sorcières, des démons ou des anges.

Elle jeta un regard à son Petit Prieur. Face au mur, il avait commencé à graver un œil d'Asura, mais s'était arrêté. Hésitant et son avant-bras toujours levé, il regardait l'œil à moitié gravé.

— Justin… ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Je le sais. C'est moi ta déesse! Reprends le contrôle de ton âme. BATS-TOI!

Justin plaqua sa tête contre le mur et se prit la tête avec sa main. Ses épaules faisaient de légers mouvements saccadés. Seuls quelques sanglots indiquaient qu'il pleurait au lieu de rire. Avec une lenteur interminable, il promena ses doigts tremblants sur le mur dans un tracé bien défini.

— Je veux… la suivre, murmura Justin tout en continuant de tracer les armoiries.

Mellye était soulagée. Il avait choisi de se battre. C'était suffisant pour elle. Une petite lueur argentée se traçait sur les parois du mur où son doigt passait à répétition et gagnait en intensité. Le casque d'écoute blanc apparut sur ses oreilles. Sur chaque oreillette se trouvaient ses armoiries. Leurs âmes se synchronisaient enfin! Et ça n'allait qu'en augmentant!

— Résonnance des âmes! cria Mellye alors que pratiquement tous de ses cheveux viraient au blond doré.

La lumière inonda soudainement la pièce et aveugla le clown. Désormais, il titubait.

— C'est une grave erreur de mettre un démon en colère. Encore plus lorsque c'est un ange! déclara-t-elle.

— Tu n'es aucun des deux! nargua le clown.

Tout en s'approchant, Mellye lança la dague et frôla le visage du clown, lui faisant une fine entaille sur sa joue. Puis, l'entaille s'élargit peu à peu et consumait lentement son visage. Désormais, elle se sentait à nouveau grandir et ne regardait plus le clown d'aussi haut.

— Justement…, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire dément. Tu devrais me craindre, car le Maître Shinigami me craint plus que le Grand Dévoreur lui-même. Et tu devrais me craindre davantage, car je suis déjà sous l'emprise de la folie à cause de mon amour pour Justin!

Le clown semblait enfin comprendre à qui il avait affaire. Lui qui n'était qu'une manifestation physique de la folie… La peur incarnée! Il semblait désormais craindre cet être qui se tenait devant lui et qui déployait ses grandes ailes blanches cornues. Elle avait rassemblé toute son énergie. Toute son âme. Ses yeux brillaient d'une volonté inébranlable à protéger celui qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Un amour qui l'avait conduit à la folie.

— Purification de l'âme! hurla-t-elle.

Mellye agrippa violemment les épaules du clown. Alors qu'elle poussa un hurlement, les cornes de ses ailes vinrent se planter dans son torse. Une onde de choc se répandit dans la pièce entière. La lumière blanche qui émanait des armoiries s'intensifia. Sa longueur d'onde parcourrait les moindres recoins de l'âme de Justin. Les symboles d'Asura, tout comme les gravures, s'effaçaient peu à peu dans toutes les pièces. La porte vola en éclat et Mellye poussa le clown à l'extérieur.

* * *

Mellye ouvrit les yeux. Son regard se porta automatiquement sur son Petit Prieur. Justin n'était plus en fusion avec le clown. Celui-ci était désormais devant elle et se relevait lentement. Mellye délaissa Justin et dégaina son katana noir, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'agir. Le clown riposta avec tant de violence que son arme se brisa. C'était une tentative désespérée pour fuir. Il avait eu un mouvement de recul tout de suite après sa riposte. Mellye l'agrippa avec force et le poignarda avec ses ailes cornues. En silence, elle plongea son regard meurtrier dans les yeux du clown. Elle dirigea toute sa longueur d'âme vers lui afin qu'elle le pénètre de tout son être. Toutes les cellules de son corps voulaient le faire horriblement souffrir. Le clown ne mit pas longtemps à hurler toute la souffrance. Au bout d'une bonne minute, il explosa. Il avait enfin disparu; cette fois-ci pour de bon.

Mellye retourna vers son Petit Prieur. Il était véritablement mal en point. Les nombreuses attaques combinées de Stein et de Marie avaient provoqué des hémorragies internes et externes. Mellye cessa immédiatement la résonnance des âmes. Cependant, de la plupart de ses cheveux avaient conservé leur blond doré.

— Justin? demanda-t-elle inquiète en le secouant tout doucement. Justin? Allez Petit Prieur! Reviens vers moi.

Désorienté, il ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de tousser et de cracher un flot de sang.

— Mell… ye…

— Justin! Ça va aller, maintenant. C'est fini…, rassura-t-elle en le serrant avec douceur dans ses bras. C'est fini… AZUSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

À bord de l'astro-zeppelin, Azusa vacilla et se prit la tête d'une main. La voix de Mellye résonnait dans sa tête. La voyant perdre pied, Marie vint lui porter secours. Death the Kid la regarda.

— Ça va? Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda-t-il.

— Mellye… elle… Justin est sauvé. Elle demande à relayer le message et d'envoyer des secours rapidement. Ils sont dans la petite église de Death City.

Marie explosa de colère à cette annonce. Ce n'est que bien des minutes plus tard qu'Azusa et le Maître Shinigami réussirent à la calmer. Quelques instants plus tard, le Maître Shinigami fit apparaître une image à l'intérieur de la petite église depuis la Death Room.

* * *

Mellye décrocha le chapelet attaché à son katana blanc et l'enroula autour du poignet de Justin. Elle glissa ensuite sa main dans la sienne pour que le chapelet soit joint dans leurs mains.

— Il faut que tu pries. Prie-moi, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai que ça pour te soigner. Je t'en supplie, Petit Prieur… Je veux vivre…, implora-t-elle tout bas. Justin? Justin! Non, non, non! Non, Justin reste avec moi! Tiens bon! Je ne veux pas te perdre encore. Pitié, accroche-toi...

Justin perdait lentement connaissance. Bien qu'il fût très faible, son cœur continuait de battre. Mellye l'implora une fois de plus de s'accrocher à la vie et de prier. Elle sentit le regard invisible du Maître Shinigami et le supplia d'envoyer des secours. Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer que quelque chose de froid et d'acéré vint se poser sur sa gorge. Quelqu'un se trouvait derrière elle. Et cette personne avait appuyé juste assez fort sur la lame pour laisser une petite entaille où le sang s'était mis lentement à couler.

— Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me chier, Mellye! grogna une voix rauque.

Kel'eth! Elle l'avait oublié celui-là! Pourtant, elle ne reconnaissait pas sa voix. Il devait avoir pris momentanément possession d'un humain dans les parages. Sur les ordres de Kel'eth, Mellye fût contrainte de s'éloigner de Justin.

Encore à demi conscient, Justin avait assisté à la scène. Kel'eth allait à nouveau lui faire du mal et il ne le tolérait pas. C'était son ange; sa déesse. Et personne ne lui faisait du mal. Il ferait tout pour la protéger, même s'il était faible, gravement blessé et mourant.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, la main de Justin glissa lentement sur le sol. Soudainement, une guillotine émergea du sol et décapita l'homme qui se trouvait derrière elle. Mellye se retourna et vit qu'un autre corps gisait plus loin à l'entrée de la cathédrale; celui de Kel'eth.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait, de nombreux carcans soulevèrent et l'immobilisèrent le corps inerte de Kel'eth. Une lame de guillotine glissa et s'arrêta juste au niveau de son cou. Mellye trouva un chapelet dans sa main. D'un coup de katana, elle lui trancha le bras.

— Tu es toujours aussi lent à réintégrer ton corps après une mort ou une possession. C'est pitoyable! déclara Mellye alors qu'elle lui donnait de violents coups de manche de katana pour le réveiller de force.

Kel'eth grogna de mécontentement et cracha sur le sol.

— Même… si tu l'as ramené. Ton Prieur… est condamné. Si c'est pas… le Dieu de la Mort, c'est mère… qui va l'exécuter. Et tu vas le suivre!

Peu importe ce qu'elle tenterait, Nedria arriverait à ses fins et parviendrait à l'éliminer. En silence, Mellye enfonça son katana dans le cou à partir de sa pomme d'Adam. Malgré la douleur, Kel'eth trouva la force d'afficher un sourire malicieux teinté d'un rouge vif. Le sang imprégnait ses dents et coulait en rivière sur son menton.

— Je ne crois pas me tromper maintenant quand je dis que ta mère sera la prochaine à passer sous ma lame, affirma-t-elle en faisant pivoter sa lame dans la gorge de son demi-frère.

Ce dernier arracha une longue plainte gutturale de douleur. Elle avait promis à cette jeune fille aux yeux bruns dorés de le faire souffrir avant de le tuer.

— Et ça, c'est pour ta fille! dit-elle impassible avant de la décapiter.

La lame de la guillotine termina sa descente, puis disparut avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol. Mellye ramassa la tête de son demi-frère, figée dans une horrible expression de douleur. Puis, elle invoqua un sac de jute dans lequel elle mit la tête ensanglantée avant de le faire disparaître. Une fois sa tâche faite, Mellye retourna rapidement auprès de Justin. Il avait cessé de respirer. Les secours arrivèrent alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de le maintenir en vie.

* * *

 **Ouf! Enfin, l'arc de sauvetage est terminé! Nous connaissons désormais le secret du personnage de Mellye. Elle a une nièce! Cependant,n'allez pas croire que la fanfiction se termine bientôt! Il reste tout de même beaucoup de choses à régler (Tout ça en une bonne dizaine de chapitres!). Merci!**


	52. Les erreurs du passé

**Bonjour!**

 **Bonne nouvelle! Mon mémoire de maîtrise est enfin déposé! Je suis désormais entièrement considérée comme une historienne du manga! Pour fêter le tout, voici un nouveau chapitre!** **! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Elle avait veillé Justin à son chevet en compagnie de Tezca. Mellye n'avait pu lui refuser cette faveur et avait invoqué un miroir. Confiné dans sa glace, le Death Scythe était reconnaissant que quelqu'un d'autre que lui soit aux côtés de Justin et le lui avait fait savoir.

Intubé, son Petit Prieur était dans un état critique. Sur une tige à soluté se trouvait de nombreux sacs contenants différents liquides qui rejoignaient les cathéters sur ses bras. Un électrocardiogramme vérifiait constamment son pouls. Mellye lui accorda un regard et versa des larmes silencieuses accompagnées de quelques sanglots. Maigre comme il était, c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. Il avait reçu beaucoup trop d'attaques meurtrières de Stein et de Marie et pouvait y rester à tout moment.

Machinalement, Mellye prit le chapelet toujours enroulé autour du poignet de son Petit Prieur. Saisissant une perle, elle entama à voix basse une prière, parfois dans sa langue, pour que son Petit Prieur lui soit rendu. Puis, elle enchaîna sur une autre perle avec une nouvelle prière. Et une autre, et une autre, et une autre...

Mellye s'arrêta à l'apparition d'une grande silhouette noire à la porte. Le Maître Shinigami s'était déplacé en personne. Elle ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard. Juste assez longtemps pour voir que son masque avait désormais quelques fissures. Il mourait assurément dans la prochaine bataille qui s'amorcerait. Malgré son masque, le Dieu de la Mort sembla désapprouver la vue du cathéter de Mellye branché à un tube de transfusion sanguine qui rejoignait Justin. Un autre cathéter situé un peu plus loin sur son bras s'affairait à recueillir des culots de sangs.

— Personne ne sait son groupe sanguin… et il serait mort avant qu'on ne le sache. Il a de la chance que je sois donneur universel, se justifia-t-elle tout bas.

— Quels seront les effets?

— Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Peut-être qu'il bénéficiera d'une guérison rapide, une longue longévité… C'est peut-être temporaire…

Le Dieu de la Mort garda le silence un instant à regarder les deux êtres dont les mains étaient jointes par un chapelet.

— Je peux te garantir un procès juste et équitable. Par contre, tu dois savoir que, malgré l'attachement que tu lui portes, la peine de mort n'est pas entièrement écartée. Justin a enfreint de nombreuses lois à Shibusen et il a refusé de se rendre à plusieurs reprises.

— Et s'il coopère? demanda-t-elle en serrant doucement la main de son Petit Prieur inconscient.

— Tout dépendra de sa coopération et de sa sincérité. Maintenant, dans un autre ordre d'idées, j'aimerais que tu retournes sur la Lune rapidement pour épauler les Death Scythes qui sont restés sur place.

Mellye laissa échapper un long soupir. Elle en avait assez que le Maître Shinigami se repose sur leur maison pour faire le sale boulot et réparer l'une ou l'autre de ses bêtises, alors qu'il ne suffisait que de faire la paix avec les sorcières.

— N'avez-vous rien appris de vos erreurs? Quand allez-vous faire la paix avec les sorcières? La folie atteint tout le monde sans exception, unissez-vous avec elles bon sang! s'indigna-t-elle.

— Tes parents m'avaient fait le même commentaire à l'époque lorsqu'ils sont venus en renforts pour neutraliser Asura. J'ai refusé de les écouter jusqu'à ce que je constate que les recherches pour la création des armes démoniaques n'étaient pas acceptables éthiquement. Et malgré tout, je me suis borné à refuser de traiter avec les sorcières. Vous aviez raison depuis le début. Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai donc entamé des négociations secrètes avec les sorcières pour former une alliance. Kid ira négocier à ma place. Par contre, je ne peux pas tolérer que tu restes ici alors que tu pourrais…

Il s'arrêta de parler alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard mi-irrité, mi-exaspéré.

— Je suis la prochaine souveraine de la maison selon l'ordre de succession, coupa Mellye agacée. Si vous croyez que, nous les « passeurs », allons regarder le monde courir à sa destruction sans rien faire, vous vous trompez! Avez-vous oublié la signification de notre nom de famille? « Le démon qui a cœur », ça ne vous dit plus rien tout à coup? Donnez-moi une heure. Je veux m'assurer que Justin soit hors de danger, sinon vous devrez annoncer mon décès à mon père et vous aurez un autre conflit à gérer.

— Une heure, c'est trop long. Tente de faire plus vite, je te prie.

Mellye hocha la tête en silence tout en gardant son attention sur Justin. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue tout en l'implorant silencieusement de toutes ses forces de s'accrocher à la vie. Le Dieu de la Mort les regarda en silence, puis s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre pour les laisser seuls lorsque Mellye reprit la parole.

— Si vous mourez, sachez que votre âme se retrouve encore sur la liste de mon père pour un dernier entretien. Je compte sur vous pour arrêter Nedria et libérer mon père. Vous trouverez une vierge de fer dans ma salle de prière. J'imagine que vous saurez quoi en faire.

Sans se retourner, le Dieu de la Mort hocha la tête en silence.

— Soit dit en passant, j'aimais mieux ton ancienne couleur de cheveux, ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, l'état de Justin semblait s'être amélioré grâce à la transfusion sanguine en continu. Toutefois, il restait dans un état critique et se risqua à le laisser seul. Elle lui prit la main et l'embrassa tendrement en s'assurant que le chapelet tiendrait bel et bien dans sa main. Puis, elle déploya ses ailes et quitta la chambre en un éclair blanc aveuglant.

* * *

 **Merci et à tout de suite pour le prochain chapitre!**


	53. Les clowns

**Bonjour!**

 **Encore une nouveau chapitre pour fêter la fin de mon mémoire de maîtrise! Il correspond un peu avant le chapitre 100 du tome 23. Bonne journée et bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mellye se retrouvait à nouveau sur la Lune. Elle avait causé la surprise de nombreux clowns en apparaissant en plein milieu de leur armée. En une fraction de seconde, Mellye envoya valser quelques clowns. Ceux-ci se retournèrent vers elle d'un air menaçant.

— Eh bien… je ne croyais pas que j'aurais autant d'attention, constata Mellye d'un air sinistre.

Elle laissa un clown s'approcher délibérément avant de l'agripper avec force.

— Bien! Bien! Voyons voir ce qu'offrent mes nouveaux pouvoirs! T'es chanceux, t'es le premier! lui annonça-t-elle avec sarcasme en plongeant ses ailes cornues dans le corps du clown.

Le clown croisa son regard et se mit à hurler de douleur, ce qui provoqua la surprise chez les autres clowns. Comme s'il avait vu ce qu'elle avait fait au clown précédant. Il explosa après une agonie de quelques secondes. Mellye adressa un regard froid à tous les clowns qui l'entouraient. Tous autant qu'ils seraient, elle les ferait souffrir de la même façon, et bien pire. Ils avaient utilisé son Petit Prieur et l'avaient entraîné sur un sombre chemin. À présent qu'elle l'avait ramené, elle se ferait un point d'honneur de tous les massacrer un par un.

— Si nous commencions…, déclara-t-elle d'un air sinistre avant d'engager un violent combat.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Des ombres sortaient du sol et les clowns renaissaient sans cesse, même en les éliminant sans difficulté. Mais au-delà même de la souffrance qu'elle infligeait aux clowns, elle voulait s'attaquer directement au Grand Dévoreur. C'était de sa faute si Justin avait sombré dans la folie. Ultimement, c'était lui qui devait mourir. Ennuyée de savoir qu'ils reviendraient sans cesse, Mellye invoqua un long sceptre blanc immaculé. Le bout du bâton avait une boule bleutée rappelant une âme. Une paire d'ailes d'ange entourait la boule pour la protéger. Un chapelet était solidement attaché à la base de la boule.

Mellye plaqua avec force le bâton sur le sol tout en projetant sa longueur d'âme. Une grande déflagration se propagea tout autour d'elle, faisant exploser d'un seul coup l'armée de clown. Impressionnés par son arrivée remarquée, les Death Scythes et leurs meisters cessèrent les combats.

— Marie est furieuse, dit Stein calmement en s'allumant une cigarette.

— Je lui ferais mes excuses en temps et lieu, répondit-elle impassible.

Spirit reprit forme humaine. Il avait entrevu la colère de Marie alors qu'elle retournait sur l'astro-zeppelin. Spirit en avait demandé l'origine à Stein alors que l'astro-zeppelin décollait. Stein lui avait alors répondu que Mellye avait réussi à les empêcher de tuer Justin en les devançant de quelques secondes.

— On peut dire que…, commença Spirit pour éviter qu'un malaise ne s'installe entre Mellye et Stein.

— Tu l'as sauvé au moins? demanda Stein en coupant Spirit.

—… tu tombes à pic Mellye! continua-t-il en haussant un peu le ton. Merci! On va pouvoir…

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois? répliqua-t-elle sur un froid.

—… reprendre notre souffle un instant. Alors! poursuivit Spirit en haussant encore le ton d'un cran pour attirer l'attention. Voici le Death Scythe Deng et son meister Alexander, ainsi qu…

— De qui parlent-ils? demanda Zubayda.

—… ainsi que le Death Scythe Djinn et sa meister Zubayda…, poursuivit Spirit en ignorant la question de Zubayda.

— Spirit? demanda Deng un peu impatient.

— C'est magnifique cette couleur de cheveux, Mellye! complimenta Spirit en ignorant cette fois-ci Deng.

Voyant que Spirit hésitait à leur dire ce qu'il savait, Mellye s'élança.

— Je suis Mellye Daemonheart. C'est moi qui ai sauvé Justin.

Les yeux de Zubayda et d'Alexander s'écarquillèrent devant sa révélation. Ils croyaient que Justin avait été tué au combat.

— Mellye, il y en a une qui n'est pas du tout contente, reprit Stein calmement.

— Je t'ai dit que je ferai mes…, répliqua-t-elle irritée. Oh...

Mellye s'était retournée vers Stein alors que Spirit se transformait à nouveau en faux. Mellye leur jeta un regard qui disait « Mais qui est cette garce complètement nue? ». Un clown à l'apparence d'une femme se tenait devant eux, visiblement en colère et amochée par la déflagration. Pourtant, la surprise remplaça la colère sur son visage à la vue de Mellye.

— C'est Kaguya. Un clown qu…, l'informa Spirit.

— Ça alors! s'étonna Kaguya en coupant Spirit. Même les filles sont dingues de mon corps!

— Tu vas être déçue, je ne suis pas aux filles, répondit Mellye ennuyée en faisant disparaître son bâton pour dégainer son arme.

— Tu changeras peut-être d'avis quand tu…, nargua-t-elle.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Mellye la tranchait en deux.

— Meh… Trop facile! se moqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules alors que Kaguya disparaissait. J'imagine que tu ne dois pas être assez bonne pour séduire les filles…

Spirit retrouva sa forme humaine, complètement bouche bée par la rapidité d'action de Mellye.

— Hum… Tu n'as pas quelque chose de changé par hasard?

— Oh si! Je me suis débarrassée de mes sceaux, ce qui implique que je dois tester mes nouvelles limites, répondit-elle heureuse que Spirit ait remarqué.

Kaguya ne mit pas longtemps à se matérialiser à nouveau, encore plus frustrée que la fois précédente.

— Tu vas pouvoir t'exercer amplement. Kaguya était aux côtés de Justin au début de la bataille en compagnie de celui-là et de celui-là, expliqua Stein en désignant Lapin Blanc et Clerc de Lune du doigt.

Mellye plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais en direction des trois clowns désignés.

— Oooh… que t'aurais pas dû me dire ça!

— Arrête Stein! Tu le fais exprès pour la pousser à bout.

— Nah, nah! C'est bon, Spirit! Je vais me défouler un peu sur eux pour me venger… je peux?

— Euh… Je n'ai pas d'objection. Et vous? balbutia Spirit en regardant les autres.

Ces derniers secouèrent la tête. Ils accepteraient volontiers cette petite pause. Satisfaite, Mellye afficha un sourire malicieux en direction des trois clowns.

— Vous trois! Vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure! Et tous vos p'tits copains vont avoir leur tour aussi! dit-elle en pointant sa lame sur les trois clowns puis sur l'ensemble de l'armée.

Tous les clowns se mirent à rire de la menace. Mellye se joint même à eux un instant avant de se lancer à l'attaque. Spirit n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il jeta un regard à Stein. Celui-ci avait les yeux écarquillés et un sourire dément. Il connaissait ce regard; il mourait d'envie de l'étudier.

— Je comprends pourquoi elle a sauvé Justin. Sa longueur d'âme lui est entièrement dédiée. C'est fascinant! J'aimerais bien voir comment la longueur d'âme de Justin réagit. Si ça se trouve, ils doivent être capables de se synchroniser. Ça expliquerait ses cheveux blonds. Les effets de la synchronisation et de la résonnance des âmes sont surprenants chez une personne de son genre! J'aimerais bien les étudier davantage!

Spirit reporta son regard sur la bataille. Mellye menait sans difficulté le combat malgré le nombre incalculable de clowns qui l'assiégeait. Les uns après les autres, Mellye mettait la main sur les clowns et les faisait hurler de souffrance jusqu'à ce qu'ils explosent. Au bout de quelques minutes, les clowns gardaient leur distance.

— Attaquez-la! hurla Kaguya à bout de nerfs. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Vous êtes la peur et la folie incarnée! Vous revivrez même si vous mourrez!

Malgré ses ordres, les clowns refusaient d'obéir, ayant vu les mystérieuses conséquences lorsqu'ils étaient attrapés. Mellye leur adressa un nouveau sourire sinistre et s'élança à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, les clowns la fuyaient et faisaient tout pour l'éviter. Ennuyée que les clowns la fuient, Mellye invoqua à nouveau son sceptre et le plaqua au sol pour les faire disparaître en prenant bien soin d'éviter d'atteindre Kaguya, Lapin Blanc et Clerc de Lune.

— HAHAHAHAHA! hurla Kaguya. Tu n'es pas assez forte pour tous nous faire disparaître!

— Non. Elle l'a fait exprès, déclara Lapin Blanc.

Mellye lui adressa un sourire malin. Les combats reprirent de plus belle. Elle réussit enfin à coincer Clerc de Lune et Lapin Blanc. En quelques secondes, les deux clowns se tortillèrent et hurlèrent de douleur. Ils souffrirent longtemps. Longtemps. Mais pas assez à son goût, car ils explosèrent au bout d'une demi-minute. Elle adressa un regard noir à Kaguya.

— Dommage…, constata-t-elle avec une pointe de déception. On va voir si tu peux faire mieux.

Kaguya recula et se mit sur la défensive alors que Mellye s'avança vers elle. Elle engagea un court combat avec Kaguya et finit par l'attraper. La respiration du clown augmenta et la nervosité la gagna alors qu'elle se débattait.

— Qu'est-ce que…? commença-t-elle avant de se mettre à hurler, envahie par la souffrance.

— Je vais te faire souffrir… comme j'ai fait souffrir le clown qui a entraîné Justin dans la folie, siffla-t-elle à son oreille alors qu'elle continuait de hurler. Et tu sais quoi? Je vais le faire autant de fois que je le désire, car tu revis sans cesse.

Kaguya ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais explosa avant même qu'un son ne sorte. Elle n'avait tenu que quelques secondes de plus. Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de clowns, Mellye retourna vers les Death Scythes.

— Ça t'a fait du bien? demanda Stein en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

— Le plaisir commencera quand ils réapparaîtront.

— Quoi? Tu vas recommencer? s'étonna Spirit complètement abasourdi. Au point où tu en es, attaque-toi plutôt au Grand Dévoreur!

— Et il est où? Personne ne m'a rien dit encore une fois! répliqua Mellye irritée.

Décidément, ce maudit problème de communication l'aura suivi jusque sur la Lune!

— Il est dans le nez de la Lune, riposta Spirit. C'est un vrai trouillard.

Devant l'air sérieux des Death Scythes et de leurs meisters, elle comprenait que Spirit ne mentait pas. Mellye maugréa pendant quelques secondes à cette réponse. Ça ne pouvait être vrai. Parmi toutes les cachettes qui existaient sur la Lune, il avait choisi d'aller s'installer dans son nez! Pour se calmer, elle trancha un clown naissant tout près d'elle. Spirit avait raison. Asura était un véritable peureux et elle devrait aller elle-même le débusquer. Après tout, le Maître Shinigami l'avait fait venir pour ça.

Mellye regarda l'armée de clown qui s'était reformée plus loin. Ceux-ci n'attendaient que son départ pour s'attaquer à nouveau aux Death Scythes et à leurs meisters. Voyant que Mellye hésitait à partir en direction de la cachette du Grand Dévoreur, Spirit lui assura qu'ils s'en sortiraient. Ils étaient des Death Scythes après tout. Mellye hocha la tête, puis déploya ses ailes et se dirigea vers le nez de la Lune.

* * *

 **Merci et à bientôt! :)**


	54. Asura

**Bonjour!**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre! Il correspond à plusieurs chapitres du tome 24 et 25 (chapitres 104 et 107 du tome 24 et chapitres 108 à 112 du tome 25 pour être plus précis). Bonne lecture!**

* * *

À peine venait-elle d'arriver à l'entrée des narines que les clowns s'attaquaient à nouveau aux Death Scythes. Ils étaient désormais encerclés. Par chance, Maka venait d'arriver en compagnie de Black Star. Convaincue que Kid réussirait à rallier les sorcières à leur cause, elle prit son arme et son sceptre et s'engouffra dans les narines de la Lune.

 _Je vais pouvoir dire au moins une fois dans ma vie que je me suis comparé à une crotte de nez. C'est complètement dégoûtant! J'espère qu'elle n'éternuera pas comme elle l'a fait plus tôt,_ déplora intérieurement Mellye alors qu'elle accorda un regard dégoûté aux parois des voies nasales de la Lune.

Seule la lueur bleutée au bout de son bâton ainsi que ses ailes argentées, l'empêchait d'être dans le noir. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle déboucha dans une grande caverne couverte des symboles d'Asura.

 _Pas étonnant que la Lune ait un air aussi lugubre. Elle est aussi affectée par la longueur d'âme d'Asura_ , songea-t-elle.

Un grand rire dément se fit entendre. Afin de ne pas être atteinte d'une vague de folie surpuissante, elle plaqua son bâton sur le sol en projetant sa longueur d'âme.

— Merci, Mellye, dit une voix soulagée derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et trouva Sid en compagnie d'un jeune homme aux cheveux longs noirs nommé Akané armé d'une Claymore. Après s'être assuré qu'ils allaient bien, elle inspecta les alentours. Ils se trouvaient effectivement dans la cachette du Grand Dévoreur Asura. Elle jura cependant dans sa langue alors qu'une source de lumière soudaine l'éblouit.

— Ils se foutent de moi, c'est certain! rugit-elle alors qu'elle réalisait que la bouche de la Lune était désormais grande ouverte.

Mellye fit disparaître son bâton et prit son katana blanc à deux mains. Le Grand Dévoreur se trouvait là-bas, juste sur les dents de la Lune. Pourtant, elle ne voyait que Crona, aux prises avec Maka et Black Star. Se pourrait-il que…?

— Crona l'a avalé, confirma Sid.

Mellye regarda Sid avec un air ahuri. Décidément, ils avaient des idées plus cinglées les unes que les autres. L'espace d'un instant, la longueur d'âme de Crona disparut et était désormais remplacée par celle du Grand Dévoreur. Kid venait tout juste d'arriver aux côtés de Maka et Black Star. Tous les trois s'élancèrent dans le combat. Ils arrivaient à peine à l'effleurer et devaient se heurter à des attaques dévastatrices. Malheureusement, il n'y aurait qu'elle qui lui tiendrait véritablement tête. Et encore, elle aurait bien voulu avoir son père et sa mère en face d'elle pour savoir comment ils avaient fait pour en venir à bout la première fois.

Mellye s'élança à son tour et l'atteignit du premier coup, provoquant une grande déflagration. Désorienté, Asura recula. Il la dévisagea un court instant, comme s'il cherchait son visage dans sa mémoire.

— Je te reconnais même si tu es blonde. Tu es l'ange de la dernière fois; Ajalahel! Où est l'autre démon? Hemry, c'est ça? remarqua Asura en regardant autour de lui. Tss… Ce maudit Daemonheart! Plus nuisible que les Humains! Tu me fais flipper. Vajra!

Elle évita de justesse l'attaque dévastatrice.

— Crétin! Je suis leur fille; Mellye! Et je compte bien te faire payer au centuple ce que t'as fait à Justin! rugit-elle en lui assénant une nouvelle attaque meurtrière.

Asura eut un rire sinistre.

— Oh… le prêtre? Ce n'était qu'un simple pion.

Cette remarque mit Mellye hors d'elle-même. Après une trop courte vengeance, elle se prit une attaque de plein fouet qui la projeta avec violence sur la surface de la Lune. Mellye se releva plus que déterminée à l'affronter. Elle jeta un regard à Kid. Celui-ci devenait enfin un véritable Dieu de la Mort. Ils auraient désormais une chance de vaincre Asura. Elle sentit la longueur d'âme du Maître Shinigami s'éteindre au loin. Spirit accourra vers elle.

— Mellye! Utilise-moi! cria Spirit.

Mellye eut un imperceptible soupir et tendit sa main. Spirit sourit d'un air confiant et se transforma. Lui adapter sa longueur d'âme à tout le monde, il y avait longtemps qu'il rêvait de se synchroniser à elle. Mellye fit tourner la faux entre ses mains avec facilité et agilité. C'était à croire qu'elle avait toujours manié ce type d'arme. Pour elle, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire. Elle faisait exactement les mêmes mouvements qu'avec son sceptre.

— Résonnance des âmes! crièrent Mellye et Spirit en chœur alors que Spirit devenait un tranche-démon.

Spirit fut à la fois déstabilisé et impressionné par la puissance de la longueur d'âme de Mellye. Ça le viderait de son énergie à maintenir une résonnance aussi puissante. Mellye s'envola avec Spirit et contre-attaqua avec violence. Devant la fatigue de Spirit, Mellye déposa le Death Scythe et reprit son arme.

Quelques instants plus tard, Asura recevait une balle venant d'Azusa. Puis, c'était au tour de Marie de faire son apparition. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à reprendre forme humaine, visiblement en colère de retrouver Mellye. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le moment de s'expliquer. Ils devaient combattre Asura. Black Star et Kid venaient de réussir à l'immobiliser pour permettre à Maka d'aller sauver Crona. Mellye les aida du mieux qu'elle le put pour l'immobiliser.

Malgré ses efforts, elle se prit de plein fouet une nouvelle attaque et fut projetée au loin. Elle s'apprêta à contre-attaquer lorsque Maka sortit subitement de l'intérieur d'Asura. Le sang noir envahissait la Lune comme un raz de marée. Les chances de fuir la Lune s'amenuisaient alors qu'elle ne trouvait aucune sortie de secours. Elle devait faire vite, le sang noir la rattrapait et envahissait peu à peu tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Bientôt, elle serait coincée et resterait prisonnière sur la Lune. Elle repéra au loin un endroit qui n'était pas encore touché et fonça à toute vitesse.

* * *

— MEEELLLYYYYYEEEEE! hurla Maka en pleurs en cherchant désespérément sa longueur d'âme.

Maka continua de hurler le prénom de son amie pendant un moment. Alors que Kid et Black Star commencèrent à envisager le pire une voix essoufflée s'éleva derrière eux.

— J'aurai cru que… vous le saviez… depuis le début… que ça en prend plus que ça… pour venir à bout de moi…

Mellye se trouvait derrière Maka, Black Star et Kid et leur adressa un faible sourire. Soulagée, Maka lui sauta dans les bras et la serra très fort. Mellye fut momentanément surprise par cette marque d'affection et le lui rendit. Au passage, elle présenta ses excuses pour ne pas avoir pu aider davantage pour sauver Crona. Pourtant, Maka semblait résolue à revenir la sauver un jour ou l'autre. À son tour, Kid reçu des excuses. Celui-ci répondit par un hochement de tête et lui assura que son Père organiserait un procès juste et équitable pour Justin.

Décidément, Kid ne semblait pas avoir réalisé que son père venait tout juste de mourir. Trop épuisée, Mellye n'avait pas l'envie de le lui faire réaliser. Il le découvrirait par lui-même bien assez tôt. Et puis, elle n'avait qu'un seul désir pour le moment; retourner auprès de Justin.

* * *

En un instant, un éclair aveuglant surgit dans la chambre de Justin. Mellye s'approcha de lui en silence et lui prit la main avec douceur tout en annonçant son retour. Son chapelet se trouvait encore entre ses mains. Bien que son état fût encore critique, il était demeuré stable. Elle reprit le chapelet entre ses mains et reprit ses prières en silence.

Au bout de longues heures, le personnel soignant retira le tube dans la trachée de Justin pour le remplacer par un masque à oxygène. Au petit matin, Justin émit quelques faibles sons et ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Mellye ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle avait tellement imploré Dieu et supplié sa mère, pour que son Petit Prieur qu'elle aimait tant lui soit rendu. Elle avait tellement prié pour que survienne ce miracle… Elle serra avec douceur sa main où le chapelet se trouvait encore accroché et ne cessa de remercier silencieusement le miracle qu'elle avait tant demandé.

Le regard de Justin croisa celui de Mellye. Malgré l'étrange cicatrice qui déchirait le visage du Death Scythe, elle pouvait y lire la tristesse. Il se rendait compte de tout le mal qu'il avait causé, tous les meurtres qu'il avait commis ressurgissaient. Et surtout toutes les blessures sur celle qui l'avait sauvé. Si seulement il avait été plus fort… Il ne serait pas tombé dans le piège du clown. Il ferma les yeux. L'âme de Mellye avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

* * *

 **Merci! Je n'ai pas vraiment voulu développer sur le combat avec Asura sur la Lune pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne voulais rien enlever aux protagonistes principaux de la série, mais aussi que ça n'apportait rien de plus à l'histoire. À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!**


	55. Sondage et accusations

**Bonjour!**

 **Et voilà un autre chapitre! Celui-ci correspond au chapitre final (113) du tome 25. Cependant, ma Fanfiction ne s'arrête pas là. Il reste beaucoup de détails à régler, alors restez avec moi encore un peu! :) Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Mellye avait continué de s'occuper de Justin. Ce dernier se remettait de ses blessures avec une rapidité déconcertante grâce aux transfusions sanguines. Justin s'en était étonné silencieusement. À quelques reprises, sa respiration s'accélérait, comme s'il était troublé. Il fermait les yeux, serrait les poings et respirait profondément pour se contrôler. Mellye avait rapidement compris qu'elle devait projeter sa longueur d'âme vers lui pour le calmer.

Entre-temps, la ville entière avait organisé une cérémonie funèbre pour le Maître Shinigami à laquelle elle ne s'était pas présentée pour éviter une confrontation avec Marie. Quelques jours plus tard, Kid lui rendait visite. Croyant qu'il lui donnerait quelques informations concernant le procès, elle le laissait entrer. Elle s'était bien trompée. Il faisait plutôt une enquête qu'il disait « sérieuse » et avait ainsi été sélectionné pour répondre à un sondage.

— De quoi? s'exclama Mellye.

— Merci! Ce n'est pas très long. Il y a huit questions!

— Ils disent toujours ç…, riposta-t-elle contrariée.

— Première question! commença Kid en la coupant. Est-ce que tu étais sur la Lune pour neutraliser le Grand Dévoreur?

— Tu te fiches de moi, Kid? On s'est croisé là-bas!

— Je vais cocher « oui ». Et est-ce que tu as développé une obsession pour les seins depuis?

— Quoi?

— Est-ce que tu as tendance à les toucher et à les regarder plus souvent qu'avant?

— Je te demande pardon!? répliqua-t-elle complètement insultée.

— As-tu tendance à toucher et à regarder les seins des autres depuis?

— Kid…

— Que préfères-tu? Les seins ou les fesses?

— Kid, va-t'en!

— Est-ce que ce dessin te fait penser à des seins? demanda-t-il en montrant un dessin où étaient disposés des cercles concentriques.

— Dehors! s'écria-t-elle en pointant la porte.

— Justin, tu pourrais répondre au sondage toi aussi s'il te plaît? J'aimerais avoir un avis du camp adverse, demanda Kid alors qu'il était repoussé de force par Mellye.

Mellye claqua la porte au nez de Kid.

— Imbécile…, maugréa-t-elle en se rassoyant pour astiquer à nouveau son arme.

Spirit était venu pour lui mettre de nombreuses restrictions qui l'empêcheraient de s'enfuir ou de se transformer. Il lui avait même mis un collier qui exploserait au moindre mouvement suspect. En temps normal, Mellye se serait fermement opposée à l'idée, mais décida de se plier aux ordres. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Justin broyait beaucoup de noir ces derniers temps et chaque fois qu'elle le laissait seul, elle redoutait qu'il ne mette lui-même fin à ses jours. Bien qu'elle tenta de faire la conversation à son Petit Prieur dans les jours suivants, elle avait vite déchanté devant son silence acharné. Son moral demeurait au plus bas et ça l'affectait. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle réussirait encore à supporter ce silence. Elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle sortirait de ses gonds à tout moment. Elle avait alors invoqué Azimi pour qu'il lui tienne compagnie et lui change les idées.

Pour passer le temps — ou plutôt pour se calmer — Mellye astiquait le seul katana qui lui restait. Justin la regardait de temps à autre en silence avant de reporter son regard dans le vide. Trop concentrée à sa tâche, elle ne remarqua pas les visiteurs qui cognèrent à la porte. Mellye releva la tête pour découvrir que Soul et Maka lui rendaient visite. Justin, quant à lui, ne détacha pas son regard, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

— Tiens, tu as encore tes mèches? demanda Maka.

— Ça va. Ils retrouveront leur couleur naturelle avec le temps.

Même si quelques mèches avaient foncé au cours des derniers jours, d'autres conservaient encore leur blond doré. Cependant, elle commençait à être lasse de tous ces commentaires sur la couleur de ses cheveux. Peu de temps après, Mellye sentit l'âme de Tezca approcher. Justin détacha enfin son regard de la fenêtre et regarda le Death Scythe. Mellye le salua et lui demanda les dernières nouvelles. Tezca lui répondit que Kid prévoyait le procès dans huit jours, car il s'agissait du chiffre parfait. À peine venait-il de dire qu'Enrique apporterait un document indiquant les charges que le singe apparaissait à la porte. Mellye prit le document et l'examina tout en s'assoyant sur le lit, près de son Petit Prieur. Ce dernier lui accorda un regard, puis au document.

— Voyons voir ça. Par la présente, bla-bla-bla… l'audience de Justin Law, bla-bla-bla…, lisait Mellye.

Exaspérée par la longue introduction qu'elle jugeait inutile, Mellye passa directement à la liste des accusations. Son expression changea à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de chaque ligne inscrite sur le document.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries?! s'indigna-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

— Les accusations portées contre Justin.

— Merci Tezca! Je sais ce que sont des accusations!

— Pourquoi tu demandes alors?

Mellye réprima sa volonté de faire éclater le miroir en mille morceaux. Il faisait exprès de la provoquer. Même si Tezca avait dit une réplique que Justin lui avait auparavant faite, elle ne céderait pas à la provocation du Death Scythe. Mellye reporta son attention sur une autre charge.

— Pourquoi est-il accusé de trahison? se défenda-t-elle. Tout le monde sait que c'était la sorcière Médusa qui avait infiltré Shibusen. Ils n'ont pas compris que Justin n'est qu'une victime? Saleté! Et puis toi? dit-elle à l'intention de Tezca. Pourquoi tu as conservé ta charge?

— Je ne peux la retirer qu'au procès. T'inquiètes! Justin est mon ami, répondit-il désinvolte alors qu'il était fusillé du regard.

— Parce que toi quand tu veux te faire des amis, tu leur balances un laser en pleine gueule? ironisa-t-elle.

Enrique se mit à rire aux éclats.

— Oh! Oh! Là, je t'arrête princesse! Premièrement, c'est pas un laser, c'est un rayon _soulaire_! corrigea Tezca avec une pointe de sarcasme. Et je te ferai remarquer que j'ai fait exprès de l'effleurer! Sinon, je l'aurai cramé au complet ton Prieur…

— On s'en fiche du nom de ta technique! C'est pas une raison pour faire un truc aussi débile!

— Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que t'as fait de débile? J'ai une liste complète!

Mellye le fusilla à nouveau du regard pour le faire taire. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ce mauvais souvenir. Elle reporta son attention sur la liste des charges.

— Pourquoi y'a des charges contre la dame de la réception? Alias « Madame »? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore? demanda-t-elle en regardant Maka, Soul et Tezca.

— Elle faisait partie des renforts sur la Lune, expliqua Tezca.

Mellye ne put cacher son exaspération et soupira longuement alors qu'Enrique riait de plus belle.

— Nom de Dieu! Mais elle foutait _quoi_ sur la Lune, la mamie?! s'indigna Mellye au bord de la crise de nerfs. C'est-une-réceptionniste! C'est pas sa place! Elle s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'elle revienne en vie de cette bataille!? Bon, c'est quoi cette accusation « absorption de l'âme de Beater Joe (B.J.) »? poursuivit-elle.

— Justin a dû manger l'âme de B.J., expliqua Tezca. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a jamais été retrouvée… Tu sais Justin, si tu n'as pas mangé son âme, tu devrais le spécifier, ça va te faire une charge de moins! ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Justin.

— Hein? Attends! Attends! Je comprends rien. Quand tu dis « manger », tu veux dire « manger »? Comme manger un repas? demanda Mellye perplexe.

— Bah oui. Comment tu penses qu'on devient Death Scythe? répondit Soul désinvolte.

Mellye regarda Justin avec consternation. Ce dernier lui accorda un bref regard de culpabilité.

— Non, mais arrête Soul. Ça sert à rien. Ils ne supportent pas ça _eux_ , remarqua Tezca. Je parie que le Maître Shinigami ne te l'a pas dit, hein?

Mellye eut instantanément la nausée. Elle se leva précipitamment et dirigea vers la toilette de la chambre pour y vomir. Maka l'accompagna pour la réconforter alors que Tezca hurlait de rire aux côtés d'Enrique.

— Fermez-la tous les deux, c'est pas drôle! répliqua-t-elle avant d'être malade à nouveau.

— C'est pas si terrible que ça, tu sais, dit Soul dans l'encadrement de la porte. En fait, je trouve ça bon. C'est le meilleur repas qu…

— ARRÊTE DE M'EN PARLER! hurla Mellye. C'est dégueulasse!

Une autre salve de hurlements chez Tezca et Enrique s'en suivit. Après s'être occupée de Mellye, Maka sorti de la pièce avec un sourire.

— Je crois qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

— Bien sûr qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas! Si le Maître Shinigami l'avait informé, elle aurait refusé de l'aider!

Après quelques minutes, Mellye sortit de la toilette complètement blême. Rien que l'association « âme » et « manger » lui redonnait des haut-le-cœur. De son côté, Tezca faisait des efforts surhumains pour réprimer son fou rire.

— Comment tu croyais qu'on récoltait les âmes? demanda Soul.

— Quand j'en entendais parler, j'ai toujours cru que c'était une métaphore où quelque chose dans le genre… j'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde que vous mangiez les âmes pour de vrai.

À ces mots, Mellye réprima un nouveau haut-le-cœur. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Tezca et Enrique éclatèrent de rire encore une fois.

— C'est bon! Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule! grogna-t-elle avec colère.

Maka spécifia pendant de nombreuses minutes que les âmes visées étaient malsaines. Malgré sa nausée, Mellye trouva la force de répliquer qu'il était hors de question de les manger. Alors que Tezca expliquait à Maka qu'elle perdait son temps, le révérend Cole fit son apparition. Il s'étonna de trouver le visage de Mellye un peu blême et encore plus de la couleur de certaines mèches de ses cheveux.

Tout en cachant son irritation pour les nombreux commentaires à propos de la couleur de ses cheveux, Mellye l'invita à entrer et à prendre place sur une chaise. Celui-ci lui rapportait son katana noir. Au petit matin, il avait découvert une mare de sang sur le sol de la petite église ainsi que son arme située non loin. Mellye remercia le vieux révérend, puis contempla désespérément les restes de son arme désormais irréparable.

Maka et Soul restèrent encore quelques minutes avant de partir en compagnie d'Enrique. Alors que le révérend Cole tentait sans succès de prendre des nouvelles de Justin, Mellye détourna le regard vers la porte.

* * *

 **Un grand merci à vous de prendre le temps de me lire! :)**

 **Petites précisions: Je trouvais intéressant le concept que les armes mangent les âmes, mais en y repensant sous un autre angle, c'est aussi franchement dégueulasse. Je l,ai donc intégré dans l'histoire. De plus, j'en ait profité pour exprimer mon avis personnel sur la réceptionniste qui arrive en renforts. Sérieusement, elle est peut-être "badass", mais en tant que réceptionniste, qui plus est, sans armes... À sa place, je me serais attendu à mourir depuis le moment où j'aurai mis le pied sur la Lune...**

 **Dans ce chapitre, je me suis également amusé à proposer un point de vue différent sur la trahison du personnage de Justin.** **Lorsque j'ai lu le manga, j'y ai vu la possibilité qu'il avait été une victime de la folie d'Asura. Toutefois, je n'écarte pas la théorie que Justin ait toujours été un méchant dans l'histoire.**

 **1) Il commence ses prières par : "Ô mon Dieu qui règne dans la ville de la Mort". Sachant qu'Asura a longtemps été emprisonné à Shibusen, il aurait pu y faire référence à la place du Maître Shinigami. Je consens toutefois qu'il y ait un anachronisme dans ce fait, car lors de la mission en République Tchèque, Asura s'est évadé de Shibusen. Cette prière serait donc véritablement destinée au Maître Shinigami.**

 **2) Dans _Soul Eater Not!_ , il semble errer souvent dans les sous-sols de Shibusen. Il aurait pu ainsi avoir trouvé l'endroit où était scellé le Grand Dévoreur. Il aurait ainsi juré allégeance en secret à Asura et aurait attendu le bon moment pour trahir Shibusen.**

 **3) Fait cocasse qui relève probablement d'une inattention du mangaka, mais qui, dans mon for intérieur seulement, renforce ma théorie: Justin porte le pendentif d'Asura dans le chapitre 14 du tome 2 de _Soul Eater Not!_.**

 **Bref... Tout cela relève de la théorie... ;) À la prochaine!**


	56. Tsih

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes,**

 **C'est avec une immense tristesse que j'ai appris la nouvelle concernant les attentats de Paris le 13 novembre dernier. Je tiens à vous témoigner, chers lecteurs et lectrices de France, tout mon soutien moral et ma sympathie dans cette épreuve difficile. J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous et vos proches êtes désormais en sécurité et hors de danger.**

 **Dans un autre ordre d'idée, je dois vous informer que mon ordinateur portable a brisé tout récemment (ce qui explique le retard de publication pour ce chapitre et les prochains). Heureusement, ma Fanfiction est sur Dropbox! Je n'ai donc rien perdu! Par contre, le rythme de parution sera inévitablement affecté, car je dois emprunter de temps à autre l'ordinateur de mon copain pour une durée indéterminée.**

 **C'est donc avec un peu de retard que je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Quelque chose avait attiré son attention vers la porte de la chambre. Mellye sursauta et réprima un cri d'exclamation. Une jeune fille d'environ neuf ans aux longs cheveux bruns foncés et des yeux bruns dorés en forme d'amande se tenait à l'entrée. Un chat tigré, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à Azimi, se frottait de temps à autre à ses jambes.

— Tsih!

La jeune fille accourut dans les bras de Mellye qui la serra très fort sous les regards stupéfaits de Tezca, le révérend Cole et Justin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!? C'est dangereux! Si Nedria le découvre… dit-elle avec colère dans sa langue.

— Tes cheveux! s'étonna la jeune fille dans sa langue en saisissant une mèche blonde.

— On s'en fiche de mes cheveux! répliqua-t-elle exaspérée en écartant brusquement sa main.

Mellye la sermonna dans sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à nouveau coupée.

— Tu m'as manqué, répondit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

Ne trouvant aucune réplique, Mellye soupira et se contenta de serrer la jeune démone dans ses bras tout en lui donnant quelques baisers sur la tête.

— Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué...

Après un moment, Mellye réalisa que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elles. Incapables de suivre la conversation, ils attendaient des explications suite à l'apparition de la jeune fille.

— Hum… Voici ma nièce; Tsih-endah, mais elle préfère « Tsih ». Tsih, présente-toi comme je te l'ai enseigné, s'il te plaît.

Tsih se plaça devant le révérend Cole et lui fit une gracieuse révérence tout en affichant son plus beau sourire d'enfant.

— Bon-jour… Ra-vie de fai-re vo-tre con-nais-san-ce, dit-elle avec un fort accent étrange, un peu d'hésitation et en détachant toutes les syllabes. Je suis… Tsih Daemonheart! ajouta-t-elle sur un ton très enjoué.

Puis, elle souleva le chat tigré et le présenta à tous.

— C'est Cahzim! dit-elle fièrement avec un sourire. Hum… Frère Azimi!

Le chat miaula et se défit de l'étreinte de la démone. Le révérend la regarda avec son sourire bienveillant et se présenta à son tour en détachant bien ses mots. Puis, Tsih se tourna vers Justin. Elle grimpa sur le lit en compagnie de son chat. La jeune fille se présenta encore une fois et attendit que Justin se présente. Après un court instant, la jeune fille visiblement exaspérée et impatiente se retourna vers sa tante.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Pourquoi il répond pas? rétorqua-t-elle impétueuse dans leur étrange langue.

Puis sans attendre de réponse de sa tante, elle se retourna vers Justin pour le scruter d'un œil sévère.

— Je… Je suis… Justin Law, murmura-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Le visage de sa nièce s'adoucit instantanément. Mellye fut soulagée d'entendre à nouveau la voix de son Petit Prieur. Au passage, Tsih remarqua Tezca dans le miroir et s'en approcha. Elle le regarda longuement jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que Tezca imitait tous ses mouvements, ce qui lui arracha un sourire en coin. Intrigué lui aussi, Cahzim passa la patte à quelques reprises sur le miroir pour tenter de saisir le Death Scythe. Tsih prit alors le miroir dans ses mains et le retourna à plusieurs reprises. Tezca en profita alors pour disparaître du miroir.

— Oh! s'exclama-t-elle complètement sous la surprise.

Devant cette expression, Mellye ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tezca réapparaissait en disant « Bouh! », provocant cette fois-ci un rire chez la jeune fille. Puis, elle décida qu'elle en avait assez de se faire traiter comme une gamine et s'amusa alors à secouer vigoureusement le miroir pour faire sortir le Death Scythe. Mellye l'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle le pût.

— On peut le garder? Il est drôle! demanda-t-elle dans sa langue les yeux pleins d'espoir tournés vers sa tante.

Mellye eut un rire amer.

— Oh non! Il est hors de question qu'on le ramène à la maison celui-là, répondit-elle exaspérée dans la langue des humains.

Tsih soupira, puis se présenta à Tezca. Le Death Scythe lui répondit dans leur étrange langue, provoquant cette fois-ci la surprise chez Tsih, Justin et le révérend. Tsih s'apprêta à entrer en grande conversation quand Mellye l'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Elle devait partir avant que Nedria découvre son absence. Cahzim miaula pour manifester son accord. À contrecœur et avec une pointe de tristesse, Tsih disparut dans un jet de flammes.

— Ta nièce est absolument adorable Mellye, dit le révérend Cole.

Mellye sourit légèrement.

— Tsih… est à la fois ma nièce et ma demi-sœur, expliqua Mellye. Ça vous donne une idée jusqu'où Nedria est prête à aller pour avoir le contrôle de la maison. Très jeune, Tsih a pris l'habitude de m'espionner et elle a vite appris à m'apprécier, car j'étais la seule avec qui elle était heureuse. Lorsque Nedria et Kel'eth ont réalisé qu'elle passait son temps avec moi, ils lui ont arraché une aile pour la punir. Elle ne peut plus voler par ma faute, mais elle a continué de me rendre visite en secret. Je lui ai promis que je tuerais Kel'eth et Nedria à sa place. Hum… Personne n'est au courant chez moi, pas même les aides personnelles. Alors si vous la revoyez dans un autre contexte, faites comme si vous ne la connaissiez pas. Et si vous croyez que j'ai du caractère, ce n'est rien à côté d'elle.

— Elle peut pas être pire que toi, remarqua Tezca.

— Oui…

Les regards se braquèrent sur Justin. Celui-ci croisa les yeux de Mellye. Elle accorda un petit sourire à son Petit Prieur.

— Son regard ne donne pas envie de la contredire n'est-ce pas?

Justin secoua la tête négativement avec une certaine lenteur. À présent que Justin semblait avoir retrouvé sa langue, le révérend en profita à nouveau pour lui faire la conversation.

* * *

 **Vous faites désormais la rencontre avec la nièce/demie-sœur du personnage de Mellye! Considérant les pépins avec mon ordinateur portable, je ne sais pas vraiment quand le prochain chapitre sera publié. Rassurez-vous, je ferai de mon mieux! À plus!**


	57. Discussions entre amis

**Bonjour!**

 **Et voici une nouveau chapitre! Malheureusement, toujours pas de réparation pour mon ordinateur. Au moins, je me débrouille comme je peux pour ne pas trop affecter le rythme de parution. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, le révérend, incapable de tirer le moindre mot chez Justin, se tourna vers Mellye et Tezca. Ceux-ci se chamaillaient de temps à autre, parfois dans leur langue, parfois dans la langue des Humains. Sentant les regards de Justin et du révérend Cole, Tezca et Mellye s'arrêtèrent momentanément.

— Vous vous connaissez, n'est-ce pas? demanda le révérend.

Mellye soupira l'air maussade. Elle avait redouté cette question à la seconde où Tezca avait parlé dans leur langue.

— « Se connaître » est un grand mot. Non, je dirai qu'il est le crétin qui a fait foirer notre plan. D'ailleurs, je croyais t'avoir tué cette fois-là.

Tezca éclata de rire.

— Justin est plus intelligent que toi! riposta Tezca. Il vérifie le corps au moins pour s'assurer que ce n'est pas un clone.

— Tu as un véritable don pour choisir tes amis, Petit Prieur, soupira Mellye. Je ne l'ai su que lorsque j'ai vu son visage.

— Quoi!? s'indigna Tezca.

— Je voulais savoir pourquoi j'étais incapable de te supporter dès le départ. T'es une saloperie de divinité du panthéon aztèque! Et comme si c'était pas assez, t'es la plus dangereuse; Tezcatlipoca!

Mellye raconta qu'elle et quelques démons s'étaient rendus au Mexique pour une opération de routine. Pourtant, cette simple mission avait pris une tournure critique lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils étaient tombés sur la clique des divinités du panthéon aztèque. Tezca s'était interposé et Mellye avait engagé le combat contre Tezca. Elle avait survécu _in extremis_ à cette mission et avait toujours cru qu'elle avait réussi à le tuer. Mais même si elle s'en était sortie vivante, ces souvenirs lui laissaient encore aujourd'hui un goût amer…

— Nous avons perdu beaucoup dans cette mission… tous les deux..., conclut-elle tristement.

— Oui… J'en conserve également un mauvais souvenir..., confirma Tezca sur le même ton morne. Mais, l'important c'est de savoir que je suis bien moins dangereux qu'un Daemonheart. Et puis, de toute façon, nous sommes désormais copains-copains! C'est donc le moment de repartir à zéro.

À cette réplique, Mellye soupira et garda le silence, n'ayant pas davantage l'envie de continuer à débattre du sujet.

* * *

À la fin de l'après-midi, le révérend annonça son départ. Voyant que le révérend semblait vouloir leur parler en privé, Mellye se leva et sortit de la chambre en compagnie du reflet de Tezca dans le miroir.

— Il réfléchit aux gestes qu'il a commis et je crois qu'il le regrette. Cependant, je ne sais pas à quel point ses remords et ses regrets vont lui permettre d'éviter la peine capitale. Si seulement Justin avait un meister, il n'en serait peut-être pas là, déplora le révérend.

— Justin a toujours agi seul. Il préfère la compagnie des dieux à celles des Humains, expliqua Tezca. Tête de mule comme il est, ce n'est pas demain qu'il va changer.

— Oh! Alors tout s'explique! s'exclama le révérend Cole en se tournant vers Mellye. Si ça se trouve, Justin sortait de son isolement parce que tu ressembles plus à un ange qu'un démon.

— Et puis moi? Je compte pour rien? s'indigna Tezca. Je suis tout de même une divinité aztèque!

Perdue dans ses pensées, Mellye ignora la remarque de Tezca.

— Qu'en est-il du fait que je pourrais devenir son meister?

La question lui avait échappé. Mais celle-ci lui trottait en tête depuis un petit moment déjà. Était-elle prête à franchir ce pas? Elle n'avait jamais envisagé de devenir meister, ni même d'avoir une arme pour partenaire. Elle n'était même pas censée être ici à l'heure actuelle! Elle avait été forcée de venir à Death City. De même qu'elle avait été forcée de suivre les cours par ordre du Maître Shinigami. En y songeant davantage, c'était une solution à envisager, voire la seule. Les prières qu'elle entendait depuis son arrivée à Death City avaient été un signe avant-coureur de leur synchronisation entre leur âme. Toutefois un problème subsistait. Elle ne voulait rien lui enlever de sa fierté personnelle d'avoir atteint le rang de Death Scythe tout seul. Et si elle souhaitait véritablement devenir le meister de Justin, comment allait-elle lui faire la demande et allait-il l'accepter? Le révérend lui sourit alors qu'elle continuait de réfléchir.

— Cette idée m'a également traversé l'esprit à quelques reprises. Je suis certain que vous feriez une formidable équipe!

— Mon Père, je vais me permettre de faire l'avocat du Diable. C'est une idée intéressante, mais elle n'est pas réalisable. Justin n'a jamais eu de meister, s'interposa Tezca.

— Il n'en a jamais voulu ou personne ne lui a demandé? Il y a une marge entre les deux! précisa Mellye.

— Oui, tu as raison. Il y a une énorme différence, mais Tezca soulève également un point important. Justin est une arme autonome et ce n'est pas uniquement en raison de son isolement. Son type d'arme ne lui permet pas d'en avoir un. Si tu deviens son meister, tu vas te retrouver avec une guillotine que tu devras actionner comme il était commun jadis. Vous ne pourrez jamais participer à des combats, expliqua le vieux prêtre.

Mellye garda le silence un moment. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce problème et ce serait un défi de taille.

— D'accord. D'accord, reprit-elle. Et si je parvenais à modifier la forme d'arme de Justin, un peu comme Maka fait avec le tranche-sorcière ou le tranche-démon. Il serait plus compact et plus portatif.

— Ce sont des techniques de combats, rectifia Tezca. Elles ne changent pas réellement la forme de l'arme. Soul reste une faux quand Maka y a recours. Il faudrait pousser la résonnance avec Justin à un très haut niveau, et surtout il devra accepter de te suivre.

Tezca avait raison. Cette stupide règle que le meister prenait toutes les décisions et que l'arme suivait sans poser de questions lui revenait en tête. Justin ne voulait peut-être pas se retrouver dans cette situation. Sur ces dernières paroles, le révérend partit le sourire aux lèvres, lui promettant qu'il viendrait lui aussi à la défense de Justin au procès.

De retour dans la chambre, Mellye reposa le miroir et médita sur la conversation. Tezca, quant à lui, avait entamé une conversation à sens unique avec Justin en lui racontant ses histoires. Incapable de réfléchir davantage, Mellye leur jeta un regard.

— Sincèrement, ça ne vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit que vous ne pouviez comprendre _que dal_ de ce que vous disiez parce que toi tu avais des écouteurs et toi un masque? demanda-t-elle en pointant tour à tour Justin et Tezca.

— Non, répondit Tezca désinvolte. D'ailleurs, je me suis bien marré au labo de Médusa quand Justin me l'a appris. Hahaha!

— Et toi, j'imagine que tu as juste vu un nounours qui se baladait à côté de toi en gesticulant?

Au lieu de répondre à la question, Justin baissa les yeux en guise de culpabilité, puis retourna fixer son point imaginaire. Mellye soupira et se mit les mains devant son visage, complètement anéantie. Pourquoi était-elle la seule à avoir vu ce problème à la seconde où elle avait rencontré Tezca et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était l'ami de Justin? Au bout de quelques instants, elle se leva et sortit de la chambre en silence. Décidément, cette journée était forte en rebondissement et elle avait besoin de se calmer.

* * *

Dans le couloir, Mellye tentait vainement de se calmer depuis une bonne minute. Quelque chose au bout du couloir attira son regard. Marie l'observait, tout en tentant de retenir une frustration qui était sur le point d'exploser. Des petits éclairs se formaient de temps à autre autour de son corps. Mellye croisa son regard avec tristesse. C'était la première fois qu'elle la revoyait depuis les combats sur la Lune.

— Je suis désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé, dit Mellye avec tristesse.

— Il a tué B.J.! Il a trahi Shibusen! Et tu le sauves pour un caprice personnel!? répliqua Marie.

— Je…

— Il ne méritait que la mort!

Son ton était plus fort et méprisant. Elle n'acceptait pas que Justin puisse continuer de respirer à l'instant même alors qu'elle s'était juré de mettre fin à ses jours pour ce qu'il avait fait à B.J..

— Tu m'as dit un jour que j'étais choyée de passer du temps avec lui. Je…

Mellye s'arrêta. Marie avait disparu sans même vouloir entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Quelques instants plus tard, un grand bruit se fit entendre plus loin, signifiant qu'elle devait avoir détruit quelque chose sur son passage. Mellye se frotta le front un instant et grogna alors qu'elle saisissait la poignée de porte pour retourner à l'intérieur de la chambre. Cette courte discussion ne l'avait pas calmé pour autant.

* * *

Dès que Mellye franchit la porte pour sortir se calmer les nerfs, Tezca se lança. Il y avait longtemps qu'il attendait un moment seul avec Justin pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

— Super! Elle est partie! Maintenant, raconte-moi tout! dit-il.

Justin lui accorda un rapide regard avant de reporter ses yeux dans le vide. Malgré tout, Tezca faisait preuve d'un acharnement hors du commun. Il irait directement au but pour le faire parler. Mellye reviendrait bientôt et il voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire avant son retour.

— Nom de Dieu Justin! Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié ça! Tu t'es tapé _Mellye Daemonheart_! C'est pas rien! poursuivit-il pour faire sortir son ami du silence.

— Quoi? Non…

Enfin! Cette simple affirmation avait suffi pour que son ami parle à nouveau.

— Arrête de te foutre de moi! Tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton ami! J'ai eu droit à la bande-annonce d'un film porno devant mes yeux quand elle m'a rejoint au labo de Médusa! Raconte! Depuis quand sortez-vous ensemble? Tu peux même si tu es un prêtre? T'as quand même 17 ans! Ça fait un sacré détournement de mineur!

Justin émit un imperceptible grognement.

— Je t'ai dit que je ne suis pas avec elle, dit-il exaspéré.

— Oh! Je vois… C'est une histoire d'un soir alors. C'était bien quand même?

— Non!

— Ah ouais… Tant que ça? C'est dommage…, répondit-il un peu déçu.

Justin poussa un soupir. Il ne comprenait rien à rien.

— Non! Je n'ai pas… été jusque-là, compléta Justin après un moment de silence alors que les souvenirs de leur moment intime dans la douche refaisaient surface.

L'intérêt de Tezca sembla se raviver à cette seule remarque.

— Quoi!? « Jusque-là »? Alors, il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose!? Allez raconte! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait? insista Tezca.

Il trépignait littéralement dans son miroir. Avoir eu un corps, il se serait jeté sur Justin et l'aurait secoué de toutes ses forces pour qu'il parle davantage et lui raconte toute l'histoire dans les moindres détails.

— Je… Je lui ai fait des excuses...

— Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Allez! Allez! Je veux savoir! Vite! Elle va revenir d'un instant à l'autre! insista Tezca à nouveau afin de délier la langue de son ami.

— Pour avoir été… un peu… trop loin…

— Un peu trop loin? répéta Tezca feignant l'incompréhension. Avec ce que j'ai vu, t'as carrément explosé toutes les frontières!

— Mais, j'ai… J'ai seulement… pris… une douche avec elle…, balbutia Justin complètement anéanti.

— Tu te l'es tapé dans la douche et après?! J'en reviens pas! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça venant de toi!

— Non! Arrête! Je n'ai jamais été… j'ai seulement…

— Mais ce que j'ai vu a forcément été réel. Je reflète des pans de la vie de la personne. Pas des rêves! Écoute! Vous feriez bien de vous parler tous les deux, car vous en avez long à vous dire et le procès approche. Tu sais, elle a dit dans le couloir qu'elle envisageait de devenir ton meister. À ce point-là, si elle n'a pas de sentiments pour toi, je suis prêt à passer sous ta lame encore une fois! Là! Tout de suite! On ne me la fait pas à moi.

— Tezca! Si c'est encore une de tes mauvaises plaisanteries, je t'avertis que ça va mal se passer pour toi! grogna Mellye.

Elle venait tout juste de revenir dans la chambre alors qu'il avait dit les quelques derniers mots et ne semblait pas s'être calmée pour autant.

— Quoi? demanda Tezca un peu étonné.

— Quoi? répéta Mellye sur le même ton. Je ne veux pas avoir à purifier l'âme de Justin encore une fois parce que tu lui racontes tes blagues pourries! _Comprende_?

— Ouais, ouais, c'est bon! J'ai compris. De toute façon, je vais y aller, je te tiens au courant pour les développements du procès, dit-il en disparaissant du miroir.

Mellye soupira et regarda son Petit Prieur. Celui-ci reporta son regard vers la fenêtre, toujours en silence.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! L'intrigue avec Tezca est finalement résolue. Puisque son nom est inspiré de la divinité Aztèque, je me suis permise de l'identifier comme telle. Je sais qu'une théorie circule sur le fait que Tezca soit véritablement un Dieu Aztèque dans la série (de par le fait que le reflet de son âme soit différent de celle des autres présentées dans le manga). De plus, l'on remarque clairement que le reflet de l'âme de Tezca est un jaguar, animal emblématique du Dieu Aztèque Tezcatlipoca. Enfin, le fait qu'il porte un masque pourrait laisser croire que son visage n'est peut-être pas humain...**

 **J'ai également laissé les détails flous concernant la rencontre entre le personnage de Tezca et de Mellye, car j'ai songé à faire une Fanfiction spin-off pour éclaircir cette rencontre. Je ne sais pas si cela va se réaliser un jour, mais la porte reste ouverte... ;) Merci et bonne journée!**


	58. Le procès

**Bonjour!**

 **Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je tente d'avoir un moment à moi pour publier enfin un nouveau chapitre! On voit bien que le temps des fêtes s'est bel et bien installé, même si nous n'avons pas reçu un once de neige dans notre région!** **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le procès avait commencé il y a trois heures déjà et Mellye bouillait silencieusement. Heureusement qu'elle portait une cape avec un large capuchon. Personne ne pouvait la voir assassiner du regard l'agent interne. Si ce n'était que d'elle, il y a longtemps qu'elle lui aurait tranché la gorge. Bien que Kid avait assuré un procès juste et équitable, il lui semblait que ses chances s'amenuisaient un peu plus chaque fois que cet agent ouvrait la bouche. Mellye serra les poings alors qu'elle repensait au sourire mielleux que lui avait fait l'agent tout juste avant le début du procès. Celui-ci ferait tout pour que Justin écope de la peine capitale. Depuis, Mellye était convaincue que Nedria avait corrompu l'agent. Pour qu'il démolisse successivement tous leurs arguments; il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et ça la mettait hors d'elle.

— Milady, calmez-vous, je vous prie, murmura une voix douce à son oreille.

Mellye ferma les yeux un court instant et desserra les poings. Elle se tourna vers celle qui l'avait calmée. Habillée d'un tailleur-jupe, Amozée; une démone au teint cuivre léger, aux yeux bruns et aux traits doux qui transpiraient la gentillesse était à ses côtés. Bien qu'elle détestait de se faire vouvoyer et de se faire appeler par son titre par ses aides personnelles, elle lui accorda un léger sourire reconnaissant. Elle n'allait pas tout gâcher pour une simple crise de nerfs. Amozée était là pour la calmer et la ramener à l'ordre discrètement. Mellye fut d'autant plus surprise de la présence d'Amozée au lieu de sa sœur aînée Nelith. Les larmes aux yeux, Amozée lui avait révélé qu'à son départ pour Shibusen, Nedria avait demandé à ce Nelith soit à son service. Mellye n'avait cessé de ruminer intérieurement contre sa belle-mère. Elle avait osé faire ça, sachant pertinemment que Nelith était à son service depuis sa naissance! Celle-là même qui s'était cachée dans le placard avec elle lorsque le Dieu de la Mort vint exécuter sa mère.

Mellye sentit Azimi se frôler contre sa jambe en dessous de sa robe alors qu'elle regarda Justin. Menotté de la tête aux pieds et entouré de deux gardes, celui-ci était agenouillé non loin de Spirit. Complètement abattu, le regard dans le vide et en silence, il observait le sol. Mellye eut un pincement au cœur. Son séjour dans les geôles de Shibusen ne lui avait fait aucun bien. Bien qu'elle s'était acharnée à vouloir lui rendre visite, Spirit lui avait constamment refusé l'accès. Ce n'est que les larmes aux yeux qu'elle lui arracha la promesse de ne jamais le laisser dans l'obscurité totale s'il voulait garder un minimum de contrôle sur son Petit Prieur. À peine était-il emprisonné que Justin réclamait silencieusement la longueur d'âme de Mellye en la cherchant partout. Elle s'efforçait ainsi à projeter à distance sa longueur d'âme aussi souvent que possible vers lui pour le calmer.

Un ton plus fort la sortit de ses pensées. Exaspéré, le révérend Cole s'était avancé vers Justin pour lui demander de formuler lui-même ses regrets. La mine basse, le jeune prêtre releva lentement la tête. L'espace d'un court moment, son unique œil bleu devint vitreux lorsqu'il énonça ses excuses. Ce faisant, quelques-uns dont Tezca, avaient fait retirer leur chef d'accusation. L'agent interne avait répliqué férocement et le ton montait à nouveau d'un cran entre le révérend et l'agent. Mellye regarda Kid ainsi que la messagère à ses côtés. Ceux-ci ne s'interposeraient pas pour les calmer. Lasse et écœurée de cette dispute, Mellye s'avança.

— Jeune Maître Shinigami, permettez-moi de soulever le point que j'ai purifié son âme.

— Pour qui vous prenez-vous!? Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, vous n'êtes même pas de Shibusen. On ne peut pas purifier quelqu'un qui a avalé des âmes saines!

— Soignez vo..., commença Amozée insultée par la remarque de l'agent.

Cependant, elle fut arrêtée d'un simple geste de Mellye qui en profita pour retirer son capuchon. Une magnifique chaîne de cheveux accompagnée de nombreux pendants s'entremêlait dans sa coiffure. Une petite croix pendait au milieu de son front en guise de couronne. Une manchette d'oreille argentée à motifs de petites feuilles ornait le croquant de son oreille droite.

À sa demande, Amozée s'inclina gracieusement et détacha la longue cape blanche. Alors que la cape quittait son corps, Justin leva les yeux pour l'observer. Pour une des rares fois, elle avait l'air d'une véritable princesse. Elle était resplendissante dans sa magnifique robe gris-bleu argentée aux manches bouffantes et à haut col. Sur chacun de ses bras se trouvaient des anneaux argentés. Une veste de velours noire sans manche s'arrêtait à sa taille. Deux rangées de boutons argentés arboraient le crest de sa famille. Un fin bracelet argenté entourait son poignet droit et rejoignait une fine bague sertie de pierres dans son majeur. Sur la paume de la main se trouvait un bijou arborant également le même crest.

— Je suis Ajalahel Mellye Daemonheart, princesse héritière légitime de la maison démoniaque Daemonheart, fille de Lord Hemry, souverain régnant et de feu Lady Ajalahel, épouse défunte dudit souverain. Je crois que, de par la réputation et le prestigieux rang qu'occupe ma famille, vous êtes indubitablement au courant que je suis mieux placé que quiconque dans cette salle pour parler de purification des âmes. Alors ne venez pas me dire que je n'y connais rien et encore moins comment faire mon travail.

— Ouh…, compléta Tezca juste assez fort pour l'assistance l'entende.

L'agent fut pris au dépourvu pendant un court instant. L'envie lui prit de lui adresser un sourire satisfait pour le narguer. Cependant, elle se ravisa et remercia plutôt intérieurement Tezca de s'être exclamé juste assez fort pour que tous l'entendent. Si la situation n'était pas aussi critique, elle aurait assurément éclaté de rire à la réplique de Tezca.

— Les risques de récidives sont infiniment faibles, déclara-t-elle calmement à l'intention de Kid.

— Mais pas impossible! renchérit l'agent avec force pour couvrir sa voix.

— Diriez-vous qu'il serait impossible de voir naître un nouveau Grand Dévoreur? Que je sache, Shibusen continue d'exister à ce jour, rispota-t-elle agacée. Asura, est actuellement prisonnier sur la Lune et nous savons tous que nous devrons le combattre à nouveau un jour prochain!

L'agent se tut à nouveau à cette réplique. Satisfaite de lui avoir cloué le bec, elle continua :

— Je peux apporter une garantie; mon âme se synchronise avec celle de Justin.

Justin ferma les yeux et réprima du mieux qu'il put un frisson. L'agent fut pris d'un rire incontrôlable alors que des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Mellye avait bien réfléchi. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen pour faire la demande, mais elle était certaine que tout jouerait en sa faveur si elle prouvait qu'elle pouvait manier Justin.

— C'est ridicule! C'est une arme autonome. Son âme ne se synchronise avec personne. Et même si c'était possible, aucun meister, même les plus excentriques, incluant vous!, ne pourrait le manier! Sans parler qu'il trahira son partenaire à la première occasion comme il l'a fait avec Shibusen! renchérit l'agent. Et nous n'avons même pas évoqué le risque que le meister succombe lui aussi à la folie. Nous avions eu des garanties du Dr Franken Stein que Justin ne succomberait pas à la folie d'Asura. Et tout le monde y a cru!

— J'en déduis donc que l'idée de la mince frontière qui existe entre l'idolâtrie et le fanatisme n'a effleuré personne à part moi? répliqua Mellye avec un sarcasme bien senti, faisant à nouveau taire l'agent. Jeune Maître Shinigami, je peux prouver que Justin peut être manié par un meister.

Ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire, l'agent éclata de rire à nouveau tout en lâchant un « ridicule ». Malgré tout, Mellye avait réussi à capter l'intérêt de Kid.

— Sauf votre respect, _princesse_ , vous n'êtes aucunement qualifiée pour être meister! ricana l'agent.

— J'en jugerai moi-même, déclara Kid sur un ton froid pour faire taire à son tour l'agent.

Mellye accorda un regard hautain à l'agent et fit une légère révérence à Kid avant de se diriger vers Justin. Celui-ci conservait son air complètement abattu alors que les gardes le détachèrent.

— Avec ta permission…

Encore agenouillé, Justin la regarda peu convaincu. Elle crut même voir un imperceptible refus de la tête. Ça ne fonctionnerait pas; il était une guillotine, non un couteau, une arme à feu ou toute autre arme portative. Elle ne réussirait jamais à le manier, même avec toute sa volonté. Et puis, il restait le problème de synchronisation. Ils avaient eu de la chance lors de la bataille de l'Infusio, rien de plus. Et pourtant, Mellye tendait ses mains vers lui pour l'inviter à la suivre. Il arrivait à déceler dans ses yeux pers son orgueil à vouloir prouver à tous qu'elle pouvait le manier. Justin la regarda toujours hésitant pendant de nombreuses secondes.

— Hahaha! Voyez Maître Shinigami! Il refuse! ricana l'agent.

Justin accorda un regard à l'agent qui se moquait encore d'eux. Mellye, quant à elle, se ravisa de peu de l'assassiner du regard. C'était un pari énorme qui présentait de nombreux risques, mais elle se lancerait.

— Fais-moi confiance, le rassura-t-elle tout bas.

Elle allait lui faire rabattre son caquet et lui montrer non seulement qu'elle possédait toutes les qualités pour être une excellente meister, mais aussi, qu'une personne excentrique comme elle pouvait manier une guillotine. Voyant que cette simple phrase ne le convaincrait pas à vouloir lever le petit doigt, elle choisit une autre option.

— Je suis ta déesse, formula-t-elle silencieusement sur ses lèvres pour qu'il soit le seul à comprendre.

Justin ferma lentement ses yeux et joignit ses mains à celles de Mellye. Il avait une fois de plus décidé de la suivre et s'était plié à la demande de sa déesse. Mellye réalisa qu'elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Elle qui avait cru qu'il ne voulait dépendre de personne, qu'il ne voulait pas protéger son meister et encore moins mourir pour lui. En fait, c'était tout le contraire. Il dépendait de son Dieu en permanence. C'était son meister. Il le protégerait et mourait pour lui. Elle avait vu ce comportement lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé de Kel'eth et des démons et il l'avait même adopté avec le Maître Shinigami et Asura. Malgré son statut d'arme autonome, il n'avait jamais dit « non » à son Dieu. Ce faisant, il le suivait dans toutes ses décisions comme une arme jumelée à son meister. Mellye ferma les yeux et se concentra. L'énorme casque d'écoute blanc à l'effigie de ses armoiries apparut en quelques secondes sur leurs oreilles. Ses quelques mèches qui reprenaient graduellement leur couleur naturelle virèrent au blond doré.

* * *

Mellye ouvrit doucement la porte qui menait à l'âme de Justin. Son Petit Prieur était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. Elle lui sembla qu'il était resté dans cette position pendant des jours. Il ne daigna même pas la regarder lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui.

— Viens…, dit-elle doucement en lui tendant la main.

Justin secoua la tête. Il n'était toujours pas convaincu qu'ils se synchroniseraient suffisamment. Encore moins qu'il pourrait être manié comme n'importe quelle autre arme.

— Viens, fais-moi confiance. Je suis sûre que ça va fonctionner, mais j'ai besoin de toi.

Devant son acharnement, Justin se résigna à se lever avant de prendre lentement la main de sa déesse. Heureuse qu'il ait pris sa décision, elle joignit ses mains à son front et inclina légèrement la tête pour lui témoigner sa sincérité. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Alors qu'elle poussait la porte, Justin répliqua d'un air abattu.

— Mellye, il n'y a rien… Là...

Complètement stupéfait, Justin regarda autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient désormais dans une énorme bibliothèque éclairée. Quelques livres et papiers traînaient sur le sol de temps à autre, signe du passage du clown. Il y avait des dizaines de longs rayons où s'entassaient d'innombrables livres. Ceux-ci s'élevaient à quelques mètres du sol, si bien qu'il fallait avoir recours à une échelle pour aller chercher les volumes les plus hauts. Chaque rayon était identifié, allant de l'art de la manipulation des armes à la magie... et bien d'autres encore restaient à découvrir.

— Bienvenue dans mon espace personnel. Tu as devant toi toutes les connaissances que j'ai acquises jusqu'à maintenant, classées sous forme de livres.

Un lit antique romain, accompagné d'une petite table où reposait une pile de feuilles, faisait face à un foyer chaleureux où dansaient des flammes. Au-dessus du manteau de foyer blanc immaculé, où même la suie ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise, se trouvait une énorme croix argentée. Une grande jetée de canapé blanche reposait sur le lit en compagnie de quelques oreillers. Mellye s'assit et commença à fouiller dans ses papiers. Toujours sans voix, Justin continua d'observer la pièce.

— Ça t'impressionne? dit-elle en souriant sans quitter ses feuilles des yeux.

— Oui…, répondit-il après un instant.

Il détacha son regard des nombreux rayons pour observer quelques photos disposées sur le manteau de foyer. Il s'attarda sur une photo où une femme aux longs cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés souriait tendrement. Voyant que Justin observait longuement la photo, Mellye sourit.

— C'est ma mère. Je lui ressemble beaucoup, mais tu peux voir la différence sur la photo suivante. Ah! Voyons, où ai-je mis ça!? ajouta-t-elle en reportant son attention sur la pile de feuilles.

Justin observa une nouvelle photo. Cette fois-ci, une petite Mellye d'environ cinq ans souriait, entourée par ses parents. Justin sourit légèrement à son tour. C'était la même petite fille qui était venue le sauver. Mellye le rejoignit et observa elle aussi la photo un court moment.

— Cette photo a été prise quelques jours avant la mort de ma mère. C'est mon plus beau et plus précieux souvenir d'elle. Tiens, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, dit-elle en lui tendant une feuille.

Justin détacha son regard de la photo et prit la feuille. À la vue des croquis, il releva la tête, perplexe. Mellye souriait d'un air confiant.

* * *

Guidé par Mellye, Justin amorça sa transformation. Elle s'était inspirée des anciennes planches à lessive manuelle pour élaborer les croquis d'une guillotine portable. Ça lui avait pris quelques jours de réflexion intense pour en arriver à un modèle où Justin pourrait être manié à une ou deux mains. Elle avait conservé le carcan pour immobiliser l'adversaire et la lame serait activée par Justin. Il serait même en mesure de projeter des lames et de conserver son pistolet argenté.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mellye observa autour d'elle. Elle parvenait à lire parfaitement sur leurs lèvres les commentaires étonnés, de même que le léger frisson qui parcourra le corps d'Amozée. Mellye ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un sourire satisfait à l'agent afin de lui montrer ce qu'il en coûtait de la mettre au défi. Elle observa à nouveau l'arme entre ses mains. Elle avait réussi son pari. Elle tenait une guillotine portative, légère comme une plume.

Toutefois, le manche restait un peu trop chaud et quelques interférences subsistaient dans le casque d'écoute. Leur synchronisation n'était pas tout à fait au point, mais elle n'en laisserait rien paraître. Si Justin s'en sortait, ils auraient tout le temps de la perfectionner. Son Petit Prieur avait vainement tenté d'ajuster sa longueur d'âme pour ne pas la brûler. Mellye le rassura avec sa longueur d'âme; peu lui importait les brûlures.

Sur ses ordres, Justin fit apparaître une hache enchaînée reliée à un côté du manche. À peine avait-elle commencé à faire tourner la chaîne que Justin prenait le relais en anticipant tous ses mouvements. Bien qu'elle n'avait aucune idée sur la façon de manipuler une telle arme, Mellye décida de pousser sa chance en faisant des mouvements plus compliqués. Malgré quelques fautes habilement camouflées, elle s'en sortait mieux qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Incapable de tenir le manche plus longtemps et voyant que la synchronisation n'était plus suffisante, Mellye termina sa démonstration tout juste avant la disparition de son casque d'écoute. Seules ses mèches blondes décoloreraient au fil des heures. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses mains. Brûlée sévèrement, elle devrait désormais rester discrète dans ses gestes. Elle qui avait l'habitude de gesticuler, ce ne serait pas une mince tâche. Par chance, elle s'était attendue à ce problème de synchronisation. Elle avait donc fait en sorte de se contrôler depuis le début. Alors que Justin reprenait forme humaine et était à nouveau menotté, Mellye regarda Kid et la messagère.

— C'est intéressant, indiqua Kid encore sous l'étonnement. Merci pour la démonstration.

Mellye s'inclina en guise de remerciements, puis s'apprêta à regagner sa place lorsque Kid reprit :

— Cependant, Justin doit être d'accord pour devenir ton partenaire. Est-ce le cas? demanda Kid alors que tous les regards se braquèrent sur Justin.

Mellye retint son souffle un court instant et se retourna vers Justin pour que leurs regards se croisent.

— Je… Oui, j'accepte, balbutia Justin à voix basse après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Soulagée de la réponse, Mellye croisa le regard de Marie. La Death Scythe l'avait regardé tristement avant de baisser la tête, visiblement confrontée à un dilemme intérieur. Elle avait ardemment souhaité la mort de Justin pour venger B.J. Cependant, des regrets naissaient dans un recoin de son esprit. Sur le coup, elle était en colère que Mellye soit intervenue. Mais maintenant, elle comprenait l'importance des liens qu'ils avaient tissés tous les deux. Surtout suite à cette démonstration.

Le soir du bal à Shibusen lui revint en mémoire. Marie les avait vus tous les deux seuls sur le balcon. Elle avait vu comment Justin avait réussi à l'amener dans ses bras et à danser avec elle sans la faire sourciller une seule seconde. À ce moment-là, Marie était si heureuse qu'ils dansent ensemble et qu'ils se réconcilient. Mais aujourd'hui, était-elle prête à lui accorder son pardon? D'un autre point de vue, elle aurait fait probablement la même chose si Stein avait succombé lui aussi à la folie.

Marie en était encore à ses réflexions lorsqu'une grande détonation fit voler en éclat la porte de la Death Room, laissant passer la silhouette svelte d'une femme qui s'avançait avec prestance, un fume-cigarette noir incrusté d'or à la main. Mellye aurait reconnue n'importe où le bruit de cette démarche à talons hauts jumelée aux murmures qui s'élevèrent sur son passage. Nedria avait osé se présenter ici, sans son époux... Avec un peu de chance, le Maître Shinigami pourrait agir à sa guise. La démone dont le visage était recouvert par un voile de crinoline noire. Elle portait une sinistre robe également noire richement décorée de bijoux et de pierres précieuses. Deux autres jeunes démones la suivaient docilement en silence.

— Je suis scandalisée de ne pas avoir été appelée à décider du sort que l'on réserve à l'assassin de mon fils unique! Paym! Traduit pour ces misérables Humains! dit-elle d'un ton hautain dans sa langue.

Malgré la douleur de ses mains brûlées, il lui restait assez de force, ou plutôt de colère, pour serrer les poings. Nedria n'avait eu aucun scrupule à recourir à sa traductrice alors qu'elle comprenait et parlait la langue des Humains. Paym s'avança. Celle-ci avait la peau blanche et portait un hijab rouge foncé. Habillée d'un simple chandail à manche longue beige et d'un jean bleu ajusté, la traductrice semblait malaisée d'avoir été convoquée à la dernière minute. Toutefois, elle s'empressa de remplir sa tâche.

— Qui êtes-vous? demanda Kid, méfiant.

Tout en continuant de maudire l'assistance, Nedria prit une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

— Insolent! Nelith! ordonna Nedria dans sa langue.

À demi vêtue et l'air fatigué, la dernière démone s'avança. Le peu de vêtements qui lui restaient étaient tâchés de sang frais et couvert de saletés. Elle ressemblait en tout point à Amozée, mais plus âgée et portant les cheveux à la garçonne. Et pourtant, elle était trop maigre, couverte d'ecchymoses, de brûlures et de lacérations de la tête aux pieds. Quelques-unes étaient encore flamboyantes, signe qu'elle avait été probablement maltraitée quelques secondes avant qu'elles n'arrivent. Privée de son chapelet, ses blessures prenaient plus de temps à guérir. Mellye se scandalisa de voir sa plus fidèle servante et amie réduite ainsi. Pourtant, un roulement des yeux lui indiqua que Nelith ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds par quiconque comme à son habitude. Heureusement, Nedria ne remarqua rien, ce qui lui aurait valu assurément une autre bonne correction.

Nelith releva le voile de sa maîtresse, laissant découvrir des yeux d'un brun pratiquement noir, si bien qu'il était pratiquement impossible d'y apercevoir ses yeux démoniaques. Son maquillage trop sombre et abondant, son rouge à lèvres trop criard et son teint blême lui donnaient un air maléfique. Ses longs cheveux noirs, la large mèche blonde sur le côté de sa coiffure, ses traits sévères ainsi que son regard ténébreux... Tout chez elle inspirait la malveillance.

— Je suis la reine Nedria Daemonheart, épouse d'Hemry Daemonheart et mère du prince héritier légitime; Kel'eth Daemonheart. J'exige la vengeance de mon fils qui a combattu pour sauver le monde de la folie avant d'être assassiné par ce Prieur. Je vois que l'accusation du meurtre de Kel'eth n'a pas été déposée. J'ordonne qu'elle soit ajoutée sur-le-champ. Inutile de continuer ce procès, je ne ferais que perdre mon temps dans le monde des Humains. Passons directement à la peine de mort, reprit-elle avec un sourire mielleux.

Puis, elle s'avança vers Mellye avec un sourire faussement radieux de retrouver sa belle-fille. Amozée, qui s'était interposée, reçut une puissante gifle qui la projeta sur le sol. En une fraction de seconde, Azimi monta sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse pour la défendre en grondant et en crachant à répétition. Impassible, Mellye affronta le regard noir de sa belle-mère avant d'afficher une léger sourire provocateur. Sans avertissement, Nedria saisit brusquement sa gorge. Mellye eut tout juste le temps d'agripper son bras pour la retenir. Ses longs ongles vernis de noirs où chaque doigt avait ses propres bagues serties de pierres précieuses s'enfonçaient dans sa peau avec force. Un bruit de chaîne vint à ses oreilles, signe que Justin avait lui aussi vu l'altercation. Mellye observa rapidement du coin de l'œil. Les deux gardes, de même que Spirit tentaient de retenir Justin qui se débattait furieusement pour venir lui venir en aide.

— Fais-lui le moindre mal et je vais me faire un plaisir de t'exécuter! cracha Justin alors que Spirit et les gardes avaient momentanément repris le contrôle.

Nedria lui accorda un subtil regard malicieux. Ce n'était pas un simple Prieur, qui plus est un Humain, qui lui ferait peur. Pour attiser sa colère et l'inciter à se débattre davantage, elle resserra imperceptiblement sa prise sur sa belle-fille. À cette provocation, Justin se débattit avec fureur. Spirit ainsi que les deux gardes perdaient l'avantage. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que la situation ne s'envenime.

Mellye leva son doigt en direction de Justin pour le ramener au calme. S'il la considérait véritablement comme sa déesse, il lui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil. L'effet sembla instantané, car il cessa de se débattre, permettant aux gardes et à Spirit de reprendre le contrôle. Haletant, Justin fixait désormais son doigt, prêt à intervenir au moindre geste. Elle l'entendit même murmurer son prénom d'un ton suppliant pour l'enjoindre à revenir sur sa décision. Mellye lui jeta un rapide regard à nouveau. Complètement désemparé, il acceptait difficilement l'ordre, mais obtempérerait. Cependant, l'heure n'était pas aux combats. Ce n'était qu'une manœuvre de Nedria pour démontrer qu'il restait un danger public. Elle ne passerait pas véritablement à l'action devant Kid, pas sans une preuve en béton. Voyant que Justin s'était calmé, Nedria délaissa Mellye et afficha un air scandalisé devant la situation.

— Vous voyez, Maître Shinigami! s'exclama l'agent. Il reste dangereux! Ce serait impensable de le remettre en liberté! Votre défunt père en a condamné pour moins que ça!

C'en était trop pour elle. Cette fois-ci, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas aussi facilement.

— Jeune Maître Shinigami, cette réaction est légitime, s'interposa-t-elle calmement après s'être massé la gorge. Quelle arme ne voudrait pas protéger son meister lorsqu'il est en danger? Feu Maître Shinigami en a fait un règlement obligatoire à Shibusen. Justin n'a fait que l'appliquer avec moi en tant que meister. Et puis, j'ai ceci qui prouve qu'il n'est pas responsable de la mort de Kel'eth!

Nedria daigna jeter un regard à sa belle-fille qui fouillait à l'intérieur d'un sac de jute qu'elle venait tout juste d'invoquer. D'un air impassible, Mellye en ressortit la tête cadavérique de Kel'eth figée dans une horrible expression de souffrance, provoquant des murmures dégoûtés dans toute l'assistance. Nedria hurla et s'effondra sur le sol, complètement hystérique à la vue de la tête de son fils.

— Mellye! Range cette tête! ordonna Kid mi-furieux, mi-exaspéré alors que Nedria la fusillait du regard le plus meurtrier que pouvait lancer ses yeux.

Alors que Mellye s'exécutait, Nedria la maudissait les dents serrées lui proférant des menaces toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres. Paym n'osa même pas traduire, préférant garder le silence le temps que sa maîtresse reprenne ses esprits.

— Je réfute ses accusations, déclara la messagère. La tête me convient comme preuve. Ce problème ne concerne pas les sorcières.

— Je suis d'accord. Ce litige ne concerne pas non plus Shibusen, déclara Kid.

Furieuse, Nedria se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Au passage, elle toisa d'un regard noir sa belle-fille.

— Toi et ton Prieur, vous mourrez tous les deux! cracha-t-elle les dents serrées dans sa langue. Et je m'assurerai personnellement que vous souffrez autant que Kel'eth!

— À l'avenir, cesse d'avoir recours à ma traductrice. Soit dit en passant, tu as l'air d'une mouffette avec cette coiffure ridicule... Oh! Et je te rappelle que Nelith est à mon service, répliqua Mellye en souriant.

— Seulement à ton retour! Et je peux te garantir que tu ne reviendras pas que ce soit sous ta forme actuelle ou d'âme!

Puis, elle sortit à grandes enjambées de la Death Room, Paym et Nelith sur ses talons. Avec discrétion, Nelith en profita pour se retourner et adresser subtilement quelques signes. Malgré la douleur de ses mains brûlées, Mellye lui répondit. Le révérend la regarda avec un air amusé, ayant deviné ce type de langage. Dès que Nedria sortit le de Death Room, tous reportèrent leur attention vers Kid.

— Bien! Si personne n'a rien à ajouter! Nous allons délibérer pour la nuit. La sentence sera rendue ici même à 8h00 du matin, heure de Shibusen.

— Si, murmura Marie en se levant. Je veux retirer mon chef d'accusation.

Soulagée, Mellye ferma les yeux.

* * *

 **Ouf! Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre!**

 **Pour la robe de Mellye, je me suis inspirée de la robe que porte Padmé Amidala dans Star Wars Épisode 2 lorsqu'elle fait ses bagages pour retourner sur Naboo. J'ai toujours aimé cette robe pour son côté princier.** **Pour les bijoux, je me suis inspirée de la collection de Thomas Sabo. Beaux bijoux, parfois dispendieux pour certains porte-feuilles...** **Quant à l'âme du personnage de Mellye, j'ai toujours aimé les grandes bibliothèques majestueuses. Je me suis également inspirée du film suspense _L'attrapeur de rêve_ où l'esprit du personnage principal est en fait une grande bibliothèque. ****Pour le modèle portatif de Justin, je me suis véritablement inspirée des anciennes machines à lessive manuelle. Ma mère en a une chez elle qui décore sa salle de bain et c'est magnifique! :P** **Enfin, je me suis également inspirée des sœurs Obara, Nymeria et Tyene Sand (Sand Snakes) dans la série _Le Trône de fer (Game of Thrones)_ pour créer les personnages d'Amozée et de Nelith. Elles ont un look exotique que j'adore! Et je trouvais l'idée du multiculturalisme intéressant en intégrant le personnage de Paym. À la prochaine ! :)**

 **Merci beaucoup et bonne journée!**


	59. Une nuit en prison

**Et voilà! Je publie un autre chapitre pour me faire pardonner de cette attente interminable. Bonne lecture chers lecteurs et chères lectrices!**

* * *

C'est avec effroi qu'Amozée et le révérend Cole découvrirent ses brûlures qu'elle soignait avec son chapelet lorsqu'ils se rendaient aux cellules de Shibusen. Mellye leur avait souri, fière de son exploit. Avant d'arriver aux cellules, elle remercia Amozée et l'enjoint à aller soigner ses propres blessures ainsi que dans la mesure du possible celles de sa sœur aînée. Azimi, quant à lui, était parti à la découverte de l'école depuis un bon moment déjà.

À la guérite, le gardien les arrêta disant que seuls les Death Scythes étaient admis. Mellye lui lança un regard noir, souhaitant volontiers intérieurement qu'il tente sa chance de l'empêcher. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se séparerait pas de Justin aussi facilement. Spirit arriva en courant au loin, assurant qu'il serait avec eux.

— C'était une belle démonstration, déclara Spirit en les menant vers la cellule de Justin. Ton camouflage pour masquer ton manque de synchronisation était pratiquement parfait. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas blessés.

Mellye sourit faiblement. Elle s'était attendue à ce que les Death Scythes remarquent ce détail. Ils étaient après tout l'élite de l'élite à Shibusen. Elle espérait seulement qu'ils ne lui en tendraient pas rigueur. Puis, le Death Scythe ouvrit la porte. Comme promis, Spirit avait fait en sorte que Justin ne soit pas dans le noir en laissant une petite lampe bleutée. Mellye avait peine à retenir ses larmes à la vue de son Petit Prieur menotté au fond de la cellule. Justin leva la tête. Malgré sa mine affligée, il semblait soulagé de la voir. Mellye s'assit à ses côtés tout en projetant sa longueur d'âme pour le calmer comme à son habitude. Le révérend crut bon de les laisser seuls quelques instants pour discuter avec Spirit dans le couloir.

— Pardonne-moi..., murmura Justin avec tristesse.

— Ça va aller, rassura-t-elle avec douceur en montrant ses paumes désormais exemptes de brûlures. Regarde, c'est parti.

La tristesse assombrit un peu plus son visage défiguré par l'horrible cicatrice bleue. Il n'était pas censé la blesser, et ce, même si elle pouvait guérir de ses blessures.

— Non... Le piège de Nedria...

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur le visage de Mellye. Bien sûr, elle aurait préféré que son Petit Prieur se taise au lieu de tomber dans ce piège grossier. Elle espérait seulement avoir tourné cet incident à son avantage.

— Ta belle-mère est insupportable! commenta Spirit alors qu'il revenait en compagnie du révérend Cole.

Mellye sourit alors qu'elle s'affairait à retirer tous ses bijoux et défaire sa coiffure. Elle avait l'habitude de ce comportement depuis longtemps et ne s'en faisait plus pour ça.

— Je croyais que Mabaa devait être présente, demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

— Oui, moi aussi, déclara Spirit. La messagère l'a remplacée sans mentionner la raison de son absence. Ouah!

Un jet de flammes apparu dans le couloir, faisant sursauter tour à tour Spirit, le révérend Cole et Justin.

— Zimi! dit Mellye accueillant son chat dans ses bras. Alors, t'en as eu assez de te promener dans l'école? Tu t'es perdu toi aussi?

Le chat tigré ne mit pas longtemps à ronronner et réclamer de nouvelles caresses. Il se tourna même vers Justin et se plaça sur ses jambes dans l'espoir de recevoir de l'affection.

— Oh! Petit veinard! s'exclama soudainement le révérend Cole.

— Allons mon Père, ce n'est même pas Blair, rétorqua Spirit un peu déçu.

— Non Spirit, je parle de ça! s'exclama-t-il en pointant le bracelet argenté finement tressé et attaché à la cheville de Justin.

Justin suivit du regard ce que le révérend pointait. Surpris, il découvrit le bracelet. Mellye eut un léger sourire. Elle l'avait complètement oublié ce bracelet.

— C'est qu'un simple bracelet, constata Spirit.

— Détrompe-toi Spirit! Ce n'est pas qu'un simple bracelet! Il est fait à partir des fils argentés des ailes des anges! Ce sont des cadeaux très rares et très précieux, mais aussi très puissants, car ils protègent le porteur des attaques de démons hostiles, expliqua le révérend en accordant un regard à Mellye pour confirmer ses affirmations.

Mellye sourit légèrement à nouveau pour confirmer que le révérend avait tout à fait raison.

— Ma mère l'a créé pour moi à ma naissance. Je te l'ai mis à ta cheville lorsque je t'ai endormi de force après l'avalanche, spécifia-t-elle à l'intention de Justin.

Celui-ci la regarda étonné. Il ne s'était jamais douté de rien.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, Spirit reconduit le vieux révérend à la guérite.

— Va dormir Mellye, dit Justin tout bas.

— Non, je ne veux pas dormir… Pas cette nuit…, murmura-t-elle.

Elle resterait aux côtés de son Petit Prieur et profiterait de tous les moments avec lui, sachant que ses heures étaient peut-être comptées. Elle sortit de son cou le collier de croix avec le masque du Maître Shinigami que Justin lui avait offert. Elle se mit à prier en silence et frotter le collier de temps à autre. Justin la regardait un bref moment en silence, puis détourna les yeux. Il semblait mal à l'aise de revoir son collier de croix à l'effigie du Maître Shinigami. Mellye ferma les yeux et serra un peu plus le collier dans ses mains avant de l'amener vers son front. Quelques larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle prierait de toutes ses forces pour qu'il évite la peine capitale. Toute la nuit…

— Je ne veux pas te perdre… pas encore, confia-t-elle à voix basse.

Justin garda le silence. Pour lui, sa mort était imminente, même avec tous les efforts de Mellye. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un en réchapper. Et malgré tout, elle s'obstinait à garder espoir. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, elle garderait espoir. Si elle avait échappé à cette sentence à ses cinq ans, pourquoi pas son Petit Prieur? À son retour, Spirit fut un peu déconcerté lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle passerait la nuit aux côtés de son Petit Prieur. Un peu plus tard, il enlevait les menottes de Justin à condition qu'il se tienne tranquille. Mellye prit doucement la main de Justin alors qu'il se blottit un peu plus à ses côtés. Toute la nuit, ils restèrent silencieux, à profiter du moment présent.

— Tu voulais savoir si j'étais Anglais? dit-il tout bas au bout d'un moment.

— Ça n'a plus d'importance, répondit-elle doucement.

* * *

 **Merci et à la prochaine!**


	60. Un nouveau visiteur

**Bonjour!**

 **Dans un tout premier temps, je tiens à vous souhaiter une merveilleuse année 2016! De la santé, du bonheur et du succès dans tout ce que vous entreprendrez! ;) J'ai été pas mal occupé ces dernières semaines, ce qui explique la longue absence de publication. Mais maintenant que le temps des fêtes est terminé, je reprends mon rythme de parution! D'ailleurs, je crois bien que je vais faire un petit blitz de publication.**

 **Merci à Cookie et Guren pour l'idée d'ajouter un petit résumé en début des chapitres ! Il est vrai que l'on peut oublier certains détails et le fil de l'histoire. :) Donc, voici un nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Résumé**

 **Justin est enfin sauvé de la folie d'Asura. Durant le procès, Mellye démontre que Justin peut être bien plus qu'une arme autonome. Lors d'une démonstration devant Kid, quelques sorcières, ainsi que les Death Scythes et leurs meisters, elle prouve qu'elle peut manier Justin. Cependant, Nedria, la belle-mère de Mellye, fait son entrée et démontre à son tour que Justin reste une menace. Après une nuit passée en prison aux côtés de son Petit Prieur à prier pour le sauver de la peine capitale, Mellye se rend à la Death Room pour entendre le jugement que rendra le nouveau Dieu de la Mort.**

* * *

Tous attendaient en silence le jugement dans la Death Room lorsque retentit une forte explosion. Il ne restait rien de la toute nouvelle porte de la Death Room installée la veille. De même que le mur et de quelques arches... Le cœur de Mellye fit un bond lorsqu'elle vit les deux silhouettes familières à l'entrée.

— Serait-il possible de cesser de briser la symétrie de Shibusen? demanda Kid avec une pointe d'irritation.

— Vous m'en voyez désolé, répondit un démon en baissant lentement son bras.

Sa voix était monotone, vide. Derrière ses petites lunettes pince-nez rondes et dorées, ses yeux gris-bleu démoniaques n'avaient aucune vitalité. De longs cheveux poivre et sel, bien peignés et lissés vers l'arrière, étaient noués en un ruban noir. Son petit bouc sur son menton, également poivre et sel, se terminait en pointe.

Grand et svelte, son complet était entièrement noir, à l'exception d'une chemise blanche. Son chapeau haut de forme et son foulard de soie qui remplaçait la cravate lui donnaient un air distingué. Son gilet laissait voir la chaîne en or d'une montre à gousset qui disparaissait dans l'une de ses poches. Dans ses gants noirs, il tenait une canne noire à motifs argentés. Son pommeau sculpté en argent massif arborait le visage d'un démon aux cheveux courts et aux longues cornes. Le démon s'avança dans l'allée. Nedria l'accompagnait en lui tenant le bras, toujours de son air hautain. Sa mauvaise humeur ne semblait pas l'avoir quitté. La servante Nelith et la traductrice Paym les suivait docilement derrière eux. Nedria et Mellye s'échangèrent des regards noirs. Le désespoir la gagna lorsque sa belle-mère lui lança un petit sourire malicieux.

— Vous êtes? demanda Kid incertain.

Nedria lâcha un exclamation arrogante en guise de réponse. À ses yeux, ce petit Dieu de la Mort ne représentait rien pour lui et n'était nulle autre qu'un imbécile qui ne savait pas reconnaître son roi et sa reine.

— Lord Hemry Deamonheart, se présenta le démon toujours sur son ton monotone.

Lentement, il prit sa main et souleva son haut-de-forme, dévoilant de petites cornes blanches d'environ deux centimètres sur son front. Anéantie, Mellye regarda silencieusement Nedria s'éloigner en compagnie de son époux. Même le Maître Shinigami avait échoué dans sa tentative. Malgré tous leurs efforts, son père demeurait sous l'emprise de Nedria. Une petite silhouette se détacha du groupe. Elle y reconnut Tsih. Tout sourire de retrouver sa tante, la petite démone lui accorda un regard. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux. Mellye détourna les yeux aussi vite qu'elle le put. Il n'était pas question que Tsih écope d'une nouvelle blessure par sa faute.

— Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, Lord Hemry Daemonheart, accueillit solennellement la messagère.

— Oui… hum… bienvenue..., balbutia Kid. Hé bien…, continua-t-il en reprenant un peu plus d'assurance. Nous avons délibéré et l'accusé Justin Law est reconnu coupable à tous les chefs d'accusation, sauf ceux qui ont été retirés. Ceci dit, la peine de mort a été demandée considérant la gravité des accusations. Après délibération, nous avons conclu que cette sentence est…

Mellye retint son souffle.

— Refusée.

Soulagée, Mellye ferma les yeux, laissant échapper quelques larmes silencieuses.

— Bien que les risques de récidives soient minimes, ils ne sont pas inexistants, reprit Kid. Pour éviter toute éventualité de récidive, nous le condamnons à l'incarcération à vie.

Cette sentence la mit en état de choc. De nouvelles larmes firent leur apparition et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement. Il était sauf, mais cette sentence lui semblait pire que la mort. Elle sentit Amozée compatir à sa peine en serrant doucement sa main alors que Nedria lâchait une exclamation satisfaite suivi d'un petit rire tout aussi satisfait.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord…, murmura Mellye la voix brisée en regardant Amozée.

— Je refuse, appuya une voix calme.

Kid semblait déstabilisé par cette intervention subite. Marie s'était avancée aux côtés de Mellye.

— Kid. Ce n'est pas en enfermant Justin que tu éviteras ces risques, poursuivit calmement Marie. Tu le condamnes une fois de plus à l'isolement. C'est ce que tu veux vraiment?

Kid hésita et réfléchit à nouveau. Ils avaient raison. C'était la preuve irréfutable qu'il lui restait beaucoup de choses à apprendre en tant que Dieu de la Mort. Mellye accorda remercia Marie d'un léger hochement de tête avant qu'elle ne retourne s'asseoir.

— Dans ce cas, il aura des conditions sévères de libération non négociables. Il reste dépossédé de tous ses titres, ses âmes et est expulsé de Shibusen. Il lui est désormais interdit de quitter Death City. Ce faisant, il devra se rapporter chaque jour à un agent de Shibusen et respecter un couvre-feu. Il portera en permanence un bracelet qui retracera systématiquement sa position. Bien que Mellye ait démontré que Justin peut se synchroniser avec un meister, nous refusons cette possibilité. Je suis désolé Mellye, tu devras te trouver un nouveau partenaire. Tu devras également remplir des rapports quotidiens pour confirmer sa condition. Auquel cas où ces conditions ne sont pas respectées ou advenant une récidive, Shibusen se réserve le droit de le neutraliser définitivement.

Le sourire de Nedria s'effaça et son visage s'allongeât. Elle était définitivement contrariée de ce revirement de situation. Voyant son expression, Mellye en profita pour digérer cette nouvelle sentence et reprendre son sang-froid.

— Quelles sont les conditions dans le cas où je retourne chez moi? demanda Mellye.

— Euh quoi? répondit Kid, déstabilisé.

— Ma mission était d'aider à neutraliser le Grand Dévoreur. C'est terminé, du moins pour le moment. Je rentre chez moi. Je ne peux pas remplir les conditions demandées.

— Ah bon? Je croyais que tu…

— Resterais? compléta-t-elle. Sauf votre respect jeune Dieu de la Mort, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

 _Et d'autres comptes à régler_ , termina-t-elle intérieurement en adressant un rapide regard à Nedria.

Kid regarda la messagère en quête d'une solution.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça! C'est ton problème! J'ai proposé la peine de mort dès le départ! répliqua la messagère agacée.

Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas d'aide venant d'elle, Kid réfléchit à nouveau quelques instants.

— Il est banni de Shibusen. S'il reste, il devra se plier aux conditions déjà mentionnées, proposa Kid.

Mellye se rapprocha de Justin. Même avec la cicatrice bleue qui déchirait la moitié de son visage, elle parvenait à lire son abattement. Ils s'échangèrent de tristes regards.

— Je suis désolée. Je te condamne à l'exil...

Il hocha la tête légèrement.

— Je te suivrai, dit-il dans un murmure pratiquement inaudible.

C'était une manœuvre risquée. Mellye ne donnait pas cher de leur peau, surtout après les menaces qu'ils avaient tous les deux formulés à Nedria. Elle ordonnerait une exécution à la seconde près où Justin mettrait le pied chez elle. Et Nedria n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à lancer tous les mercenaires du monde à leurs trousses pour avoir leurs têtes présentées sur un plateau d'argent.

— D'accord pour l'exil, répondit-elle.

Dès que Justin retrouvait sa liberté de mouvement, le révérend Cole et Amozée les rejoignirent. Nedria haussa le ton pour enterrer la tumulte engendré par la fin du procès.

— La reine Nedria Daemonheart déclare qu'un nouveau procès doit avoir lieu, traduit Paym.

Nedria fouilla dans la poche intérieure du veston d'Hemry et en ressortit un parchemin scellé qu'elle tendit nonchalamment à Paym. Cette dernière alla le porter à Kid.

— La reine transmet une invitation au nouveau Dieu de la Mort. Le Prieur Justin Law et la princesse Mellye Daemonheart sont accusés d'avoir orchestré le meurtre du prince héritier légitime Kel'eth Daemonheart.

Abasourdi, Kid se pressa d'ouvrir le parchemin et le parcourra des yeux. Il parut déconcerté devant ce qu'il lisait. Inquiète, Mellye le rejoint. Le rire sinistre de Nedria se fit entendre dans toute la pièce.

— Mellye, je ne comprends pas… pourquoi…? balbutia Kid en lui tendant le parchemin.

À son tour, Mellye parcourra le papier. C'était tout simplement impossible. Les yeux écarquillés, elle mit une main sur sa bouche pour réprimer sa réaction tout en retournant le parchemin plusieurs fois, comme si elle doutait de son authenticité. Et pourtant, le parchemin était bel et bien signé et possédait le sceau officiel de leur maison. Mellye détacha son regard du parchemin. Inquiets eux aussi, Justin, le révérend Cole et Amozée l'avaient rejoint.

— Ce n'est pas une invitation à un procès. C'est un ordre d'exécution…

Nedria avait un sourire satisfait et semblait se délecter de la réaction de sa belle-fille. Elle avait gagné. Elle avait écarté la succession et régnerait désormais sur la maison. Justin, le révérend Cole et Amozée la regardèrent avec effroi. Alors qu'Amozée lui arrachait le parchemin des mains, Mellye jeta un regard à sa nièce Tsih. Celle-ci lui sourit avant de s'éclipser discrètement.

— Il est rédigé dans la langue des Humains! s'étonna-t-elle.

À son tour, le révérend Cole saisit le parchemin et l'examina en compagnie de Justin.

— Maître Shinigami! J'en ai assez de jouer cette comédie! s'exclama soudainement Hemry avec force en enlevant un gant. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'action après toutes ces années!

Tous sursautèrent dans la Death Room à la soudaine voix forte du démon. Se sentant interpellé, Kid regarda Hemry avec incompréhension. Le démon claqua des doigts et deux nouveaux visiteurs apparurent dans un jet de flammes. Kid ne sembla pas en croire ses yeux.

— Yo! dit le Maître Shinigami sur un ton enjoué en saluant tout le monde de sa grande main blanche. Tu t'en étais pourtant bien sorti, mon cher ami!

— Bieng! renchérit Mabaa.

Nedria cessa de rire et regarda successivement son époux, le Dieu de la Mort et Mabaa la doyenne des sorcières.

— Mais, que faites-vous? demanda-t-elle incertaine dans sa langue.

Visiblement découragé de la stupidité de son épouse, Lord Hemry poussa un long soupir et enleva son deuxième gant.

— Nom de Dieu, c'est pourtant évident! Je viens de ressusciter un Dieu de la Mort et de téléporter la doyenne des sorcières…, dit-il sur un ton exaspéré. Jeune Maître Shinigami, je vous prie d'accepter mes plus plates excuses pour toute cette mise en scène, continua-t-il en s'inclinant gracieusement devant Kid. Sachez qu'il s'agissait de l'idée de votre père et que nous n'avions d'autres choix que d'y recourir. Je vous en prie mon Père, est-ce possible que vous fassiez la lecture de l'ordre? Je crois que tous y verront plus clair! Maître Shinigami? Mabaa? Y voyez-vous un inconvénient? Bien! Paym, peux-tu faire la traduction pour ma _future ex-épouse_ , s'il te plait. Quoiqu'elle devrait comprendre, si elle n'est pas à nouveau submergée par une autre vague de stupidité.

Le révérend se pencha une nouvelle fois sur le parchemin, s'éclaircit la voix et débuta.

— Par la présente, moi Lord Hemry Daemonheart, souverain régnant sur la maison démoniaque Daemonheart, condamne à mort la reine par alliance Nedria Daemonheart, pour…

Alors que le révérend Cole lisait l'acte qui s'étalait sur plusieurs lignes, Paym débuta la traduction. D'un mouvement sec de la main, Nedria la fit taire. Son expression ravie disparaissait à mesure où elle apprenait son ordre d'exécution et était déclarée coupable de nombreux crimes.

— Et c'est signé par Lord Hemry Daemonheart, le Maître Shinigami ainsi que Mabaa! termina-t-il avec enthousiasme en lançant le parchemin dans les airs.

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup! Il ne reste que quelques chapitres avant la fin, alors restez avec moi! :)**


	61. L'exécution

**Bonjour!**

 **Et voici un autre chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Résumé**

 **Alors que le jugement se fait attendre dans la Death Room, le père de Mellye Lord Hemry Deamonheart, visiblement encore sous l'enchantement, fait irruption en compagnie de son épouse Nedria. Après avoir évité la peine capitale et l'incarcération à vie, Justin est forcé de s'exiler de Shibusen. Cependant, un revirement de situation fait en sorte qu'Hemry, jouant la comédie, ressuscite le Maître Shinigami et invoque Mabaa la doyenne des sorcières. Un ordre a été donné par le souverain démon : Nedria est condamnée à mort.**

* * *

Nedria regarda autour d'elle et invoqua une épée. Les Death Scythes tout comme Amozée, Nelith et Paym la tenaient en joue. Celles-ci avaient opté respectivement pour deux pistolets à silex, un cimeterre et un khépesh. Même Justin s'apprêta à sortir sa lame pour combattre quand il fut arrêté d'un geste de Mellye.

— Non, transforme-toi complètement. Si le combat éclate, ce sera bien pire que le soir où j'ai affronté Kel'eth à la cathédrale, conseilla Mellye.

Justin s'exécuta et reprit sa forme de guillotine portative en quelques secondes seulement. Cette fois-ci, leurs âmes étaient parfaitement accordées. En cet instant précis, Justin désirait la protéger plus que tout au monde. Il ne donnerait même pas l'opportunité à Nedria de s'approcher d'elle.

— Calmez-vous! Ce n'est pas un problème qui concerne Shibusen! Mon ami Hemry va nous montrer l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, dit calmement le Maître Shinigami.

Alors que les meisters baissaient lentement leurs armes, Nedria s'évertuait à clamer son innocence dans sa langue tout en tenant à distance Nelith et Paym.

— Mellye, je comprends tout ce qu'elle dit, murmura Justin sur un ton qui trahissait l'étonnement.

Le volume de la musique dans son casque d'écoute diminua le temps de laisser place à la remarque de Justin.

— C'est normal, tu as accès à mes connaissances, expliqua Mellye. Tu n'as pas besoin de traduction le temps que je suis en synchronisation avec toi et moi je sais désormais lire sur les lèvres pendant ce laps de temps.

Voyant que Nedria ne raisonnerait personne dans la pièce, elle invoqua des gargouilles. Pourtant, à peine invoquées, celles-ci s'évaporèrent à la vue d'Hemry. Exaspéré, il retira son chapeau haut de forme qu'il fit disparaître en une boule de feu en même temps que sa canne.

— Pour quelqu'un qui clame son innocence, je te trouve subitement sur la défensive. Vois-tu, nous avons eu un témoignage fort intéressant d'un vieux démon prisonnier d'une vierge de fer qui dit avoir été engagé par toi pour ramener la tête de ma fille, dit-il gravement. Tsih a également été très bavarde, dit-il en invoquant une nouvelle feuille.

— Tsih-endah! vociféra Nedria en cherchant des yeux la jeune démone.

Elle la trouva près de Mellye; celle-ci faisant un doigt d'honneur à sa mère. Hemry déplia la feuille. Celle-ci contenait un dessin d'enfant aux couleurs vives. La feuille disposait de plusieurs cases, semblable une planche de bande dessinée.

— Ce n'est qu'un dessin! affirma Nedria sans intérêt.

— Pourtant, nous pouvons interpréter sans fautes que tu étais au courant de ma relation avec Ajalahel. Tu as écrit un message au Maître Shinigami pour l'en avertir. Cependant, tu as été découverte par Nelith qui n'avait jamais eu confiance en toi. Et tu l'as rendue muette à jamais, l'empêchant de parler à quiconque de ce qu'elle a vu. Tsih est très intelligente. Elle a fait de nombreux dessins pour tenter de deviner ce que Nelith voulait lui dire. Nelith a beaucoup souffert comme tu peux le voir et ce n'est pas uniquement en raison de ta maltraitance, mais je crois qu'il lui reste assez d'énergie pour se venger de toi, n'est-ce pas?

Nelith afficha un sourire démoniaque et asséna une violente attaque que Nedria para. Contrariée qu'Hemry eût découvert toutes ces manigances, Nedria invoqua une dague pour graver un pentacle. Cependant, elle la lâcha subitement comme si elle venait de se brûler.

— Je suis curieux de savoir... Où comptais-tu aller à ce moment précis? demanda Hemry en affichant un sourire sinistre.

Dans une tentative désespérée, elle fit apparaître d'énormes ailes noires de chauve-souris. Ennuyé, Hemry poussa un soupir qui témoignait clairement de son exaspération, avant de faire apparaître à son tour ses ailes de chauves-souris aux cornes blanches bien acérées, deux fois plus imposantes. Puis, ses cornes blanches sur son front s'agrandirent et une longue queue noire apparut au niveau de ses reins, lui donnant un air nettement plus démoniaque. À leur tour, Nelith, Paym et Amozée firent apparaître leurs ailes noires aux cornes blanches. Mellye en fit de même. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait qu'elle qui contrastait dans le lot avec ses ailes d'ange d'un blanc immaculé. Furieuse, Nedria engagea un combat titanesque contre Nelith et Paym alors qu'Amozée les épaulait en retrait pour protéger le révérend Cole et la tenir à distance des Death Scythes et des sorcières. Mellye sentit Tsih se coller contre elle.

— Tiens! Mets ça et ne regarde pas! ordonna Mellye dans sa langue en retirant le casque d'écoute pour le lui mettre sur les oreilles tout en montant le volume au maximum.

Ennuyé de la tournure des événements, Hemry soupira et dessina un pentacle invisible devant lui. Nelith et Paym reculèrent juste avant que de nombreux squelettes ailés sans tête émergèrent du sol pour immobiliser Nedria. Elle hurla subitement de douleur alors que sa peau fondait à une vitesse folle au contact des squelettes. Tout en s'approchant avec précaution, Hemry agrippa ses longs cheveux d'une main et tira avec force. Nedria poussa un terrible hurlement tout en continuant de maudire tout le monde dans l'assistance. Des craquements de se faisaient entendre. Ses os commençaient à se briser un à un. La tête se détachait lentement du corps et la colonne vertébrale n'allait pas tarder à suivre. Incapables de supporter ses cris, de nombreuses personnes bouchaient vainement leurs oreilles.

— Pistolet argenté exécuteur…, crièrent Mellye et Justin en chœur afin de mettre fin à ce sinistre spectacle.

— Jugement divin! compléta Mellye.

Un énorme rayon laser sortit de la guillotine produisant une puissante onde de choc qui parcourra la Death Room. Hemry bascula vers l'arrière alors que le rayon trancha la tête de Nedria avant de poursuivre sa course jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Les quelques croix qui se trouvaient sur son passage furent tranchées net. Dès que le rayon atteint le mur, celui-ci exposa, laissant un trou béant où les rayons du soleil pénétraient. Justin fit apparaître son reflet sur la lame et observa les dégâts, bouche bée. Complètement stupéfiée et sans voix, Mellye n'avait jamais imaginé une seule seconde qu'elle puisse faire autant de dégâts avec une simple attaque. Lentement, un sourire ravi se détacha sur son visage.

— Ooooh… j'adore ça! s'exclama-t-elle complètement en admiration avec la dévastation.

Un peu déçu de la fin abrupte de l'exécution, Hemry regarda la tête de Nedria figée dans une horrible expression de douleur. Puis, il observa les restes du corps fondu, toujours immobilisé par les squelettes. Une âme noire flottait au-dessus de la colonne vertébrale à demi sortie. Dans un haussement d'épaules, il ramassa l'âme noire, la mit dans son veston et fit disparaître le tout en un claquement de doigts. Il regarda ensuite les dégâts au fond de la salle, ce qui le fit légèrement sursauter. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, il enleva ses lunettes pince-nez. Impressionné, il jeta un regard à sa fille.

— Mellye, c'est toi qui as fait ça? demanda Hemry, toujours impressionné.

Mellye eut un léger sourire coupable en soulevant l'arme qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

— Je suis tellement fier de ma fille! affirma Hemry soudainement admiratif à son égard.

— BAFFE DE LA MORT! hurla le Maître Shinigami en abattant le tranchant de sa main sur la tête d'Hemry. J'en ai assez! Double baffe! C'est toujours pareil! Triple baffe! Il y en a toujours un dans votre famille qui fait des dégâts à l'école ou dans Death City! Ta famille va me mener au bord de la ruine, Hemry! Tu as montré à ça à ta fille ou c'est Ajalahel!? Ça fait deux fois que Mellye détruit la Death Room en plus de la cathédrale et un quartier complet de la ville! J'en ai marre de payer pour vos dégâts! Même l'impôt mondial de cette année ne suffira pas et il est hors de question que je l'augmente! Sors ton carnet de chèques, l'ami!

— LA SYMÉTRIE! J'AVAIS DIT DE FAIRE ATTENTION À LA SYMÉTRIE! hurla Kid au bord des larmes en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Justin reprit forme humaine, créant la déception chez Tsih qui regrettait déjà la disparition du casque d'écoute.

— Woooooohhhh…, murmura Tsih abasourdie en constatant les dégâts à son tour.

Nelith accourut vers sa sœur Amozée pour la serrer dans ses bras, suivit de près par Paym. Puis, Nelith se tourna vers Tsih pour la serrer dans ses bras. Mellye lui jeta un regard étonné. Elle ne lui avait pourtant pas parlé qu'elles se voyaient en cachette.

— « Si tu crois que je n'avais rien remarqué! », répliqua-t-elle en formant des signes silencieusement avant de serrer Mellye dans ses bras.

— Comment avez-vous fait pour ressusciter mon Père? demanda Kid abasourdi alors qu'Hemry se présentait devant lui en compagnie du Maître Shinigami et de Mabaa.

— Je suis désolé jeune Dieu de la Mort, mais ce n'est que temporaire. Il ne sera présent uniquement que pour quelques heures, répondit tristement le démon.

— Allons, Kid. Ne sois pas triste. C'est dans la nature des choses! Tu feras un excellent Dieu de la Mort, j'en suis persuadé! lui rassura son père. Bon! Je vous demanderai à tous de bien profiter de la journée!

Pourtant, l'effet contraire se produit. Tous les Death Scythes et leurs meisters se ruèrent sur le Maître Shinigami pour demander des explications si bien qu'il dut les menacer d'une baffe de la mort. Délaissant le Maître Shinigami et Mabaa, Hemry se tourna vers sa fille.

— Ma fille bien-aimée…, dit-il les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer tendrement. Comme je suis heureux d'être enfin sorti de ce mauvais rêve.

Suivant leur tradition, ils prirent leurs mains et les amenèrent à leurs fronts. Voyant que le révérend Cole piétinait, impatient de rencontrer Hemry, Mellye effectua les présentations. Enfin, le démon se tourna vers Justin.

— Et voici donc ce fameux Prieur, reprit-il avec un sourire bienveillant et en lui serrant la main. Le Maître Shinigami m'a tout raconté. Je suis absolument ravi de faire ta connaissance, Justin. Les Prieurs sont les bienvenus chez moi, même si tu as commis des erreurs. Mellye, je te verrai plus tard, je dois discuter de ces conditions non négociables.

Dans un dernier sourire bienveillant, Hemry se dirigea vers Kid. N'ayant plus besoin de leurs services, Amozée, Nelith et Paym repartirent avec Tsih, malgré ses protestations. Mellye la rassura; ils se reverraient très bientôt.

* * *

 **Merci! À tout de suite pour le prochain chapitre!**


	62. Au revoir Maître Shinigami

**Bonjour!**

 **Le blitz de publication de chapitres se poursuit! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Résumé**

 **Après avoir découvert ses manigances, Hemry coince son épouse Nedria grâce à Tsih et aux aveux d'un mercenaire démon prisonnier d'une vierge de fer. Celui-là même qui avait tenté de kidnapper Mellye lors de la Bataille d'infusio. Une fois de plus, Mellye et Justin ont prouvé qu'ils forment une équipe exceptionnelle et exécutent Nedria. L'heure est désormais aux réjouissances!**

* * *

La mine basse et en silence, Justin s'installa aux côtés de Mellye à la sortie de la Death Room.

— Tu… Tu veux faire quoi? demanda Mellye.

— Je te suis, murmura-t-il.

Son regard était fuyant; il était réduit à néant et avait besoin de repos pour tout digérer. Elle choisit donc de retourner à son appartement en compagnie du révérend Cole. Mellye déposa un miroir sur la table du salon afin de permettre à Tezca de les rejoindre si l'envie lui prenait. Elle s'apprêtait tout juste à s'installer sur le sofa quand elle se sentit soudainement faible. Le sol sembla se dérober sous ses pieds. Puis, un voile noir apparut devant ses yeux.

* * *

Justin ne mit pas deux secondes à entrer dans l'immense bibliothèque. Il la trouva couchée sur son lit romain, les yeux rivés vers le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Elle semblait très loin, complètement absorbée par quelque chose d'invisible. Justin s'agenouilla près d'elle.

— Mellye… Qu'est-ce que tu as? Mellye, réveille-toi. Je t'en supplie…, supplia-t-il tout bas en passant délicatement sa main sur sa joue et dans ses cheveux.

Les yeux de Mellye se détachèrent lentement du feu et croisèrent ceux de Justin. Les larmes aux yeux, il s'était véritablement inquiété pour elle.

— Oh… Petit Prieur…, murmura-t-elle en affichant un léger sourire pour le rassurer. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait peur…

* * *

Confuse et encore un peu faible, elle ne s'était réveillée que quelques minutes plus tard dans les bras de son Petit Prieur. Tous les deux semblaient soulagés qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux. Son Petit Prieur l'avait rattrapé juste avant que sa tête ne heurte la table du salon. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le casque d'écoute blanc à l'effigie de ses armoiries sur les oreilles de Justin avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

— Ça va… Je vais bien… C'est normal…, rassura-t-elle lentement en reprenant ses esprits.

Le révérend Cole protesta vivement, si bien que Mellye dû avouer qu'elle entendît toutes les prières de Justin depuis son arrivée à Death City. Tous ses maux de tête qui ne s'estompaient jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de les écouter au prix de perdre contact avec la réalité un moment. Et c'est ce qui était arrivé une fois de plus. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas entendues qu'elle s'était évanouie sous l'effet d'une toute petite prière. Justin l'avait remercié silencieusement d'être en vie. Elle. Sa déesse. Son ange.

— Et c'est à ce moment que tu as commencé à te laisser mourir de chagrin. Je comprends tout maintenant! constata le révérend, ce qui attira l'attention de Justin.

Le révérend expliqua les circonstances de son arrestation et ce qui l'avait conduit à son emprisonnement, mais aussi à quel point son état s'était dégradé en seulement quelques jours. Il raconta même comment il en était venu à sermonner le Maître Shinigami.

— Ils m'ont fait revenir en catastrophe à Shibusen, alors que je venais tout juste de descendre tous ces damnés escaliers! narra le vieux prêtre. Ce pauvre Spirit a été obligé de me porter sur son dos. Je n'avais jamais vu le Maître Shinigami aussi inquiet.

— Je t'interdis de faire une chose pareille à nouveau…, dit-il la voix brisée en la serrant dans ses bras. Promets-le-moi…

Mellye eut instantanément les larmes aux yeux. Le vieux révérend avait raison. Justin n'aurait jamais été d'accord sur le fait qu'elle se laisse mourir comme elle l'avait fait. Elle repensa à l'étrange voix qu'elle avait entendu lors de son séjour à l'hôpital. Cette même voix qui lui avait dit de tenir bon et de venir en aide à son Petit Prieur.

— Elle ne pourra pas tenir ta promesse, car lorsque les anges s'attachent sentimentalement à quelqu'un, ils sont incapables de vivre sans eux. Pour faire simple, si tu meurs, elle meurt, expliqua le vieux révérend.

Mellye songea un instant à sa mère. Elle avait fait ce sacrifice pour son époux et pour elle, sachant très bien qu'elle ne surmonterait pas leur mort. Sa vue se brouillait et une boule se formait dans sa gorge à la seule pensée de ce souvenir.

— Mon Père, m'avez-vous parlé lorsque j'étais inconsciente à l'infirmerie pour me dire que Justin avait succombé à la folie? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

— Quoi? Non, j'ai appris cette nouvelle en même temps que toi de la bouche du Maître Shinigami. Dis-moi, es-tu certaine que tu vas bien? répondit révérend, incertain.

Mellye reporta son regard dans le vide. Décidément, elle ne pouvait pas expliquer cet étrange phénomène. Après s'être assuré qu'elle s'était remise de son léger malaise, le révérend Cole s'apprêta à partir quand Hemry et le Maître Shinigami cognèrent à la porte. Tezca les rejoint quelques secondes plus tard. Hemry semblait heureux de retrouver à nouveau sa fille et la serra longuement dans ses bras.

— Excalibur est venu me voir. S'il m'adressait une nouvelle fois la parole, je crois que j'aurai détruit tout Death City! Il est toujours aussi insupportable! Et puis, quelle est cette histoire de mariage? Il n'a pas cessé de me harceler pour avoir ta main. J'ai tout bonnement refusé bien entendu, mais pourrais-tu m'éclairer? Je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenir.

Mellye ria nerveusement.

— T'en fais pas. Justin m'a sauvé.

— Tu as sauvé ma fille d'un mariage avec Excalibur!? affirma-t-il en se tournant vers Justin l'air ahuri.

— Euh… oui Milord…, répondit-il timidement.

— Viens dans mes bras! s'écria Hemry en serrant Justin comme un frère.

Justin fût pris au dépourvu par cette marque d'affection subite. Quant à Tezca, celui-ci hurlait de rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

— Merci! Merci! Merci! Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux! Ma fille est sauvée!

— Baffe de la Mort! s'exclama le Maître Shinigami. Je suis content pour toi Hemry, mais il y a des gens qui veulent dire au revoir.

— Maître Shinigami! Je vous remercie d'avoir créé de merveilleux Death Scythes pour sauver ma fille d'un mariage avec Excalibur! dit-il reconnaissant en serrant à son tour le Dieu de la Mort dans ses bras.

— Quoi? demanda le Maître Shinigami perplexe. Mellye? Avec Excalibur? Réfléchis un peu Hemry! Ce sortilège t'a ramolli le cerveau ou quoi? Ta fille serait bien incapable de supporter quelqu'un comme lui. Un mariage serait impensable! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te prend!? Tu n'as jamais approuvé la création des Death Scythes et maintenant tu me remercies de les avoir créés?

Au bout d'un moment, Mellye en profita pour demander à son père s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour les brûlures de Justin et du révérend Cole. Seul le révérend refusa catégoriquement. Alors que Mellye tentait de le convaincre, Hemry sourit et s'approcha de Justin.

— Voyons voir ça, dit-il en enlevant ses lunettes pour examiner la brûlure.

Hemry passa alors une main sur le visage, son cou et finalement son épaule tout en prononçant quelques incantations dans son étrange langue. Lentement, la cicatrice disparut. Son œil gauche fluorescent reprit lentement sa couleur d'origine. Ses lèvres brûlées qui laissaient découvrir ses dents se reformèrent. Après quelques minutes, le visage de Justin ne semblait jamais avoir subi l'attaque dévastatrice de Tezca. Mellye était ravie de retrouver son Petit Prieur. Celui-ci passa lentement une main sur son visage où se trouvait auparavant sa cicatrice tout en s'observant dans le miroir reflétant Tezca. Puis, il remercia timidement le démon.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, c'était le souhait de ma fille, répondit-il en remettant ses lunettes.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le révérend qui continuait de refuser d'être soigné.

— Je vous en prie, mon Père. Si la mère de Mellye l'apprenait, elle m'en voudrait à mort.

Le révérend céda. Quelques minutes plus tard, il retrouvait son aspect normal, comme s'il n'avait jamais été immolé et crucifié. Même après avoir été sous l'emprise d'un sortilège pendant tout ce temps, ses pouvoirs de guérison étaient toujours aussi impressionnants. Laissant Hemry et le révérend Cole en grande discussion, le Maître Shinigami se tourna vers Mellye et Justin.

— Nous avons convenus de modifier les termes des conditions de libérations. Je suis désolé, mais tu demeures exclu de Shibusen et tu ne fais plus partie des Death Scythes. Si tu décides de partir, sache que Mellye et toi serez toujours les bienvenus à Death City. Alors, mon petit Justin, que choisis-tu?

— Euh… je… je la suis, balbutia-t-il timidement.

Mellye remercia le Dieu de la Mort dans une grande révérence. Elle n'aurait jamais espéré que ces conditions puissent être négociées. Elle pourrait retourner chez elle d'ici quelques jours en paix.

— Comment avez-vous fait pour venir en aide à mon père? demanda Mellye.

— Oh! C'est très simple! Je lui ai donné quelques baffes de la mort! Et Mabaa est venue en renfort avec sa magie, bien entendu! Ça nous a pris un bon moment pour en venir à bout. Ç'a été très serré. Tsih a dû nous cacher pendant quelques heures avant que nous puissions sortir sans que Nedria s'en aperçoive.

Mellye remercia à nouveau le Maître Shinigami alors qu'Hemry et le vieux prêtre les rejoignaient. Puis, elle prit le miroir où se reflétait Tezca pour le tendre à son père.

— C'est possible de lui redonner son corps?

Hemry regarda Tezca dans le miroir, un peu incertain.

— Tu as son corps?

— Bien sûr! assura-t-elle. Il est dans le sarcophage réfrigéré situé dans ma salle de prière. Mais il faudra lui recoller la tête…

Hemry se gratta la tête un instant à la recherche d'une solution. Il devrait l'emmener pour quelques heures.

— Tiens, dit Hemry en fouillant dans son veston et en ressortant une âme séraphique blanche immaculée. Je me suis permis d'aller chercher l'âme de ta mère.

Émue, Mellye la prit avec précaution et ferma les yeux un moment. Elle pourrait enfin rentrer à la maison avec eux. La petite lueur blanche argentée dans le creux de ses mains sembla briller davantage. Mellye s'approcha de Justin.

— Maman, je te présente Justin Law. C'est un Prieur que tu aurais assurément aimé rencontrer, dit-elle en tendant l'âme à Justin. Tiens, tu peux lui parler.

Peu convaincu, Justin la prit. Il demeurait sceptique à l'idée de parler à une âme alors qu'il avait été habitué de les manger.

— Les âmes nous parlent constamment, expliqua Mellye. Nous ne prenons seulement pas le temps de les écouter. Si tu es attentif et que tu te concentres, elle devrait te répondre.

Incertain et encore sceptique, Justin colla son oreille sur l'âme quelques secondes. De nombreux souvenirs remontèrent alors en lui. Comme si l'âme scrutait chaque recoin de sa propre âme. Il n'aimait pas revoir tous ces souvenirs, ni cette étrange sensation d'être épié. Pourtant, l'âme se voulait rassurante et ne se montrait pas envahissante. Il réussit à entendre quelques faibles murmures avant de la rendre à Mellye. Elle lui sourit tendrement et redonna l'âme à son père.

— Je ne comprendrais jamais vos croyances, affirma le Dieu de la Mort, dubitatif.

— Tu n'as jamais voulu les comprendre non plus. Mais je te pardonne, mon ami. C'est plutôt difficile d'adhérer à ce point de vue, répondit-il en reprenant l'âme. Tu veux essayer? dit-il en la tendant cette fois-ci au Dieu de la Mort.

— Non, merci, répondit catégoriquement le Dieu de la Mort.

Alors que le Maître Shinigami parlait en privé avec Justin, Mellye demanda à son père qui aurait bien pu communiquer avec elle lorsqu'elle était inconsciente à l'infirmerie. Celui-ci sourit nostalgiquement.

— Il s'agissait du fondateur de notre famille; Amès Daemonheart, dit-il en invoquant sa canne pour montrer la tête du démon sculptée sur le pommeau d'argent. C'est très rare, mais il arrive qu'il intervienne pour nous guider. Il m'a parlé à l'époque où ta mère et moi étions tombés sous le charme l'un de l'autre. Il m'a rappelé son souhait de voir les anges et les démons réconciliés, mais aussi que le destin des Humains soit assuré. Nous avons décidé d'enfreindre les règles, car nous pressentions la venue de temps sombres. Le Maître Shinigami se lançait dans la création des armes démoniaques avec Eibon et il avait créé Asura. Nous savions qu'Asura allait devenir incontrôlable et que même scellé, il finirait par revenir. Bien! Il est temps de partir, mon cher ami! déclara-t-il pour mettre fin à la conversation privée entre Justin et le Dieu de la Mort.

Après avoir été salué une dernière fois, le Maître Shinigami disparut en compagnie d'Hemry dans un puissant jet de flammes.

* * *

 **Merci! À plus pour le prochain chapitre!**


	63. Dors avec moi

**Bonjour!**

 **Voici un autre chapitre qui nous conduit inévitablement vers la fin de cette Fanfiction. Profitez bien de ces derniers chapitres et bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Résumé**

 **Alors que Mellye et Justin attendent le retour du Maître Shinigami et d'Hemry en compagnie du Révérend Cole, Mellye s'évanouit sous l'effet d'une prière. L'arrivée de son père permet de guérir miraculeusement la cicatrice qui déforme le visage de Justin, mais aussi les blessures du Révérend Cole lors de l'attaque contre la Cathédrale de Death City. Après s'être échangé quelques adieux, le Maître Shinigami repart en compagnie d'Hemry; le père de Mellye.**

* * *

Assis sur le sofa aux côtés de Mellye, Justin fixait son éternel point invisible en silence. Un long travail de réadaptation l'attendait pour qu'il redevienne lui-même. Et encore, il ne redeviendrait jamais totalement lui-même. Pour lui changer les idées, Mellye l'avait amené devant le cercueil. En fait, elle n'avait pas eu vraiment besoin de le forcer, car il la suivait partout. Elle lui avait alors montré fièrement qu'elle avait surmonté sa phobie en ouvrant et refermant la porte du cercueil à répétition. Malheureusement, elle n'avait réussi qu'à lui soutirer un faible « C'est bien ». Alors qu'elle décida qu'elle prendrait une douche, Justin la suivit.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre tout le temps, tu sais…, dit-elle doucement. C'est chez toi ici, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Justin ne répondit pas et se contenta de se poster à côté de la porte de la salle de bain. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à sentir sa présence dans la pièce dès qu'elle entra dans la baignoire. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa main traversait le rideau pour lui tendre une serviette. Lorsqu'elle tira le rideau, Justin tenait une serviette dans ses mains, lui signifiant qu'il se laverait aussi. Alors qu'il se lavait, Mellye en profita pour chercher de nouveaux vêtements. Pourtant, elle sentit que la nervosité et l'angoisse le gagnaient et dût à nouveau le calmer à distance avec sa longueur d'âme.

Son Petit Prieur en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard vêtu uniquement de son pantalon de nuit. Elle craqua silencieusement à la vue de son torse. Elle avait beau aimer son Petit Prieur et souhaiter ardemment dormir avec lui, elle se ravisa. Du moins pour le moment. Alors qu'elle fouillait dans la penderie pour le nécessaire pour dormir sur le sofa, une main l'arrêta doucement.

— Dors avec moi s'il te plaît…, murmura-t-il.

Le cœur de Mellye fit un bond. C'était pour le moins une demande inusitée de sa part.

— Hum… D'accord, répondit-elle en prenant uniquement l'oreiller.

Justin se glissa sous les draps et Mellye le rejoignit tout en prenant soin de laisser la porte de la chambre ouverte. Couché sur le côté face à elle, Justin continuait de fixer son point invisible.

— Et si le clown revenait? murmura-t-il sans détacher son regard au bout d'un instant. Il va revenir… je le sens. C'est certain, il…

Mellye le chercha des yeux. Son regard demeurait fuyant et il tremblait. Elle sentit son âme vaciller sous l'effet de la peur. Elle connaissait enfin la raison pour laquelle il devenait anxieux à certains moments. Elle remonta doucement son menton pour que leurs yeux se croisent.

— Justin, il ne reviendra pas, assura-t-elle.

— Il l'a dit… il y a encore des risques…, insista-t-il les yeux larmoyants.

Mellye grogna. Ce foutu agent interne… Il avait réussi à semer le doute dans l'esprit de son Petit Prieur. Comble du malheur, elle ne l'avait pas revu ce matin au moment du jugement. L'agent avait tout simplement disparu! Il devait certainement se douter que Nedria n'arriverait pas à ses fins et en avait certainement profité pour se faire la malle avec une partie de ce qu'elle lui avait promis en échange de sa coopération. Mellye se jura qu'elle lui ferait la peau si elle croisait à nouveau sa route.

— Écoute-moi attentivement et regarde-moi Petit Prieur! Il-ne-reviendra-pas! Et s'il revient, je te sauverais encore et encore… Je ne le laisserai pas entrer dans ta tête une fois de plus!

— Tu ne peux pas le promettre…

— Non, tu as raison. Mais je peux t'assurer que chaque fois que tu en ressentiras le besoin, je regarderai à l'intérieur de ton âme avec toi pour vérifier. Ça te va?

Justin acquiesça avec tristesse. Mellye se blottit contre lui pour le rassurer. Son Petit Prieur lui rendit son étreinte et la serra très fort pendant de longues minutes. Ce n'est qu'après une bonne trentaine de minutes qu'il s'endormit. Elle continua de le veiller pendant quelques minutes, passant de temps à autre sa main dans ses cheveux. Lentement, elle se leva, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer chez lui un léger grognement. À pas feutrés, elle entrouvrit le rideau pour regarder vers l'extérieur. Son regard se porta machinalement vers la Lune noire. Elle versa quelques petites larmes en silence. Justin était sain et sauf désormais.

* * *

 **Merci à tous et à toutes de me lire! À tout de suite pour le prochain chapitre!**


	64. Pierre de feu

**Bonjour!**

 ** _Mention spéciale à ce chapitre. C'est un côté ''M'', donc 18 ans et plus._ Je ne sais pas si je l'ai bien réussi encore une fois, considérant que je n'en écris jamais. Vous en serez à nouveau les juges! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Résumé**

 **De nombreuses séquelles subsistent chez Justin. Il demeure à jamais marqué par Asura et le passage du clown dans son esprit. Mellye parvint tout de même à le rassurer et accepte sa demande inusitée de dormir avec lui.**

* * *

Mellye somnolait quand Justin se réveilla paniqué. Sa respiration était haletante et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Le clown revenait le hanter encore une fois. Comme promis, elle se concentra sur l'âme de Justin.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, Justin, toujours recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, releva immédiatement la tête. Ensemble, ils inspectèrent toutes les pièces à la recherche du clown. Ils ne les quittaient que lorsque Justin donnait son accord. Mais même si elle avait dégainé son katana, sa nervosité ne faisait qu'augmenter à mesure où ils éliminaient les pièces fouillées. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la dernière porte que Mellye sentit sa main se raidir. Il vivait un véritable traumatisme. Mellye rengaina son arme et se retourna vers son Petit Prieur. Celui-ci recula en secouant la tête.

— Petit Prieur... Justin… Tu dois me faire confiance. Tout va bien aller. Tu es plus courageux que ça, j'en suis sûre.

Justin eut un léger sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt.

— C'est moi qui t'ai dit ça.

— Et je te le dis à mon tour.

Il avait besoin de reprendre confiance en lui. Tout son monde s'était écroulé lorsque Mellye l'avait sauvé. C'était le prix à payer pour qu'il sorte de sa caverne où il avait été enchaîné. Mellye s'approcha et prit ses mains avec douceur tout en commençant à reculer lentement. Chaque pas les rapprochait de la porte qu'il redoutait tant. Comme il avait fait avec elle pour sa phobie des cercueils, elle le rassura et l'encouragea chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas dans sa direction.

— Tu fais comme moi avec le cercueil.

— On ne peut rien te cacher mon Petit Prieur.

Justin eut l'ombre d'un sourire encore une fois et resserra les mains de Mellye. Puis, elle mit sa main sur la poignée, ce qui le fit tressaillir.

— Reste avec moi.

— Je te le promets, murmura-t-elle en tournant la poignée.

La porte grinça quelque peu, laissant voir une pièce vide et noire. Elle portait encore les horribles traces des gravures d'Asura; plus que toutes les autres pièces. Ces gravures ne s'effaceraient jamais entièrement, même après avoir purifié son âme. Une seule gravure venait mettre un baume sur ces cicatrices. Deux katanas croisés et une paire d'ailes d'anges surplombés d'une croix. Ses armoiries. Mellye se retourna vers son Petit Prieur. Il avait baissé la tête et fermé les yeux. Il peinait à retenir ses larmes. Mellye le serra dans ses bras et releva sa tête avec douceur.

— Regarde-moi mon Petit Prieur…, demanda-t-elle.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les siens.

— Suis-moi…, poursuivit-elle en faisant un premier pas dans la pièce.

Les mains de Justin tressaillirent à nouveau. Mellye les serra un peu plus tout en continuant de l'encourager et de le rassurer.

— Je ne te laisserai pas tout seul dans le noir, Justin, murmura-t-elle en faisant apparaître ses ailes aux minces fils argentés. Je te l'ai promis.

Une lueur argentée éclairait à présent la pièce. Elle fit un autre pas, puis un autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au centre de la pièce. Incapable de la regarder plus longtemps dans les yeux, Justin se colla contre elle aussi fort qu'il le pût en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Elle sentait sa respiration rapide alors qu'il tentait de contenir ses tremblements et ses larmes. Mellye avait peine à respirer, mais continua de le rassurer jusqu'à ce qu'il relâche sa prise graduellement au bout de longues minutes. Puis, elle regarda dans la pièce à la recherche du clown.

— Il n'y a personne ici à part nous… tu veux vérifier?

Justin secoua la tête.

— Je te fais confiance, répondit-il la voix brisée.

Mellye inspecta encore les lieux à quelques reprises et confirma à nouveau qu'il n'y avait personne. Puis, elle plaça ses mains autour du cou de son Petit Prieur, puis commença à tourner lentement. Elle l'invitait à danser. Après un moment, il adopta la position qu'elle lui avait apprise. Justin releva timidement la tête tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Quelques larmes avaient coulé sur son visage. Mellye colla son front contre le sien, passa sa main sur ses joues pour essuyer le reste de ses larmes et l'embrassa. Tout en l'enlaçant, il lui rendit son baiser avec tendresse et légèreté. D'un coup, les armoiries s'illuminèrent d'une brillante lumière blanche, faisant disparaître un peu plus les gravures d'Asura. Justin ouvrit lentement les yeux, regarda Mellye, puis la pièce.

* * *

Justin s'était calmé. Mellye invoqua une pierre et la mit dans ses mains.

— C'est une pierre de feu. Ce sont des pierres très rares qui ne brillent que la nuit et dans les endroits très sombres. Le jour, ce ne sont que des petites pierres noires.

La pierre, de la grosseur d'un petit caillou, était ronde et lisse. D'un aspect craquelé, elle brillait comme de la braise et ne diffusait qu'une douce chaleur, illuminant la chambre comme une petite chandelle. Justin s'émerveilla silencieusement durant plusieurs minutes à contempler la petite pierre.

— Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi?

Le cœur de Mellye se serra. Des papillons naissaient dans son ventre.

— Parce que… Je tiens vraiment à toi…, avoua-t-elle tout bas.

— Je ne méritais pas que tu mettes ta vie en danger pour moi, répondit-il au bout d'un bon moment.

Mellye se rapprocha de Justin et prit sa main.

— Ce n'est pas toi qui décides de ce que je veux faire de ma vie…, murmura-t-elle. Je ne t'aurai pas laissé mourir si facilement. J'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour te sauver. Juste pour que tu poses ton regard sur moi, que j'entende tes prières encore une fois…

Il réalisait à présent l'ampleur de tout ce que Mellye avait fait pour lui. Pour qu'ils restent tous les deux en vie… Justin déposa la petite pierre sur le bureau tout près du lit et se mit à jouer avec les quelques mèches blondes restantes dans les cheveux de Mellye.

— Tezca m'a dit qu'il a vu des moments… très intimes entre toi et moi lorsque tu l'as rencontré dans le laboratoire de Médusa. Et, ce n'était pas lorsque nous étions… dans… enfin… ce soir-là.

Mellye se souvint de cette rencontre. Elle avait effectivement vu ces souvenirs défilés devant ses yeux.

— Ce qu'il a vu n'était qu'un rêve, répondit Mellye.

— Je crois avoir fait le même rêve.

Le cœur de Mellye fit un bond. Elle le regarda avec étonnement. Justin prit une grande respiration avant d'entamer son récit.

— La nuit où tu as dormi ici, j'ai rêvé que tu te donnais à moi. J'ai tenté de tout oublier, mais je ne suis jamais arrivé à te faire sortir complètement de ma tête, même si je prenais mes distances. Lorsque tu t'es synchronisé, j'ai voulu couper la connexion, mais tu es parvenue à accorder ta longueur d'âme avec la mienne. J'ai réalisé que tu étais véritablement en danger en voyant ta blessure au ventre. Et quand j'ai vu ce démon qui promenait sa main sur toi… Je n'ai pas supporté qu'un autre que moi puisse te toucher et encore moins te faire du mal. Tu l'as vu, j'ai vraiment eu de la difficulté à me calmer tellement j'étais en colère. Même sous l'emprise d'Asura, je n'ai jamais supporté que quelqu'un te fasse du mal… Tu… Tu étais… Juste à moi, confia Justin tout bas.

Mellye l'avait écouté attentivement. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant depuis qu'il était revenu à la raison. Et ça lui faisait du bien de se confier. Il semblait s'être libéré d'un poids qu'il portait en lui depuis longtemps. Il garda le silence pendant un moment tout en continuant de jouer avec les mèches de sa compagne.

— Moi aussi, je tiens à toi Mellye…, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Il passa une main autour d'elle pour l'amener à se coller sur son torse. Mellye sentit à nouveau les millions de papillons dans son estomac. Il glissa sa main sous la couverture et la mit sur sa cuisse. Puis, il releva lentement sa main pour suivre ses courbes, faisant frissonner sa partenaire. Il se rapprocha encore d'elle. Elle pouvait clairement sentir son cœur battant à un rythme effréné, mais aussi ses tremblements. Celui de Mellye semblait se joindre à lui. Dès qu'il atteignit sa hanche, il réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucun sous-vêtement. Sa main encore tremblante s'arrêta sur une mince chaîne entourant sa taille. Mellye détourna le regard avec tristesse. Elle avait longuement pleuré en silence lorsqu'elle avait vu cette mince chaîne argentée. Elle avait cru qu'elle avait brisé tous les sceaux de contention du Maître Shinigami à la surface de la Lune. Elle n'avait alors cessé de maudire le Maître Shinigami de continuer à la contrôler, même dans l'au-delà. Même si elle était reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé son père et modifié les termes de libération de Justin, elle le détestait toujours.

— C'est… le seul sceau qui n'a pas été brisé. Je… Je n'aurai jamais d'enfants. Je préférais que tu le saches, murmura-t-elle avec difficulté.

Justin colla son front contre le sien tout en fermant ses yeux. Leurs lèvres se touchaient pratiquement.

— Je t'aime Mellye. Je veux être avec toi. Peu importe, si nous avons des enfants ou pas..., souffla-t-il.

— Je t'aime aussi Justin, souffla Mellye à son tour.

Puis, elle s'approcha et l'embrassa. Avec maladresse, il lui rendit un léger baiser. Il remonta sa main dans son dos pour la tenir près d'elle. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau pendant un court instant. Puis, elle déboutonna lentement la chemise qu'elle avait empruntée. Alors que le vêtement quittait son corps, Justin passa sa main sur ses courbes, provoquant un frisson de désir chez sa partenaire. Elle était toujours aussi belle nue. Elle se colla à nouveau contre son Petit Prieur pour sentir la chaleur de son torse. D'une main tremblante, Justin frôla ses seins et caressa lentement ses mamelons en érection avant de la faire descendre avec délicatesse jusqu'à son vagin. Il l'avait à peine effleuré qu'elle était déjà moitie de plaisir.

— Je te fais de l'effet tant que ça? murmura-t-il.

— T'as pas idée comment…, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

À son tour, Mellye posa sa main sur le torse de Justin et la glissa lentement vers son entrejambe. Justin cessa ses caresses et arrêta la main de Mellye avant qu'elle n'arrive à ses pantalons de nuit.

— Je te fais confiance. C'est ma première fois, avoua-t-il tout bas.

Mellye sourit avec tendresse. Il avait envie d'elle. Elle pouvait clairement sentir son érection lorsqu'elle se plaça sur ses hanches. Elle embrassa son cou et mordilla son oreille avant de se diriger vers son torse. Elle sentait son cœur battre à plein régime alors qu'elle continua sa lente descente.

— Qu'est-ce que… attends, on doit…, commença Justin alors qu'elle venait de dépasser son nombril.

— Profite du moment…, dit-elle alors qu'elle retirait lentement ses pantalons de nuit, découvrant son membre raidi.

Justin ferma les yeux. Elle continua de l'embrasser tout doucement dans le creux de ses hanches, jusqu'à ce qu'elle embrasse son sexe en érection. Elle le couvrit de bisous pendant quelques secondes. Elle entendit Justin gémir légèrement alors que Mellye sortit sa langue pour la promener sur son sexe. Elle sentit de nouveaux papillons dans son ventre. Une douce chaleur émergeait de son entrejambe. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment.

Elle sentit son sexe se relever vivement alors qu'elle l'enrobait de salive tout en douceur. Puis, elle referma lentement ses lèvres et fit de légers mouvements pour l'enfoncer chaque fois un peu plus loin. Les poings de son Petit Prieur se serrèrent alors qu'elle entamait de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, puis se décrispèrent à mesure où elle faisait tourner sa langue sur son sexe. Ses tremblements avaient disparu et avaient été remplacés par une respiration beaucoup plus lourde. Voyant qu'il profitait pleinement du moment, elle se montra un peu plus vigoureuse et augmenta la cadence lorsqu'elle l'entendit gémir discrètement. Après un court moment, ses gémissements se faisaient beaucoup plus insistants. Il avait même engagé quelques imperceptibles mouvements du bassin dans l'espoir d'aller plus loin. Mellye lui ferait vivre une merveilleuse nuit de plaisir, même si cela impliquait de briser ses vœux de chasteté. Elle s'arrêta au bout d'un instant et se redressa pour saisir son membre en érection et le promener à l'entrée de son vagin quelques secondes.

— Oh ma déesse… mon ange…, gémit Justin alors qu'il pénétrait lentement à l'intérieur de Mellye.

Mellye ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait tant voulu être appelée de cette façon. Centimètre par centimètre, elle voulait ressentir et lui faire ressentir toutes les sensations. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu perdre tous ses moyens devant elle. Et elle appréciait de le voir ainsi. Il ressentait tout des parois de son utérus qui enveloppait son sexe d'une chaleur et d'une humidité qui l'invitait à aller beaucoup plus vite pour se laisser submerger par le plaisir et les sensations, jusqu'à en perdre le contrôle. Il promena ses mains sur le corps de Mellye, alors qu'elle amorçait de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Même avec toute sa volonté, il tiendrait encore moins longtemps que dans son rêve si elle continuait d'accélérer ainsi. Justin se releva d'un coup et passa ses mains dans son dos pour la caresser et venir embrasser ses mamelons, la faisant gémir de plaisir.

— La déesse, déjà?

— Je n'ai rien dit.

— Non, cette position s'appelle : la déesse.

Justin eut un sourire admiratif envers sa déesse. Puis, d'une légère pression de la main, elle le recoucha avant de se mettre dos à lui. Elle entreprit alors de faire de vigoureux mouvements de bassins tout en caressant ses testicules. Justin ne mit pas longtemps à gémir de plaisir.

— Mais je préfère celle-ci… la reine fière.

Elle entendit Justin rire avec douceur. Cette position lui allait comme un gant. Il en avait des sueurs froides tellement elle lui donnait des sensations. Elle ralentit soudainement pour faire de petits cercles et pénétrer lentement et profondément, provoquant un nouveau gémissement chez son Petit Prieur. Il se surprit même à murmurer son prénom à quelques reprises pour qu'elle lui donne encore plus de ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Malgré le fait qu'elle adorait entendre son Petit Prieur murmurer son prénom de plaisir, Mellye s'arrêta. Justin semblait à demi-déçu lorsqu'elle se retira. Elle aurait pu le mener à l'orgasme si elle avait continué.

— Il faut bien que je me garde un peu de plaisir…, susurra-t-elle s'avançant sensuellement.

Justin l'enlaça et lui donna un long baiser. Il parut un peu déconcerté lorsqu'elle sortit sa langue pour s'enrouler autour de la sienne, mais se joignit à sa partenaire au bout de quelques secondes, non sans être un peu maladroit. Puis, il la mit sur le dos et la pénétra.

— Le missionnaire te va bien…

En guise de réponse, Justin sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Mellye gémit. Justin colla son front sur sa partenaire et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ils s'observèrent intensément pendant un long moment, comme s'il scrutait l'âme de l'autre au plus profond de leur être.

Mellye parcourra intensément son corps avec ses mains, alors qu'il accélérait ses coups de reins. Les gémissements de sa partenaire n'allaient qu'en augmentant. Elle était à son tour peu à peu submergée par les sensations que lui procurait son partenaire et semblait aimer ça. Justin se délectait de ce son qui lui venait aux oreilles. Une merveilleuse musique dont il ne se passerait pas. Même lui était inondé par sa propre excitation. Il se laissait peu à peu submerger par son plaisir. Des frissons parcourraient leur corps en entier. Il se laissait emporter désormais par ses pulsions, désirant aller plus profondément à chaque pénétration. Il voulait la faire gémir encore plus, la faire crier et hurler comme dans son rêve. Il gémit de plaisir à cette pensée et se laissa tout emporter par son orgasme. Mellye sentit le sexe de Justin se raidir soudainement, puis se tendre. Elle entendit Justin pousser une petite exclamation mi-libérée mi-coupable alors qu'il se libérait en elle.

— Mellye… Je suis désolé…, s'excusa Justin en réalisant qu'il venait d'éjaculer sans lui avoir donné d'orgasme.

Mellye le rassura. C'était sa première fois, ça ne pouvait pas être parfait. Il aurait bien d'autres occasions de lui faire plaisir. Désormais apaisé, Justin afficha un léger sourire alors qu'il promenait sa main sur son corps. Il semblait encore sous le coup de son orgasme et réalisait à peine qu'il venait de faire l'amour pour la première fois avec celle qui lui avait ravi son cœur et son âme. Voyant que sa peau devenait plus fraîche, il la couvrit avec les couvertures et se colla contre elle pour la réchauffer. Il ferma les yeux et continua de la caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Mellye lui donna un baiser sur son front et le regarda dormir pendant un instant avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

 **Pour votre information, la pierre de feu est inspirée de la chanson _Firestone_ de Kygo. J'aime bien le style électro-tropical de l'artiste et fait partie d'un coup de cœur musical qui réchauffe ces temps-ci où l'hiver s'installe progressivement au Québec. De plus, pour ce chapitre, je voulais davantage démonter la nervosité et la maladresse d'une première relation sexuelle, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Je me suis donc inspirée de quelques positions du Kamasutra que le personnage de Mellye enseignerait à son partenaire. Merci! Il ne reste que deux chapitres ! La fin arrive bientôt! **


	65. La musique et les prières

**Bonjour!**

 **Il s'agit de l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette Fanfiction. Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

 **Résumé**

 **Après une nouvelle crise, Mellye aide Justin à surmonter le traumatisme qu'il vit avec la pièce dans laquelle ils ont été tous les deux enfermés. Suite à sa confidence, il s'avère que Justin a fait le même rêve que Mellye lorsqu'elle avait dormi chez lui après l'examen théorique. Celui où ils se donnaient l'une à l'autre. Justin et Mellye avouent enfin leurs sentiments l'une pour l'autre et vivent une merveilleuse nuit d'amour.**

* * *

Justin s'était réveillé tôt. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire la grasse matinée, mais il était tellement bien qu'il ne voulait pas quitter les draps. Enlacé en cuillère contre sa compagne, il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota pour ne pas la réveiller. Comme à son habitude, il jouait discrètement avec quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle était toujours aussi belle et sa longueur d'âme toujours aussi apaisante. Et après réflexion, il lui semblait qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi. C'était cette même longueur d'âme qui l'avait attiré vers elle à l'église. Il en avait même regretté son geste de l'avoir pratiquement exécuté alors qu'elle l'avait sauvé lorsque la cathédrale s'était effondrée sur eux. Il s'était tellement senti coupable et s'était remercié intérieurement d'avoir arrêté sa lame juste à temps.

Justin se concentra sur sa longueur d'âme alors que de nouveaux tremblements naissaient. En silence, il traça sur les draps les armoiries de Mellye pour se calmer. Puis, il passa doucement sa main sur son corps et se blottit davantage sur son dos. Il avait envie d'elle à nouveau. Mellye répondit par un léger grognement avant de se coller elle aussi. Il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis tellement longtemps.

La nuit où elle avait dormi dans sa chambre, il n'avait cessé de se rappeler la soirée dans tout ses moindres détails. Il s'était battu contre lui-même pendant des heures pour ne pas aller la rejoindre. Et malgré tout, il avait envie d'elle plus que jamais. Il avait alors glissé sa main vers son sexe raidi et avait entamé des mouvements de va-et-vient. Il s'était arrêté tout juste avant son orgasme. Il avait surmonté cette tentation ce soir-là. Il avait alors prié de toutes ses forces pour que personne ne lui fasse du mal ou ne répète ce qu'il avait fait dans la douche. Il s'était alors endormi en faisant le plus beau rêve de sa vie où elle s'était donnée à lui. Même s'il avait décidé de prendre ses distances, il avait vite compris que ça ne servait à rien. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, elle restait toujours dans ses pensées. Il en était follement amoureux. Il la voulait à ses côtés. Et maintenant, elle était là. Sa merveilleuse déesse. Un ange gardien devait veiller sur lui depuis le début et c'était elle. Justin la serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

— Tu vas bien? demanda Mellye encore endormie.

Justin sourit légèrement.

— Maintenant oui.

Mellye sentait son érection matinale au niveau de ses fesses. Elle se retourna pour croiser ses yeux bleus. Il avait bien dormi et semblait avoir oublié le clown. Ils restèrent en silence pendant de nombreuses minutes à vivre le moment présent.

— Pardonne-moi… j'ai brisé tes vœux de chasteté, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Justin la regarda incrédule.

— Je ne les avais pas encore faits…

Mellye se releva d'un trait et le regarda avec stupéfaction. Quelque chose clochait.

— Quoi? Mais comment ça se fait!?

— Le révérend Cole voulait que j'attende pour…

— T'as quel âge? coupa Mellye un peu paniquée.

Justin trouva la question étrange, mais répondit.

— 17 a…

Les yeux de Mellye s'écarquillèrent soudainement.

— 17 ans!?

— Quoi? s'inquiéta Justin.

— Oh merde…!

— Quoi? Il y a un problème? dit-il en se relevant inquiet. Mellye?

Sa compagne se cognait désormais la tête contre ses genoux à répétition. Justin l'arrêta alors qu'elle commençait à se maudire dans sa langue.

— Je savais que t'étais jeune, mais pas à ce point-là! J'aurais cru que t'étais au moins majeur! Je viens tellement de faire un détournement de mineur! s'exclama-t-elle complètement anéantie. Pourquoi ce crétin de Tezca ne m'as rien dit!

— Le révérend Cole voulait que j'attende d'avoir mes 18 ans. Et toi? Tu as quel âge? demanda-t-il un peu hésitant.

Mellye le regarda. Elle hésitait à lui dire. Il serait assurément secoué par cette révélation.

— En apparence, j'ai environ 22 ans, mais en réalité…

— En réalité? répéta-t-il avec étonnement.

— En réalité, j'ai 805 ans.

Justin semblait estomaqué par la révélation de Mellye. Il se doutait qu'elle était un peu plus vieille que lui, mais pas d'autant d'années, autant en apparence qu'en réalité. Certain d'avoir bien entendu, il n'osa même pas la faire répéter.

* * *

— Justin! Qu'est que tu as!? Tu trembles encore! Tu es sûr que tu vas bien? remarqua-t-elle effarée alors qu'elle terminait son assiette.

Justin s'était bien gardé de lui dire et avait même pris soin de mettre ses mains sous la table pour que Mellye ne s'inquiète pas. Malheureusement, sa tentative avait échoué. Elle devait à nouveau avoir senti qu'il se concentrait sur sa longueur d'âme pour se calmer.

— Je… Oui… Hum… Mellye… je… je peux avoir mes écouteurs… s'il te plaît…, balbutia Justin.

Mellye jura dans sa langue. C'était donc ça la véritable nature de ses tremblements. Elle qui avait cru que ce n'était que la hantise de voir réapparaître le clown. Au mieux, elle aurait dit qu'il s'agissait de tremblements liés à l'excitation et l'inquiétude lors d'une première relation sexuelle. Elle n'avait jamais pensé une seule seconde que les écouteurs pouvaient en être la cause. Il aurait dû le lui dire beaucoup plus tôt. Elle aurait tenté de régler ce problème plus vite. Mellye ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

— Je ne peux pas me permettre que tu t'isoles du monde encore à cause de ces foutus écouteurs, même si tu es un pro de la lecture labiale.

Justin baissa la tête l'air piteux. Il s'attendait à cette réponse et marmonna un « d'accord ».

— Tu n'es pas obligé de dire « oui » à toutes mes demandes, tu sais. Je ne suis pas très fan de la règle qui dit que l'arme doit se plier aux décisions du meister. Ton opinion est aussi valable que la mienne. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai dit de me considérer comme une déesse et que je suis une princesse que tu dois te plier à toutes mes demandes et mes caprices sans exception. C'est complètement ridicule. Tu as le droit de me dire « non _biquette_! ». Et je te conseille de ne pas adopter ce comportement avec Tsih, elle va te mener par le bout du nez et ça va être infernal.

Justin acquiesça lentement la tête. Un déclic se fit alors dans la tête de Mellye.

— Attends! Ôte-moi d'un doute… Tu n'as pas fait l'amour avec moi juste pour me faire plaisir?

Justin releva subitement la tête.

— Hein? Non, non.

Mellye fût soulagée à la réponse de Justin. Puis, elle alla chercher le casque d'écoute de son Petit Prieur situé dans le meuble de la commode à côté du lit. À la vue du casque d'écoute, Justin semblait littéralement soulagé.

— Tu le portes dans ton cou à un volume raisonnable en attendant de te sevrer. Et si, et je dis bien seulement si!, tu vois que c'est insoutenable, tu pourras les mettre sur tes oreilles quelques instants pour te calmer et te concentrer sur ma longueur d'âme comme tu le fais déjà.

Justin acquiesça en silence en prenant les écouteurs.

— Je… Je peux te demander quelque chose? reprit-il au bout d'un moment.

— Oui, je t'écoute.

— C'était quoi la musique qui a joué dans les écouteurs? Je… je l'aimais bien.

Mellye sourit. Justin changeait enfin d'attitude. Ils s'installèrent sur le sofa et passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à écouter divers artistes, collés l'un sur l'autre. Ses tremblements cessèrent dès que la musique commença à jouer dans son système de son.

— J'ignorais que tu aimais autant la musique, dit Justin alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras.

Mellye sourit. Par crainte que Kel'eth ou Nedria ne l'atteignent, Mellye avait pris l'habitude de cacher aux autres tout ce qui la rendait heureuse. Elle ne s'était ouverte qu'avec Justin. Et encore, il lui restait beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur elle. Tout comme elle sur son Petit Prieur. Elle le laissa un instant pour aller chercher quelque chose.

— Tiens, c'est à toi, dit-elle alors qu'elle tendait le collier en argent au masque du Maître Shinigami.

Justin regarda le collier et détourna les yeux. C'est à peine si le collier lui donnait la nausée. Il ne voulait plus le regarder et encore moins le prendre.

— Je… j'ai décidé d'arrêter de prier, répondit-il.

— Quoi!? Non, non, non! Fais pas ça! protesta-t-elle en arrêtant la musique. Avec de la pratique, je parviendrai à les contrôler. Il est hors de question que je t'empêche d'utiliser ton plus grand pouvoir!

Justin la regarda sceptique. Il ne voyait pas en quoi ses prières représentaient un grand pouvoir. Plus encore, il ne voulait plus l'utiliser à nouveau, sachant où ça l'avait mené. Mellye lui prit les mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Justin. Tu as un très grand pouvoir de croyance. Tu as l'incroyable don de vouer une admiration sans bornes à une personne. Tu es prêt à défendre ses intérêts, le protéger, quitte à mourir pour lui.

— Je ne veux plus faire ça…, se défendit-il tristement. Tezca a raison. J'ai été un imbécile et une tête de mule. On en revient au même point. Je pourrais te trahir pour quelqu'un d'autre.

— Non, tu tiens beaucoup trop à moi pour faire ça. Et je crois que tu as eu ta leçon. Il n'y a rien dans tes conditions de libération qui t'interdit de prier à nouveau. Nous en avons besoin pour le moment pour nous synchroniser et entrer en résonance. Et puis, je vais être franche avec toi. Je ne souhaite pas vraiment régler ce problème.

— Mellye, tu as menti! s'exclama-t-il complètement effaré.

— Ils m'ont demandé si tu représentais un risque, je leur ai dit non. Ils n'ont cependant pas demandé comment le régler si ça se présentait à nouveau. Où est le mensonge? Je ne me suis pas parjuré. Et je crois que tu es assez intelligent pour savoir que si les autres ne te posent pas de questions, ou omettent d'en poser, tu gardes le silence. C'est leur problème s'ils n'ont pas été plus loin que leur bout de leur nez.

Justin semblait abasourdi. Il venait assurément de découvrir son côté démoniaque.

* * *

 **Merci! J'ai pensé à de nombreux artistes pour la chanson qui jouait dans les écouteurs de Mellye et de Justin lors de leur démonstration au procès. J'avais pensé à des artistes comme Daft Punk, Avicii, Dj Hardwell ou encore Kygo pour reprendre le style techno-électro du personnage de Justin, mais je n'arrivais à me décider. Je voulais laisse donc le loisir de mettre la chanson que vous voulez! ;)**

 **De plus, je voulais que le personnage de Mellye soit âgé dans la vingtaine pour correspondre à l'âge de Tezca qui est également situé dans la vingtaine selon le mangaka.**


	66. Dernier jour à Shibusen

**Bonjour!**

 **C'est avec une immense fierté que je vous livre le dernier chapitre de cette Fanfiction! J'ai eu énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, mais aussi à lire vos commentaires sur vos appréciations et sur vos conseils pour la rendre meilleure! J'ignore si je ferai une suite ou un Spin-Off, mais j'ai quelques idées qui me trottent en tête. Seriez-vous intéressé(e)s?**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier chers lecteurs et chères lectrices de toutes origines à travers le monde, d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette Fanfiction et d'avoir partagé mon univers personnel avec celui de l'univers d'une série que nous apprécions tous _Soul Eater_! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Résumé**

 **Justin supporte mal l'absence de ses écouteurs et décide d'arrêter de prier, sachant où ça l'a mené. Mellye refuse et le convainc qu'ils ont besoin pour le moment de ses prières pour synchroniser leurs âmes. L'heure du départ approche alors qu'il s'agit de leur dernier jour dans la ville de Death City et à Shibusen!**

* * *

— Vas-y. Je vais rester ici...

— Tu viens avec moi. J'ai dit à Maka et Soul que l'on viendrait tous les deux. Ce sont tes amis aussi!

Mellye regardait Justin les bras croisés. Pour leur dernier jour à Death City, Mellye accepta volontiers l'invitation de Maka et Soul à les rejoindre à la piscine de Shibusen. Sauf que Justin rechignait à venir avec elle.

— Je ne connais personne.

— Tu connais ton ami, Tezca! renchérit Mellye.

— Tezca n'est pas mon ami, se défendit Justin.

— Il est toujours plus le tien que le mien!

— Je l'ai tué. Tout comme toi.

— Tezca t'es venu en aide en tant qu'ami. Moi, quand je l'ai croisé pour la première fois, il voulait vraiment avoir ma peau. Allez! Ils font ça pour notre départ. On ne les reverras pas avant un bon moment. Et puis, tu vas me laisser toute seule avec Spirit qui me reluque sans cesse?

— Ça va, je viens! céda Justin.

Bien qu'il avait cessé de la suivre comme son ombre dans son appartement, il demeurait un véritable pot de colle à l'extérieur. À leur grande surprise, un grand nombre de personnes, incluant les Death Scythes, leurs meisters ainsi que de nombreux étudiants, s'étaient rassemblés pour passer un dernier moment en leur compagnie. Déstabilisé devant tous ces gens, Justin mit ses écouteurs et se colla un peu plus contre elle. Elle sentit le doigt de Justin tracer ses armoiries sur son bras alors qu'il se concentrait sur sa longueur d'âme pour se calmer. Ils avaient choisi de s'installer sur une chaise de plage à l'ombre et un peu à l'écart. Comme prévu, Spirit avait littéralement fondu devant le corps Mellye en bikini.

— Tu le fais exprès, avait dit doucement Justin alors qu'elle lui avait exclusivement demandé de lui mettre de la crème solaire.

— Toi aussi, tu ferais tourner la tête de toutes les filles si tu le voulais.

Justin sourit légèrement.

— Toi seule suffiras.

Touchée par sa remarque, Mellye s'apprêta à déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Cependant, Justin l'arrêta, gêné par les nombreux regards. Tous avaient remarqué la disparition de la cicatrice sur le visage de Justin et s'affairaient à l'observer. Mellye lui sourit tendrement et ne lui reprocha pas son comportement. Il devrait s'habituer à beaucoup de nouvelles choses.

À son tour, Justin enleva son t-shirt et s'installa sur la chaise de plage. De temps à autre, il jouait avec le bracelet argenté attaché à sa cheville. Il avait pris la décision de le laisser là. Azusa vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté d'eux et sortit un livre. Elle accorda un regard sévère à Spirit en ajustant ses lunettes pour lui signaler qu'elle le tiendrait à l'œil avant de se plonger dans sa lecture. Même Kid s'était déplacé pour l'occasion. Lorsqu'il repéra Mellye, il se dirigea vers elle à grands pas.

— Mellye, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai une lettre du tenancier du bar du village de Loew qui demande à ce que je rembourse les dégâts que tu as causés? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras en attente d'explications supplémentaires.

Mellye rit amèrement alors que les regards de Spirit, Azusa et Justin se tournaient vers elle. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait oublié cette altercation lors de sa première mission en République Tchèque.

— Ah merde…

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? questionna Kid. Il n'y a rien de tel dans le rapport de Justin et Soul et Maka n'ont rien brisé là-bas. C'est forcément toi. La lettre du tenancier parle qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux longs châtains et hum… – je vais utiliser le terme « peu vêtu » pour les besoins de la cause — est à l'origine de cet incident.

— Hum. Eh bien, j'ai… disons… défenestré un gars?

La surprise et l'étonnement se lisaient à présent sur les visages.

— Dans quel but? s'étonna Kid.

— Pour avoir des renseignements où se trouvaient Maka et Soul. Personne n'a voulu me répondre dans ce foutu village et je ne trouvais pas Justin, alors j'ai décidé d'y aller à ma manière.

— En balançant un type par la fenêtre d'un bar? répliqua Kid.

— Mais le gars, il est en vie! assura Mellye plus que convaincante. Non, mais sérieusement, tu crois qu'on peut s'arranger pour que mon père ne le sache pas?

Alors que Kid lui assurait qu'elle ne s'en sauverait pas aussi facilement, Mellye invoqua un chéquier et signa un chèque pour Kid qui englobait le montant demandé. Pour être certaine qu'il ne l'embêterait plus, elle ajusta le montant pour ne mettre que des « 8 ». À la vue du chèque, Kid était aux anges et s'empresserait de déposer le chèque en lieu sûr. Azusa, quant à elle, la regarda d'un air sévère. Il était hors de question de corrompre un Dieu de la Mort. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à argumenter, un énorme jet de flammes laissa apparaître Tezca, Nelith ainsi que Tsih en compagnie de son chat Cahzym.

— Salut tout le monde! salua Tezca d'une voix enjouée et désinvolte.

Toutes les personnes présentes étaient stupéfaites de l'apparition du Death Scythe désormais en chair et en os. Alors que Tezca était accueilli par tous, Tsih se précipita dans les bras de sa tante. Mellye la serra longuement tout en lui annonçant à l'oreille qu'elle serait désormais sa fille adoptive. Elle en avait discuté avec Justin et il avait également accepté cette responsabilité. La petite démone versa quelques larmes et l'étreignit de plus belle. Elle pourrait enfin être heureuse. Lorsqu'elle reconnut Justin, elle se précipita vers lui pour toucher son visage.

— Ça partit? s'étonna-elle.

Justin acquiesça en silence.

— Tsih-endah Daemonheart! Où sont tes manières!? Tu lui as dit bonjour et tu lui as demandé la permission avant? s'exclama Mellye avec colère.

Tsih se renfrogna momentanément. Décidément, elle n'aimait pas être appelée par son prénom complet. Puis, elle salua Justin.

— Bonjour, répondit-il timidement.

— Djaztin… Toi, ve-nir 'vec nous? demanda-t-elle en formulant maladroitement les quelques mots.

— Euh… oui.

Tsih manifesta son bonheur alors que Mellye corrigeait la prononciation du prénom. Elle lui avait alors sauté dans les bras et l'avait serré de toutes ses forces, provoquant la surprise chez Justin par cet attachement soudain. Puis, elle lui prit ses écouteurs et s'installa à ses côtés.

— Elle est mignonne cette petite, constata Spirit amusé alors qu'il revenait en compagnie d'Azusa.

Tsih retira les écouteurs momentanément pour se présenter alors que Mellye accueillait Nelith qui arrivait à son tour. Spirit ne mit pas quelques secondes à s'enticher de la démone. Tous furent un peu déconcertés lorsque Nelith fit quelques signes pour se présenter.

— Je ne me trompais pas, c'était bien le langage des signes, affirma Spirit.

— Je me disais aussi que tu articulais et que tu gesticulais beaucoup quand tu parlais, commenta Justin d'un ton bas.

Mellye leur accorda un sourire tout en spécifiant à Spirit qu'il devait arrêter son manège de séduction avec Nelith s'il voulait s'éviter une bonne raclée. Nelith porta alors son attention sur Justin avant d'accorder un regard à Mellye.

— « Il est beau! T'as du goût! » dit Nelith en quelques signes à Mellye.

À la remarque de Nelith, Mellye ne put s'empêcher de rire. Nelith la suivit d'un rire silencieux.

— Grillée! Justin sait lire sur les lèvres.

La démone arrêta soudainement son rire silencieux et tourna son regard vers Justin, avant d'arborer un air faussement offusqué.

— J'ai tout compris. Merci, confirma Justin dans un sourire timide.

Nelith sourit à nouveau et se présenta en reprenant machinalement le langage des signes.

— « Je suis Nelith. Son aide personnelle depuis sa naissance. J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas causé trop de problèmes, parce que sinon elle aura affaire à moi! », assura-t-elle.

Mellye protesta, ce qui arracha un nouveau rire silencieux à Nelith. Justin lui assura du contraire sans néanmoins lui dire qu'il lui avait trouvé le surnom de « biquette », ce qui la fit éclater de rire silencieusement.

— « Tu as trouvé un surnom qui lui va merveilleusement bien! C'est vrai qu'elle est une princesse obstinée, mais tellement attachante. », lui assura-t-elle.

— Oh! Elle est tellement mignonne! J'avais oublié de te le demander Mellye, qui-est-ce? demanda une voix complètement sous le charme de Tsih.

Marie venait d'arriver en compagnie de Stein. Tsih se présenta automatiquement aux nouveaux venus avant de retourner à sa musique.

— C'est une petite peste quand elle s'y met! Hein!? ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à la jeune démone.

Tsih regarda sa tante et afficha un sourire gêné, ce qui eut pour effet de faire craquer Marie.

— Patience, il y en a un qui s'en vient, commenta Stein.

Mellye fut la première surprise à apprendre que Marie était enceinte. Justin la regarda. Malgré le fait que Mellye semblait heureuse pour Marie et Stein, il décela chez elle une imperceptible tristesse au fond de son âme. Alors que Marie accepta l'invitation d'aller jouer avec Tsih, Stein s'installa aux côtés de Spirit.

— Pendant que j'y pense. C'était quoi la grille blanche avec l...

Les yeux de Mellye s'écarquillèrent. Avant même qu'elle ait pu dire à Stein de se taire, elle reçut une bonne claque derrière la tête de la part de Nelith, causant la surprise chez Spirit, Stein et Justin.

— Euh traduction? demanda Spirit en se tournant vers Justin alors que Nelith entrait dans une colère silencieuse indescriptible.

Pendant que Mellye tentait vainement de se justifier, Justin marmonna des excuses et s'empressa de regarder Nelith.

— Hum… Ça ressemble à : Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore… Pourquoi tu as invoqué les grilles inviolables… Quoi… Tu les as bousillées… Si ton père apprend ça, ce sera la catastrophe… Tu t'étais bien gardée de nous le dire… Là, je n'ai pas tout compris, elle parle beaucoup trop vite… Euh… elle dit : tu pars seulement quelques semaines et voilà le résultat… T'as tout fait exploser comme d'habitude… C'est pas à moi que tu devrais t'excuser, mais à ton père… Ça va nous prendre des semaines pour la réparer…, traduit Justin.

Nelith lui adressa des reproches pendant un bon moment. Entre-temps, Tezca les avait alors rejoints. Il avait alors éclaté de rire en disant que ça ne le surprenait guère qu'elle ait fait exploser quelque chose lorsque Spirit lui expliqua la situation.

— « Il commence à me gonfler le nounours! Il n'a pas arrêté de parler depuis qu'Hemry l'a ramené. », commenta Nelith découragée.

— C'est bien beau tout ça, mais c'est quoi ces grilles? demanda Stein.

— Ce sont des grilles qui ne devraient pas exister, s'objecta Tezca gravement.

Azusa fusilla Tezca du regard pour le faire taire instantanément, évitant à Mellye d'avoir à arrêter Nelith pour lui mettre une raclée.

— Merci Azusa, dit Stein. Je répète : À quoi servent ces grilles?

— Nous sommes des…, commença Mellye.

— Contrebandiers! s'écria Tezca alors qu'il était à nouveau torpillé sévèrement du regard par Azusa.

Nelith, quant à elle, se renfrogna et leva les yeux au ciel.

— Des « passeurs d'âmes », continua Mellye un peu agacée. Quand un démon meurt, nous faisons traverser son âme par ces grilles avec l'aide d'un ange passeur.

— Je ne comprends pas, demanda Spirit.

— Je vais simplifier. Disons que tu veux aller dans un club privé, mais qu'on te refuse systématiquement l'accès, car tu n'as pas ta carte de membre. Tu viens nous voir et nous on te fait passer.

— Ouais, par la porte de derrière, celle où ils sont amis avec le « videur ».

Un déclic se fit dans la tête de Mellye. Elle comprenait enfin la réplique de Tezca qui lui avait dit qu'elle avait un certain talent pour passer par les portes de derrière lorsqu'il établissait pour attaquer le repaire de Noah. Voyant sa réaction, Tezca éclata de rire.

— Toujours lente à la détente à ce que je vois, se moqua Tezca.

Mellye lui asséna un regard noir alors que Nelith l'envoyer singulièrement promener.

— Mais ce sont des âmes de démons, reprit Spirit.

— Tu l'as surement remarqué, les démons ne sont pas tous méchants. Certains aident les Humains et veulent que leur âme soit en paix à leur mort. Nous faisons en sorte de les aider en purifiant leurs âmes, expliqua-t-elle. Nous sommes toutefois très sélectifs. Les démons doivent respecter un tas de conditions relatif aux souhaits du fondateur de la lignée Daemonheart. C'est le démon tel que représenté ici lors du passage de la toute première âme avec les grilles inviolables **,** dit-elle en montrant le démon présent sur le crest de sa famille. Si les conditions ne sont pas respectées, son passage est refusé, soit par mon père ou l'ange passeur.

— Et le Maître Shinigami approuve?

— Oui. Mon père a connu le Maître Shinigami alors qu'il était tout jeune. Il y a eu une révolte et ceux qui ont pris le pouvoir ont écarté la lignée principale. Ils voulaient faire passer toutes les âmes de démons sans exception et sans purification. Le Maître Shinigami n'approuvait pas et a aidé mon père à reprendre le contrôle. Ils ont alors convenus d'un pacte pour que nous fassions passer uniquement des âmes saines. Pour ma part, je trouve ce pacte inutile sachant que nous faisons uniquement que ça. Bien des années plus tard, mon père lui est venu en aide pour neutraliser Asura.

— C'était un échange de bons services? commenta Stein.

— Entre autres, mais ma famille défend des intérêts communs à celui du Maître Shinigami. Les Dieux de la Mort sont peut-être responsables de la vie à trépas, mais nous sommes responsables de faire passer les âmes des démons au repos éternel.

— « De toute façon, si le monde avait sombré dans le chaos, nous n'aurions assurément pas coopéré avec le nouveau "maître du monde" et nous serions entrés en guerre. », assura Nelith en quelques gestes alors que Mellye traduisait.

— Conformément aux souhaits du fondateur de la maison, nous sommes également des protecteurs des Humains, mais aussi médiateurs entre les anges et les démons, conclua Mellye.

— Et comment savez-vous que toutes les âmes qui passent respectent les critères? Ils auraient pu en faire passer lorsqu'il y a eu la révolte? demanda Azusa à son tour.

— Les grilles sont toujours fermées à clé et ne peuvent être invoquées que par un membre de la lignée principale. De toute manière, le pacte a été rompu lorsque l'ange passeur est mort alors les grilles se sont fermées.

— En quoi le pacte est-il rompu? Il n'y avait que ton père et le Maître Shinigami de concerné? Si l'ange est mort, vous n'y êtes pour rien, demanda Spirit.

— L'ange passeur était ma mère.

— Ah ouais…! De ce point de vue, je comprends, comprit Spirit un peu mal à l'aise.

— Voilà pourquoi nous supportons aussi mal le fait que vous mangiez des âmes, alors que nous pouvons les purifier et les faire passer.

Nelith sembla dégoûtée par cette révélation et les laissa pour retrouver Tsih.

— Mellye! Je veux te présenter quelqu'un! s'écria Maka alors qu'elle arrivait en compagnie d'une jeune fille aux yeux violets et aux cheveux noirs, coiffés semblablement à Maka.

La jeune fille lui accorda à peine un regard. Visiblement effrayée par tous les regards qui se tournèrent vers elle, elle s'enfuit à toute jambe en hurlant.

— Euh… C'était Tsugumi…, dit Maka avant de la pourchasser pour la convaincre de revenir.

Mellye sembla ennuyée par la réaction de la jeune fille. Elle avait beau être une hybride, elle n'était pourtant pas si effrayante que ça.

— Oh! Je me souviens de cette petite! Je l'ai l'effrayé quand je l'ai croisé avec ses copines dans les sous-sols de Shibusen l'an dernier. Elle a dû me reconnaître, s'exclama Tezca avant d'éclater de rire.

— Je l'ai croisé moi aussi. J'ai voulu lui montrer la sortie des sous-sols, mais elle et ses amies se sont enfuies, avoua Justin un peu coupable.

— Ah, vous deux… vous ne changerez jamais, soupira Azusa découragée en retournant à son livre.

Découragée, Mellye soupira. Il n'y avait plus rien qui la surprenait des gens de Shibusen.

— Tante Mellye! s'écria Tsih alors qu'elle revenait en compagnie de Marie. Dans l'eau!

Mellye sourit et accompagna sa nièce vers la piscine.

— Elle est super cette fille, déclara Spirit complètement sous le charme en regardant Mellye s'éloigner. Je suis entré en résonance avec elle un court instant. C'était super… Tu as de la chance Justin!

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est ma meister, murmura Justin alors qu'il la regarda.

— Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas t'y habituer, assura Azusa sans relever la tête de son livre.

— Certainement que tu vas t'y habituer! Tu as trouvé la partenaire idéale! renchérit Tezca en regardant Justin. Les Daemonheart sont les plus cinglés – sans rancune — de toutes les familles démoniaques! Je n'ai jamais vu personne de plus téméraire qu'eux! Mais on dit qu'ils font les meilleures soirées.

— Ah bon? s'étonna Spirit un peu sceptique. Mais tu sais le Chupa Cabras…

— Non, non, non… Spirit, coupa Tezca. Tu n'y es pas. Je te parle de soirées que même le Maître Shinigami lui-même ne pourrait pas égaler.

Justin regarda Mellye alors que sa nièce se baignait. Elle était magnifique. La plus belle à ses yeux. Et c'était sa partenaire. Sa déesse. Son ange gardien. Il la suivrait. Et la protégerait. Il honorerait les quelques mots entendus provenant de l'âme de l'ange passeur. « Bats-toi » disait la faible voix de la mère de Mellye. Et il se battrait pour elle jusqu'à son dernier souffle et la chérirait toute sa vie. Il se leva pour aller la rejoindre. Au passage, Tezca apostropha Justin **.**

— Alors? Tu sors avec elle finalement? lui demanda-t-il.

Justin lui adressa un sourire imperceptible et continua son chemin sans répondre à la question. Tezca éclata de rire.

— On dirait bien que oui, conclua Tezca, causant la surprise chez toutes les personnes.

— Je parie 50 billets qu'il ne l'embrassera jamais devant tout le monde, paria Spirit en regardant Justin s'éloigner.

— Je n'en serai pas si sûr, répliqua Tezca en serrant la main de Spirit.

— Moi non plus, répondit Azusa en levant le nez de son bouquin.

— Moi non plus, conclua Stein en serrant la main de Spirit à son tour.

— Spirit, tu as vu comment il l'a regardé. Il l'aime profondément, ça se voit… Tu me fileras 50 billets à moi aussi, déclara Marie avant de rejoindre les étudiants en compagnie de Stein.

Justin rejoignit Mellye.

— Je t'aime.

Mellye sourit à son partenaire.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime Justin.

Puis, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer :

— Tu me rends fou…

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Je voulais terminer avec un peu d'humour qui rappelait l'univers un peu détraqué de la série et lancer un dernier clin d'œil à l'univers de _Soul Eater Not!_ avec le personnage de Tsugumi Harudori qui se retrouve une fois de plus nez à nez avec Tezca et Justin.**

 **Merci beaucoup encore une fois à vous tous et à vous toutes d'avoir suivi cette FanFiction! En espérant que vous l'avez apprécié! :)**


End file.
